A Twist in Fate
by Nelo Akuma
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

zervus,

yet another new story for me. my muse is hitting me hard this days.

what can i say; the summary said it: a new teen on the block with unknown intentions.

Disclaimer: come on, you know the song by now.

warnings: we'll have violence, gore, teenage hormons running wild, necroma...ups, forget i said that last thing

"Blablabla" normal talking

'blablabla" thinking

Omega means a shift in time or place, sometimes only of POV

ps: can anyone tell me the precise colors for Raven's emotions? thanks in advance.

**A Twist in Fate**

It was a dark but silent night in Jump City. Nearly no people were outside and hardly any car passed down a road. Many people would say it was just a very silent night but for five teens it was too silent. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy were all rather on edge. It had been days since the last villain activity and Robin was probably more on edge then all the others together. He was skipping through all news channels to maybe find something that would only indicate some trouble but nothing. But it wasn't only the lack of crimes that put the five rather on edge. An evil feeling had lain over Jump City for several days and Raven, although she wasn't showing it, was the one most affected. She meditated even more then usual, only stopping once or twice a day. Starfire was most likely the last affected and she just wondered what had gotten into her friends. "Hey, look at this," called Robin and all gathered around him to watch the newscaster.

"Several citizens claim to have seen a shadowy figure travel through Jump City over the roofs. The police has dispatched several air units for investigations but up to now there are no reports of definite sights of this person. The police's cameras have sighted several persons with similarities to the one notified to the headquarter but no unit was able to confirm the identity of the person nor could they get any useful material. By now the police is convinced that this is not the work of a single individual but of a group. The current pictures of the persons have been harmonized with the pictures of known criminals and until now no match has been found. The police assures the citizens that there is no direct or urgent danger coming from the current situation. This is Jonny Gomez wishing you a good night."

Robin switched off the TV and turned to the team, "What do you think of it?" "Seems like the police can handle this," stated Raven in her typical 'I-couldn't-care-less' voice and returned to her meditation. "Man, she's cold tonight," muttered Cyborg, "but she's right. Seems like it's no true trouble that we should worry about." "I belief friend Cyborg is right, friend Robin." Robin turned his attention to Beastboy and said one just shrugged, "They'll call us if they need help." Robin sighed but dropped the topic uncharacteristically fast. Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged a look but shrugged their leader's behavior off. Probably just something about the lack of exercise.

-Ω-

The full moon was moving slowly over the skyline of Jump City and it illuminated a single skyscraper's roof as a black point shot into sight, rose a couple of meters over the skyscraper and then landed on it's roof in a crouched down position. This person wore a bone-colored robe and a few strays of silver-white hair looked out from under the hood, which threw a shadow over the face of the person. The person seemed to scan the streets below for something as it rose to its full high of a good 180 centimeters. Now the moon managed to cast its light partly into the face of the person and it revealed a pair red eyes. Suddenly the stranger spoke in a low, dark and male voice, "A storm is approaching." And indeed the wind picked up and let the robe of the stranger move in its gust, revealing the handle of a sword at his waist. Then three gyroplanes rose over the roof and their searchlights all pointed at the stranger. "DON'T MOVE AND SURRENDER YOURSELF," shouted an officer through the intercom, causing the stranger look up at this specific gyroplane. "I don't have time for this." They stranger seemed to be surrounded by a blue glow as suddenly the air circumstances changed and the gyroplanes all had trouble to stay in the air or not crash into the building. Suddenly the stranger just jumped off the roof and disappeared down into the darkness. As soon as he was nowhere to be seen the air returned to normal and the helicopters flew lower to seen if the could find any trace of this male. But they found nothing, not even a blood stain on the sidewalk, so they reported exactly that to headquarter.

-Ω-

"…. So now you know what happened. I only hope you have more luck then my officers." "Alright Chief, we'll have a look in it. Robin out." Robin terminated the call and called in his friends. After two minutes they were all in the living room and Robin showed them the pictures taken by the helicopter cams while he spoke, "Ok, the Chief just called and handed us over the case of the roof-walker from earlier. It seems like he's not an ordinary being, seeing that he jumped off an 80- storey skyscraper and just disappeared." "Any hints on whom or what he might be," asked Cyborg as he already developed a search pattern. "Nothing yet but I think it's save to say he has some control over the air. This change in the wind was too sudden and mostly just too perfectly fitting to be a hap." "Alright, so we just patrol through the streets and hope that Fortuna looks down on us," asked Beastboy in a voice that suggested that he wasn't thrilled about the whole thing. "Any better ideas," asked Robin, one eyebrow probably quirked upwards under his mask. Beastboy's shoulders fell as he gave in and only a few minutes later each Titan was using the respective choice of transportation to scan the town.

-Ω-

'This. Is. Ridiculous.' Raven was flying over the roofs of Jump City, reaching out with all her senses to detect any abnormality. 'I could use the time much better then this.' Unknown by the other Titans Raven had started to search for a way to bring Terra back to life from her stone prison. Raven had stayed behind, even after Terra send Beastboy off and heard some of the last words Terra spoke to the thin air. Mostly Terra apologized to all the Titans individually and when Terra came to Raven the dark sorceress was just speechless. Raven had played the words over many times in her mind and each time they seemed to mean more for her.

"Raven…. I know we never truly understood each other but… we were more alike then I thought: alone, misconceived, introverted…. I bet if things had gone different we could have been great friends."

Raven shook her head to get her mind back to the task at hand, no matter how much she disliked it. She scanned the near surrounding with her eyes as she caught sight of something moving in the dark of the streets and followed it. And soon she got her confirmation that this person was not human. It had reached a 5-storey building and as if it was nothing jumped on the roof and then continued its journey through the city. She followed him for a few minutes and was about to call in her friends when the person jumped on a skyscraper and came to a halt on the roof. The person turned around and looked directly at Raven and she gulped unconsciously. 'Seems like he knew all along that I've been there and now he's waiting for me. Maybe….' Raven briefly scanned the area and the roof but she didn't sensed or saw anything amiss so she flew up to the person and landed a couple of meters away from him. She studied the bone-colored robe and the posture of the person. The robe was plain without any drawings or signs and it was held together by a cotton rope. The sleeves were so long that she wasn't able to the person's hands and it also seemed like the person had no face at all. The posture of the person indicated that he was rather comfortable. "Who are you and what's your busyness here?" "Patience young sorceress; I am not your enemy." "Then who are you?" "My name doesn't matter. I came here to warn you." "Warn me? Why? And by whose orders?" "By no one's orders. I don't follow orders given by any being of the plains. And does one need a cause for everything?" "What are you talking about?" "Haven't you felt it? The dark shadow looming over the city? Isn't that why you have been meditating so much?" "How do you know?!" Raven charged her hands with her magic but the male didn't move a single muscle at that. "Calm yourself, young sorceress. I don't mean any harm to you. I have my ways of knowing things. But now to things that you don't know. A death cult has risen in your city; led by a dark sorcerer very experienced in the arts. I don't know his ambitions but I belief it's save to say he's up to no good. There are rumors in the plains that he is here to challenge you for your power." "Hold it right there. How do you know all this?" "As I said, I have my ways." The head of the male jerked to his left and he seemed to stare off into the distance before he spoke in a grave voice, "Go. Your friends need you. The cult has risen and is going after them." "What are you tal…." "RAVEN! RAVEN! THIS IS ROBIN! WE HAVE BEEN AMBUSHED! WE NEED YOUR HE…!" Raven stared at her communicator in her hand as she searched for the distress signal and soon found it. She turned back to the stranger, "What are you?" "All in due time young sorceress, all in due time." And with that the stranger jumped backwards and off the roof while Raven just stared at him. But only a second later she shook her head and took off towards her friends. 'They will be alright; they must!'

-Ω-

Raven landed at the crossroad where she had located the signal and was shocked. In the middle of the street stood someone dressed in a black robe while her friends lay on the ground around the figure. All of them were out cold and suddenly a maniac laughter echoed through the streets. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all this town has to offer? How pathetic." "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black ray hit the robed figure in the back as Raven let loose her magic against it. The figure stumbled forward a few feet before it turned around, "A sorceress? Ah, you must be the infamous Raven, daughter of Trigon." "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Another black bolt shot from Raven's hands and hit the figure square in the head and the blast knocked the hood off. "What the hell," shouted Raven as she looked at the skull on the figure's shoulders. "Not bad my little sorceress, but not good enough." The robes of the figure flared in a gust and revealed its body; or better said a skeleton. "You are no normal sorcerer… you are… a Lich." "AHAHAHAHAHA, that I am!" Raven watched as a staff made of wood materialized in the Lich's left hand and how his right hand was engulfed in a black light, "And now, let me show you some of my powers. CORPUS MOBILIS!" The street broke open at several points and soon skeletons and zombies rose from the ground, some armed with shields and swords others with knifes, bows or halberds. "Get the girl!" The skeletons and zombies began to advance on Raven while the air was being filled with arrows. Raven summoned a force field around her to deflect the arrows and rose into the air, trying to get out of reach. But suddenly she was pulled back as a skeleton managed to grab her right ankle and force her down to the ground again. She landed ungentle on her butt and let out a small moan of pain. 'Damn fucker. They want a fight, fine. Just remember Raven: they are not alive; you don't kill them by destroying them.' "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven let loose a rain of projectiles from her hands and destroyed a couple of skeletons. Several shots managed to even reach the Lich but a kind of force field deflected them. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You're good. Better then I expected. You are not afraid to kill my pets unlike your teammates." "I can't kill what's not alive," countered Raven as she let loose another volley of dark magic, destroying more of the skeletons. "OHOHOHOHO! Yes, you are right; they are not alive. But I am and to stop me you will have to kill me!" Raven continued to let loose volley after volley while she dodged the attacks of the skeletons and zombies. The skeletons were easy to evade but the zombies were faster then she expected and soon she had several deep gashes down her arms and legs and over her chest. Her leotard was by now only barely able to cover her modesty and her cloak was torn to shreds. Raven was slowly getting more and more emotional and it fuelled her powers like gas fuelled a fire. "I have had enough of this," muttered Raven as she rose to her feet after being knocked down by a charging zombie. She pressed her palms together while she summoned the darkness. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She moved each hand to the side and a sickle of dark magic shot forwards, cutting through everything on its way, be it the zombies or the cars at the roadside.

Raven breathed heavily as she looked at her work and to her horror she noticed that the Lich was still standing there and he seemed unharmed. "Not bad, I must hand it to you. But now you are mine." The staff of the Lich began to glow in a black light and soon the Lich pointed the staff at her and a ray of black light shot forth. Raven managed to dodge the ray by forcing herself back into the air but she soon had to land again due to her lack of energy. 'I have wasted too much time with his summons,' thought Raven as she gathered every remaining quint of power remaining in her body. "What is it young sorceress? Are you already drained of your power? Why don't you use the power of your father? Why close yourself off of this power?" Another ray of blackness shot at Raven and she raised a shield but this time the ray was constant. "Don't mock my girl. You are more then this; so much more." 'What shall I do? I can't give in. I must… keep… going….' Suddenly the place began to fill with mist coming from the river behind the Lich and then Raven heard footsteps coming towards them from behind her. She briefly looked back and saw a shadow forming in the mist and the shadow drew closer. "What is it girl? Your fight is with me!" Suddenly the shadow vanished and Raven turned back to the Lich, "What are you planning?" "Nothing that should concern you; or your friends for the matter. No one of you will be around when I finish my plan." Suddenly a dark chuckle echoed through the street and the voice seemed to come from all sides. "Ahahaha. Ahahahaha! You are a fool. Do you really think you could defeat Raven? If it wasn't for her friends in such close proximity she would have turned you into dust." Suddenly a blade made of wind flew through the air and cut off the ray of blackness. Raven dropped her shield and fell to her knees, breathing heavily while looking into the mist from where the attack had come. "YOU are the one being pathetic. To belief she would go down without a fight. And now we will fight by my terms." The earth began to shake as the street rose around them, forming a dome of earth and shutting out all light. Raven strained her eyes to see something and was blinded as a red flame appeared in the middle of the dome. "Now… we all can see but where am I?" Raven and the Lich looked around, both searching for the source of the voice but neither of the two was able to see it. "Who are you? What are you," shouted the Lich, pointing his staff randomly in a direction and letting loose a black ray of magic. "Hehehehe. That's the second time this night that someone has asked me this question. And, what a coincidence, both questioners are present." Raven's eyes widened in surprise as she realized just who was talking and helping her. A pool of blackness formed at the ground somewhere to her left and a robed figure rose form the darkness; clad in a robe of bone color. "WHO ARE YOU," bellowed the Lich as he pointed the staff at the stranger. "My name doesn't matter right now. But what does matter is that I don't appreciate what you are doing. And that I will put an end to your existence." The stranger brushed back part of his robe over his chest while his right hand reached for the inside. When he pulled his hand back Raven saw and heard that he drew a sword. The handle was made of golden metal that fluently passed over in the silvery blade through a falcon crest. The blade was a good 150 centimeters long and gave the sword a total length of 180 centimeters and now the stranger took hold of it with both hands, holding it close to his chest, the blade pointed straight upwards. "HA! Do you belief you can kill ME with THAT?!" "This sword is more then you bargained for, undead." Suddenly the blade was surrounded by an aura of destruction and a few strikes of blue lightning moved from its base to the tip. The stranger moved the sword to his right and downwards before he charged the Lich. "To easy," boasted the Lich as he moved his staff to block but then, with speed rivaling Robin when he heard Slade was in town, the stranger brought the sword over his head and made a single, powerful strike downwards at the surprised Lich, the blade cutting through his whole skeleton like a warm knife through butter. "You finally die, undead. Greet the devil on my behalf." The bones and the robe of the Lich started to turn into dust as the dome returned to its former shape of the street and the stranger put the sword back into the depths of his robe.

"How are you young sorceress?" "I'm fine," stated Raven, back to her normal self as she shakily rose to her feet. The stranger nodded slightly, "Your friends will be alright, just make sure they get some rest." The stranger turned around when Raven called out for him, "Who are you? Why are you truly helping me?" The stranger turned back to her and Raven could swear she saw red eyes shining under this hood. "Alright Raven, if you truly want to dive into the darkness I will be willing to meet you tomorrow. At 3 P.M.; the place's called 'Angle's Heaven'." The stranger turned to walk away again when Raven once more stopped him, "How will I recognize you?" The stranger stopped and she could hear some slight chuckles coming from him, "I will recognize YOU." And with that the stranger vanished into the mist and only seconds later the mist cleared. Raven turned back to her teammates and braced herself. 'This will take some time.'

-Ω-

"…. And then he said that he would recognize me. And that's all there was." Raven leaned back into her chair, sighing inwardly as she had tolled them the whole thing for the fifth time. "And Robin: NO I will not repeat everything. I have told you all I know and now I'm going to bed." Raven rose to her feet and walked away, leaving an openmouthed Robin behind, who had been ready to just ask her that.

Raven let out a long sigh as she entered her room, her sanctuary. Here she could at least be sure that no one got hurt in case her powers went haywire. She sat down on her bed and took off her cape and leotard before she crawled under her bedcovers. 'Who is this stranger? He possesses powers exciding nearly everything I have seen so far. He must be more then a human; probably even more then a demon or angel. And what did he mean with 'dive into the darkness'?' Raven turned on her side and closed her eyes to let sleep claim her, 'No use in pondering this without enough information.'

-Ω-

Several hundred meters away from the T-Tower stood a shadow on the roof of a skyscraper, its gaze directed towards the Tower. 'This was the first night. How will she handle what is about to come? Looks like I have a lot of work to do.' Suddenly fire broke free at the shadow's feet and soon the person was fully surrounded by flames. Then, in less then a second, the fire died away and left an empty roof behind.

* * *

well, this takes care of it for now. criticism is welcome as well as flaming if you feel like it.

A little saying i came across: nous sommes tous victimes. (translation for non Latin: we are all victims)

T signing out for now,


	2. Chapter 2

zervus,

i finally got around this thing again. well, a bit more guessing about the new kid and a bit Raziel-Raven interaction and info about Raziel. it's a good three times longer then the first chapter and all the same warnings aply.

btw, I'm still searching for Raven's colors. Help would be appreciated or else I'll have to make up my own colors.

have fun

* * *

"And you're sure this is the place Raven?" "For the god-knows time Beastboy, Yes I am sure." The five Titans sat in the place the stranger had pointed out to Raven last night. The place was an upper-class bistro with prizes the Titan's normally would avoid but Raven had insisted to go there and her friends thought it wouldn't be good if she went alone. They sat in a corner of the bistro, trying to seem unsuspicious, while Raven looked around in search for the bone-colored stranger from last night. Besides them only a handful of other customers were around. One was a businessman, dressed in a red suit; another one was one of those snobby teens, wearing a black sack coat, a green undershirt and blue pants going along so well with his white sneakers; the third person was a young man approximately around twenty. He wore black pants and a black, short sleeved shirt; the rims of his clothing were colored in silver as were the seams. He had uncommon silver-white hair running down to his waist, wore a set of black shades and had a slightly grayish skin color like Raven. None of those three reminded Raven of the stranger from last night and she looked at the hall clock next to the counter. 'It's already 3.30. Where is the idiot?' Suddenly all windows to the street shattered simultaneous and something crashed through the wall behind the bar. "WHAT THE HELL," shouted Robin as he and his teammates took cover behind the shield Raven had risen and all five peered into the dust, trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly a female voice penetrated the silence and the Titans groaned, "My my, looks like we came at the wrong time, what do you say boys?" "I say you're right Jinx, they look quite… surprised." "Less talking more beating." "Easy Mammoth, they will go nowhere. You know how heroes are." The dust finally settled and revealed Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo standing in the middle of the chaos they had just created. The other customers had taken cover under the tables, rather forcefully one might add, and were peering out to see if it was save to already come out again; all but one. Mister Bad-Ass-In-Black rose to his feet, totally ignoring the mayhem around him and walked up to the rest of the bar, brushing away some dust that had gathered on his shoulders. As he reached the counter, his hand reached under it and brought forth the barkeeper, "I'm still waiting for my Daiquiry." The barkeeper stared at him with wide eyes but the 'B-A-I-B' looked at him with cold eyes so the barkeeper went to work. The heroes and villains present stared at the person with wide eyes.

"H… he… HEY," shouted Jinx, the first to find her voice again, "Some attention to the villains crashing the place?!" The stranger ignored her while he paid for his drink and returned to his table. He slumped down on a seat that had survived the previous actions and slowly drank the drink, so not paying attention to the cursing that now left Jinx' lips. "ARGH! You're going to pay attention when we bust a place!" Jinx rushed at the stranger who was still ignoring her and slowly finishing his drink. He finished just as Jinx reached him and send her right fist towards his face and from then on it happened all damn fast. The eyes of the stranger seemed fixed on Jinx, before he dashed out of his chair, past Jinx' right side and then stood shortly behind her, his right arm raised so it was parallel to the ground and in one line with his shoulder. His elbow moved backwards, hitting Jinx at the back of her head and in the progress causing her to topple forward but even while Jinx fought for balance the most shocking thing happened. The stranger's right hand moved downwards and gave Jinx's rear a hard slap that caused her to screech in surprise. "You got some fine piece of an ass there. Is it natural or customized?" "YOU!" Jinx launched several hexes at him but the stranger only smirked at her as he dove away to his right and closed in on Jinx, using his left hand to hurl a destroyed chair at Jinx to distract her and it actually worked. She used a hex to blast the remainders of the chair to kingdom come while the stranger managed to get even closer to her. In fact he was close enough to take hold of her right arm, throw her over his shoulder and into her partners in crime, who were too stunned to react. "And you call yourself a villain? That would be the overstatement of the century. Come back in twenty years and you might be able to claim that title." "ROOOOOAAR!" Out of the sudden Mammoth charged the stranger headfirst but the stranger still smirked, "One down, two to go." The stranger moved his hands to the side and closed his eyes briefly before his hands were surrounded by a yellowish glow. His hands shot forward at Mammoth and two pillars of earth shot from the ground, hitting Mammoth square in the chest and knocking him backwards into a wall where he slumped down unconscious. "Two down, one to go." The stranger turned to Gizmo, who was staring at the scene with wide eyes before the spider legs emerged from his backpack, "I'm so fucking out of this!" Gizmo rushed off, leaving his partners behind and the stranger turned to the Titans, "Sorry, did those punks have some quarrel with you?" The Titans were too shocked to react but Raven soon got her act together and did something unexpected, yes nearly emotional. She raised her right hand at the stranger and said one was flung against a wall and trapped with Raven telekinesis. "Raven, what are you doing," shouted Robin as he watch his teammate advance on the trapped stranger. "This time you are going to answer: Who and what are you?" "So you finally figured it out, huh?" The stranger was still smirking and the Titans were sure they saw a small spark behind those shades of his. Then suddenly raging flames broke free at the stranger's feet and soon they consumed his body. As the fire died away the Titans stared at an empty wall while a chuckle hang in the air, "Ehehehe, met me at your place." The Titans stared at Raven who in turn stared at the wall in front of her. "What the hell was this about Raven," fumed Robin as he stood next to her, one hand on her right shoulder and to his surprise she didn't shrug it off but actually answered him, "He's the stranger from last night. He has to be." The rest of the Titans exchanged some looks and their thoughts were clear, 'Either Raven is loosing it or something big is going to happen.' "Alright, let's get out of here," said Cyborg as he finished with Mammoth and Jinx, "The police should be able to take care of them." The others nodded and headed out of the bistro turned battlefield.

-Ω-

As the Titans entered the Tower they all felt that someone else was there, or better said: they heard someone else was there. "Did you leave the PS3 on again Beastboy?" "No Cy, it wasn't me." "Then…." "Someone else must be here," finished Robin as he pulled out some birdarangs and all headed towards the living room. They carefully peered inside, ready for anything but what they saw. The stranger from the bistro was comfortably sitting on the couch and playing the latest Mortal Combat… with only one hand at the controller. "JUST HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT THE ALARMS GOING OFF?!" Robin was standing behind the uninvited guest and he was literally on fire. "Hey Beastboy," whispered Cyborg behind his hand, "I dare you to poke Robin." "ARE YOU NUTS?! I may be an idiot but I'm not that stupid!" "SHUT UP YOU TWO MORRONS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" "Cool down Robin," said the stranger as he put away the controller and turned to face them, although he still had on his shades, "It's not to blame on them or even your security system. Your system is designed to detect any unauthorized entry from outside, right?" He received a nod from the still agitated Robin and continued, "Then your system had no chance to detect me, seeing that I didn't enter through a door or window." "THEN HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" "Let us just say that I have similar ways of transportation as your young sorceress here." All eyes turned to Raven whose eyes seemed to drill holes into the stranger's skull and she spoke with a voice that indicated she needed much control to not attack him, "Who and what are you?" "Ah, back to the old question. Fine, you deserve some answers. My name is Raziel and, like you Raven, I'm a demon." While he spoke Raziel had removed his shades and revealed his red eyes just in the moment when he told them what he was and the audience gasped before all got into their fighting stance… all except Raven. "No need to get violent. If I wanted to attack you I could have done so last night." "He is right," said Raven as she stepped closer to Raziel and her friends lowered their weapons, "But that doesn't explain why you are here." "Well, you could say that I'm very similar to you Raven." "What do you mean?" "Like you I don't have many ties to our people and like you I have lived the better part of my life away from them." "Why are you here?" "As I said last night: to warn you. There are several demon lords who seek your power and in turn for this, your death." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why do you wish to help me?" Raziel closed his eyes and shook his head while he sighed, "Raven, Raven, Raven. You must learn to accept the opportunities life presents you." "Why?" "Ugh, you're one bitch to deal with you know that Raven?" After the bitch comment sank in, Raziel was send flying through the room by a very pissed looking Raven, who's whole body was enveloped in her dark magic, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Random things began to fly through the room and the rest of the Titans dove behind whatever cover they could find. Raziel rose back to his feet, all the time smirking at Raven who seemed ready to not only blast him but the whole of Jump City up to Pluto. "Temper Raven, temper. You're loosing it over a small off-handed comment." Raven paled at this and immediately everything returned to its normal place. "I… I…." Raven looked around the room and sought the look of her friends as they abandoned their hiding places. Beastboy seemed still terrified beyond everything while Robin and Cyborg seemed rather collected. Starfire on the other hand looked pissed beyond anything Raven expected.

"Star… I…." But Raven was cut off as Starfire send several starbolts towards Raziel, who barely was able to take cover as the bolts impacted with the wall behind him and the table he used as cover. "HOW DARE YOU CALL FRIEND RAVEN SUCH NAMES!" Starfire flew at Raziel, preparing to beat him into a bloody bulb as said one move away from his cover and into the open of the living room and there he began to float in the air and the earth began to tremble. Suddenly the whole room darkened and all Titans looked outside except for Starfire who was still focused on attacking Raziel, who managed to evade nearly all her blows with what seemed easy. "Star… STAR! Stop!" Starfire stopped her assault at Robin's shout, turned around and gasped. She finally realized the drop in light and she saw the cause. The water surrounding the Tower had rise out of its river bed and the whole Tower was surrounded by a wall of water. "If you don't want me to let this tower be crushed by those walls of water then you should consider to calm down," stated Raziel in a voice that left no place for questions. Starfire landed again, still staring at the wall of water surrounding them. Raziel himself landed as well and the water slowly returned back to its original space. "It seems like you both need a few lesson. Not always when people seem to insult each other they actually mean it." Raven turned on her heels and rushed out of the room while Starfire turned to Raziel, "I… am sorry…." "Don't be Starfire. Although you have spent quite some time on this planet you still need to learn a few things about humans. And don't counter that I'm not human. Like Raven I too have only partly demonic blood. And also there are demons that are more human and humans that could pass as demons. Life is complicated and too short to dwell on such trivial things." Starfire looked at Raziel and she managed a smile that Raziel mirrored. "You're on strange character," said Robin stepping beside Starfire. "And how should I take that Robin?" "In one moment you're perverted bad ass, in the other you're a cold-hearted demon and in the next you're sage. Now who is the true Raziel?" Raziel chuckled at Robin's explanation and leaned against the couch, "All of them are me. When I go into a battle and take my opponent serious then I'm this 'cold-hearted demon', when I take battles I don't take serious I like to play with my prey or as you put it I'm a perverted bad ass. But from time to time I rely on my life experience to… guide others. You could say I have many personalities like Raven. And I bet that Cyborg and Beastboy can second that she does have those other sides." Raziel smirked slightly at the two Titans and both returned the smirk. Both knew all too well what he was talking about. "Maybe I should look after friend Raven." "I think it's best to let her be alone for now Starfire. I doubt very much she is in the state to face anyone of you. You're her friends and she let her emotions get the better of her and endangered you." Raziel paused as he looked down the hall Raven had disappeared through before he shook his head, "No. I will talk to her. One time I have been just like her, unable to control myself." The four Titans stared at him as he seemed to change before their eyes. Up to now they had met three Raziels and it seemed like now he showed them another one; the teen laying under the surface of a trained… hero? A fighter? They didn't knew what he was only that he knew how to fight. Suddenly Robin frowned, "Waaaait. Did you say that one time you were like Raven? So your powers too went haywire in curtain situations?" "They did. And I have spent half of my life to figure out why. I think, and mind you it's only a theory, that Raven has similar problems as I had." Raziel started to head down the corridor as Cyborg spoke up, "You actually know where her room is?" Raziel stopped and looked back at Cyborg, "I may not be an empath like Raven but I can sense her in many other ways I one day might tell you about."

-Ω-

Raven was in her dimly lit room, sitting on her bed, her back leaning against the headrest while her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her whole room looked like a nuke had just blown up: her books, normally neatly lined up at the shelf lay on the floor and everywhere, not even one percent intact. The shelf itself was only some pieces of wood while the armchair was nothing more than a heap of cloth. In fact the only article in one piece besides herself was the bed. Raven was still in her normal attire but now tears adorned her cheeks while the last hours played over in her head. Everything she did today ended in chaos. First the meeting with Raziel at the bistro and then back at the Tower. The whole day had blown up right in her face and now her friends would fear her. She knew they just had to. There was no way they wouldn't. Suddenly there was a soft knock on her door but she couldn't face them so she remained silent. But then the knocking returned, still soft and patient so she tried to regain her collected self, "W… what is it?" 'Is that broken voice truly mine?' "Open the door Raven. Please." 'R… Raziel…? What does… he want…?' "Come one Raven, open the door. You can't keep everything to yourself. Sometimes everyone has to talk its mind." 'Why is he… doing this…? Why can't he… stay away?' "Listen Raven, you can either open the door yourself or I will do it." 'Why can't he just let me be alone… just as Fate meant me to be?' Raven created a barrier around the room, blocking off any sound from the outside and leaned her forehead against her knees. 'Life is hell.'

Raziel was standing on the other side of the door and he frowned. 'Damn! I knew she wasn't in the best state but this…. She has it worse then I ever had.' He moved to knock once more but when his hand made contact with the door a strong shock went through his body and he jerked his hand away. 'FUCK! She knows some damn strong spells.' He looked at the door and braced himself for what he was about to do. 'Alright. Here goes nothing.' He placed both hands against the metal of the door and this time he didn't pull back as Raven's magic tried to get rid of him. Soon the whole wall was glowing with black and red but by now it was not only Raven's but Raziel's magic. Raziel's hands started to pass through the door and soon the hallway was vacant of any living soul.

As Raziel had completely passed through the door and barrier he was tempted to curse aloud. 'This scene seems to be an instant picture of her state of emotions. Chaotic and destructive. What have you gone through Raven?' He studied the books on the floor and read a few names, 'Kant, Freud, Schiller; all the big names.' Then he noticed some other books that fell out of the schema and he couldn't help but smirk slightly, 'My, my Raven. Quite some collection of corny adult novels you have here.' Raziel looked up and studied Raven herself. 'She's a wrack; life has no meaning for her right now.' "Raven." Raven's head jerk around and she looked at Raziel with wide eyes, "How did you… get in here?" "We share the same blood. It's only logical that I also have some of your more common powers." "Get out…." "No." "GET OUT!" Raven's magic lashed out at Raziel but he didn't move out of the way and was thrown against the door. "No Raven. I'm not going to sit back and watch while you destroy yourself." Raziel staggered back to his feet, slightly dizzy from the blow but still determine to see this through. "Why do you even care?" Raziel looked at Raven and he could have sworn he saw something in those violet orbs of hers. He levitated into the air and landed cross-legged before Raven on the bed, "Let me show you something Raven." He raised his hands so the palms faced towards her, "Place you hands against mine, close your eyes and mirror my movements." He closed his eyes and waited for Raven to either follow his words or give him another one way ticket into the next wall.

Raven stared at Raziel, unable to understand what was going on. Here she was, at the weakest moment she ever had. She could kill him even without wanting to and still he stayed, even dared to talk back at her. She mustered his posture and was even more surprised to see him… relaxed. She knew by now that he could take a lot pain and damage, after all he had taken a few direct blows from Starfire and she was strong as hell. 'Can I do this? Can I trust myself not to mess this up?' Raven felt several of her emotions pushing her to do it and, to her utter surprise, even Anger did it. So she gave in and placed her hands against Raziel's and closed her eyes. She felt Raziel begin to move and just copied his movements. The little and ring finger of her right hand moved backwards while the other fingers were soon only connected with Raziel's through their fingertips. The middle finger of her left hand intertwined with his as he moved his hand downwards and to the right so their arms were between their bodies. She felt how her legs lost contact with the bed below and soon after that her mind was surrounded with magical energy. Her consciousness slipped and soon her mind was totally blank.

-Ω-

As Raven opened her eyes she looked around to figure out where she was. She was lying on grassland, a soft wind blowing over the blades of grass. She looked up and saw a blood red sky above her and within a split second she was on her feet. She looked around franticly as this place reminded her strongly of a place in her past. Her eyes fell on a figure dressed in black with silver-white hair. 'Raziel? Wait. He convinced me to take part in some strange magic…. He wanted to show me something.' She walked up to Raziel who seemed to stare off into the distance and as she got closer disturbing sounds reached her ears: explosions, cries of death and metal clashing against metal. She all but sprinted the last distance to Raziel and stared at what he was watching. Below them, at the foot of a hill lay a city but this city lay under siege and was half destroyed. "Follow me," stated Raziel coldly as he began to walk down the hill towards the inferno. Raven followed, speechless as she saw more and more details of the battle below. Or was it a slaughter? She saw soldiers rushing through the streets, cutting down everyone they came across. But she only saw one kind of soldiers, no opponents.

After a few minutes they had reached the city wall and entered it through a blown up gate. She followed Raziel dumbstruck and slightly scared. The sides of the streets were littered with dead bodies and the two were walking through a steady stream of blood. She noticed that they were walking up a swell towards what seemed like the center of the city. Suddenly Raziel turned into a side road and as Raven followed she gasped. The floor was littered with the dead bodies of… children. She reached out and grabbed Raziel left arm, "Why are you showing me this?" Raziel looked at her with blank eyes and spoke with a voice Raven only knew coming from herself, "You will soon understand." "Where are we here?" "The city of Pyronius." "B… but Pyronius… is noting more then ruins…. Is this… the past…?" "Yes. This happened twelve years ago." Raven let go of Raziel's arm and he continued to walk down the side road. Raven followed and soon the two reached a dead end. Before them stood some soldiers in blood red armor and behind them a group of kids that were still alive. Raven noticed a small boy with silver-white hair and for a moment she thought she saw a younger version of Raziel but then she noticed that this kid had green eyes and she brushed it off as a coincidence. "Stay away from my friends," bellowed the white haired kid as he took a step forth, displaying false bravery. "Shut your trap runt," growled one of the soldiers as he brought the handle of his sword down on the kid's head and send him to the ground. "Razy! No!" A girl rushed from the group of kids to the fallen boy only to be impaled on the sword of another soldier. "Y… You… damn BASTARD!" The boy Raven had thought was out cold shot to his feet in a split second and slammed an inflamed fist into the gut of one of the soldiers. The soldier winced in pain and only a second later a torrent of flames burst free from the soldier's back. The other soldiers stared as the boy turned to them and his whole body emitted pure fire, "DIE YOU SCUMBAGS!" The boy levitated into the air and pointed his arms towards the sky. The earth began to quake as ground broke open and streams of fire and magma shot into the sky. Raven was so enveloped in the happenings that she didn't notice how Raziel took hold of her left arm and raised both of them into the air. Raven gasped as she saw that the whole city was filled with towers of fire and the cries of death intensified by tenfold. "Oh my god," whispered Raven as she saw how the flames devoured the city and all inhabitants. After a few minutes the shouts died away and only the flickering of the flames was heard. "Follow me." Raziel started to float back to the ground and landed next to the destroyed gate. "What are we waiting for," asked Raven as she landed next to Raziel but she got no answer, Raziel just stared into the burning flames, not even blinking. Raven settled with standing next to him and waiting.

After a good ten minutes or so of waiting the flames before them parted and someone stepped through the flames. Raven gasped as she saw that it was the kid that went crazy back in the side road. In his arms he carried the still impaled body of the young girl. The boy walked away from the city and Raziel started to follow him with Raven in tow. They soon reached a small hill with a single black rose bush on top. Suddenly the earth at the foot of the rose bush split open and formed a grave in which the boy laid the girl. The earth closed over the dead body of the girl and the boy fell to his knees, crying out his frustration. The earth around the boy broke free and once more hell was loose. 'This boy…. He has the same… problem as I.' Raven looked down at the boy as he staggered back to his feet and wiped his face with a sleeve and looked once more at the grave before her turned away, leaving the grave and the burning city behind. Raven was about to follow him but Raziel just stood there, not turning to follow the boy. "Raziel," asked Raven shyly as she tried to figure out the emotions from the demon next to her. "Do you now understand why I showed you this?" Raven looked at the direction the boy had left and simply nodded. "Good. Then to the next past." The place around them became vaguer and fogy before it totally turned to blackness.

Raven felt panic rise in her soul but then her vision returned and she saw that the two of them were standing on a dark road somewhere in the country side of where ever they may be. To there left was a small fire burning and Raziel stepped closer to it and Raven followed him. It seemed like he wanted to tell her something with these things he showed her and she paid close attention to whatever was happening. As they reached the little fire Raven saw a person levitating next to it and heard words from it she knew all to well. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." "Who is this,"" whispered Raven as she took a few steps back. "The boy that survived the fall of Pyronius." Raven looked at Raziel and was surprised when she felt remorse emitting from the young man next to her. 'What is the meaning of this? Why is he so affected by all this?' Raven's eyes turned from Raziel to the boy and back several times before Raziel turned away, "And to the next one."

--

The two spend the next several hours traveling from situation to situation and each time Raven found something that shocked her. She had seen the boy grow up over several years and with each past moment she witnessed she saw more and more similarities between the boy and Raziel. They watched him break into libraries and spend whole nights reading the books inside. They watched him as tried to control his powers and soon Raven noticed that the boy not only had control over the fire and earth. He seemed to be able to control all four elements as well as the dark magic Raven wielded herself. The two watched the boy getting more and more control over his powers and emotions and how he seemed to search for something. They watched him as he seemed to manage to feel emotions to some extend without hell breaking loose and how the boy developed into a young man.

"Alright; think you're prepared for everything?" Raziel looked at Raven with those red eyes of his and she nodded. She needed to see what happened next. The boy had managed to feel nearly everything again but sometimes he still lost control. Now Raven had a very strong presumption that the boy and Raziel were somehow connected. 'They both control the elements and the dark magic. The only difference between them is their eye color and that Raziel has no problems expressing his emotions.' Reality faded back into place and Raven looked around. They were standing on what seemed to be a mart, filled with humans and occasional demons. Raven roamed the people with her eyes and soon spotted a silver-white head in the crowd and took off into the air, closely followed by Raziel. They followed the teen through the crowd and into a side street. Suddenly the teen was stopped by a group of soldiers and to Raven's shock she recognized the armor they wore. And the teen seemed to do it too as his eyes widened. Raven saw how the soldiers spoke to the teen but he didn't answer. Raven suddenly felt a rise in temperature and quickly turned to Raziel. He just nodded back to the teen and Raven watched as the teen fell to his knees, clutching his head with both hands. Raven felt the hatred and anger pour from the teen and she unconsciously backed off. The teen changed before their eyes back into the raging killing machine they had seen dozen of memories back. Within a split second the side street was enlightened with red flames and filled with cries of pain and then there was only silence. The teen came back to his feet and then something happened she never expected. She felt that the teen was using some kind of magic but then his anger spiked up and Raven felt it exceed anything she expected. Fire seemed to pour from the teen as he fell to his knees again and dug his fingers into the clayey street. And with the fire his anger seemed to leave his body and pooled opposite of him. After a few minutes the stream of fire and anger ebbed away and the teen stumbled back to his feet while the fire in front of him seemed to mold itself. The fire gained the form of a human being but then wings sprouted from its back. Then the fire seemed to get a solid surface and soon a winged warrior, clad in a blood red armor stood before the teen. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity before both started to walk towards each other. They met half way and as they connected darkness enshrouded the place; torrents of fire, earth, wind and water formed around the darkness and melted into it before the darkness itself seemed to melt with something. Soon the darkness was gone and only left the teen stand in the middle of the street.

He looked down at his hands like he was confused and Raven finally couldn't help herself. She landed in front of the teen and tried to see his face and as the boy looked up from his hands she jumped back. He still looked the same as before but now his eyes were blood red. The teen looked around before he stepped into a small shop to his left. Raziel landed next to Raven and spoke with a very low voice, "Do you understand what happened here?" "I… I think…. He… confronted his hatred and anger…. And he was victorious…. How do you know all that?" "Look." Raziel motioned for the shop the teen had entered and Raven turned around and gasped loudly. The teen just left the shop but his attire had changed: he wore a bone-colored, hooded robe and as soon as he left the shop he pulled up the hood and vanished in a torrent of fire. Raven turned to Raziel and stammered, unable to form a single sentence while Raziel closed his eyes, "I think we have seen all that's needed." The world seemed to blur and soon Raven felt a by now known dizziness consume her.

-Ω-

As Raven opened her eyes she noticed they were back in her room at the Tower. She watched as Raziel got off her bed and walked next to the destroyed armchair. He did a quick motion with his hand and the armchair pieced itself together and he sat down. Raven moved off her bed and slowly walked towards Raziel. "Y… you…. All the time… we have been… following you!" "I see you figured it out," stated Raziel calmly as he rested his elbows on the armrests and his hands together. "Why? Why did you show me all this?!" Raziel looked up at her with his eyes unwavering and dead serious, "Why do you think I did it? No long time ago I was like you: unable to express myself without endangering everyone around me. But unlike you, I wasn't that successful. You have seen how often I have lost control and killed." "But why did you show me all this?" "You have seen how I was only three years ago. And you see how I am now. Tell me: what has changed? What has changed since that last memory?" Raven stared into those red seas of Raziel and she finally seemed to get why this all happened. 'He… has managed to… control all his emotions. He can feel… without worrying… about mayhem.' Here thoughts seemed to reflect in her eyes because Raziel suddenly smiled at her softly, "You finally see. You finally understand why I showed you all this." Suddenly new tears streamed from Raven's eyes as she grabbed the front of Raziel's shirt and lifted him out from the armchair with surprising strength, "WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU SHOWN ME THIS WHEN I CAN NEVER HAVE IT?!" Raven had let go of Raziel and slammed her fists against his chest, letting go of her frustration. Raziel stood there, taking it all without complaining or trying to stop her. Finally the strength left Raven and she fell against his chest, still crying. Raziel slowly moved his arms around her quivering form and rested his left hand on her back while his right hand softly stroke her hair, "I haven't shown you something you can't have. I only showed you something that you don't have right now but maybe in the future." He felt how Raven shuddered against his chest and tightened his hold a bit, totally expecting her to get rid of him in a split second. But to his surprise nothing happened and he smiled slightly, 'She's not controlling her emotions and yet nothing has blown up until now. Her powers seem to be too exhausted to act up. It's just a small thing but it is something.' "Listen up Raven, if you have an anchor to your humanity you don't have to fear loosing yourself in your anger, hatred, fear or whatever emotion is triggering your powers to go haywire. As long as you have this anchor you can let yourself go." Raziel felt how Raven seemed to relax into his embrace and also how her lips seemed to form soundless words. 'T…. E…. R…. R…. A…. Terra. A name? A friend? Maybe even a… companion? I never heard of someone going by that name.' Raziel was about to ask Raven who this Terra-person was but he had no chance. Raven had finally give into exhaustion and fallen asleep. Raziel sighed but at the same time smiled slightly, 'Well, she has gone through a lot today and deserves her rest.' He carefully removed Ravens cape and also thought about removing some other parts of her attire but he stopped himself. 'This leotard doesn't look like she wears that much under it. Best to don't investigate further or I can be happy if she only kills me.' He did remove Ravens belt but after this he stayed faaaaar away from the thought of doing more. He laid her down on the bed and tugged her under the covers before he turned to leave but then he stopped. He looked back at the still torn up room and placed his palms together while he closed his eyes. His body was surrounded by a blue glow and a small wind picked up in the room and soon the remainders of the books were twirling in the air. The shelf pieced itself together and back on the wall before the books lined themselves up after they were pieced together as well. After every book was somewhere on the shelf the winds moved through Raven's room and pieced everything together again before the wind died down. The glow around Raziel diminished and in the end vanished. He opened his eyes and with a last look back at Raven left the room. 'Sleep well young sorceress. The Immortals know what will happen anytime soon.'

-Ω-

Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch in the empty living room. Or better said: Robin was sitting on the couch while Starfire was sitting on HIM. Both had taken a few steps towards each other and finally admitted how they felt. And now, whenever they were alone they would huge or cuddle and a few times they had even shared a brief kiss. Both were rather content with the current situation und just happy about the little time they had together. But then Raziel walked into the living room and Starfire was about to bolt out of Robin's embracement when the newcomer spoke up, "No need to act like it didn't happen. I, and probably Raven too know what's going on between you two." He sat down on the other side of the couch and smirked at the two blushing teens while he stretched his limbs. "H… How is… Raven doing," asked Robin while he tried to fight the blush down. "Oh. I think she'll be back to nearly normal tomorrow. We two had a long talk and now she's sleeping." Raziel let his eyes wander over the couple and he noticed that Starfire was very comfortable with everything while Robin seemed slightly tense. "Do you two mind if I ask you some questions about something Raven said?" "No, go ahead friend Raziel." Both males quirked an eyebrow upwards at Starfire's reply but Robin soon shrugged it off. He knew how little time Starfire needed to see someone as a friend. Raziel wasn't that fast to recover, "O… Okay…. Well…. Ah yes. Raven mentioned a name that I don't quite recall having heard before. If I heard right she used the name 'Terra'." He noticed how Starfire and Robin tensed up at the mentioning of that name and also that they stared at him. "Did I… say something wrong?" "No… No, not at all," said Robin in a slightly unsteady voice before he managed to collect himself, "It's just… I didn't expect this of all names to pop up." "Is that so?" "Well… you see Raziel… nearly two years ago we met a young geomancer. She stayed with us for sometime and she and BB seemed to build some kind of… link. She had no total control over her powers and hid this from everyone but BB. After some time I figured it out and approached the topic. She thought BB betrayed her trust and made a run for it. After a couple of months she returned, saying that everything was fine. Well, to make a long story short she was misguided and warped by Slade and in the end fought us. But, after some time, she saw the errors in her ways and sacrificed herself to save the city. She herself has been turned to stone and is nothing more then a statue since nearly one year." After Robin finished Terra's tale the three remained silent for some time. Raziel was sitting there while he thought about everything Robin just tolled him, 'A geomancer been turned to stone? Now that's a first. Normally no mancer would die by the hands of its own element or profession.' "Say, can you show me the place? I'd like to see it with my own eyes." Starfire and Robin exchanged a look before they both nodded and Robin spoke, "Sure, I can give you a lift on my bike." "No need Robin. I have my own ride." Robin looked a bit surprised at Raziel but soon he was pulled to his feet by Starfire, "Don't let us waste time dear friend Robin. It has been a long time since we visited friend Terra." "Yeah, sure Star."

The three left the living room and moved down to the garage where Robin mounted his bike and Starfire took her place behind him, happily clutching to his waist. Raziel looked around briefly and then moved to an open space. His hands form a triangle before his chest and he closed his eyes, muttering words unknown to the two Titans. Suddenly a black portal opened at the floor and something rose from the shadows. Robin stared wide-eyed at the 'ride' that passed through. It was a motorcycle alright but…. Well, it had 40 inch tires and they looked more fitting for on jeep or something in that class. The frame was bulky and angular. Robin could take some similarities to an old school chopper but this ride was just… massive. It was colored mainly in metallic with some red parts, mostly the fenders and the exhausts. Raziel mounted his bike and put his shades back on, "Show the way speedster." As Robin hesitated Raziel added, "Trust me, this baby looks old and slow but it packs one hell of an engine so don't fear to loose me." To emphasize his words Raziel let the engine of his bike roar and the sound filled the garage totally. "J… just tell me: how old is this ride?" "I don't really know. It looked cool at the shop and it just screamed for me to buy it. Now show the way, I want to reach the place sometime in this century." His skills as a driver challenged Robin smirked and took off like a shot, expecting to loose Raziel half way to the city but soon Raziel was at Robin's high, racing his machine with only one hand at the handlebars. 'Looks like he wasn't boasting about the engine,' though Robin as the three raced through the night.

Ω

After only ten to fifteen minutes the three reached their destination and all three dismounted their respective bike and after Robin had take off his helmet he could only stare at Raziel's bike before he managed to get some words past his lips, "This. Is. One. Hell. Of. A. Bike." "Told you the baby had some power," smirked Raziel as he patted the side of his bike, "And before you ask, sure can we trade for the ride back, IF you can control her. She can be one hell of a bitch." Raziel let his eyes travel through the night and he shortly stiffened. "Something amiss friend Raziel?" "No… not at all Star. Just for a brief moment I thought…. Nah, never mind. So, where is this fallen friend of yours?" "Up there, in a hidden cave no one beside us knows about," said Robin as he began to climb the mountain before them. Starfire just levitate up to their destination and Raziel smirked as he still stood at the foot of the mountain, "Why climb when we can do this differently?" Fire pooled at his feet and soon a torrent of flames shot upwards and then he was gone. Starfire stared at the place where Raziel had stood only seconds ago when she felt a source of heat next to her. She looked to her right and saw flames floating in the air and watched silently as they increased in size and then died away. Next to her floated a smirking Raziel who looked down at Robin climbing up the rocky mountain side. "How did you do this friend Raziel?" "Let's move this conversation to tomorrow when all of you are around so I don't have to tell this more often then necessary." Starfire nodded at this and the two waited for Robin. As he reached them he was slightly out of breath and glared at Starfire, "You… couldn't have given… me a lift… after he was already… up here?" Before Starfire could defend herself Raziel began to laugh, "Ahahahahaha, you're truly something Robin. Who is always saying that the others lack behind in their training?" Starfire too giggled at that while Robin was probably rolling his eyes behind his mask, "It's me alright. Now whip that smirk off your face and come."

The three entered the mountain that turned out to be a volcano and Raziel smiled slightly, 'A geomancer entombed in a volcano; now that's what I call classic.' They soon reached a wide area and Raziel noticed streams of magma flowing freely below them along with lots of stalagmites and pillars of cooled magma and rock. Suddenly Raziel staggered on his feet and had to lean against a wall so he would not fall. "Hey Raziel, you ok?" "Yeah Robin, just… felt dizzy for a moment. Must have been the fight against the Lich last night and the little stunts I pulled today." Raziel knew he was lying through his teeth here. 'So I was right about something. There is a pained soul in this volcano and it's not happy.' After a minute or two Raziel had regained his cool and they continued to walk deeper into the mountain. Soon they reached a set of stairs and began to climb them. As they reached the top Raziel stared at what stood before him: it was the statue of a girl. "Raziel, this is Terra, the fallen Titan." Raziel walked up to the statue and around it a few times and Robin could have sworn he saw a dangerous glint in Raziel's eyes. Raziel in the meanwhile was about to make some silly victory dance. 'Oh for fuck's sake, THIS IS FANTASTIC! I can't belief this at all!' He moved his hands over the structure of the statue and as soon as he reached some 'skin' a shudder went through the statue. 'She's in there. However she managed to pull that off SHE'S A GENIOUS!' "Robin, Star. Could I have a moment alone?" Starfire and Robin looked at Raziel, trying to figure out what the demon was up to. "Why?" "Let's just say I have an idea but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." "Hopes up? What are you talking about friend Raziel?" Starfire was luckily not able to pick up the double meaning of Raziel words but Robin did. "Are you sayin…." "Maybe Robin. I can't promise anything so don't go around shouting it to the world, ok?" "What are you two talking about dear friend Robin?" "Nothing that should concern you Star. Come; let us give him some privacy." Robin took Starfire's arm and led her back to the entrance while he called back to Raziel, "We'll be waiting outside so take your time." "Sure thing."

Raziel waited for the two to leave the cave before he turned back to the statue and spoke in a very low voice, hardly detectable for the human ear, "My, my, young geomancer, you've managed to pull off quite something." A shudder moved through the whole cave as if a small tremor rocked the mountain and Raziel smile widened. "Yes, I know that you're still somewhere in there. I know that you're not truly dead, just imprisoned in your own body. Now don't use all your remaining strength to shake the place out of happiness. I don't know how exactly you pulled that one off but I'm sure if you use up too much power you will die for real." Raziel waited briefly and as nothing happened he sighed happily, "Phuu; now, how to get you out of this damn piece of rock?" An angry tremor rocked the place and Raziel placed one of his hands on the right cheek of Terra, "Calm down young geomancer. I didn't mean this as an insult for your element." He felt another shudder move through the statue and he removed his hand quickly. "Ok, OK. I get it. 'No touching your skin' noted to the checklist." He chuckled softly as he watched a few rocks at the foot of the 'statue' waggle, "Ok young geomancer. I might be able to get you out of your prison but as I told Robin I can't make any promises. Also I need a piece of you to test my theory." A rather strong tremor rocked the cave and several boulders fell down from the ceiling. "WOWOWOWOWO, hold your horses! Calm down! I didn't mean to chop you to pieces or something like that. I only need a small piece, a fragment including your hair would be more the enough." The tremors ebbed away and Raziel could have sworn he heard someone sigh. "Alright listen up. Raise a single stone in the air for a 'Yes' and two for a 'No', ok?" A single stone waggle at the feet of the statue before it shot upwards and drove itself into the ceiling. "I take that as a Yes," chuckled Raziel as he watch another single stone rise into the air but this time it stopped on his eye level. "OK, now trust me when I say I will be as careful as possible." Raziel walked around Terra and looked for a few strays of hair standing out and soon he found something suitable. A dozen hairs stuck out from the solid structure and with one swift motion removed them. "Now, that was the easy part." He walked back to the front and looked once more at the statue, "Alright, I'll take my leave now but don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I figured out something." Raziel heard a crunching sound coming from his feet and looked down. Like by ghost's hands the words 'Thank You' engraved themselves into the stone and he laughed, "No thanks needed. I'm just doing the friend of some friends a favor. And try not to grow too impatient it could take a few days. However, sit tight girl and don't go anywhere." Raziel laughed at his own joke and was about to take his leave when a couple of fist sized stones hit his head from above. "Ouch! Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. I get it!" The rain of stone stopped and Raziel glazed back at the statue and he could have sworn he saw Terra smirk.

-Ω-

"You two ready to head back or should I just get you a blanket?" Robin and Starfire looked up at Raziel who was floating down the mountain towards them. The two had been leaning against Robin's bike, hugging each other. "Well, it would be nice to spend the night her but the others would be worried in the morning," stated Starfire with a cheery voice while Robin shook his head. After all, HE had caught the double meaning of Raziel's words. "No need to put a double meaning behind all your words Raziel," muttered Robin as he send a sharp glare at the demon, who had landed next to them, smiling like he was the cat who stole the canary. "Come on Robin; let me have some fun in life." "Why not use BB for a change?" "Is he here; because I don't see any one beside us three." Raziel reached for his left pocket and threw a key chain towards Robin who caught it with a puzzled look, "Didn't you want to take my baby for a spin?" Robin's face lit up at an instant as he looked at Raziel's 'baby'. "But don't come running to me when she bucks you off." Robin send a questioning look at Raziel but he just smirked, "Come on man, show some balls." "What balls should he show you friend Raziel." Raziel burst with laughter while Robin took a nice shade of red. "Forget he said that Star," muttered Robin as he cast a dark look at Raziel. "C… Come on… Robin…. I didn't… make her… say… it," said Raziel between laughs. "Yeah, whatever." Robin mounted Raziel's bike and started the engine. "Bloody hell," shouted Robin as he felt the vibrations move through the whole thing and him, "What are you feeding this thing?" "It's powered by nuclear-fusion generator," answered Raziel as he started Robin's bike. Starfire, standing where Robin had left her, looked from one male to the other, seemingly a bit helpless. From the space provided she couldn't ride with Robin and she wasn't so sure Robin would be Ok with it if she accompanied Raziel. "Come on Star, I won't bit and I promise I won't be hitting on you. I have that unwritten law not to hit on girls that are already taken." Starfire looked shortly at Robin, but he was occupied with testing Raziel's bike. She just shrugged at this, knowing that Robin was equally obsessed with motorcycles as he was with Slade and headed over to Raziel and took her place behind him. "Now hold on tight because I'm not as a gently driver as Robin." And with that Raziel took off, closely followed by Robin, who was obviously enjoying himself.

Ω

After a small, ok it was a long detour, Robin and Raziel stopped the machines in the garage and Robin smiled from one ear to the other, "WOW, that was a ride!" "Told you she was a bitch," smirked Raziel as he removed his shades and helped Starfire off the bike. "You got to tell me where you found her. I need one of them myself." "Could be difficult. The salesman said she was one of a kind. But I can lend her to you on occasions." The three walked back to the living room where Raziel stretched his arms and yawned, "Looks like I'll be crashing here tonight." "Well," started Robin a bit unsure, "we do have a spare bedroom but…." "It belonged to Terra right?" "Yes." "Thanks but I'll choose to couch if you don't mind." "Help yourself," answered Robin as he and Starfire turned to leave but stopped when he heard Raziel call out to him, "Don't do anything I wouldn't." "And that would exclude what, oh chastely monk?" "Not much I can tell you that," laughed Raziel as he saw the quizzical look Starfire gave Robin and he could already picture what Starfire would ask Robin as soon as they were out of sight. 'Well,' thought Raziel as he took a piece of stone from his pocket, 'I think I'll skip sleep tonight.'

* * *

what is Raziel up to and what does he intend to do about Terra? we'll find out next time. remember, reviews are fuel for my muse AND motivation.

T signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

zervus,

and the next chapte. why did it take so long? easy, bacause NO ONE saw any need to give me some feedback untill **DevilKeys Writing **considered this story worth to call it a favorite. So this chapter could be considered dedicated to you.

what's happening? Well, Raven wakes up, is fucking confused about Raziel and a bit of a fight( or a massacre later on) and more Raziel-Raven interaction.

enjoy it( or hate it).

PS: for those who read Chapter 2 mindfully: forget i had Robin mention Slade's return; we're still prior 'Birthmark'. sorry about that.

* * *

As Raven opened her eyes she was very confused. 'That was a wired dream,' she thought while she propped herself up on her elbows, 'First I loose control and then Raziel comes to comfort me and shows me…!' Raven had brought her hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes but stopped when she noticed her clothed hand and stared at it, 'Since when do I sleep in my clo…!!! It wasn't a dream; it was real!' She let her eyes travel the room and noticed that everything seemed like always, except that some books were not in the right place and it confused her. 'Hadn't I… destroyed most of it? But who could have…! Raziel! He's the only one who could have done this.' Raven moved out of the bed and up to her closet in search for some fresh clothes. 'Was it all true what he showed me? True, the alikeness between the two has always been there but….' Raven shook her head as she peeled off the old leotard and slipped into a new one. Those thoughts could wait, for now she had to figure out how to meet her teammates and friends. 

She left her room and headed for the living room, expecting Cyborg to be up and making breakfast as usual and Beastboy sitting in front of the TV, playing those silly games of his. But none of them was present. In fact it was only Raziel sitting on the couch, a piece of rock levitating and spinning over his right palm. He seemed to be very concentrated on this task, seeing that he didn't look up when Raven entered the room. Raven studied him for sometime, slightly amazed how a single person could have so many personalities. 'You're not any better,' chided Knowledge in her mind. Raven, surprised that her emotions had it that easy to get to her, strengthened her blockade while she let out a small sigh. Knowledge was right, so what? Raven's was so not in the mood to quarrel with her emotions. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on her right shoulder accompanied by a light voice, "Morning Raven. Is it save around you or should I make a run to take cover behind the kitchen counter?" Raven looked up at a smiling Cyborg and her heart felt a bit lighter as she spoke, "Cy I…." "It's cool Raven. It's not like anyone was hurt or you did it by design." Raven managed a thankful smile that Cyborg mirrored only a lot brighter. "Morning you two." The two looked ahead to see Raziel rise form the couch and stretch his arms. "Morning Raziel," said Cyborg while he made his was to the kitchen, "Anything I can fix you?" "Just a very big can of coffee. I don't usually eat in the morning." "A big can of coffee coming right up." Raziel walked up to the kitchen counter and leaned his back against it while he studied Raven through out of the tail of his eyes, "Slept well?" "Good enough," answered Raven dryly while she walked behind the counter, fixing herself a can of tea.

"You take the usual I suppose Raven," asked Cyborg while he placed a cup and a can in front of Raziel, who didn't even bother to use the cup. He just placed the can against his lips and started to gulp down the searing hot liquid in a matter of seconds. "AHHH! That was exactly what I needed." Cyborg stared at Raziel whispering more to himself then anyone else, "Damn it. That coffee had at least 140°F." "It did? Must have missed it," said Raziel while scratching the back of his head. Cyborg burst out in laughing, "HAHAHAHA! Man you're something."

In the next ten minutes the rest of the Titans came to get their daily feeding, during which Raziel looked out of the window towards Jump City. Raven noticed that once more he had a piece of rock spinning over his right hand and was about to question him, aka demanding an answer, when Robin spoke up, "Hey Raziel, mind telling us a bit more about yourself? Looks like we'll be seeing more of you in the future." "Why not." Raziel pulled up a chair and sat down between Raven and Cyborg. "Alright, best you ask your questions and I'll piece together an answer." "What are those powers of yours," asked Beastboy, looking like he wasn't sure he really wanted to know everything. "Well, there is no term to describe what I am but I think of myself as an elementalist. Someone combining the powers of a pyromancer, geomancer, aeromancer and aquamancer. Also I have a smaller access to powers similar to Raven's. But I should tell you that I have also looked into the… questionable sides of magic." "What do you mean with that friend Raziel?" "I mean that… I have dived into the arts of necromancy." "**WHAT?!**" "Cool down. I don't run around animating corpses just for fun. I was just bound to stumble over some spells when I researched something and sometimes it's rather useful to summon a dead scout." The Titans settled back down but eyed him carefully and Raziel sighed, "Listen: while I researched the roots of my elemental powers I read a book or two about necromancy. Back then I knew I had access to demonic magic but the books I could get my hands on were written by humans and they often confuse demonic magic with necromancy, ok? Up to now I only used one spell: a spell to reanimate the corpse of an animal and I only used them to scout out areas." "He's right," said Raven, "It's not easy to come by demonic spell books and humans do confuse demonology with necromancy."

Raven's words settled the minds of the other Titans and Raziel nodded briefly towards Raven, who made a quick hand gesture going along the lines of 'Don't mention it'. "Well, that's about my powers. What else do you want to know?" "Why have you come to Jump City in the first place," asked Robin. "Well, I have traveled the whole of my world and half of this and just happened to make a pit stop here. I heard stories about you guys and it sparked my curiosity. I sniffed a bit around on both sides of the law and by chance stumbled over the Death Cult. It was obvious you weren't aware of it so I tried to contact you. Well, the cops spotted me while I tried to figure out another way then just showing up at your doorstep. What then happened wasn't what I had in mind but it worked didn't it?" Raziel by now had his elbows on the edge of the table, the tips of his index fingers brought together while he rested the back of his nose against them. "Anything else you want to know?" The five Titans were silent for a moment. Raven knew more then enough about him for her liking while the others just couldn't figure out another question right now.

Suddenly the silence was broken by some alarm going off and the Titans, used to whatever alarm went off, rushed down to their rooms and left a slightly confused Raziel behind. 'And what the hell is this all about?' He waited two minutes for them to return and then got up after still no one was coming back searching for them. 'OK, where are they? I mean they can't all just vanish into thin air.' Raziel reached the garage and noticed that the T-car as well as Robin's bike were gone and he frowned, 'Always busy it seems.' He mounted his own bike and put his shades in place before he let the engine roar, 'Time to hunt some teens.'

Ω

Raziel shot through the streets in search for the Titans when he came to an abrupt halt in front of a TV shop due to a red light and by accident let his eyes travel the display. 'What in the blazes?' There, flickering on the focusing screen of a third hand TV were the Titans battling a horde of… moths? 'Oooookay, they do know a lot of sick guys; that I second from now on.' He waited even after the light had turned green, hoping he would get a hint on where the Titans were and soon got his answer. 'Close to a high school, somewhere near the shore; shouldn't be too difficult to find them.' Suddenly his eyes caught several very big moths on the screen and he frowned, 'Looks like I should take this seriously.' He turned his bike on the spot and shot off into the opposite direction and through a red portal that he left right after he had entered it but his attire had changed: he was back in his bone-colored robe.

Ω

Raziel was racing through the city, pushing the engine of his bike towards its limits. By now he sensed the Titans in the distance and felt that they seemed rather unhappy with the situation. He needed to get there fast as he felt a serious drop in vigor from both Raven and Beastboy. 'I have to get there ASAP.' He once more let the engine holler as he was raising the speed to nearly 300 mph, only noticing his surroundings like a blur. The police had tried to stop him once after he crossed the 100 mph mark but he got rid of them easily.

He finally reached his destination and was rather surprised. At least 2000 moths at the size of dogs where buzzing around the street and all Titans were totally caught up in the fight and not noticing him. He slowed down considerably when he noticed a single girl in a pinkish dress crawling through the middle of the chaos and he frowned, 'What the hell does she think she's doing?' He accelerated once more and shot right into the middle of it as he bend to his left side and picked the girl easily off the street by her waist, keeping her secure under his arm while he came to an abrupt halt.

Robin, who had recognized the roaring engine as Raziel entered the picture, slapped several moths away with his staff and turned to Raziel, "You might want to watch out!" "Don't worry," answered Raziel, "I got everything under cont… OUCH!!" Robin turned around and saw the girl under Raziel's arm stab the demon's tight several times with a knife, and she was VERY close to hit something VERY vital. 'Maybe I should have warned him about Kitten.'

"You god damn, little bitch!" Raziel threw the girl to the ground while he removed the knife from his tight, MUCH too close to a special organ of his if you asked him. He looked down at where she had stabbed him and already saw how his blood soaked the robe while he dismounted his bike, pressing one hand against the wounds, "You damn bitch; you're going to pay for this." "Let her live," shouted Robin between some attacks, "we want to turn her in later." "OH she will life, I just can't promise she will be in one piece after I'm through with her!" Raziel looked up at the girl and noticed that she had recovered from his throw and even recollected her knife and his eyes darkened, "What do you think you're going to do with that little piece of metal?" "Oh I don't know," mused Kitten while she tabbed the tip of the knife against her chin, "Maybe I'll aim a bit more to the right for disturbing my quality time with Robby-poo." "ROBBY-POO?!" "Don't ask Raziel, just don't ask," shouted Robin while he remembered this special episode of his 'love life'. "I don't think I want to know," muttered Raziel while he walked closer to Kitten but winced when he put some pressure on his injured leg. "OH, is the poor baby hurt? Shall Kitten kiss it all good?" "'Kiss it all good' my ass, bitch," growled Raziel while he flashed her a sadistic, toothy smirk from under his hood, "Now, let me show you what I think of what you tried to do." Raziel stretched his arms to his side as several, twenty centimeter long, needle-like objects shot forth from under his sleeves. He raised his arms and crossed them over his chest so it seemed like the needles were claws framing his face. "Now bitch, let's see how you feel when someone aims at YOUR vital body parts." "What?! My beautiful face?!" "NOW YOU DAMN BITCH! I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT CUSTOMIZED RACK OF YOURS! AND A FEW THINGS DOWN SOUTH!" Raziel let go of the needles and soon some drove into Kitten's left tight, her right shoulder and one straight into her right nipple. "YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A GOAT FUCKED WHORE!" "Keep my family out of this if you want to stay alive," growled Raziel as his body was enshrouded with a blue glow. The glow gathered at his right hand and then he rushed at Kitten, his right fist drawn back, ready to strike her. Kitten managed to dodge to the left and the blow missed her but still she was hit by something else. A tornado had formed around Raziel's fist and that tornado had cut into Kitten's right arm a few times, leaving several open gashes. "HOW DARE YOU; YOU… YOU…YOU…." "Ran out of wiggings already? Fine, I only hope it stays that way."

Suddenly Kitten pulled out something that looked like a remote and pressed several buttons, "Let's see if daddy's invention works." All the moths stopped whatever they were doing and began to shake violently before they grew in size and nearly reached the size of a horse. "Great man, JUST GREAT," shouted Cyborg as he and Raven stood back to back, trying to keep the bugs away. "I have had enough of this fucking bullshit," said Raziel while he placed his palms together, "Star! You might consider getting out of the air as it won't be save for much longer!" Starfire looked puzzled at Raziel but eventually did as she was told. The sadistic smirk returned to Raziel's features and he spoke with a voice dripping with malice, "Today's dinner: fried moth al a Raziel." Raziel moved his arms in one line with his shoulders, his palms facing towards the sky and a torrent of blue lightning shot upwards from each of his hands and soon storm clouds formed above the place. And then thunderbolt after thunderbolt came down from the sky, frying those mutated moths in a matter of moments after finding their targets. "ASHES TO ASHES; DUST TO DUST!"

Raziel turned his head towards Kitten and his eyes glimmered with dark pleasure, "And now it's your turn." He pointed his right hand straight at Kitten and a single thunderbolt crashed down on Kitten, shocking her body with nearly 1000 volts. Kitten twitched from the shocks before the thunderbolt died away and left her lying on the ground, crispy and burned. "There you have what you get when really pissing me off," muttered Raziel as he swayed on his feet, feeling the drain of battle getting to him while the storm ebbed away. 'Maybe this last move was a bit overkill.'

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" Robin was standing before Raziel fuming like he had just seen a whole town die by the demon's hands, "Didn't I tell you not to kill?!" "Don't get a fit," said Raziel, managing a small smirk, "she isn't dead. I just went a bit overboard and shocked her more then I intended but she should be alright when she wakes up." "What?" "I said she isn't dead. Just down for the count, so cheer up. I don't kill that willingly, although I admit that those moths got ten times her charge." Raziel felt how his mind started to slip from reality and he just managed to say, "And now I take a nap, wake me for supper tomorro…." Raziel dropped forward, landing face first on the street and started snoring like he wanted to wake the dead.

The five Titans stood next to their fallen comrade and stared at each other. Finally Beastboy managed to mutter some words, "Damn it. Remind me to stay on his good side." "Hey, he's still bleeding like hell," shouted Cyborg as he inspected Raziel's body. "We've got to get him back to the Tower and that pronto." "I'll take care of it," said Raven in her usual bored voice and she hosted one of Raziel's arms over her shoulders and straightened her back. "Well, later." And with that she stepped into a newly summoned portal and was gone. The rest of the Titans just stood there, looking around at the amount of goo the moths had turned into. "I only hope we don't have to clean up this mess," muttered Beastboy while he stopped trying to imagine just how much glibber there was lying on the street. "For once we agree on something BB," said Robin while he looked to their right, seeing two cop cars speeding up to them.

Ω

As Raven stepped out of the portal she was in the Tower's hospital and quickly hosted Raziel on a bed and removed his blood drenched robe. 'He must have lost a lot of blood. Nearly his whole robe is red by now.' Raven looked at Raziel's left tight and noticed that blood was still dripping form his wounds. A dark realization came over Raven as she observed several drops form a steady stream, 'I have to get under those pants.' Now Raven was not the girl to get all flushed about seeing a male in his underwear but… she was just getting very cautious around Raziel. She had seen his… perverted side and didn't even want to think about the remark she would get should he wake up while she treated his wounds. 'Better get this over with fast,' thought Raven while she used her telekinesis to lift Raziel into the air. She quickly unbuckled the belt but then stopped to cast a quick glaze up at Raziel's face. Yep, still out cold. Very quickly she yanked the pants off Raziel and once more cast a look at Raziel. Still dead to the world.

Raven discarded the pants together with the robe into the trash cane, believing that nothing would get the blood stains out the textile. She turned back to Raziel before she looked around for some bandages and disinfection. She was pretty sure Raziel would wake up if she used her magic on his wounds she would avoid this under all circumstances. Soon she had everything set and ready and turned to inspect the wounds closer when the next shock hit her. Four of those wounds were VERY close to… something very manly and Raven gulped hard. 'Damn it. And of course those are bleeding the most.' Normally Raven would have stopped now and waited for one of the boys to arrive and patch up Raziel but at the rate Raziel was loosing blood he would be dead until they others arrived so she… had to… get this boxers… off him…. Oh, how she wished any villain would just trash the place right now. 'I am not going to do this…. I just can't.'

Raven looked around, trying to find something that would help her and her eyes landed on a scalpel. 'Maybe….' She looked back at Raziel and thought it over. Those wounds were fare enough away from… IT so she could use the scalpel to cut away part of the material and he still would be covered, so she did just that. She used the scalpel to make on long cut up to the waistband and peeled away the texture from the wounds and was slightly surprised. She had expected normal wounds and not wounds that looked like they had been festering for days. 'What was that for a knife Kitten used on him? Either it was very dirty or….' Raven quickly gazed up at Raziel to verify that he was still asleep before she placed her left hand against the wounds and closed her eyes, checking if the knife could have been imbued with magic. But to her relief it had not been. Raven quickly went to work and cleaned the wounds, praying to who ever was in charge out there that Raziel would not wake up and it seemed like her prayers were heard. She managed to finish her task after a few minutes and quickly lowered Raziel back to the bed before she started to look for a cover. She soon found one and turned back to Raziel when she noticed something. 'Did… IT… just twitch?' She looked again and most certainly there was something rising at his lower regions. 'OH MY GOD! This can't be happening!' Raven rushed next to him and quickly threw the blanket over him before she hurried towards the door and cast a look pack. 'Yes, still rising.' And with this observation she dashed out the door towards the living area. OH, how she needed some herbal tea right now.

Ω

Raven was sitting on the couch in the living room sipping her fourth cup of tea, still trying to get this damn image out of her head. Suddenly it was like sledgehammers banged down on her head and soon she lost herself thinking only one thing, 'Whatever they want, they are going to pay for this.'

Ω

Raven opened her eyes and immediately recognized the plains of her mind. She looked around and was about to curse when she saw witch emotions had summoned her: Affection and Love! "What do you two want?" "Oh nothing really," started Affection as she looked at Raven strangely while playing with her dark violet hood, "Love and I were only discussing a matter and thought your opinion could be of value." "My… opinion?" "Of course," cooed Love, drawing closer to Raven, "Well you see, we figured everyone out so far. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, even Beastboy has been labeled. Now we're stuck with the last two." "And who might that be," snorted Raven, already getting fed up with the whole ordeal. "Raziel… and Terra." Raven nearly dropped headfirst into the rocky ground as she heard those two names. "We just can't agree if you see them as friends and feel affection for them or if you see more in them and feel love." Raven tried to remain calm and collected but she just stared at the two emotions, "Why are you even thinking about this?!" "Hey," said Affection with a pout on her face, "We are who we are so get used to it." "Yes," added Love while she got a dreamy look on her face, "you know both of them have their respective arguments for pro an…." "SHUT UP!" Raven was pressing her hands against her ears to block out the rambling of her two emotions. "JUST SHUT UP! I can't belief you pulled me here for this nonsense! Stay away from me with those questions, is that clear?!" Not awaiting an answer Raven disappeared, leaving two smirking emotions behind. "Oh Raven," whispered Affection as her smirk grew into a smile, "Denial is the first step to great love. I only wonder who you will choose."

Ω

As Robin and the rest of the gang returned a few hours later they found Raven meditating in the living room by no one even approached her. All four kind of knew that Raven was in a bad mood. So they settled with their normal activities: Cyborg and Beastboy turned on the PS3 while Robin went training accompanied by Starfire. The two first came back when it was time for dinner. They all had sat down and even managed to get Raven to eat something without her blowing them up to mars, when they heard steps coming down the hallway. The door opened and revealed Raziel staggering through, dressed in a bathrobe he seemingly had found somewhere. "Oh maaaaan. Anyone got the number of the truck that hit me?" "Actually… you did this to yourself," answered Cyborg while he went to fix Raziel a plate of food. "I?" "You lost consciousness due to your loss of blood," stated Raven dryly, not even lifting her eyes from her plate. Raziel, by now handed a plate through Cyborg, looked briefly down at the steak and French fries before he quickly sat down and started to devour the whole thing in only a few seconds. "Is there anything else," mumbled Raziel as he swallowed the last remains of the steak. Cyborg, slightly shocked that someone was able to eat faster then himself besides Starfire, stood up and took Raziel's plate, "I'll fix you something. Just be patient a few minutes." "I'd probably tell that patience was never a strength of mine." Raziel leaned back on his chair and fixed his eyes on Raven, "Mind to tell me where we clothes are?" "In the trash can of the med wing." "Everything?" "Yes." Raziel closed his eyes and stretched out his right hand. A swishing sound echoed through the halls of the Tower as suddenly a small rock appeared in the room and shot towards Raziel. "What's this," asked Beastboy while he watched the rock spin over Raziel's palm. "Just a little project I started to work on not too long ago." Raziel caught the look Robin cast at him and nodded shortly to confirm the leader's suspicion.

"Alright, I just hope this will last a bit longer," said Cyborg as he placed a plate loaded with steaks, sausages and fried potatoes in front of Raziel, whose eyes blazed over with something. "Cy, you just earned yourself a place among my gods."

And then Raziel massacred the food. Everyone except for Raven stared with open mouths how someone could stuff that many food in this short time. After only ninety seconds the plate was empty and Raziel leaned back, patting his abdomen with his left hand while he wore a satisfied grin, "THAT was exactly what I needed." Silence hang in the air as no one said anything. Suddenly Robin slapped his forehead, "Damn, I nearly forgot: the mayor wants to thank us… again. And this time he has set up a whole banquet all of us have to attend; as well as the new Titan." Everyone first looked at Robin before their views turned towards Raziel, who was once more spinning the rock over his right hand.

After a good minute he noticed the attention on him and dug through his mind to find Robin's last words to figure out why everyone was staring at him. "Waaaaait," said Raziel as realization dawned on his face, "the mayor doesn't think…." "That you're a new Titan? Yep, he does." "And you didn't saw it necessary to correct him about this?!" "Actually… I planed on asking you to become a Titan," said Robin while he held out his right hand to Raziel, a T-Com on top. Raziel looked at Robin, than at the T-Com and back to Robin several times, his eyes wide with astonishment. Finally able to speak again he made a T sign with his hands, "Break. You kind of lost me here. You want me to become a Titan and the mayor holds a banquet because of that little barbeque?" "Sums it up pretty much," sated Robin with a small smile on his lips. For once since he met him he had the advantage over Raziel. Before Raziel could come up with a reply Raven rose from her stool and left the room through a portal.

"Eh, what was that," asked Raziel, trying to change the subject for now. "She does this once or twice a month," answered Beastboy, "She just takes off and returns after a few hours. She's always there when we need her so we thought better of it then question her about it." Raziel nodded his head and gained a thoughtful look on his face. "So," interrupted Robin his thoughts, "What's your answer?" "There is no getting away, huh?" Raziel sighed slightly before he took the device from Robin's hand, "Fine, I cave. But don't even think that I'll be sticking around for the rest of my life. There are still too many hams to check." "What has ham to do with this friend Raziel?" All the boys hollered with laughter at Starfire's naïve question and even Robin couldn't keep his amusement inside.

"Tell me more about this banquet. Is it formal, semi-formal, or whatever?" "Formal," muttered Robin as his face got a look equal to the one he had when he agreed to take out Kitten for prom. "Urgh, you just had to say that, huh? Now this day officially sucks." "Tell me about it," muttered Robin as he thought about the suit in his closet. OH, how he wished it would stay there for ever. Raziel rose from his stool and stretched his arms, "Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I'll go shopping, see you later," A fire lit up in his eyes and soon the same element pooled at his feet before it consumed him.

Ω

Raziel returned a good thirty minutes later, dressed in the civil attire the Titans were by now used to, something pole-shaped wrapped in a black cloth under his left arm. He looked briefly around and spotted Cy doing the dishes while Beastboy got his ass handed to him through Robin at 'MC'. Starfire was standing behind them, still trying to figure out how to control the images on the screen with the game pads. "Anyone got the time to show me to the gym?" "Sure, just give me another minute to cream BB and… BANG! You're down BB." "Oh man, no fair." "Come Raziel, time to see what you are made of." "Actually Robin, it would be bets if you let me train the first round alone so you don't get full of yourself and get harmed if we spar." Robin stared at Raziel while the two made their way to the gym followed by the other three, "And that means?" "You'll see. My way of close combat might be different to what you're used to."

They had reached the gym and Raziel looked around, "Nice place. How much?" "Enough, trust me." "Like it. A tip: stay away from me till I'm finished with my warm-up." Raziel unwrapped the pole-like object under his arm and removed the cloth. He revealed the blood red sheath of his sword and drew it with his right hand. He placed the sheath carefully on a nearby bench before he gripped the handle with both hands and held it close to his chest. He started to slowly move the sword as if he was blocking the incoming attacks of an invisible opponent. Over the time Raziel's movements got faster and faster, now end then broken by an attack. After only ten minutes he was only visible for the other Titans as a black and silver blur and all of them took a few steps backwards. "Incredible," muttered Cyborg while he tried to keep up with his movements, "Even I can just barely keep track of his movements." "Now I understand why he trains alone," said Robin.

After nearly thirty minutes at this speed Raziel started to slow down and finally came to a stop. His breathing came quicker and heavier while he sheathed his sword again, "Phuu, anyone got some water?" "Here you go man." "Thanks Cy." Raziel easily caught the bottle and drained the liquid in a matter of seconds. "Hey Raziel, mind to answer us some questions about your biology?" "Go ahead Robin." "How strong is your body really? I mean, you withstood punches from an angry Starfire, we hardly stand a chance if she's not pissed." "Demons and part-demons have a slightly different build compared to you humans. We still share mostly the same organs but they are arranged a bit differently. Also our bones are built nearly five times as durable as the human bone is. Raven and I, in face of the fact that we're only half demons, are not as resistant as full blooded demons but still you need quite some firepower to truly injure us. And speaking of Star: she does pack quite some force in those punches but I have gotten worse in the past." "So that is why Raven hardly got any serious injuries." "Probably Cy. But I dare to say that her magic had something to do with it as well." Raziel whipped a thin layer of sweat from his fore head while he reached for his sword once more. "How long would this session take?" Raziel looked up at Robin with a slightly surprised look on his face, "Another hour or two. Why?" "Because we have to leave in 49 minutes to be in time for the banquet." "Curse this official bull! Nhh, looks like I don't have much of a choice. I'll hit the shower if you don't mind" "Uhm… could you do us a favor before you do that?" "And that would be…?" "Tell Raven." "Why me?" "Well, I doubt that contacting her via the T-Com would work, it never did before, so you will be able to reach her faster then anyone of us." "Robin, just because Raven and I share the same blood doesn't mean we share everything she can do. But I have my own way of transportation… and a damn good guess where she might be." And with that he disappeared in a torrent of fire.

Ω

Raziel reappeared in a stone tunnel and silently headed deeper into the darkness, 'Let's see if I was right.' He stepped out of the tunnel and into a cave with a lava pool below. He looked ahead and saw Raven sitting on the floor before Terra's 'statue'. "I guessed you'd be here." Raven shot to her feet and turned around, a frightful expression on her face but before she could open her mouth to speak Raziel continued, "You better get back to the Tower. The banquet starts soon." He turned around and attempted to head back down the tunnel when he was blocked by a wall of back. He looked over his shoulder at Raven and saw that she had raised one hand at him. "How did you find me?" "As I said, I guessed." "That was too good for a guess." "Let's talk about this later. Right now we don't have the time." "No, we talk now!" Raziel turned fully towards Raven and walked up to her, standing only 10 centimeters away from her. "Trust me," hissed Raziel as he looked down at her, "you don't want to discuss this now. My mood already isn't the bets due to this god damn banquet. Either you wait till later or you can wait forever." Raven stared up in those blood red seas and needed to suppress a shudder. Right now Raziel looked ready to just rip her head off if she made just one wrong decision. "Fine." Raziel took a step back from her, "Good for you. And now you better hurry up." And with a flash of fire he was gone, leaving Raven to ponder what to do.

Ω

"So where did you find her?" Raven just had entered the T-Tower through one of her portals when she heard Beastboy ask this specific question and it could only be directed at…. "Just where I expected her BB." 'Raziel great. How do I manage to hide where I was when he's going to blabber it out?' Raven turned the corner and saw Raziel and Beastboy walking down the hallway. "She was at this Goth place downtown. Took quite some time to find her in this mass of black." Raven stopped immediately. 'He's… covering me…?' "AW man, and I thought she was somewhere embarrassing and I could…." "You could what?" The two males looked ahead and saw Raven standing before them, her expression cold and fixed on Beastboy. The shape shifter gulped hard before he took off into the direction they had come from shouting, "Shower's third at your left!" Raziel turned back to Raven and snickered slightly, "Hopefully he will survive this run in." "Which run in?" "Do you really think I didn't sense you sending a few shadows after him?" A slight blush creped on Raven's cheeks as she turned away from Raziel and headed down the corridor towards her room.

* * *

yes i know what you guys must be thinking : Raven is waaaaay too emotional. But know what: i'm the author and i call the shots in this story so life with it. 

T signing out for now


	4. Chapter 4

zervus.

first i'm sorry for the long wait but i killed this chapter five times in a row before i coughed this up. yes, i know it's short and all but 'be grateful for what you get' how a friend of mine likes to say (other peopel are waiting since May for a upadte from me).

why the wait? well, first cause: see last chapter/note; second cause: Games Workshop finally published the Apocalypse Codex for WH: 40K and i've been painting and converting my armies for that (next to spending a hell lot of money on new minis); third cause: i started College and unlike with school i actually take this serious and work for it.

just to warn you: you won't see any mayor update for this in the near future basically becasue i have been neclecting my oldest projekt for far too long and i want to finish it up in style and peace.

* * *

Robin was standing in the living room, his back leaning against the couch. He was dressed in his average black suit and waiting impatiently for the rest for the team to show up. The first two were Beastboy and Cyborg; BB dressed in a dark green tux and Cyborg had used his holo-ring to simulate a dark blue one. "… So you think Raven will actually dress up? I strongly doubt that BB." "Come on Cy. She's unsocial but not that much and she would never disrespect the mayor." "Still I think you're hoping for something never going to happen." While the two were still bickering about what Raven would wear the door opened once more and Starfire entered the room. Robin's yaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing. She wore a pink dress, a low V-cut at the front and a bare back. It was sleeveless and went down to her ankles, covering up her footwear. After a good minute Robin was able to roll his tongue back in his mouth and to remove his eyes from Starfire. Now they only waited for Raziel and Raven. 

It took only a few more seconds before the door opened once more and Raziel entered, causing three shouts of "WHAT THE FUCK?!" emitting from the other males. Raziel wore black sack coat, a white shirt and patent leather shoes. So far it was rather normal but then Raziel seemed to have gone a bit wild. He had put on blood red leather pants with several black and silver belts holding them in place. His sword hung at his left waist, swinging slightly with every movement he made. Over all this he wore a blood red, sleeveless overcoat, the hem looking a bit torn from long use while his hair disappeared under this overcoat. "What? Something wrong?" "Dude, you look like some duke or count from a fantasy movie." "Do you have a problem with this BB? No one said I had to take formal clothing for earth standards so I took something from my world." Cyborg, after giving him an once-over, gave him a thumb up, "You're so going to rock the ladies' world, totally bad-ass." "Then maybe I should change. I'm not looking for a date right now." "No you don't! There is no time!" "Cool down Robin. Man, you're worse than a mother." Raziel was leaning lazily against the counter at the kitchen area, his arms crossed over his chest. "But you might want to remove the sword," said Cyborg, "I doubt they will let you in with that." "Too bad for them. They take me with sword or not at all and that's final." "Are you going to bicker all night or are we leaving any time soon?" The five turned towards the bored voice of Raven and all were rather surprised. Raven wore a sleeveless, black dress which looked like it came straight from the Adams Family household. The brims were covered with embroideries of ancient, magical words in a bright white while the dress had only a slight v-cut, showing off just a hint of cleavage. The boys looked her up and down and Raziel couldn't help himself and gave her a whistle, "Nice outfit Raven, going to catch yourself someone?" Raziel only got a very dark look and he took a step back. "Quite the bickering and lets get moving. We don't have that much time left," grumbled Robin as he walked down the hallway towards the garage. Robin and Raziel mounted their bikes while the rest gathered in the T-car and all took off towards the destination.

Ω

The Titans reached their destination a few minutes before 8 pm and as they attempted to enter the chosen hotel, like Cyborg had predicted, Raziel was stopped due to his armament. "No weapons allowed," said one of the bouncers as he tried to move Raziel to the side. "I think I'm the big exception here," stated Raziel as he shoved his T-Com into the bouncer's face and attempted to continue when he was stopped by some kind of gun aimed at his chest. "Who do you think we are? There are only five Titans!" Raziel looked at the other bouncer, threatening him and just smirked, "Buddy, you might want to reconsider this. I normally don't take it well if someone tries to shoot me." "WHY YOU…!" "Let him in." Both bouncers looked over their shoulders and saw the five Titans they knew standing there. "But…." "No buts, he is a Titan so let him in." Not awaiting their answer Robin turned around and headed off into the crowd. Raziel straightened his overcoat and walked by the bouncers giving them a dark smirk and followed the other Titans into the crowed.

Ω

The banquet had went on for nearly two hours by now and Raziel was trying to get away from a group of girls that have seem to take a liking in his outfit, giving him more then suggestive looks. 'For all god's and devil's sake, get them off my back! Wasn't it enough for the mayor to call us up on the rostrum and give an hour long speech, now I'm chased by children!' Raziel turned around the nearest corner and pressed his body against the wall. Soon a group of seven girls, the oldest maybe fifteen, passed by and he let out a long sigh after he was sure they were out of earshot. "You're hiding from some girls?" Raziel nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around on the spot only to see Raven leaning against the wall next to him, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Raven! Don't do this again!" "For a fierce demon you're easy to scare." "THERE IS THE SWEETY!" "Oh shit!" Raziel didn't even turn around to look at who was calling him 'sweety' and hurried off back into the main room. What he hadn't anticipated was that three girls would block his way before the hallway opened into the main room. "NO GETTING AWAY THIS TIME SWEETY!" 'Oh please have mercy.' Raziel briefly looked ahead and noticed that he had nearly the whole attention of the hall.

Within a split second he was surrounded by the group of girls, all trying to get a hold on some of his clothing. The oldest, obviously leader of the little gang managed to capture his collar and pulled him a bit down so she could whisper not quite into his ear but still so only he, and anyone who had a good enough hearing, could understand what she said, "Why don't you come along and show us what you can do with your two swords." While she talked the fingers of her right hand circled the handle of his true sword while her left hand headed for his set of belts. Raziel's eyes widened as he caught on just how desperate those kids seemed to be. "I have had enough of this," muttered Raziel as he peeled the girls away from his clothes and tried to just walk out of this but soon the leader was back at his front, this time her arms around his neck. "Come one sweety," coed the girl while giving him a truck load of puppy-eyes, "This night is meant to party. Come and show us something." Raziel stared down at the girl, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, 'If she's still here by the count of five she has it coming.' He closed his eyes and slowly started to count, 'One. Two. Three. Four. Five.' He opened his eyes and still looked down at the insanely smiling girl. 'She had it coming.' He slowly moved his hands to hers at his neck and pressed a small pressure point on her wrists that caused her to immediately let go before he removed her arms completely. "Now listen up girl because I won't repeat myself: I am waaaaay out of your league; you're so NOT my type and I'm not interested!" He started to walk away but turned around after a couple of meters, the grin on his face telling that he was about to ruin someone's reputation, "By the way, I don't swing for children." The whole audience gasped as the meaning of his words sank in. As Raziel headed towards the main portal the crowd parted even before he got close.

After a few meters he noticed something black strolling next to him and expected to see Robin with his typical scowl on his face but to his utter surprise it was Raven. "You know who you just turned down?" "Should I care?" "The mayor's daughter." "Figures. Snotty little girl used to get what she points at." Raziel continued his way for the door, expecting Raven to leave him alone but she kept at his side. Even as he left the hotel and headed for the lot she still followed him. When they had reached his bike and she still wasn't leaving him alone he turned towards her, a slightly enervated expression on his face, "What?" "You said later, now is later." Raziel was confused what the fuck Raven was talking about and it seemed to be obvious in his eyes even through his shades, seeing that Raven started to elaborate without being asked, "I have questions and I want answers." Raziel just groaned at that, 'Great; and here I thought I could finally get some rest. Guess I'll be up and running for some more.' His eyes first traveled to his bike and then back to Raven, "No escaping you, huh?" "No." Raziel sighed as his hands formed a triangular sign and his bike vanished in a red orb. "Fine, but I get to choose where." "The Tower?" "Nope, the walls have eyes and ears if they want. I got something better in mind. Now don't get lost." And with that he levitated into the air and shot off into the night, Raven only a meter or two behind.

Ω

Raziel landed after a couple of minutes in front of a rundown bar near the docks. "What are we doing here," asked Raven while she landed next to him. "This place is probably the last anyone will come to look for us or that anyone will eavesdrop on. Trust me; I know this from experience." Raziel stepped inside and Raven followed close behind. They had entered a stereo type pool bar, completely with greasy, shady characters playing pool while a barely dressed waitress threw around suggestive gazes. "Get us a table in the back," muttered Raziel while he walked up to the counter, making sure Raven disappeared in the darkness of the room.

"Hi there Honey; what can I get you?" "An herbal tea, two water and two bottles of your best vodka." "Hmmm, need some help with that," asked the 'waitress' while giving him a more then suggestive look after she gave him a once over, "You seem to be just my type." "And what type would that be," answered Raziel while he leaned his left elbow on the bar and rested his chin in his hand. "You seem to be someone who knows the world and its way. And you know what you want." While she spoke the woman started to trace the nail of her left index finger over Raziel's right cheek and up to his ear, obviously trying to see behind his shades. "Sorry Rosy but as always the answer is no." "Too bad Honey; we could have had fun weeks ago." "And then I would have never come back here to graze you with my face." Raziel flashed a brief grin before he pulled a money clip from his back pocket and handed a few notes over, "By the way, I already have company for the night." "Always busy eh?" "Just get me my stuff, alright?" Rosy seemed to pout at this as she quickly produced two glasses of water and two bottles of the liquid headache from under the bar, "The tea will take a while." "Take your time," said Raziel as he threw another note on the bar, "Payment for the kids."

Raven had watched the exchange between Raziel and Rosy with mixed feelings. 'At one moment Raziel is in a total bad mood and in the next second he's flirting with some… slut. Looks like I have been wrong about him.' She had claimed a small two person table in a dark corner and eyed Raziel cooly while he walked closer. The half-demon didn't miss the cold stare and asked while he sat down the tablet, "What's wrong?" "You." "I? How?" "You nearly bite my head off and then you flirt with this… whore." Raziel had taken his seat opposite of Raven and just looked at her over the rim of his shades, "You know, Rosy over there has been the best source of information for me since I came to Jump City. You can't effort to loose such a… valuable asset, so you have to stay on her good side." "Yeah, sure." Raziel pushed his glasses down a bit to have a no longer hindered look at the other demon. "Listen up Raven, you and your team might have the advanced stuff to find every information you want in a matter of minutes but the 'normal' people have to find other way to secure their information supply. If you had found a book store which sold demonic books would you bite the owners head of just because BB for exampled got to you once more?"

Raven fell silent after Raziel's explanation and she understood what he meant. "Sorry." "Don't mention it," sad Raziel as he quickly downed his glass of water, refilling it soon with a good helping of vodka. "Now, what did you want to ask me earlier?" Raven looked at him, gauging which question she should bring forth first. "How did you find me this evening?" "Well, remember my first night at the tower? After our little… sightseeing trip?" "Get to the point." "Relax. I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same thing. Well, after you took your… frustration out on me I managed to get you to calm down and also gave you a few tips and it seemed like in response to my last one you muttered the name Terra. After that you promptly fell asleep so I had to ask Robin about this Terra and he told me the whole story. Long story short, I just thought you might pay Terra a visit now and then but didn't want the others to find out." "Why did you lie to Beastboy when he asked you where you found me?" "Because it's not my place to tell them. If you don't want them to know then that's your decision."

Raven was stunned into silence at and didn't even notice as Rosy placed the tea in front of her. "Why," was the only word that left Raven's lips after some time. "Why what?" "Why are you doing this?" "Because it's the right thing to do? Honestly, I haven't personally known you for long but still I know that you are a rather seclusive young woman and I respect that. Everyone has some secrets that they don't want to leak out."

Once more Raven was unable to form even a coherent sentence. 'How is that he can be so… caring for someone like me?' A slight blush creped on her cheeks and she turned away from him. 'Why do I think about it so much?' Raven felt painfully reminded of the time when she had met Malchior. The… bastard as she now thought of him had been everything she wanted for a short time and now Raziel was acting the same way. A few alerts went off in her mind but… somehow… she felt Raziel was… different. She was partly pleased with the answers she got from Raziel but at the same time she knew deep down inside that he was hiding a few things.

The door to the bar opened and Curiosity got the better of Raven and she turned around and her mind seemed to freeze for a moment. Through the door walked a female teen, pink hair and equally pink, slitted eyes giving away just who she was. "Jinx," muttered Raven while she power up to take the other girl down when she felt something suppressing her power. She looked up and saw something red shine in Raziel's eyes. "What are you doing," hissed Raven while she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Take a close look at her; does she look like someone who's looking for trouble to you?" Raven grudgingly looked back at Jinx who was chatting with Rosy and she had to admit that Raziel was right. Jinx had ditched her uniform and replaced it with a black tank top and a dark violet or black leather jacket, a black miniskirt and equally dark high heels. The trademark horns had been let down and her hair fell down to the middle of her shoulder blades. Raven powered down and somewhat relaxed into her seat again. "Listen Raven, just because she's a villain it doesn't mean she's not a person as well as we. You're not like Robin: you don't die from going off duty for one night, right?" Raven just nodded slightly but on the inside she had to admit that she wasn't very keen on fighting Jinx tonight. "So…, any more questions?"

Raven fell silent for a few moments, thinking about a question she could ask him that he would answer. But before she could come up with a question someone approached their table. "Uhm…. Would it be alright if I joined you? I… don't really trust the other… patrons." The two looked up only to see Jinx standing at their table, holding a cup of tea and not realizing who she was talking to. Raziel shot a quick look at raven who just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, make yourself comfortable," said Raziel only to ad in a low voice, "… Jinx."

Jinx' eyes widened in shock and the tea cup slipped out of her hands only to be caught by a black energy and softly placed on the table. Jinx got ready to fight herself out of this place but to her surprise neither of the two Titans even stood up. "Relax Jinx. No uniforms, no Boy Wonder, no trouble, no fights. We're just three teens accidentally meeting each other in this place." Jinx' eyes were wide with unmasked surprise and shock. 'So the teen that has beaten the shit out of me and Mammoth in a matter of moments now works with the Titans, no big surprise. But obviously he isn't bird boy's little puppy.' Jinx decided to take her chances and sat down, asking the one question that kept flying through her mind, "Why?"

Raziel looked at Raven only to have her speak to him in his mind, what honestly scared the shit out of him for a moment. 'You invited her, you find an answer that fits both of us.' Raziel sighed and absently pointed with his left thumb to Jinx, "No costume, no Hive Five, the building has yet to come down on us; I dare say that you too are off duty tonight." Jinx simply nodded while she looked form Raven to Raziel and back. "By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced: name's Raziel, elementalist and swordsman." Jinx was simply taken aback by the sheer information he just provided.

"So… what brings you here," asked Jinx, trying to get at least somewhat of a conversation going while she wondered how in the nine hells it was possible for her to sit at the same table as two of her enemies and no fight seemed to be coming anytime soon. "We both needed to get away from a banquet and decided to go somewhere the Boy Wonder would never expect us," lied Raziel smoothly, downing his seventh glass of vodka. Jinx couldn't help but chuckle at Raziel's laid back demeanor. "I have to say that I'm surprised that Robin would let someone join who speaks so easily with a slited tongue." "Seems like I'm getting rusty in my skills when you looked just straight through it," said Raziel while rubbing the back of his neck. Jinx couldn't help herself and laughed at him and even Raven couldn't surpres a small smirk. "Not so self confident now." Raziel simply shrugged his shoulders at Raven, "It works for bird boy so no trouble."

-Ω-

The three teens had spent the next two and a half hours chatting about everything and nothing, carefully avoiding anything about their 'jobs'. In a way the three had formed some kind of connection, maybe even some kind of… trust. Jinx was shocked that she would use this word in the same sentence as the names of two Titans. It was well past midnight when all three left the bar and said their goodbyes and Jinx shocked Raziel and Raven with her next sentence, "Maybe we should do this again some time. It's been nice talking to people who… understand me." Raziel and Raven exchanged short looks of surprise before Raziel pulled out a Razor2 and flipped it open, typing away quickly before closing the cell phone again and flicking it to Jinx, "Shortcut 1 is my number. Call when you need someone to listen."

Raven stared at her fellow demon with outmost confusion and shock running circles in her mind. 'Why has he given her a cell and his number? Sure it was… pleasant talking to her but she still is a villain.' Jinx thoughts were running along the same lines while she studied the object in her hand before she looked up and gave them a wide grin. "We'll see about that. See ya." The two Titans looked after Jinx' retreating back until she rounded a corner and was out of sight.

"Are you sure that was a wise decision," asked Raven while the two demons flew towards the T-Tower. "Who knows? I honestly don't know and right now I don't really care. All I care about is a big bag Zs for tonight." "That tired? I thought from your boasting around you had more energy." "You try staying awake for nearly 80 hours and then we talk again." Raven's right eyebrow rose as she cast a look to her left just in time to see Raziel yawn widely. Something in her mind kept telling her that this was somehow important but she dropped the topic, not ready for more crazy stuff tonight.

* * *

and cut. 

not the best thing i could have come up with but like i already said i want to concentrate on my old projekt again and had this finfished as it is.

criticism is welcome as always.

- T signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

zervus.

as promised the new chapter. after you've gone though this you either going to hate it or love it.

i got a couple of PMs about this fic being a Rae/BB story. let me say a few words to this: is this story in the Rae/BB filter? no. have i hinted towards Rae/BB in any way? No. Latest after this chapter you should be able to see that this story is NOT going to be Rae/BB. I personally don't like and don't belive in this paring but don't feel offended if you do; everyone their own cup of tea.

now i have rambled enough and present you he next chapter.

* * *

The next several days past by without much out of the ordinary for the Titans; training, kicking bad guy ass, Dr. Light/Mumbo Jumbo/Mad Mod to name only a few, and for Raziel only very few nights of sleep. Although he had by now received his own room he spent most of his free time either in OPS (that kitchen, living room, war room thingy) or on the roof. Over the time he seemed to distance himself a bit from the others but no one approached him about it as he had been rather on edge those past days. 

Right now Raziel sat on the roof and stared down on a piece of rock in his right hand. 'I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE THIS! I'm an elementalist for crying out loud! This should be cake!' Unnecessary to say that he was pissed and his patience was shorter then that of a hungry lion. The door leading on the roof opened and revealed no one else but the Boy Wonder. "What's up with you? You seem unnerved." "OH and how did you figure THAT out?! Was it my facial expression or the fact I went somewhere to be ALONE?!" Robin flinched at the shout from the demidemon and backed off a bit, "Calm down right now." "Don't even THINK you can order me around Birdy! You may be the team leader but I have no problem with ditching you, got that?!" Before Robin could answer Raziel was gone in a pillar of flames, leaving a confused martial artist behind.

-Ω-

Raziel reappeared in a dark side road downtown, his mind running circles while his appearance oozed '**PISS ME FUCKING OFF AND YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD**'. He made his way down the road, not paying attention to where he was going, trying to calm down enough not to kill anyone that looked funny at him. After several minutes of storming through the streets Raziel came to the conclusion that he needed a drink to calm down and he stopped, looking around for the closest bar. Luck would have it that he had stopped right in front of one, although the outside suggested that drinks weren't the only things served inside. He shrugged his shoulders and quickly made his way inside.

Brushing away a protective red curtain Raziel was faced with the sight of the whole bar/club. Two stages with a catwalk and pole each and several round tables were scattered over the place while in between of the two stages was the bar, slightly raised above the ground. Raziel walked up to the bar and mustered the keep for a moment. 'Typical upper class barkeeper.' "Good evening sir, what can I get you?" "Hm, give me a Vodka Lemon and an Eye of the Dragon." The keep looked him up and down, "You sure about that?" "Now that you mention it, give me six Eyes and a Vodka Lemon." "Whatever, your liver getting killed not mine."

Only few minutes later and Raziel had his shots in front of him and quickly gulped them down in rapid succession. After the last one he grimaced and shook his head, "Brrrrr, that's what I needed." Raziel pulled out his money clip and quickly paid before taking his Vodka Lemon and letting his eyes take in the club. The stage on his right was occupied and a busty blond with two rather long pigtails and three strange markings on each cheek was doing her show, rather successfully if the drooling men were something to go by.

The second stage was empty but a sign announced the next performer. Raziel was about to let it slide when three words caught his interest. 'Pink Lucky Charm? Why does this ring a bell?' He contemplated those three words for some time until it finally clicked, 'HOLD IT A FUCKING MINUTE! Pink plus Luck plus Charm as in Charmer? JINX!' Now he was definitely hooked and had to see if his assumption was right or if it was just a coincidence. He checked the sign again and saw that there were only a few minutes left until the show would start so he stayed at the bar what gave him a perfect few to the stage.

Raziel let his eyes travel through the club, taking in its patrons. Most of them were dressed that wouldn't suggest that they were heading for a strip club but could attend to an official meeting. He turned back to the 'keep, "Say, do you know that Pink Lucky Charm?" "Yeah. She's pretty new to the business but she has some damn good moves." "Does she by any chance have pink hair, a slightly pale tan and wears pink, slitted contacts?" "Seems to me like you know her pretty well." Raziel shrugged as he paid for another drink, "There was a chance and I took it. Say, is there any way to meet her one-on-one?" The barkeeper frowned while glaring at Raziel with hard eyes, "Sir, we are not that kind of…." "Whoa, you got me wrong there. I simply wish to talk to her, I have no fleshly cravings and even if I had she'd be able to kick my ass." 'If I let her…,' added Raziel in his mind while he watched the barkeeper walk over to a PC and type a small message. Before the man could turn around a ping indicated the arrival of a reply.

"You must be pretty important to her; she's canceling the show for you." "And here I thought I'd be able to catch an eyeful; too bad." Raziel sat down on a bar chair and started to sip his drink for the moment. Suddenly he was lifted out of his chair, spun around and slammed into the counter. The demon looked down in the blazing eyes of one Jinx. "What are YOU doing here," hissed the girl lowly and Raziel was shortly surprised to see fear in the girl's eyes. "Uhm… would you believe if I said coincidence?" "Try another excuse." Raziel sighed and slowly leaned down, his lips nearly brushing Jinx' right ear as he whispered, "Get us a place to talk in private and I'll share my knowledge with you."

Jinx quickly seized his shirt and dragged him behind the stage, heading down a long corridor. Suddenly Raziel was thrown into what he assumed to be a dressing room before Jinx closed the door behind her. Raziel threw a quick glance around and took in the room: it wasn't big, 9 square meters at most, a dresser with a mirror on top, some makeup, two chairs as well as a wardrobe were all items in the room. Raziel used this time to give Jinx a once over too. The choice of clothing was revealing but not as much as he had expected in such a location: short black hot-pants, black high heels and bright pink top stopping shortly under her breasts and barely concealing the skimpy bra under it. She wore her hair in a single pony tail and it fell down around the middle between her shoulder blades. "Spill." Listen up Jinx, if I tell you this you must promise not to tell any of the Titans, ok?" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Keeping secrets from your team? You are a BAAAAAAD boy." "Damn it Jinx! This is serious." The luck charmer's face showed surprise at the cold expression on the demidemon's face, "You're not joking around?" "I'm dead serious."

Jinx was silent for a moment in which Raziel couldn't help himself and he took her form in once more and she caught him. A bright smirk appeared on her face before she struck a sexy pose her arms over her had, "Like what you see?" "As a matter of fact I do," was all Raziel said while smiling slightly but not in a perverted way and Jinx couldn't help the slight color raising on her cheeks. Raziel decided that now was as good as any time, "Jinx, you remember the name Terra, do you?" "That little blond that hung around the Titans? Sure; but I thought she took Slade to Hell." "Not really. While stopping the volcano from erupting she was turned into stone but she is by no means dead." He pulled out a small piece of rock from his pants' pocket, letting it spin over his right hand. "She's trapped in her body and I promised to look for a way to bring her back. Let's just say it's not going in my favor and… it's pissing me off big time."

He pocketed the item again and looked at Jinx who seemed to be spacing off. "Hello Kitty," said Raziel while waving his right hand in front of her face. "Huh? Sorry I was lost in thought." "What are you doing, working in this kind of place?" Jinx flinched at the question and looked away, "I'd rather not talk about it here…." Raziel caught on quick but he wanted to know that answer, "Care to join me for dinner? My treat." Jinx' head snapped around so fast that Raziel thought she'd broken her neck, "You serious?" "Sure; why not?" "You're a hero and I'm a villain." Raziel laughed dryly at Jinx, "Me, a hero? PAH! You have now idea girl. You're more hero than I ever can be. So what do you say?" Jinx thought his offer over before smiling shyly, "Dinner sounds… nice…." "Than I'll give you some privacy… to… change…." Raziel looked slightly shocked as he saw Jinx slip on a short, black mini and a long sleeved, red leather jacket. "You ready?"

Raziel checked his watch and whistled, "Now that's something you don't see every day." "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing really; there's just no women I know besides Raven and you that can get ready in less than twenty minutes." Jinx huffed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and also out of the club through the back door.

-Ω-

The two walked down the road next to each other when Jinx spoke up again, "Soooo, where are we going?" "What about something Asiatic," answered Raziel with his own question while pointing down the road. "Fine with me." The two entered the restaurant and both good a comfy 'feeling' from the atmosphere. They were quickly show to a table and Raziel ordered some Sake while they browsed the menu. "What's Sake," asked Jinx while they both looked for something that would satisfy their bodies' need for food. "It's a rice wine normally served slightly warmed. It's the eastern equivalent to normal wine on this side of the globe."

After only a couple of minutes came the waiter and took their orders after placing the Sake on the table. Raziel filled their two saucers before both rose their saucers to each other. Jinx took a careful first sip f the strange tasting liquid but she soon realized she could come to like it. "Hey, that's good stuff." "sure is. But go easy on it, it packs a harder punch than normal wine." The two downed the rest of their saucers and while Raziel refilled them he spoke the question Jinx dreaded the most. "So why were you back there?" Jinx stared down at her saucer while her face darkened. "I... need to lie low for the time being. And although I love the trill of thieving... I need to get my life straight. It's also rumored that Blood escaped the Steel City prison." "Blood?" "Brother Blood, otherwise know as Headmaster to all HIVE students." Oh, you mean that crazed psicic . I guess you want to keep off his radar not to be controlled any more." "Something like that," muttered Jinx while she downed her fifth helping of Sake so far.

After a good ten minutes their food came and Raziel ordered a second helping of Sake for them while they started to eat, the demidemon surprising Jinx and the waiter by using the provided chopsticks. "There aren't many people around this city who can eat with those," said Jinx while she used the western cutlery. Raziel simply shrugged at her, "I've been traveling the asien countries for a good six months and I like to adept. I know how to speak most languages but my reading is juts barely adequate and my writing is non existent."

They kept up a slight chatter while they ate before Jinx turned silent in when they ended their food. "Hey kitty, what's wrong? You're spacing off." "It's just... its weired how comfortable I feel around you and Raven lately..." "What's wrong with making new friends?" "Raven doesn't seem the type to make 'new friends'." "Why? Because she's always so cold?" "Yea, she's always so emotionless and uncaring." Raziel debated with himself if he should explain this facet of Raven and finally came to a conclusion, "Listen up Jinx... Raven's emotions are difficult... If you grow angry your powers grow wild and stronger right?" Jinx nodded without taking her eyes off him. "With Raven it's worse. While your powers grow stronger hers shoot through the roof, out of control." "So she's disaster incarnate when she freaks out." "That's just the tip of the iceberg," muttered Raziel as he downed his Sake and motioned for their by now sixth bottle. Any normal human would be dead drunk by now but his demonic metabolism had already burned out most of the alcohol.

Jinx stared at Raziel again, unable to make sense out of him, 'He's a hero and yet he has no problem with me being a thief and villain.' "Raziel, how come you have no problem with my job?" "You could say I know where you come from. In my younger years I was a 'street rat', a little good-for-nothing thief trying to make a living. Later on I learned something very important and it effects me still: everything we do in life has a cause. Without knowing what made you choose the path you did, who am I to judge you?" Jinx stared at Raziel as a soft smile wormed its way on her face, "You're something else." "Why? Because I know the world isn't simply black or white?" Jinx simply nodded while she rested her chin in her right hand.

The next two hours past by without much happening. Raziel was luckily immune to the alcohol in contrary to Jinx who had started to slur her words as well as spacing off more often. 'I think she had enough for one night.' He quickly called for the bill before finishing off the last bottle of Sake before Jinx could pass the line form 'heavily drunk' to 'ready for hospital'. But than the next problem opened for Raziel. 'I have now idea where she's living and I can't just leave her. Looks like I don't have much of a choice.' Raziel quickly paid the waiter with a hefty tip before leading Jinx out of the restaurant, the luck bender leaning onto his arm.

"Sho 'hat are weeee doin' nooooow," slurred Jinx while she clutched onto Raziel's arm outside the restaurant. "Now you close your eyes for a moment." "Noooo toushing." "Never crossed my mind." Raziel strengthened his hold on Jinx' arm before they disappeared in a red orb of demonic magic.

-Ω-

Jinx was suddenly surrounded by a chilling cold that pushed part of the alcohol out of her system. She opened her eyes and only saw pure darkness. But suddenly the darkness was filled with red and yellow eyes staring straight at her and into her very soul. She felt fear claw at her heart and soul before she closed her eyes again and buried her face and Raziel's chest while she had his arm in a death grip.

Soon the cold diminished and Jinx dared to open her eyes. She found a dark room with only one bed detectable in a dark corner. "Where are we," she asked with a slightly shaky voice. "My room back at T-Tower." "You think that's a good idea?" "If you're worried about Birdy than forget about him. I can deal with him tomorrow. But you should go to sleep before the alcohol kicks back in and makes you do something you might regret tomorrow." Before Jinx could protest she was tugged into the bed and Raziel was on his way out of the room. "Where are you going," asked Jinx drowsily, snuggling into the bed sheets. "OPS. I got some things to take care of." And before the door could slide close behind him Jinx was fast asleep.

Raziel was walking down the dark corridors of the Tower when he was suddenly pulled into a dark room and thrown on the floor. Within a split second he was back on his feet and looked around ready for battle until his eyes fell on a hooded figure. "Man Raven; you could have been a bit more gentle." "What is she doing here?" "Long story short: we met, I asked her to join me for dinner, we talked and she drank a bit more she could handle and I couldn't just leave her so she tagged along." Raven nodded and removed her hood while Raziel walked up to her bed before throwing a look at her over his shoulder, "May I?" "Suit yourself."

Raziel sat down on the edge of he bed and both stared at the other demon for several minutes before Raziel spoke up, "I understand why you hide them from your team but when you're alone you shouldn't do it." "What are you talking about," asked Raven while a nagging feeling settled into the back of her mind. Raziel stood up and slowly walked up to her. She didn't move as he rose his right hand towards her face and brush tow of his fingers over her 'eyebrow', feeling the skin under his fingers twitch before she jumped back from him a hint of fear and shock on her face. "I'm talking about those. Why do you vehemently deny who you are?"

Raven turned her back to him, hugging herself while her mind ran in circles. Suddenly she found herself in an embrace form behind, his hands resting softly on her stomach. "Listen Raven," whispered Raziel softly into her ear, "There is nothing wrong with showing where you come from. At least when you are alone show it." "Why are you doing this," whispered Raven while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I promised you I would help you control your powers but how can you control something if you don't even acknowledge it?" Raven closed her eyes as his words hit her like a train. 'He does have a point.' She felt how Raziel turned her around in his arms but she refused to open her eyes. "Please Raven, even if it's only for this night accept your blood. Raven opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised to find a hint of plea on the other demon's face. Slowly her 'eyebrows' parted, revealing a second set of violet eyes.

A small smile graced his lips as Raziel saw Raven take the first step, "Was that so hard?" "No," whispered Raven while her two eyes adjusted to being used outside of utter rage. She noticed that her surroundings appeared clearer to her as well as something else. She noticed that several books on her shelves glowed in a soft light as well as a soft red glow around Raziel. Her surprise must have shown on her face because Raziel smiled, "Quite a sight isn't it? The auras of magic?" Raven nodded dumbly while she looked through her room, noticing several objects giving off an aura and it explained to her why she got them in the first place. She looked up at Raziel before she suddenly flung her arms around him. He returned the hug for a few seconds before they parted, still standing at arms length. "Thanks for accepting me," whispered Raven. Raziel simply smiled at her, "Why should a second pair of eyes freak me out? If that's all there is to your demonic form than it's nothing to worry about. Mine is a lot more shocking to humanity." "Should I ask," whispered Raven while she smiled slightly. "Maybe one day I'll show you." Raziel placed his hands on her upper arms while he leaned down a bit, placing a light kiss om her forehead, right on the gem, "Good night Raven." He left the room, leaving a shock demoness behind who placed a shacking hand on her forehead, 'What the hell?'

-Ω-

The next morning found Cyborg buzzing in through the kitchen, preparing breakfast for his team. He had met Raziel earlier before the demon settled for switching through the news channels on TV. Cyborg was bent over the stove when the door opened with a whizzing sound and soft feet padded over the floor. "Mornin' Stone, can I get some orange juice?" "Just a second Jinx." '5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'**"WHAT?!"**Cyborg spun around, staring at he pinket with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor. Jinx giggled as she walked up to the metal man and closed his jaw with a crunching sound, "So, where is my juice?" "What the hell are you doing here," hissed Cyborg as he looked around for Raziel only to see him not in his spot on the sofa.

"Relax Cy, I brought her in." Cyborg jumped high into the air with a school girl squeal while Jinx and Raziel had to lean on each other, their sides starting to hurt from their laughing. "What the fuck is going on here," demanded Cyborg after his processors managed to work through this. Raziel shrugged nonchalantly, "Short story: we met, went to dinner, got drunk and I just couldn't leave her on her own so I brought her along." "Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what Robin will do if he finds out?" "If I find what out?"

Cyborg spun around, his massive frame blocking Jinx from view while smiling forcedly at the Boy Wonder, "Oh nothing... hehehe... nothing really..." Even while Cyborg stammered Jinx showed some of her cat like grace and simply flipped to sit on Cyborg's right shoulder, her knees crossed and her elbows resting on them while her face rested in her hands. "Morning Robby-Birdy." Robin's jaw hit the floor as he saw Jinx smiling down at him as well as her... skimpy attire. After he got his act together he first looked at Cy, seeing the metal man sweat bullets and dismissed him at he culprit. His eyes fell on Raziel who was lazily leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest and smiling slightly. "This your brainchild?" "And what if?" The team leader sighed as he walked over to he coffee machine, " What devil got into your mind?" "No devil; just my good manners." Robin raised an eyebrow at that, "You, good manners? That would be a first." "Ouch," whispered Jinx still sitting on Cyborg's shoulder. Raziel grinned at Robin, "Touchè." Robin sighed again while sipping his coffee and walking off, "We'll talk later."

All Cyborg could do was stare after his leader's back, "What happened?" "Looks like a second chance to me," answered Raziel while he sniffed the air, "Something smells burned." "NOOOOOO!" Cyborg rushed over to the stove, crying over his burned bacon and eggs, Jinx still sitting on his shoulder. "Hey Stone, what about my juice?"

-Ω-

Half an hour and many embarrassing memories of Stone later the doors slid open and Raven walked into OPS. "Morning Raven. You take the... usual..." Cyborg's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Raven and saw four eyes looking back at him. "Raven...," whispered Cyborg as his right arm shifted into Canon mode. "Relax Cy; no disaster coming your way," said Raven as she took an apple and happily munched into it. Cyborg's arm shifted back to normal but he still held his distance form Raven. She saw this and couldn't help but sigh, "Cy, I'm only being myself. How can I hope to control my powers when I can't accept where they come from?"

To say Cyborg was shocked and confused was only the tip of the iceberg but he managed a small smile, "If you say so Rae. It'll... just take time to get used to." "Thanks Cy," whispered Raven while giving him a small smile. "Okaaaaay, who are you and what have you done to Queen Emo," asked Jinx form her place on the table while staring at the still smiling Raven. Raziel finally couldn't take it anymore and a chuckle escaped his lips, "Oh man! And to think that BB hasn't seen it yet." "Seen what," came the shapeshifter's voice from behind the group and all four turned to look at him. As his eyes fell on Raven's he could only stare for a couple of seconds before comment less fainting on the spot. The four looked at each other and simply shrugged before they got back to breakfast.

-Ω-

It was around midday when Raven found herself in her room meditating. 'That went rather well. I never thought it would be so eyes for them to accept this so easily.' A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how warm her team had been after a brief explanation. Suddenly a nagging feeling appeared in the back of her mind and she opened her eyes, feeling them drawn towards the mirror resting on her dresser. 'Whatever this is about it must be important if they mind their manners.' She stood up and walked over to the dresser and picked up the mirror. After looking at her reflection for a second the world began to fade around her.

When her mind focused again she found herself standing on a big floating island in Nevermore. Before her stood two copies of herself, one dressed in dark green and one in yellow. "Bravery, Knowledge," greeted Raven in a friendly tone but stopped when she saw the serious expression on both of their faces. "She's back," said Bravery, "and she's free of HIM for the moment." "What gasped Raven and her four eyes widened. "It's true," said Knowledge while she pushed her glasses up her nose, "and she asked for you to come and speak with her." Raven spun on her heels and quickly dashed towards the nearest portal.

The scenery changed as she passed through the gateway and the world turned into a bare wasteland, a single, leafless tree standing on a small hill in the middle. Under the tree stood a red-hooded figure, her back towards Raven. "Anger," muttered Raven as she walked up to the emotion. Anger turned around and their four eyes locked, causing Anger to be shortly surprised before the least manic smile she could muster split her face. "It is truly you," whispered Raven as the two stood at arm's length. "It is," said Anger, her voice devoid of most of her blood lust, "If not you'd already be fighting for your life." "True," muttered Raven before the two sat down on the foot of the tree.

"The time draws near," said Anger while both girl's stared off into the black sky. "I know but what can we do?" "WE," asked Anger with surprise evident in her voice. "Yes, WE. Although we never really saw eye to eye you're still a part of me. We'll have to deal with each other as long as we exist so we might work out a truce." Anger couldn't help the small bang of relieve wash over her, "He does us good, huh?" "Yes but will it be enough when the time comes?" "Only time will tell." A few moments of silence passed between the two before Raven spoke again, "You know, when you're not screaming at me to kill or try to kill me you're a pretty decent talk." "I am who I am; I can't change that," answered Anger defensively. "I know, I know. Without you I wouldn't be whole, I wouldn't be a true person." Raven placed her left arm around the girl and pulled her a bit closer. Anger tensed at the touch and was ready to bolt but soon relaxed a bit. She felt that her host started to understand the big mistake she and the monks of Azar had done. "I don't want HIM to come back; I want to be free," whispered Anger while she rested her head on raven's shoulder, the tiredness evident in her voice. "We will find a way; somehow," answered Raven while she gave the other girl's shoulder a slight squeeze. Anger looked up at her, her four red eyes shining with a hint of hope, "Truce?" "No, peace."

Both girl's shortly smiled before Anger suddenly jerked away from Raven. "HE is coming back! You have to leave!" "Anger we-" NO! HE's to strong for use right now. GO!" Anger shoved Raven out of her mind with a red blast of magic before she turned her eyes towards the sky, six burning red eyes appearing in the middle. 'I trust you Raven.'

-Ω-

As Raven awoke in back in her room she stared down at the mirror in her hands, 'I will not surrender to HIM!' She sighed as she placed the mirror on her desk and looked up at the clock that rested on it. It was set in a black raven made of obsidian, a present from her team at the last Christmas and it was the most treasured of all. 'Half past four, I've been there longer than I thought.' She left her room and headed for OPS to check up on her team. 'Everything has so much more details than before. I wonder if Raziel's sight is the same as mine.'

The doors to OPS opened with a hiss and Raven strolled inside, quickly looking through the room. Jinx and Robin were sitting on the couch and watching TV while Raziel sat at the table and, surprise surprise, was NOT staring at a piece of rock but at a chess board. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire were nowhere in sight and she didn't feel the around so the must had left for town. Raven enjoyed the silence and looked closer at each occupant of the room. Raziel gave off the same red glow as last night while Jinx had a pink glow flowing around her in random waves and forms. Robin in turn had no aura whatsoever. Raven couldn't help but feel curious about how her aura looked like as she could see it in a mirror or when she looked down herself. "Hey Raziel."

The demidemon slowly looked up from the chess board, "Hn?" "You have the same sight as I, right?" "More or less." "What about your sight," asked Robin while he and Jinx turned towards the two demons. Raven shrugged as she pointed at her second set of eyes, "Those give me enhanced sight as well as the ability to see the magical aura of a person. I just wondered how mine looked like." All eyes turned towards Raziel who was leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Your magical aura is quite unique if I may say so. It's a mixture of black and dark blue/violet with hints of white and red now and then. Quite a sight if you ask me." Raven nodded at black, red and white as she could relate those colors to a source but dark blue? "HEY! HEY! What about me?!" Jinx was bouncing up and down on the couch. Raziel and Raven shared a look before both looked back at Jinx, "Pink."

Jinx slowly turned towards Robin, a truck load of insecurity and fear shining in her eyes, "Hey Robin... what about... me...?" The Boy wonder looked at the young thief before he met the blazing eyes of one Raziel, clearly warning him not to mess this up. Only seconds later Raven spoke in his mind, a warning edge in her thoughts, 'Remember Red X.' Robin quickly caught on the message and looked back at Jinx, "If the others are OK with it you can stay. Raziel said you wanted to set you life straight." Jinx nodded quickly at that, "I admit that I will miss the thrill but... I'm willing to try." "Then I see no problem with you staying and I think neither do Raven or Raziel." Suddenly a thought crossed Raven's mind, "Hey Robin, what about Project R.I.W.?" Robin's eyes widened at this before he adopted a thoughtful face. "That would actually work out." "Would someone tell me what this Project R-whatever is," asked Jinx, a slightly irritated look on her face. Robin walked up to the closest computer and typed away while speaking, "Project R.I.W.; it stands for Re-Integration Watch. In a nutshell it means that two well known and trusted 'good guys' take one 'bad guy' under their wing and the 'bad guy' can work off his or her crimes to clean their record. But you'd need to vouchers for that. And the Okay from the officials." "Dips on first voucher," said Raziel while raising his hand lazily. "I'll take second," said Raven while Jinx read through the data Robin had called up and the Boy Wonder nodded before pulling out his T-Com to make some calls.

After a few moments she looked back at the two demons with wide eyes, "You're putting your rep on the line here. Why are you doing this for me?" "I feel like it and I'm sure we can keep you out of trouble for a while," said Raziel while shrugging his shoulders and Raven simply nodded at his words. Jinx beamed at them before turning back to the Boy Wonder, "Than I should probably tell you that there are rumors about Blood coming back to Jump." "BLOOD?!"

The four turned towards the door and saw Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire standing in the door, all three loaded with movies, games and junk food. Cyborg's face was a grim grimace while his human eye twitched dangerously. "We'll look into that later," said Robin while taking notice of Star's shorter than normal skirt. "We will get to the bottom of this." Raven in the meanwhile had thrown a short look down on Raziel's chess board before moving a black tower, "Checkmate." Raziel's eyes stared down at the board before he started to mutter profanities under his breath and glaring at Raven. "Lets do some training and let of steam, ok," suggested BB while looking around the room. Everyone agreed that venting their anger wasn't such a bad idea.

Twenty minutes later all Titans along with Jinx were at the gym. Robin was beating the shit out of training drones while Cyborg vented his anger at the shooting range, blasting the targets with 120 percent power. BB and Starfire were working on their flying skills together with a game of catch. Raziel did some some sword practice like normal, paying much attention not to cause any collateral damage. Raven was simply floating in her meditative pose, chanting her mantra over and over. Jinx in turn sat only at the side lines watching he Titans train. It was not that she didn't want to join them but her powers were a but too unpredictable to be used inside and she doubted that meditating was the right thing for her either.

Suddenly a thick book landed in her lap and she looked up to see Raven stand next to her. "You might find some interesting spells in it," said the dark sorceress while she sat down next to the girl. Jinx smiled thankfully at the demoness and opened the book and started to read through the different kinds of spells and curses. After a couple of minutes her eyes fell on a spell that made her eyes glim with mischief. "Okay, what did you find," asked Raven who felt the change in the girl's emotion. Jinx turned the book to Raven and tapped on the spell name with her left index finger, "I've bee looking for this spell for ages." Raven quickly looked the spell over and recognized it. She knew how to cast it but had never seen the need to do so. But now Curiosity was getting the better of her. "Stop by my room tonight and we see if we can get it to work." "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Teaching her spells without me? Not going to happen." The girl's turned towards the unknown voice behind them but saw nothing. They turned back and Raven noticed a small spike in Raziel's aura and she couldn't suppress a small smirk. "Looks like a little spy will join us later." 'But you don't really mind,' chided most of her emotions in her mind. Strangely Raven didn't feel inclined to put such a strong lock on her emotion anymore.

Two hours later the team stopped their training and headed for the showers to get rid of the sweat. Raven too headed for the shower in her room although she hadn't sweat one bit but she enjoyed long and hot showers more than most other things. Raven stood in the shower stall, feeling the hot liquid run down her body and she closed her eyes while sighing. "Guess the love for heat comes with being a demon," mused Raven with a small smile on her lips. 'If I think about it, is it the same for every demon? Another thing for the the list 'Raziel got something to answer'. It would make sense though, considering where he comes from.' After a couple of more minutes of enjoying the hot water Raven reluctantly stepped out of the shower and dried off, mustering her body in the mirror above the sink. She had always been kind of envious of Starfire for her supple chest, thinking she could use some tuning in that area but at the same time she didn't want to use a spell or human medicine to enhance them.

She brushed her hands down her front before cupping her breasts, weighting them in her hands. A small jolt shot through her body and she mentally groaned. She was no stranger to physical pleasure, she had read all about it and those romance novels weren't just for show but with her 'unique problem' she wasn't sure if she ever could experience those feelings in real life. Her thoughts were abruptly broken by the door opener buzzing in an annoying tone and she quickly grabbed the fluffy, blue bathrobe Starfire had given her as a present, tying the knot securely while making sure not to reveal anything. She opened the door just enough for her face to be seen and saw a nervous Beastboy standing there. "What is it," asked Raven while opening the door a bit more. BB stared at her appearance for a moment before quickly moving his eyes back to hers. "Raven... I wanted to ask you... if..." "Spit it out already," huffed Raven while she crossed her arms over her chest. Beastboy gathered all the guts he could muster and spoke, "I wanted to ask if you know a spell that could bring back Terra." Raven was shortly surprised at the question before she smiled a bit. "I'll look into it. I'll do some brainstorming with Raziel and maybe we can come up with something together." BB beamed at Raven with a grin threatening to split his face into two and moved to clomp Raven when she held up her hands, "Not in this attire BB, though I appreciate the thought." "Oh, forgot about that for a second," said Beastboy while smiling sheepishly at her. Both teens nodded at each other before they parted ways, BB heading of to play some games and Raven to finally get dressed.

-Ω-

Two hours later found Jinx, Raven and Raziel alone in the Tower. The other four had decided to head to the movies and something to eat afterwards after Robin had drilled it into their heads that they had to call him if trouble rose. The three had just waved him off while Raziel had to throw in his two cents, "We'll call you in time to stop something serious." It seemed like Raven and Robin were the only two who caught on his very lecherous use of words, if the smirk on Raven's face or the red color of Robin's were anything to go by. The four Titans quickly left the tower, leaving the other three on their own devices.

After Jinx was sure that they were gone she produced the spell book form the depths of the couch and quickly flipped through the pages. "So you're really going to look for a familiar," asked Raziel while he leaned back on the couch. "Sure. I've been looking for an unquestionable loyal friend for ages," said Jinx while her eyes were literally glowing. That very simple sentence threw Raziel off course, not expecting something that grave from the bubbly teen. Raven too was surprised at why Jinx wanted to use that spell so desperate; but after a few moments of thought she saw where the other girl came from and could somehow relate with her. "So how do we go about this," asked Jinx, barely able to contain her excitement. "First we have to go to a place... more wild than this," answered Raven and Raziel in one voice before looking at each other. "You now that spell," asked Raven a tad bit surprised. "Sure do; although I never thought you would. I figured it would be below the raven." "Shows what you know."

"Less bickering more explaining," said Jinx in a whiny voice, giving the two demons a huge load of kitten eyes. Raziel felt how it worked magic on his thoughts against his will and he cursed the female population of all planes for inventing such a powerful spell. Raven was only partly effected due to being a female herself but she still felt the very strange urge to comfort the luck charmer. "Cut that look out before I do something we both will regret," muttered Raziel while trying hard not to place the girl in his lap and pet her like a small kitten. Raven was hard pressed to suppress a smirk from forming on her face while Jinx began to grin like a Cheshire cat. "Works every time," smirked Jinx while barely able not to laugh at poor Raziel. "That calls for desperate measures," grinned Raziel while the floor suddenly glowed in a bright red. Raven felt the origin of the glow and prepared herself for what was to come. Jinx too knew this energy but she wasn't too thrilled about and clutched to the next object in reach that too would be transported by the demon's magic; and that something turned out to be no one else but Raven. The demoness was shocked as suddenly she found a quivering teen in her lap, her face buried in the blushing girl's chest. 'The reaction will be fun,' thought Raziel before the tree were consumed by redness.

-Ω-

When Raven regained her senses she found herself in the middle of some woods on a small clearing, another female body pressed against her. She looked down and saw a quivering mob of pink hair, the owner's face deeply buried in her chest. Raven blushed scarlet as Jinx' quivering send small jolts of pleasure and excitement through her body and she quickly tried to peel the other girl off her before the excitement became too much for her to handle. A couple of light flashes brought Raven out of her thoughts only to see how Raziel let a digi-cam disappear in a red orb. "Priceless, simply priceless," smiled Raziel as he looked down at the two girl's while standing at a good distance should he need to bolt. Suddenly Jinx shot out of Raven's personal space and lunged at Raziel who was barely able to avoid an ax kick form the flustered teen. "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME," shouted the enraged teen while falling into a dancelike flurry of punches and kicks. Raziel managed to avoid most of them but suddenly a kick connected with his chin and he flew into the next tree, his back impacting hard with the wooden structure.

Jinx stared in shock as she caught up with what she had done and she saw he chance to get a blank record fly out the window. "If I were a normal human that would have paralyzed me from my shoulders down," said Raziel with a hint of amusement while he staggered back to his feet. His world was blurry and he needed a couple of seconds to clear his mind form the unexpected one-way ticket. Raven couldn't help herself and smirked at the other demon, "Serves you right." "Yeah, yeah; whatever. Now let's get this baby on the roll. Who goes first?" The girls fixed him with their eyes and he sighed, "I had to ask. Fine; give me that book for a second."

After looking the spell over a few times Raziel handed the book to Jinx and sighed, "This shouldn't be too difficult." He sat down on the cold forest ground in a pose similar to Raven's meditation pose and closed his eyes, his arms lazily resting on his bend knees. "Zirak Patherk Sikurex Canteth." The words left his lips in a slight whisper and the girls stepped back, not knowing what to expect to happen. A couple of strange symbols appeared on the ground around Raziel and glowed shortly in a deep red before dieing off. For several minutes Raziel sat like a statue, barely breathing and to most onlookers he would have seemed dead. Suddenly a howl echoed through the night and the drumming of pawns on the ground came closer. Raven and Jinx unconsciously stepped closer to the other until their arms brushed together and both eased a bit. Suddenly the drumming of pawns slowed down as well as lost strength before the two saw a shadow stalk around them in the darkness of the night.

The the creature stepped into the clearing and moon light and Raven couldn't suppress a short gasp from escaping her lips. 'A hellwolf! Incredible to see such a creature in this place!' The creature indeed reminded strongly of an average wolf, although it had a shoulder high that easily reached Raziel's hips if he stood. It's fur was a mix of red and black, two burning yellow eyes fixed on Raziel's still unmoving form. Another thing giving the hellwolf's infernal heritage away were it's pawns that were engulfed in red flames, scorching the ground slightly where it stood as well as its three tails sprouting from its backbone.

The hellwolf circled Raziel several times, eyes and sniffing him all then while as if to determine his intention's before sitting down in front of the demon. Then the hellwolf threw his head back and howled at the nightly sky and Raziel opened his eyes. Their eyes met and Raziel slowly lifted his right hand. The hellwolf followed the movements with his eyes but didn't move away when Raziel reached towards his head. Raziel placed his hand slowly on the creature's head before staring to scratch him behind his ears. The hellwolf closed his eyes and started to heckle while hiss three tails waggled over the dusty ground. Raziel smirked while he stood up and walked over to the two girls who stared at the creature in awe. "You're up next Pinky." Jinx scowled at the demon, not liking this new nickname at all. "Keep calling me that and I'll start calling you Brain." "Whatever Pinkster," grinned Raziel while he leaned against a single tree that stood at the edge of the clearing and the hellwolf walked around the two girls, sniffing them and sometimes even nudging them with his surprisingly cold snout. Raven went to give his side a short pet when the hellwolf suddenly jumped up, placing his front pawns on her shoulders and giving her a long lick over her left cheek.

Raven and Raziel were utterly surprised at the show of affection form the infernal creature towards the demoness, seeing that his kind was not known for being very friendly to anyone besides their respective partner. Jinx had been so absorbed in the spell book that she barely noticed anything around her. After a few moments she closed the book and handed it to Raven before sitting down in the middle of the clearing. "Zirak Patherk Sikurex Canteth." Again symbols glowed on the ground but this time in a bright pink color. Jinx tried to move as little as possible while the two demons stood at the sidelines, watching silently. Suddenly the hellwolf began to growl darkly next to Raziel and the demon placed a calming hand on the beast's neck. The growling stopped although he still looked around the clearing with alert eyes.

No one heard any sound in the air, neither did they feel anything unusual as they waited for something to happen. Suddenly the hellwolf's head jerk to the left and Raziel followed the movement, staring intensely into the darkness. Suddenly he saw something move and he tried to make out details while nudging Raven's side. The demoness followed his gaze and she too saw a movement but no exact shape. After a few more moments the creature stepped into the clearing and revealed its origin. It was a velvet black panther, softly padding over the ground without a sound. While its deep green eyes rested on Jinx as well as the hellwolf, it stalked closer to Jinx with unnatural grace and every muscle tense and ready to attack, a natural born predator.

The panther slowly circled Jinx, sniffing her now and than while its circles grew smaller and smaller. After a couple of tense minutes The panther stood in front of a slightly quivering Jinx before a feline growl rumbled in its throat and the predator laid down in the girl's lap, purring contently. Jinx opened her eyes and looked down at the feline with shining eyes. She bend down and hugged the cat desperately and the feline reacted with curling her tail around the girl. Raven and Raziel both felt respectively guessed that Jinx had found something she had longed for a very long time. The feline snuggled closer to Jinx and finally the girl couldn't control herself and started to sob softly. Raziel looked up at Raven and sent her a questioning gaze to that the demoness nodded before she slowly walked up to the hugging pair, not wanting to alarm the graceful predator.

The panther looked up at the demoness before giving a very soft nod, or what Raven thought was a nod. She bent down a bit before placing a soft hand of the other girl's shoulder, causing her head to snap around. Pink met violet and the first shone with unshed tears. Raven softly nudged Jinx to stand up and slowly the girl got back to her feet, her new companion standing as close as possible. The three moved over towards Raziel and his partner. The hellwolf was growling slightly at the panther only to get an angry hiss in response that surprisingly shut him up. Jinx stood next to Raziel, hugging herself with her right arm while her left rested on her panther's head. Raziel looked at Jinx and couldn't help but feel something sting in his soul. He softly placed his left arm around her shoulders, giving her a bit comfort in the cold night air and Jinx leaned into him, sighing slightly and contently.

The four watched how Raven sat down and quickly closed her eyes, unconsciously starting to levitate while she chanted the magical words. "Zirak Patherk Sikurex Canteth." Once again symbols appeared around the caster but this time they flashed shortly between red, black and white. Within seconds a giant shadow appeared in the clearing, circling over Raven's position. Jinx and Raziel looked up into the sky and sow a bird's silhouette in front of the moon. It slowly began to sink towards the ground before it suddenly dove down towards Raven, only visible as a single black streak. Within seconds the bird was at Raven's height and stopped abruptly in its descend, hovering in front of the still close-eyed demoness.

Jinx and Raziel stared at the creature with wide eyes, Raziel more so than Jinx as he recognized the bird and its background. "A white raven," muttered Raziel while he watched the raven fly around Raven a few times, "I never thought I would see one of their breed." "What's so special about them," asked Jinx, her voice still cracked. "Over the recorded history of most demon realms only the mightiest sorcerers and sorceresses have had the potential to have a white raven as their familiar and even less have actually had one, most needing to convince their breed with some bribery. This one answered her call immediately and without any demands. Additionally her demonic heritage should prohibit something like this." Raziel stared intently as the raven stopped in front of Raven and bent its head to the side, giving her a calculating look. "Maybe this is some kind of sign," muttered Raziel while his mind was running 100 miles per second to sort through this highly unexpected turn of events.

That Raven's familiar was her namesake was no surprise but the breed was throwing him off course like nothing else in his entire life. The raven let out a shriek and Raven opened her eyes and she too stared at the creature before her with a totally blank mind, even non of her emotions was able to form a single coherent thought. 'What kind of sick trickery is Fate playing now,' thought Raven while she looked into the birds violet eyes. _"No trickery my Master." _Raven's eyes widened as she heard a definitely female voice in her mind and she stared with a slightly opened mouth at the raven. A chuckle echoed in her mind and the bird seemed to snicker, _"Surprised young one? What's shocking you more? My breed or my speech?" _'How did you get in my head?' _"Oh, as your familiar it's no big deal and I could do much more but that's for another night."_ Raven quickly landed and stood up, stretching out her left arm for he raven to land on. 'What's your name?' _"A name? Hmm... I never had use for a name. Make a suggestion."_Raven shortly thought this over before she came up with something that fit her thoughts perfectly. 'Spes.' _"Hope? I name that expects a lot from me and you as well. But I see why you choose it. I accept my Master." _'Don't call me Master or anything similar; simply call me Raven.' _"As you wish... Raven." _

The other four watched the mental exchange, Raziel noticing the silent conversation. "And another step taken," whispered Raziel with a small, genuine smile on his lips. _"Indeed."_Raziel's mind shortly stopped while his gaze drifted towards his companion as the dark and smoky voice echoed in his mind. The hellwolf looked up at him and something similar to a grin was spread over his face. 'I guess that was you in my head just now.' _"Give the boy a cookie, he figured it out." _Raziel couldn't help but chuckle at the hellwolf's reply and scratched his ears, making him growl. _"A bit to the left... YES! There!" _'You're something. So what's your name?' _"Call me Cerberus." _'The infamous guardian of Hell itself; very fitting. Just don't develop a taste for souls, ok?' _"I can't make any promises but I'll try keep it down." _

In the meanwhile Jinx and her panther had a similar conversation. 'She really seems more hopeful now.' _"Who wouldn't with such a meaningful familiar? Especially in her case."_Jinx traced the soft, friendly and flowing voice to her companion and her heart skipped a beat. 'You can talk?' _"I can do __much more but all in due time. For starters my name is Sentra and I hope that I can heal at least part of the wound." _Jinx smiled as new tears threatened to fall. 'You already did that with answering my call.' The panther nuzzled into Jinx' side and the girl couldn't help the single tear of joy flee her eyes.

Spes had by now made herself comfortable on Raven's left shoulder and the demoness walked over to the others, a small, hopeful smile playing on her lips. "Seems like all of us gained something tonight," said Raziel while he too couldn't help but smile lightly. "It seems that way," said Raven, her voice considerably more joyful than normal. "Let's head back to the Tower and catch some close eye, what do you say?" "Sure Raziel but I'm NOT going to teleport," said Jinx while a shiver ran down her spin, remembering the stares of all those eyes. Raziel laughed sheepishly while scratching his neck, "Sorry but I never had to transport more than myself so I never paid much mind to my demonic teleportation. My flames work for me and probably Cerberus considering his birth but others are sure to burn during the process." "Than let me handle it. I learned to block them out," said Raven while Spes nuzzled her cheek. "What are those eyes anyway," asked Jinx, finally wanting to know what she feared so much. "In essence we open a rift into the demonic sub-realm connecting all realms. Those eyes are the eyes of the terrors living there," answered Raven while she remembered the early stages of her training. Those eyes still made her shiver with fright.

Jinx was shocked at the revelation and turned towards Raziel with a cold stare. Raziel backed off a bit as Sentra began to growl darkly at him, feeling her master's emotions effect her. "Whoa Jinx, I would have told you that night but I thought I would have disturbed you sleep if you knew just how we got back to he tower." Jinx calmed down with a few deep breaths before cracking a small smile, "You're forgiven but I won't forget it; and I'll get you back for this." Raziel chuckle slightly but at the inside he was sweating bullets. He had no intention to be on the receiving end of Jinx' hexes ever. To defuse the situation Raven quickly wrapped them in her magic and teleported them back to the Tower.

-Ω-

The six reappeared in the middle of OPS and Cerberus as well as Sentra rushed of to expect the new place, Sentra a lot more gracefully and discrete than Cerberus. Spes simply sat on Raven's shoulder, looking around the room with clear eyes. "Okay girls, Jinx can take my room until Birdy decides to give her her own while I hit the couch." Raziel popped his back and his vertebra audibly crunched after the slightly tiering day and considering that he had once more been up and running for nearly sixty hours straight by now he was more than willing to sleep on the ground if he had to. He looked at the girls just in time to see both yawn widely, Jinx even without covering her mouth. "Looks like both of you agree with me on this one," smirked Raziel while he already walked towards the couch. "Uhm... Raziel?" "Yes Raven, what is it now?" Come by my room tomorrow morning; we got something to talk about." "What's in it for me?" "A night without disturbing dreams." "I see; again I don't have a choice. Fine by me but now let me sleep." He dropped on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head. Cerberus curled up under the TV table and both were fast asleep and snoring loudly.

Jinx and Raven looked at each other and couldn't help but smirk while they silently left the room. "Sometimes I wonder how he does it," said Jinx while they walked through the dark corridors. "What are you talking about?" "He seems so... easygoing all the time but then again he's... so deep and understanding. He's an enigma to me." Raven smiled slightly as she could relate to Jinx' emotions. "I guess you're right. The second time we met he dares to come close to me while I would have been able to kill without a single thought. I was so mixed up that even BB knew to keep away. But he came and showed me half of his childhood to make a point to me. He... without him a lot of this wouldn't have happened." "Guess we both should be thankful for his existence," whispered Jinx while she stroke Sentra's fur lovingly. Soon the girls had reached their respective room and settled in for the night.

In Raven's room Spes had taken reign over her raven-shaped clock and settled for some comfortable position for the night. "Good night Spes," whispered Raven as she crawled into the bed, too tired to do her nightly meditation. _"Good night Raven; may you be free of nightmares."_

Jinx in the meanwhile was curled up on the bed in 'her' room, snuggling close to the warm and comforting body of Sentra who too had laid down on the bed. The feral predator was still awake and studied her new partner. _'Who would have guessed I would be the partner to someone so lonely. But I'm glad it happened.' "Sleep well little Jinx, the next curve ball is sure to come."_

* * *

that's it. love it? hate it? tell me about your thoughts and feed me some ideas for Jinx'probation. 

for those big question marks about Jinx and her past rest assured that i have something planned and it's going to be explained all in due time.

- T


	6. Chapter 6

zervus.

that was a pretty fast return for my standards. i will probably raise even more questions with this chapter and i think a coupel of people will stop reading this story after being through this chapter.

this chapter continues right from the next morning after the last chapter. it holds some hidden importants though most will probably not see it right now.

anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning found Raziel walking through the Tower, still tiered but nevertheless the first to be awake once more. 'Guess I need to get myself either a big load of caffeine or a shot of adrenaline. The first is healthier but the second at least works.' Cerberus was walking along his partner looking not more awake than Raziel and he yawned, a small jet of flame bursting from his throat. "Not the early riser as well huh?" _"Not really but I will manage." _"Just don't cause any chaos while we're at Raven's room; death would be a blessing." _"I'll keep that in mind." _

The two had reached Raven's door and Raziel knocked softly, hoping that he was not too early. His keen hearing noticed some shuffling in the room and a few curses that placed a small smirk on his face. 'And another one who's no morning person.' The door slid partly open revealing Raven with ruffled hair and glad in a fluffy blue bathrobe that made Raziel's eyebrows give a very good Spock imitation. "What," asked a grumpy Raven, four eyes gazing coldly at Raziel. "Sorry but you said to come along; didn't know you were as a bad morning person as I." "Come in."

Raven stepped aside and Raziel and Cerberus entered, the hellwolf careful not to cause any havoc. Raziel had pulled out the chair from under the desk and sat down, turning just I time to see Raven enter her bathroom while dropping the bathrobe. A very slight and barely noticeable blush spread over Raziel's cheeks as he had caught a glimpse of Raven's well shaped ass. 'Note to self: NEVER say anything about it and try to forget it and make sure Raven never finds out! If she does make sure you lived your life to the fullest.' _"Not a bad idea to keep silent about that." _Raziel shot off the chair as a female voice echoed in his mind and he looked around frantically. 'That was NOT Raven!' _"Of course it wasn't Raven; she's to tiered to even think." _Raziel slowly turned towards the table and the seemingly sleeping Spes only to see the raven look at him with laughing violet eyes.

'Let me guess, you like to read other people's mind to keep an eye on Raven, right?' _"Something like that. And if you don't say anything I won't too." _'Praise Lucifer! A woman who beliefs in coincidences and accidents!' _"Hehehe. Men." _Spes seemed to laugh at Raziel and his thoughts before doing something the demidemon had never expected: she sent him a mental picture of Raven in a skimpy, black bikini, striking a sexy pose. 'Don't tempt me bird.' _"Kehehehehe. You men are so easy to tease." _Raziel growled at the bird and looked away only to cause another set of snickers from the raven. "Stupid, perverted bird," grumbled Raziel while trying to push that picture in a overstuffed room in his mind labeled 'Don't open unless in dire need of death by perversion'.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Raziel quickly spun around and looked into the other direction, sweating and praying to all lords of Hell to have mercy with him. "What are you staring at," asked Raven confused as she saw the demon spin as soon as she opened the bathroom door after having her waking hot shower, by now totally dressed. He glanced briefly over his shoulder before turning around, mumbling something about 'cursed male mind' and 'flashy demons'. Then Raziel noticed the steam coming from the bathroom and things started to make sense to him. "A hot shower I guess. Sounds like a good plan later on." Raven looked shortly surprised before something clicked, "So it is a demon thing, those long hot showers." "You can say that again; hot showers, baths, a visit to the sauna. It all brings back our spirits and energy and makes us feel... relaxed. Guess that's one of the causes that you like to visit Terra; that is a really nice temperature in that volcano."

At the mention of Terra, Raven stiffened shortly before calming herself again. "Actually... that's why I wanted to speak with you." "Huh?" "Yesterday after practice BB showed up and asked if there was a spell to bring back Terra from her imprisonment." "So you realized it too." "Realized what?" "That Terra is not truly dead but simply imprisoned in her own body." Raziel fetched something from his pockets and a piece of rock began to spin over his left palm. "Is that what I think it is," whispered Raven as realization dawned on her. "Exactly: a piece of Terra, so to speak. I've been working on it since the first night I came to the Tower." "Any success?" Raziel sighed deeply and shook his head no, "Not really; I know a spell that would work but I doubt people would like it if I used necromancy to bring her back." Raven nodded, seeing that Raziel had a point there. "Do you have any idea," asked Raziel while staring at the piece of rock in his hand. "Nothing. And I tried to find something for nearly eight months by now."

The two demons looked at each other and both sighed deeply, their spirits already deflated. They sat in silence for several minutes before Raven shook her head. "No use getting worked up over it now. Let's just keep our ears and eyes open and time will tell." "Guess you're right. See you later." Raziel and Cerberus quickly left the room and after that a dangerous glint appeared in Spes' eyes. _"You know that he caught an eyeful earlier." _"Eyeful of what?" _"You of course. That little bathrobe stunt." _Raven paled slightly at this before a hint of Anger rose in her. Spes quickly interfered before anyone would die, _"You should know that it was not intentionally and he tried to bane the image from his mind." _

Raven took several deep breaths before she was calm enough not to rip the poor demon's balls off and feed them to him. "I... guess I can let it slide... this time." _"Give the boy some credit. He did manage to keep a straight face after it and he did suppress any perverted thought born from that split second." _"So I'm not worth to think about," whispered Raven while looking out her window into the dawn of a new day. Spes was slightly panicked at the sad and hurt hint in Raven's voice and quickly flew of the desk and landed on her shoulder. _"No! It's not that he thinks you're ugly or something, he just fears for his life and manhood if you ever found out he tried to ogle you. I would say he respects you too much to let his mind wander that far and reduce you to an object of desire." _A small smile came to Raven's face and she stroke Spes' back. "You might be right." _"I know I am right and now stop that self misery; it doesn't suit you."_Raven glared at the bird before she sighed. "I guess you're right... somehow."

-Ω-

Robin was in charge of the breakfast today and was quickly making stack after stack of pancakes. He was in a good mood this morning and nothing could possibly change that, not even that panther circling him... ... ... ... Check... ... Check again... ... Panther still there... ... **"WHAT THE FUCK?!" **Robin jumped away from the predator and readied several birdarangs but stopped when he saw the feline hunter sniff a stack of pancakes before trotting off again. "What... was that...," murmured Robin while he still eyed the panther carefully. "Mornin' Birdy," shouted Jinx as she flipped on one if the barstools and pulled a stack of pancakes in front of herself, eying them hungrily. "Jinx... you're aware of that panther... rubbing against your knees?" "Ups! Forgot about that. Robin, this is Sentra. Sentra, Robin." Sentra looked the Boy Wonder over before giving a soft growl and lying down at Jinx' feet.

Robin had seen a lot in his young life but this was a first. "So... it's with you?" "Besides 'it' being a 'her' yes, she's with me so you don't have to worry about her looking for a midnight snack in your bed. And before they freak you out worse, Raven and Raziel have a feral companion as well." "I don't even want to ask," mumbled Robin, trying to imaging what that slightly insane demon had as his partner. The doors to OPS opened and Beastboy walked in, still dead tired on his feet and only barely awake. He fetched his daily ration of tofu from the fridge before sitting down next to Jinx and munching into the tasteless stuff. Sentra decided to scare the poor shapeshifter and rubbed against his knees while purring like a normal house cat. "Good kitty," mumbled BB while he petted Sentra's head.

He suddenly froze in his action as his mind processed that this head was too big for a cat. Slowly he looked down and stared into a set of green eyes and a toothy grin. He looked up at Jinx and Robin, only to see both look back at him. He looked down at Sentra again only to find her nose to nose with him and growling slightly. Without a sound the teen fell backwards off the stool and hit he ground hard. Several flashes filled the room and suddenly there was Raziel with a digi-cam, grinning like a fool. "This was priceless... again." The demon walked up to the fridge, rummaging through for a few moments before turning around, a giant 4-pounds steak in his hands. "You do know that that's Cyborg's emergency reserve," stated Robin has he watched Raziel. "I don't think Cy will have a problem with him giving up on some of his meat if in return his little baby in the garage is save from any attacks." Raziel lazily threw the junk of meat in the air before a sudden flame erupted from somewhere and a second later Cerberus jumped into the air and snatched the well cooked meat out of the air.

Robin stared at the hellwolf with wide eyes before he looked at Raziel, "What's Raven's partner?" "Nothing that would be as weired as ours," said Jinx while she petted Sentra's head. "I'm sure you can figure it out yourself." Robin didn't seem satisfied with he answer so Raziel gave a bit more details, "It's a bird breed but I'm not telling which breed. But not bigger than your average house bird." Robin sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any more out of them. The five simply sat in silence for the next couple of minutes wile they ate and waited for BB to come around or any other Titan to wake up.

"Awww maaan. What the hell happened?" "You blacked out after meeting Sentra," said Jinx while swallowing her next pancake in one piece before she grabbed her plate and simply devoured them all without a single chew. The rest simply stared at her, having seen something like this only once with anyone besides Cy and Star and those were normally unrivaled when it came to 'eat much in very little time'. Jinx licked her fingers clean while she grinned very satisfied, "Got to hand it to you Birdy, you know how to make breakfast." "Uhm... thanks... I guess," muttered Robin still trying to work through the display of extreme eating habits.

That very moment opened the doors and in flew Starfire, bubbly as ever, "Good morning friends! I hope your sleeps were free of any mare of the night?" "We pulled through," mumbled Raziel while he hid behind the morning newspaper he had snatched from Robin as the Boy Wonder started to mentally drool over Starfire. His eyes opened as they landed on a small advertisement and time seemed to freeze around him. He must have stayed like this for quite some time as he suddenly heard Raven's voice echo in his thoughts. "Huh? You said something?" "What's wrong with you," asked Jinx while eying another stack of pancakes hungrily. "Nothing! Just found something in need to check today." "And what could have you so excited," asked Raven in her patented deadpan expression. Raziel showed the newspaper to Raven and tapped on the advertisement that had him enthralled.

The World of Darkness

- You need it, We have it -

As long as it is a book

Below the text was the image of a griffon with a single word engraved into it and that word made Raven stare: Pyronius. Raven looked up at Raziel and saw his eyes glanced with a far away look. "Mind if I come along," asked Raven shyly and her words broke Raziel out of his daze. "Sure, why not? I juts need to get Cy give me his ride." "What do you need my baby for," asked the metal man from the door. "A trip down town. That store holds a promise I want to check and if it proofs true I need a lot of space to pack stuff." "Okay," said Cyborg uncaring while he munched into his stack of pancakes.

The rest of the table was confused at why Cy was suddenly so uncaring about his baby when he added something, "But wolfy better be housebroken." Raziel and Cerberus shared a look before the demidemon grinned, "BB, I got to ask a favor of you." "Sure, I'll do it," said the shapeshifter excitedly, expecting something big. "Look after Cerberus and get him housebroke; and good luck, you'll need it." BB's face was suddenly devoid of all color as he looked at the grinning hellwolf only to have Jinx suddenly butt in, "Look after Sentra too will you, BB? I want to follow them and I doubt a panther would be easy to explain." BB paled even further as he looked at a grinning Sentra a Jinx' feet.

Cyborg threw the key at Raziel who caught them and swiftly disposed his dishes into the sink, "You two coming?" "Just let me get Spes," said Raven while she walked off towards her room. "Meet us in the garage," shouted Raziel after her and Raven raised her hand as a sign she understood." Cyborg was the first to voice thoughts most of the team shared, "Damn. She's getting more open with every day since you showed up Raziel. How do you do it?" "I think it's because we have something in common and can somehow relate to each other; something she seems not very used to." "You're right," said Robin and he picked up his forgotten newspaper. "None of us can truly understand as we don't have such destructive powers to keep that close taps on. I have to admit that at first I didn't think highly of you but now I think you're the best thing that happened to her in a long time." "Enough flattering, you won't get anything out of it," said Raziel while he and Jinx made their way down towards the garage after saying bye to their partners.

-Ω-

A couple of minutes later found the four sitting in the T-car with Raziel driving down the street, looking for the next turn. Jinx, Raven and Spes had called the back row their own and were enjoying the unusual silence in the car. Raziel then switched on the radio just in time tho hear the first notes to Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'. "Got to remember stocking up my music," muttered Raziel while he made a mental note. "So you're down for hard and heavy huh," asked Jinx while she suddenly jumped on the passenger's seat and grinned at Raziel. "What if? I just like it with a good load of bass and drums." "What about you," came Raven's voice from the backseats. "Oh I'm more into Bullet for my Valentine, Billy Talent and a bit of Rammstein." "Rammstein? Now that's the odd one out," smirked Raziel while he prepared to deliver the knockout. "So what? I just like how they do their thing and don't care about critics. I just wish I could see them live on stage," said Jinx with a deep sigh in the end. "Well, I could tell you that I've seen them live in Moscow...," started Raziel before he quickly pulled the car to the side and to a stop just in time to come to a halt before Jinx suddenly appeared in front of him with an angry expression. "YOU HAVE WHAT?!" "Seen them live in Moscow," said Raziel with a satisfied smirk while he held up his hands to keep Jinx at bay. "You bastard," muttered Jinx while she slipped back into her seat and kept on mumbling how unfair life was.

"Lighten up Pinky, it's not the end of the world," said Raziel while he pulled the car back into the traffic. "Easy for you to say Brain," huffed Jinx while still pouting. Raziel sighed as he suddenly summoned a small red portal between him and Jinx and reached through it. He pulled out an item and held it towards Jinx while his eyes stayed on the road, "Peace?" Jinx looked at Raziel and then at the peace offering and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Is that what I think it is," whispered Jinx as she reached for the item with shacking hands. "The Völkerball Live DVD, extended version with the signatures of the whole band," said Raziel while handing the item over. "You can have it if you stop pouting." "How did you get your hands on that," asked Jinx while looking at the item like it was the Holy Grail. "For someone like me it's easy to sneak around security and get backstage. I threw in some flattering and it got me that."

Raven followed the conversation with a blank face but on the inside he was smirking slightly. 'Oh Raziel, you can't stand upset women, huh?' _"No man can stand an upset woman; he's just a giant sucker for them,"_ grinned Spes as she fluttered back on Raven's shoulder, _"You should use it to __your benefit." _'I'm not going to use him as anything, he has done to much for us already.' Spes smiled a genuine smile while she nodded approvingly,_"That's the answer I hope for." _Raven stared at the bird with a hint of confusion before she was pulled out of her thoughts as Raziel stopped the car again. Raziel turned around to Raven and pointed at his own forehead, "You might want to hide them while we're out; I doubt everyone will be understanding." Raven groaned inwardly but still closed her second pair, already missing her improved sight. Raziel smiled understandingly at her, "I know you don't like it but it's better than fighting off all those stares, don't you think?" Raven had to admit that he was right, the white raven on her shoulder already drew enough attention.

The four entered the shop and were greeted with the smell of old leather and paper. Raziel stopped dead in his tracks after the first step and looked around with wide eyes, taking in all those magical auras. "This is heaven," breathed the demidemon while brushing his fingers over several books. "You have to take 'a look' at them Raven." The sorceress was confused why suddenly she should use her true sight after all but took a peak only to have her eyes snap open. "Holy..." "Amen to that," muttered Raziel while he came to the conclusion that at least two thirds of all books here held magical power of some kind.

"What are you two taking about," said Jinx while looking several of the tomes over. "You got to get some strange vibes from those books," said Raziel while he headed down the seemingly endless shelves of knowledge. "Yeah so what?" "Every book that gives you a strange feeling is magical," said Raven while she flipped through one of the newer looking books, finding that it described most creature's of the dark. "You serious," asked Jinx while she too began to look at the books with wide eyes. "Dead serious," said both demons in one voice.

"Is there something I can help you with," came an old voice from behind the three and they turned around to face an elderly man in his 70s. "For starters you could be so kind and tell me what you know about Pyronius," said Raziel in a careful and diplomatic voice. "Why are you interested in it young one," asked the bald man while looking up at Raziel. The demidemon answered with pulling down his shirt to reveal the left half of his chest and a red and black tattoo of twisting flames while he whispered, "It was my home."

The old man stared at the tattoo with wide eyes and open mouth before he regained his thoughts. "A Pyronimit; I never thought I'd see your kind again..." "Neither did I think I would see the name in the advertisement for a book store," said Raziel while he fixed his shirt. "True," smiled the man while gesturing for them to follow him deeper into the seemingly endless rows of books. "So I take it you companions are well versed in the arts as well?" "You are right," said Jinx while she looked at each book that somehow caught her eye. "What are you professions?" "Bad luck," said Jinx without hesitation. "... Demonic magic," muttered Raven after some time. "Some demonic magic for me too but mostly element bending and the old arts," said Raziel while he swiftly snatched a book from its shelf and scanned the title.

"An interesting combination," said the man while he rounded a corner and the came into a small booth with a couple of armchairs. "Take a seat young one's and tell this old bat what he can do for you." "So you're a bat demon huh? Makes sense though," mused Raziel while he sat down in one of the armchairs as did the rest. "So what are you youngsters looking for? I bet you want to expand your spells." "Sharp as every bat I've met," grinned Raziel while he flipped through the pages of the book he had taken. "For one I'd like to know if you've ever been to Pyronius before it fell and if yes if you have any of their Tomes of Hell." "You're lucky boy; I do have a full collection of the Tomes of Hell." **"WHAT?!"**

Raziel had shot out of his seat and stared at the old man with wide eyes, "Old bat if you're fucking with me..." "My, such language. No I'm not 'fucking with you'; I do have a full collection." "Not anymore," said Raziel while quickly producing his money clip and counting bills, "How much?" "3000$ for the whole collection." "Bought," said Raziel while handing the man the money without batting an eye. Raven and Jinx followed the exchange with shocked faces as they saw how Raziel easily handed over the money. "A pleasure making business with you," said the old man while counting the money before snapping his fingers. Rustling of pages echoed through the shop before several thick tomes floated into sight and piled onto a closed by desk. A total of 27 books bound in red and black leather landed neatly on the desk and Raziel walked up to them while shacking like a leaf in a autumn wind.

"What can I do for you my dears," said the man while smiling warmly at them and for the first time the girls noticed his sickly yellow eyes and pointed ears giving away his heritage. "Sorry gramps but I'm out of money," said Jinx with a disappointed smile. "Just get it, my treat," said Raziel suddenly while he ran his shacking fingers over the books. "You can't do that," snapped Jinx, unwilling to be the cause Raziel ended up in the poorhouse. "Stop being a bitch; I got enough money to last me several life times. You'd be surprised how much you get for demon currency."

The old bat demon suddenly snapped his fingers again and three thick books rushed towards Jinx and fell into her lap, "If you're truly bad luck than those will be most helpful to you." Jinx couldn't help but grin as she saw that all three books were bound in pink leather, "Guess I can't say no anymore." The old demon turned towards Raven and looked at the book she still had in her hands. "What can I get for you besides this little almanac?" "Any book about high level spells and curses," said Raven while she summoned a small portal and produced a big pouch from its depths, "as long as you accept demon currency." "I'm not too picky," said the other demon while clapping his hands.

Within short notice fifteen books rushed at them and piled next to Raziel collection. Raven reached out with her senses and she felt that she barely knew even the names in most of the books. "How old are they," asked Raven while she walked up to the desk, studying the tomes that looked ready to moulder away. "The youngest is dated back around twelve hundred years." "Sold," said Raven while she opened the pouch and raised and eyebrow at the man. "Currency," asked the man while he held out one hand and Raven flicked him a single, white-golden coin. "Damacles," said Raven dryly and the man gasped while staring at the coin in his hands. "It has been a long time since people paid me with Damacles; 300." Raven counted down three hundred pieces before handing the money over. "A pleasure making business," said the old man. "You might see us again sooner than you think," said Raziel while pointing at Jinx' books with a raised eyebrow. "286," said the man without a pause and Raziel quickly paid before he reached for a small pouch dangling from his belt unnoticed.

The old demon raised an eyebrow at this before he saw how Raziel quickly disposed his new collection of books in the small pouch, defying all laws of physics. "An Endless Bag? Where did you pick up that little trinket?" "A long time ago," was all Raziel said while he gestured for Jinx to hand her books over and disposed of them in he same fashion. "Fair enough," smiled the man while watching how Raven simply let the books hover in her telekinesis. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

The three quickly left the shop and got back into the T-car and it was than that Raziel couldn't control himself any longer. "YES! That was fucking worth it! Every fucking single dollar was worth it!" All three females stared at the demon with wide eyes as he raced the car back to the Tower, breaking several speed limits while driving like a maniac. "He must be really happy," muttered Jinx on her backseat next to Raven and the dark sorceress nodded at this, "He has finally lost it. I always knew he'd go insane on us." _"You have no idea what those books are," _said Spes while sitting on the pile of books between Jinx and Raven. 'No I don't,' answered Raven only to hear Spes sigh inside her mind. _"I can't tell you everything but those books hold nearly every spell developed by __the people of Pyronius. For the sole survivor this collection is basically priceless."_ Now Raven understood while Raziel was so ecstatic about this whole ordeal and she couldn't help a small smile gracing her lips.

"How long have you been searching for one of those books," asked Raven, her voice unnaturally soft. "Since the day the city fell," said Raziel while an edge of sadness and sorrow appeared in his voice. Raven couldn't stop herself and she leaned forward, placing a soft hand on Raziel's right shoulder and gave it a short squeeze. Raziel reacted with placing his left hand on top of hers, a silent sign of thanks.

Jinx watched the two demons exchange silent gestures and she knew that there was something lurking at the horizon. 'It can't be mere coincidence anymore. They are of the same blood, both feel very comfortable around the other, they can communicate with a few simple gestures and Raven is opening up to him more than anyone else. Fate has something planed for the two.' Jinx' thoughts led her to a conclusion that made her grin at them but at the same time feel a bang of jealousy.

Raziel's thoughts were drifting down a similar street only that he knew that he was attracted to Raven. To him Raven was nearly the perfect woman, if she would just be more open with her emotions. But his problem was not being attracted to Raven, it was more like that he felt similar about Jinx now the he started to get to know her better. 'Bless it! Why is this happening to me of all people? I'm not the person to choose between two people!'

His train of thoughts was abruptly cut off as something of a dark blue glow caught his eye and he yanked the steering wheel to the side, causing the care to get out of control. The car began to crash into other cars on the street, before it overturned and crashed upside down into a house wall. Within short notice the street was cleared by the civilians and only silence reigned over the scene. Suddenly three bursts of magic shot out of different parts of the T-car, a black beam of magic, a red beam and a short wave of pink energy.

Raven, Jinx and Raziel crawled out of the wreck that had once been Cy's beloved baby, all three shaken and coughing. "What the bloody fuck was that," cursed Raziel while he tried to get the dizziness out of his head. "Don't know but please make the world stop spinning," grumbled Jinx while she closed her eyes as she tried to get back on her feet. "My, my; what have we here."

The three looked up and saw a nearly carbon copy of Starfire floating before them, only that this woman's hair was black, her choice of clothing considerable darker and her eyes did not glow green but dark blue. "If that isn't a friend of my sister dear." "Blackfire," mumbled Raven as she staggered back on her feet and glared at the alien. "Blackfire," questioned Jinx and Raziel in one voice as they watched the Tamaranian land in front of them. "Star's big sister; her evil, big sister," answered Raven while she got back on her feet, Spes landing on her shoulder and the contact helped clearing away some of the foggy feeling in her head. _"Careful Raven, she's up to something." _'As she is always,' thought Raven darkly while she prepared to fight should her plan not work. "If you are hear for Starfire to get you regular beating down than I'll be gladly escorting you to her."

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Blackfire's obvious insane laughter filled the street as she threw her head back, "My sister dear is of little concern for me of the moment. I am here to make her hurt and what better way to hurt her than hurting her friends?" Blackfire launched an eye beam at Raven that the demoness knew she wouldn't be able to dodge so she prepared herself for the impact. But it never came.

In a flash Raziel stood before Raven, his blade held high, deflecting the beam into a building. "Easy there girly," said Raziel while he took a careful, defensive stance. "No need to get all bitchy on us." Blackfire arched an eyebrow at his speed, "You are not from earth, are you?" "Never claimed to." "So you might be able to give a challenge," grinned Blackfire as she started to float closer. "This might get in the way," mumbled Raziel while he let his sword vanish in a red orb.

The two combatants rose higher into the air, floating opposite of each other while each had different thoughts. 'To hell with it; I could take Star and can take her sister no problem,' though Raziel while he tried to read his opponents body language but it was in vain; he just couldn't read her in any way.

Blackfire in turn was wary of this teen. 'He's too confident in his skills to be some pushover but still he is no match to me.' Blackfire began to grin as she charged her fists with starbolts and prepared to pound that fool into the ground. "What's wrong pretty boy? Afraid I might crush your looks?" "In your dreams girly," growled Raziel while he charged his hands with red flames. "So you got some tricks up your sleeves," asked Blackfire while the two started to circle each other, neither go for the first strike. "You could say that," smirked Raziel as suddenly his eyes gained a soft blue hue.

Blackfire looked at the demidemon with a questioning look as suddenly something crashed into her back, cutting painfully into her skin and flesh. She grunted as she spun around and launched a volley of starbolts that impacted and destroyed a giant blade of wind. "What was that," growled Blackfire while she tried to ignore they pain in her bleeding back. "Never underestimate me," grinned Raziel as the fire around his hands died away, revealing pale blue light. "Nothing is ever as it seems."

Blackfire hissed at him as the light around her fist intensified before she charged at Raziel, a war cry ripping from her throat. Her right fist shot forward, sending several volleys at Raziel that he barely managed to to evade. Several of the starbolts grazed his left shoulder and he cringed at the short but searing pain. 'She's better than I thought.' Suddenly Blackfire was on him with punches and kicks, each movement blurring into the next while he desperately tried to find a patter as with most fighters. 'Damn her!'

The two were locked in a close battle, Blackfire having the advantage due to being used to fight in the air. Raziel sent a straight punch for er right shoulder that she easily deflected and answered with a starbolt to his face. He managed to dodge a direct hit but it still burned his left cheek, leafing third degree burns on his left side of the face. "Damn Bitch," bellowed Raziel as he shot back, bringing some distance between the two while he charged his hands with a storm. "Eat This!" his hands shot forth and two twisters shot from his opened hands, hitting Blackfire dead center.

The tamaranian was flung backwards from the impact and crashed into the side of a building, the structure breaking upon he impact. The alien quickly dug herself out of the building while groaning slightly. 'He hits hard, I give him that but this is just the beginning.' She looked up and saw Raziel flying at her, his right fist pulled back and ready to strike. Without wasting a further thought blackfire raised her hands and sent several volleys at Raziel, who ignored them without thought. He took several hits to his chest, his face warped with pain but he charged on. In the very last second Blackfire shot upwards and Raziel crashed ito the building, not expecting the alien to be so agile.

Blackfire was floating several feet above the impact, peering into the cloud of dust. "Was that all you got? How pathetic." A sudden red shine in the cloud let all alarms in her shrill and she shot down towards earth, barely able to avoid the massive beam of searing hot flames that would have turned her to dust. The dust cloud dispersed and revealed a panting Raziel, his clothes scorched and breathing heavily. "Damn bitch is going to pay for this," hissed Raziel as he felt his right shoulder hurt from the broken bones. Not wanting to give his opponent and chance to recover he charged at her, one hand filled with flames and the other with a barely contained storm.

Blackfire barely managed to recover from her very sudden maneuver when she caught sight of Raziel charging her. She grinned manically as she prepared to end this little entertainment. She simply waited for Raziel, not moving to evade his attack. Closer and closer the demon came and Raziel began to grin deviously in his mind, 'The slut is toast.' he was about to reach Blackfire and punched his hands towards Blackfire, preparing to let loose a barely contained infernal twister. Suddenly he saw the grin on Blackfire's face and he knew he had walked into a trap.

With utter terror Jinx and Raven had to watch how Blackfire was suddenly surrounded with a sphere of blue-purple energy while she let out a blood freezing cry. The sphere expanded and engulfed Raziel form and soon his shouts of pain filled the empty streets. With a sudden explosion of the sphere Raziel was launched into a building that immediately crumbled down on him, burying him under tons of debris.

Raven stared in pure shock at the debris, praying for a miracle that Raziel was still alive. But she knew better. Even as a demidemon Raziel would not be able to survive those tons crushing down on him. Blackfire laughed manically as she looked down on her handiwork, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He was fun but he never stood a chance!" "TITANS GO!" Robin's voice cut through the air as the other Titans reached the scene only to stop dead in their tracks. The whole street was littered with grates and melted metal, wreckage lying everywhere while Blackfire was still laughing insanely. "What have you done sister," shouted Starfire while she glared at Blackfire. "Oh my sister dear. I did nothing but crush a fly!"

Robin by now had reached Raven and Jinx, "What has happened? Are you two hurt? And where the fuck's Raziel?!" Raven was unable to answer as she slowly dropped to her knees, unable to tear her eyes from the debris that was Raziel's grave. "We're... alright...," stammered Jinx with a broken voice while she pointed a shacking hand at the crumbled building, "but... Raziel is..." Robin followed her hand and he realized what she meant. "No," whispered the Boy Wonder while he slowly turned towards a still laughing Blackfire, trading insults with her sister.

Raven's mind was in utter chaos, unable to wrap around the fact that Raziel was dead. 'No... this can't be... This is all... just a dream... a nightmare...' But she knew that this was not a dream; it was cruel reality. The only person who might have been able to help her free herself was dead, her dream had been taken from her. Silent tears started to stream down her checks, all four eyes screwed shut while she tried to pull herself together.

"Sister you evil fiend," shouted Starfire while her eyes blazed with fury. "Oh sister dear, you can't defeat me. You will end up just like this fool. Trying to protect your friend Raven. If he had not interfered he would have lived. But his death was in vain!" With that shout Blackfire pointed her right hand at Raven and shot one single, powerful starbolt at the distressed sorceress. "Friend Raven!"

Raven looked up and saw the ball of purple-blue energy draw closer with incredible speed. 'So this is the end... I expected to die by HIS hands... Fate is a cruel thing...' She had resigned her being to death when the earth began to quake, causing all people on the ground to fall over and the starbolt to miss. An infernal scream of hatred, agony and pain pierced the air a suddenly the debris that buried Raziel exploded with red light, forcing back everyone from the explosion and blinding them.

Everyone stared at the smoking crater after the light had vanished and they could make out a single, sky-reaching hand. The dust and smoke cleared and everyone gasped in shock and disgust. The hand and arm were dehydrated to the bone; a mummified appendage reaching towards the skies. The hand grabbed a boulder and a body pulled from the ground, blood seeping from countless wounds and they could see a single, burning red eye. The smoke cleared totally and now they could see every detail. Jinx covered her mouth while most others reeled backwards, Raven and Blackfire being the only two that were too shocked to react to the sight.

Before them, hunched over and panting with anger stood Raziel. His long, silver hair was reduced to a length around his shoulders, revealing his face fully. The left half of his face and throat was literally melted away; the skin was gone and barely any muscles stuck to the bone. His eye was totally melted and the liquids ran down the wretchedly scorched bones. His left cheek had been completely burned away, revealing his teeth and scorched gums. His torso was covered with burn wounds that were off the charts. His left chest had lost all of his skin, revealing bones and a pulsating, sickly pink lung. His right shoulder was literally only bones, all skin and flesh had been melted. His abdomen was ornate with a big piece of metal piercing through his left sight. For all medical accounts he should be dead and not glaring hell into Blackfire's eyes.

"You will pay..." His voice was far from his usual. It held and hellish echo and was darker than before. Slowly he raised his mummified hand, the joints squeaking and groaning while his hand slowly started to close his hand into a fist. "You will face... the deepest hell..." With a sudden movement he closed his hand and black flames, darker than space itself erupted from his hand, engulfing him in a twirling torrent of flames.

"Oh my god...," whispered Raven as she stumbled backwards, being caught in Jinx' arms. "What is going on here," shouted Robin, trying to overpower the raging flames. Raven looked up at her leader, eyes filled with something most people would call utter fright and terror. "The people of Pyronius were feared for their skills but most of all for one thing: their control over the dark flames of hell itself. No other demon breed is capable of it but for them it's second nature. Also most demidemons have an alternate form, a demon form if you want. And he is going to show us this form." Raven turned to Starfire, her eyes filled with... sorrow? "I'm sorry Star but I doubt Blackfire will survive."

Said tamaranian was staring with wide eyes at the twisting flames, fear clawing at her heart. 'This is not possible... No one should be able to survive this... What is he...?' Blackfire prepared to bolt but she couldn't tear her eyes form the twisting blackness below her.

A growl started to vibrate in the air, causing Beastboy's instincts to take over and transform into a turtle, hiding in his shell. Robin was feeling effects of staring into the depths of hell as the feeling of approaching doom settled into his mind. Starfire was simply staring into the flames, not fully able to process what was happening. Cyborg was on the border of shutting down; the energy that flooded his systems was nearly too much for him to handle. Jinx was shacking where she stood, clutching to the next things she could get her hands on what turned out to be Raven. Raven in turn felt an onslaught of emotions rushing into her mind, breaking down each barrier with easy. 'Such pain and rage... how can someone feel such emotions to this extend...'

As the growl reached its peak the flames started to wither away, slowly retracting into the center of the fire. Piece by piece Raziel was revealed and the sight made the humans and aliens gasp though Raven took it in a stride, not even flinching. The first thing revealed were red, leathery wings spread to their full size. The next thing were a pair of clawed hands, covered in red, fingerless gloves. Then the flames vanished in an instant, revealing all of Raziel at once. All his wounds had been healed and he stood a good feet taller than normal, around 7 ½ feet. He was clad in a formfitting armor suit made of red and black leather. His hair hadn't returned to its normal length but was spiked up into the air. A long, thin tail swished behind him, its tip strangely shaped like a sword hilt and a good 4 feet long. His sword was strapped sheath-less on his back between his wings, the hilt resting in easy reach above his right shoulder.

He had his eyes closed as his chest rose with a deep breath before they snapped open and focused on Blackfire. The Tamaranian was staring into a pair of sickly sulfur-yellow eyes that pierced into her mind. Then he began to speak in a dark and vibrating voice, sending shivers down every females' spine. "Slashed, strangled and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed. I will break you, mind, body and soul."

Blackfire stared at the demon before her with wide eyes and fear ruling her mind. 'This is too much. I'm getting out of here.' Blackfire turned around and shot off only to crash into a red/black wall of leather. She looked up and stared into the blazing yellow eyes of Raziel. "Where are you going girl?" Blackfire turned around and stared at the spot where Raziel stood just seconds ago. He still stood there looking up at her with hateful eyes. She turned back and forth between the two when suddenly the one on the ground became see through before he vanished. She turned back to the one floating in front of her only to get back handed, sending her hard into the next building. Blackfire groaned as she picked herself out of the facade of the building only to look up and face an approaching torrent of pitch black flames.

Blackfire couldn't move as she stared into the searing flames, the fire reflecting in her eyes. Suddenly the flames parted into four torrents and wrapped around Blackfire's body. The girl screamed as the flames set her nerves on fire though it never burned her skin. "How does it feel, knowing that the pain can't be stopped," asked Raziel as he flew closer to her, his wings flapping very slowly. He had his right hand pointed at her, keeping up a constant stream of infernal fire. "How does it feel to have all your nerves scream in pain?" "WHAT DO YOU WANT," screamed Blackfire between wails of pain, tears now flowing freely. "What I want," whispered Raziel, barely audible for Blackfire over her cries and the roaring flames. "What I want I told you already: I will break you in every way possible but one. Even as a demon I'm not that low."

Raziel drew closer to his prey and his eyes sparkled with something that made Blackfire fear for her soul. "Face the true terror of opposing a demon." Raziel reached out with his still inflamed hands, grabbing Blackfire's upper arms and the alien let out a blood freezing scream of utter pain. "Face the deepest darkness of hell," growled Raziel as his body erupted with black flames, enveloping the two in a cocoon of darkness. Suddenly silence reigned in the streets, except for the flickering of flames. Slowly the cocoon on raging darkness lowered towards the ground, melting everything in its path in a matter of seconds. The flames landed on the street, or what was left of it, and slowly dispersed. Raziel and Blackfire came back into view. Raziel was back in his 'normal' body while Blackfire hang limply in his hands, her head rolled back.

The Titans stared at the two with wide eyes and blank minds. Raziel swayed shortly on his feet while he surprisingly careful placed Blackfire on the ground before he himself dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. The first to react to the whole scene was surprisingly Raven. The demoness rushed at Raziel and tackled the demon to the ground, her arms tightening around him in a vice grip. She didn't say a word, she simply clung to him like a life-line. Raziel needed several moments to understand who it was that squeezed the life out of him. Slowly he moved his arms around her, placing his right hand on the small of her back while his left hand softly stroke her hair. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm fine."

The rest of the team along with Jinx stared at the uncommonly tender scene between the two demidemons, no one daring to say a word. Raziel brought himself and Raven slowly back to their feet. She quickly tried to dry her tears. "Are you okay Raziel," asked Robin as the all came closer, eying Blackfire's body warily. "Never been better; though I could have lived without the experience of being buried under tons of debris." "Sister...," whispered Starfire as she edged closer towards Blackfire. All of them saw the pain in the girl's eyes and Robin was about to console her, no one beliefing Blackfire was still alive.

"She is not dead Star." Every head snapped around to Raziel, staring at him with eyes full of shock. "W... wh... at...," stammered Starfire as she reached with a shacking hand towards the sister. "She is not dead. I said I would break her, not kill her. I may be a demon but there are two things that I am not willing to do; one never and one not without a very good cause." "What have you done to her," whispered Cyborg while he scanned Blackfire. "I overloaded her brain with pain and then... well... I kind of... overwrote her mind... a bit... She will probably remember most things she did and what she experienced but... she will be more... submissive to... suggestions." "What do you mean with that," asked Robin as he stood next to Starfire who knelt next to her sister, her head cradled in her lap.

Raziel sighed while he still tried to calm down Raven; how should he say what happened. "Looks like I can't explain it without being weird..." He looked over at Robin and Cyborg, knowing that those would be the most likable people to be able to explain it to Starfire. "Are you familiar with Submissive-Dominating relationships? She'd be the submissive and Star the dominating." Robin and Cyborg were wide eyed and yaw dropped. "What is he talking about friend Robin?" The Boy Wonder blushed and tried to loosen the collar of his outfit a bit, "Let's... talk about that later Star... preferable alone..." "Sure friend Robin but what do we do about my sister?"

Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks that said that they were not so sure about it and looked at Raziel to determine what to do. The demidemon shrugged his shoulders while Raven slowly managed to calm down and let go of him. "She won't fight you if that's what you want to ask; at least until Star tells her different. Her wounds are mostly mental so no need for any special treatment." Suddenly Cyborg looked around frantically, "Where is my baby?!" Raziel sweat dropped before he pointed his right thumb over his shoulder towards a giant pile of rubble and metal. Cyborg's face fell as he recognized the blue door sticking out of it. "No...," whispered the metal Titan as his face adopted a grim expression.

"OH FUCK!" Raziel dashed from Raven's side and his whole body was surrounded by a red glow. Within seconds his magic lashed out at pile of rubble and tore it apart before he dove into the wreck that was once Cyborg's pride. "YES!" Raziel's voice held a load of relief and joy and soon he emerged from the wreck, a couple of books floating behind him. His face held all the relief that was in his voice as he muttered, "If those were lost I would really have a cause to be pissed." "Let's get back home," suggested Robin while he looked up his team, Jinx and the still out cold Blackfire. He turned to Raven to see if she was collected enough to teleport them, "Raven?" She looked up at her team leader and saw the questioning gaze directed at her. She collected her thoughts and nodded before she wrapped the group into her magic and teleported them back to the Tower.

**-Ω-**

the group appeared in OPS and Raven directly fell to the ground, her face covered with sweat while her breathing came in short intakes. Spes rushed through her mistress' mind before she fluttered up to Raziel._"You need to hurry! She's getting too much power without using it!"_Raziel face fell and the books floating behind him dropped. He rushed at Raven and placed a hand on her forehead. Her flesh was burning and her eyes were closed in pain. 'DAMN IT! The power is consuming her!' Raziel placed both hands on Raven's cheeks before speaking slowly but firmly, "Raven; look at me." She slowly opened her eyes, all four filled with great distress. "you need to hold on a bit longer. When I tell you you must let go of everything you can; and don't question me about that! Don't fear loosing control, do you understand?"

Raven hesitated shortly before she nodded. "We'll be back as soon as we're finished," said Raziel to the others while his demonic and elemental magic started to twist around him and Raven. The tendrils mixed and intertwined before forming a cocoon of red, blue and white around them and with a flash both teens were gone. Robin looked around seeing only confused and worried faces. "What was that about," asked the Boy Wonder only to get a couple of shrugs in return. He turned away, his mind running 500 miles a second. 'What is going on here? First Raziel goes freak on Blackfire, then he makes Blackfire Star's bitch, then Raven nearly breaks down emotionally and now she's totally out of it and from Raziel's look this is serious. Just what is happening?'

* * *

cliff of death. right now probably everyone hates me. well, i can live with it. i had to cut here because i don't like too long chapters and i think enough happened for this chap. next chapter will pick up right were i left.

despite the insured anger you must be feeling please review. it makes me want to work faster when i know people are still interested. that's it for now.

- T


	7. Chapter 7 a short update

good evening my dear readers.

before you start to hunt my sorry ass for taking this long i have to say be happy i came up with this and i am satisfied to post it!

it is not long, it is not spectacular but it shows Raven a new door in life. will she take it? maybe. you will find out at the end of this chapter.

the next update might take some time as my life is busy and i have places to go to, people to see, shit to learn and work to do. i WILL finish this story, as well as all others i have going/will start, but it will take some time. i have enough plot ideas for TONS of stories so bear with me when i am distracted again. i WON'T start a new story until this one or my Naruto story is finished, fear not.

but enough of me and now on to the story.

**-Ω-**

As the colors stopped spinning Raven saw a red sky above her while she felt how her power started to force it's way through. She was about to panic when Raziel appeared in her line of sight. "Hold on a little longer Raven; please." She took notice of the serious look on his face and slowly nodded, closing her eyes to concentrate better. A few seconds passed before she found herself suddenly being lifted out of her sitting position before a pair of arms encircled her chest, resting just below her breasts. She opened her eyes and took notice of her position in Raziel's lap while she felt his chin rest on her right shoulder.

"Relax; don't fear the power. Let it flow slowly in a steady stream. Don't push it or hold it back; let it flow in its own pace." His voice was a slight whisper in her ear that sent shivers down her spin as she started to relax a bit, lowering her defence. Her magic began to surround her in think waves and she felt panic rise in her chest until another source of power distracted her. She slightly moved her head to look at Raziel and saw him with closed eyes and his red power flowing around the two of them. The two demonic magics started to twist and turn around each other, the black violently and the red calm.

The dance of magic seemed to mesmerise Raven as her panic fell while a soothing feeling settled into her system. The two forces seemed to adept to each other as two huge towers rose towards the sky, twisted and distorted in each other. Suddenly the black got a huge burst in power and it flared to an extend that would have destroyed most lesser beings in a few seconds. Raven being the source was unharmed and Raziel likewise, probably due to his own demonic potential.

Again Raven was close to panic when suddenly Raziel gave her a small squeeze, "Relax; it needs more than some infernal power to take me down. There is no one you could hurt with your powers. Now close your eyes and concentrate on your magic. Feel it flowing through you, caressing your soul and body." Raven was starting to doubt Raziel's method yet she still closed her eyes reluctantly. Raven felt a know presence clawing at her mind but something was holding it back; something she knew yet was foreign to her. "Are you ready for the next step," whispered Raziel in her ear and Raven quickly nodded.

"Then open your mind; tear down the barriers and drown into the seas." Raven hesitated. 'What is he trying to do? Why this? Why now?' Thoughts of doubt raced through her mind but Raven knew she had only one choice: follow his words. She broke down the barriers around her mind one by one, new sensations washing over her and throwing her into a whirlwind of foreign feelings. Then she felt it. The known darkness of her own mind enveloped the two, a giant black raven burst from Raven and shot into the sky before it dove down on the two, swallowing them into pure darkness.

**-Ω-**

Raven felt calm. Like all of the last things never happened. She kept her eyes closed, somewhat enjoying the moment of serenity. For what seemed like ages she didn't think nor move. But then the weight of the last minutes happenings crashed into her like a train and her eyes flew open. She only needed a second to realize where she was: Nevermore, her own mind. "Not that I am one to talk but this place is a mess." Raven spun around and saw Raziel standing at the edge of the small island they had appeared on. His gaze travelled through the seemingly endless space, unwavering and... un-frightened. "How come we are here," muttered Raven as she slowly got on her feet, swaying slightly for whatever reason.

Raziel turned towards her, his face blank, "You remember THE spell I used?" Raven thought it over quickly. There was only one spell of high importance she had seen him use and it was... Some things fell into place and she paled, "No." "Yes." She looked up at him and her face held fear, "WHY?!" "Because you are ready. You have been ready for years." "But... but... the Prophecy..." "Isn't worth shit." She looked up at him, all four eyes filled with a mixture of shock and surprise, "You... knew... about the Prophecy?" He snorted short, "Of course. Everyone in the know can link you, the fall of Azarath and a few other events to one source. From there it's only a very short line to the Prophecy. While Earth has yet to be made aware of it most worlds in the demonic realm know the core of it."

"If you know all this then why do you say..." "That the Prophecy is a giant joke? Because ALL prophecies are. They are NOT set into stone, they aren't BOUND to happen; they are only the worst case scenario." Raven took several steps back from him. He couldn't mean what he said. He couldn't tell her that all her life had been a lie; a joke. "No... no... NO!" Raven grabbed her head, trying to suppress the anger that welled within her until she felt a hand cupping her left cheek. She looked up into the suddenly warm face of Raziel. "Don't hate the monks; they did what they thought would be the best course of action. They had no knowledge how a demon's mind and powers work. All they knew was that demonic magic was 'evil' and so they taught that to you. You have always longed for control in your life and for the control to be in your hands for once. This is your chance: take control."

Raven stared at him, her mind blank. All he said made sense; all he said seemed to easy to accept. The teachings of the monks did never come that easy. But... was he right? Was she a 'normal' demon? Did normal rules apply to her? "How...?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How do I... take control?" She had lowered her face, her eyes shadowed by her hair falling over them. Raziel smiled, a true smile that radiated warmth, "Don't fear." With those words he stepped back, taking with him the warmth and Raven's head shot up only to see his form fade from her mind.

'Don't fear.' His words were echoing in her thoughts as she looked around her mind. 'He is right. There is no such thing as Fate.' Her posture strengthened with her resolve to not let the Prophecy control her any longer. A rumble moved through the world of Nevermore but she didn't feel the fright overwhelm her. This was HER world, HER mind. SHE held all the strings in here. The rumble intensified and she closed her eyes, blocking the Fright within her and and drawing forth her Courage. Soon the rumbling stopped and she opened her eyes only to see the change that her mind had undergone.

No longer was Nevermore an endless space with a few floating islands. Gone were the long stone walkways that connected some of the islands. In their places were bigger islands, each at least 10 times in size than before. In the place of the long walkways were shorted, more stable bridges that connected the islands in many ways. She saw several places she recognized: Happy's colorful realm, the labyrinth that was Timid's home, the huge library that was Knowledge's holy sanctum and several more places that resembled her emotions.

Her eyes fell on an isolated island, far away from the main cluster. She strained her eyes and saw a barren plain with one single tree on a small hill. Raven frowned at the side. This place was not supposed to be so far away, not anymore. She raised her right hand and pointed it at the island. The floating rock was engulfed in a orb of darkness and slowly started to move towards the main cluster. Raven Raised her left hand and several bridges formed form the main cluster towards the sole island, soon connecting it to several other islands. She lowered her hands, satisfied with her work for now.

She knew she still had a long way to go but now she had a new perspective. She now had a new road to walk; a road that she herself had chosen for once. She turned around and found a black portal before her. One last look at the new arrangement and she stepped into the portal, satisfied with today's happenings.

**-Ω-**

When Raven opened her eyes she was back in her room. She looked around and quickly spotted Spes sitting on the watch, eyeing her carefully. She was surprised she was in her room or even on Earth. She had expected to wake up back on the world Raziel had ported them earlier. _"How are you doing?" _"Pretty well... things are better now; much better." _"The others were pretty worried about you when Raziel returned with your lifeless body. Took him quite some time to convince them that you were out of danger." _Raven's lips were grazed with a small smile, enjoying the fact that her team mates and friends cared that much about her. _"Even Infelicitas was pretty worried about you." _"Infelictas? Bad Luck? ... You mean Jinx, right?" _"Yes. Though she was also the first to accept Raziel's explanation. She seems to have great faith in both of you since you took her under your wings." _'That reminds me... we either find Jinx a new room or she takes Raziel's. Not like he has much personal stuff in there anyway.'

Raven lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head. 'Anyway... there is still the problem with Blackfire...' _"Oh she won't be a problem. Robin explained the works to Starfire and she is delighted to have 'control' over her sister." _Raven grinned lightly in a dark fashion, imagining a dominating Starfire in a leather outfit and Blackfire on all fours with a leather collar and a leash. Realizing what she thought Raven blushed, not knowing where those images came from. She sat up and looked around. Her room had always been her sanctuary... now it was more... Now, it was home; a home for the new Raven. 'Guess I should should make myself known but... I am so sleepy...' Not caring for the earful she would get from Robin after she woke up Raven stripped out of her clothes and crawled into her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, not even able to cover her naked form with the covers.

**-Ω-**

short, i know and i hate myself for it on some level. but i wanted to give you guys and girls something to read while i gather and recollect my thoughts for the next chap as i have a lot to take into consideration: what happens to Blackfire; what new powers/spells will the three mages discover; will i do anything about Terra like hinted at a long time ago; whose ass will be kicked next and whose nuts will be crushed?

those are all things i need to figure out and i would like to hear your thoughts on it, be it through Review, PM or even a direct mail. as long as the header tells me it's about this side and my stories i WILL read an email and response MOST of the times.

- T out


	8. Chapter 8

good evening ladies and gentlemen.

i welcome you to the long overdue chapter for A Twist in Fate. a lot will happen in this chapter that will be a shocker for some and others will have seen some of the stuff coming for a long time.

also i have an announcement to make: in favor of more frequent updates i will cut down the length of updates to around what this chapter holds. this decision is final and not negotiable.

for those who actually noticed, yes i changed my pen name. the old one was a homage to a fictional character that isn't worth it anymore.

but now on with the action.

**-Ω-**

The next morning woke Raven softly and with warm rays of the early sun. Raven sat up on her bed and raised her arms above her head and let out a barely contained yawn. 'OH AZAR! That was truly what I needed.' Her arms dropped to her side as Raven opened her eyes and looked around her room. Many things held a very new meaning now; now that she was free. Too lazy to walk Raven floated off her bed and into her bathroom and under the shower, turning on the hot water and sighing with a very small smile on her face as the hot liquid hit her skin.

Raven quickly went over her morning routine and then dressed in her typical attire and walked out of the room and headed for OPS, Spes perched on her left shoulder.

Once there she saw some of her teammates in the room while others were not in sight. Starfire was not in sight and Raven could only guess that she was laying down some ground rules with her sister.

Cyborg was obviously in the garage, working on his new baby.

Beastboy wasn't in sight either but Raven felt him in his room, his mood dark and gloomy. That was a small shock for Raven but soon she remembered what day it was. 'The 'death day' of Terra is tomorrow... of course he would be down...'

Shacking those thoughts from her mind and deciding to talk to the shapeshifter later Raven looked at the team mates that were present: Robin and Jinx sat on the couch and watched the latest news, Jinx with Sentra in her lap and purring. Both seemed at easy with each other and to Raven that was a relief.

The last she spotted was Raziel, who for once was NOT staring at this 'piece of stone'. Instead he was floating in the middle of the room in the lotus position, all 27 Tomes of Hell floating around him in a circle. All of the books were open on a page, words glowing in each as if highlighting the word that was read. Raven suppressed a shiver as that technique reminded her strongly of how Melchior had taught her in the past. 'Get a grip Raven,' thought the demoness as she shook her head to get rid of the memories.

She went behind the kitchen counter and found Cerberus napping in front of the fridge, small burst of smoke coming from his jaws with each breath. _'Maybe an apple will do for now,' _suggested Spes and Raven could only nod and quickly picked one of the fruits and bit into it with great vigor, savoring the small spark of pleasure that shot through her system.

Suddenly the room was flooded with a wave of magic and Raven's and Jinx' head spun around so quick normal necks would have snapped. Robin caught the movement and he too looked at the object of the girls' attention: Raziel and the books. Raziel and three books were glowing in a bright red color, several words flashing in the books. Raziel's eyes snapped open as he landed on the floor and quickly shot serious looks at the two sorceresses, "Jinx. Raven. Roof. NOW!" And with a burst of flames he and the three books were gone and the rest floated onto the table.

The two girls looked at each other, surprise clear on both of their faces. "What is that about," asked Jinx while she moved Sentra off her lap and stood up. "Only one way to find out," answered Raven while she summoned a black portal on her left. Jinx shivered, not liking this way of transportation one bit but she sighed and stepped through it after Raven.

**-****Ω-**

The two teens stepped on the roof and quickly spotted Raziel standing at the edge of the tower, the three tomes floating behind him. "Hey Razy, what is this all about," shouted Jinx and Raven cringed as she felt the spike of anger and sadness in the other demon at the name Razy. Raven quickly covered Jinx' mouth with her left and and prevented any more words to come form the witch. "NEVER call him that again unless he tells you it is okay; do it nonetheless and you might find yourself in dire need of medical attention," whispered Raven quickly while she felt how Raziel fought his emotions back under control.

Jinx was surprised by the commanding words of Raven but she got the hint and nodded, making sure to post a memo in her mind to watch the names she called Raziel. Both girls turned back to the male and saw him turn around to them, his look serious and calculating. "Alright, listen up: NOTHING of this will be spoken to with the others. Is. That. Clear?" The obviously threat in his voice made Jinx cringe before she felt a swift blow to her side from Raven's elbow as said girl spoke quickly, "Crystal." "What she said," muttered Jinx while she rubbed her side where Raven had hit her, hard she'd like to add.

Raziel visibly relaxed as he spoke in a softer tone. "Jinx, what do you know about Terra?" "Stone Girl? I thought she died when she took down Slade and turned herself into a statue." "No, not dead. Trapped in her own body of stone," whispered Raven and Jinx whirled around to her. "WHAT?!" Jinx was floored at the news and yaw slacked.

"What about Terra," asked Raven, for the first time in her life praying to a god. "There IS a way to bring her back, though the works and result would be HIGHLY unorthodox." "Spill it," said Raven quickly, her eyes shining with... plea? Raziel drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Necromancy." Both girls spun to face Raziel as he opened his eyes and stared at the horizon. "But that is not all. The chances of success are low; the procedure is highly dangerous for all participating and she wouldn't come back as a human being."

Silence fell over the three as the girls processed the information until Raven spoke, "You... need our help for it?" He simply nodded as he glared at the rising sun. "How much time do we have?" His face darkened and a snarl appeared on his lips, "Tonight at midnight; we miss it or mess up and the next chance comes in roughly 2000 years." Both girls gasped loudly at the tight time frame. 'Oh Azar. I only hope that we'll be able to get everything prepared in time.

Jinx was wondering how SHE could help. 'With me around things are bound to go... wrong...' Suddenly a small smile played on her lips and she eyes Raziel from the corner of her eyes, "So THAT'S your plan with me; clever boy." Raziel couldn't help the very small chuckles pass his lips, "Figured it out, huh?" "What are you two talking about," asked Raven, truly not able to see what was funny to them.

"You know how my bad luck works: always making the most unlikely things to happen. Now, apply that to our situation of this shit very much likely blowing in our faces and very unlikely going to work." Raven adopted a thoughtful look and closed her eyes, thinking it through. Then she too started to smile very slightly, "Reversing odds with having Jinx run wild with her bad luck; you are a very daring man Raziel." "Guilty as charged and proud of it," said Raziel before his face became stern once more. "So, this is how we might be going to do it: There is a ritual to bring Terra back from the grave but due to the time she has spent trapped in stone her body wouldn't last very long after being revived. It would try to catch up to the years of aging instantly. To prevent that we have to revive her not as a human but as an immortal creature."

Both girls nodded, being able to follow him so far. Raven was going over all the immortal creatures she knew about, trying to figure out on her own what kind the other demidemon meant. "There is only one such creature that I am aware of that fits everything we need," said Raziel in a low voice, knowing that his next words would rock more than one world. "What creature," asked Jinx carefully, not sure she would like the answer. Raziel drew a deep breath and muttered one word, "Vampire."

Time seemed to slow down to a stop for the girls and the blood in Raven's veins froze. '... Vam-pire...' "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Raven's explosion caught Jinx and Raziel off guard and they looked at the demoness with shocked faces. "You are willing to condemn her to a life in the night, hunting the weak for their blood?!" "Easy now Raven," said Raziel quickly as he waved his hands in front of him. "That is where we two come into play." "Speak," growled Raven as she nailed him with hard gaze.

Raziel gulped and quickly explained. "With our two bloods combined we will be able to override some of the disadvantages of being a vampire." "How?" "With drink both of our blood Terra's boody should be overloaded with so much power that she immediately will become and elder vampire, maybe even a queen of blood. She will not need to drink as much blood even when fighting if she reaches the level of queen and the sun wouldn't hurt her in either state."

Raven fell silent, carefully thinking about the pros and cons. Finally, after more than 5 minutes of silence Raven sighed, "Not like we have much of a choice. How do we do that?"

Raziel sighed in relief inwardly, 'Glad that did work out.' "It is actually rather easy: there is an easy necromancy spell to turn Stone to Flesh. But we need to add a blood ritual to turn her into a vampire. And for that... we need some special items..." "What items," asked Jinx, not liking the way Raziel was beating around the bush. The demon sighed and looked at the luck charmer. "We need blood; lots of blood and of different properties. The easiest to come by would be mine and Raven's but we need much more. And it needs to have special properties."

"What properties," asked both females in one voice. "Vampiric blood. LOTS of it. At least one gallon." WHAT?!" Both girls' shouts echoed over the roof and towards the city, waking several people from their slumber. Raziel's head hung, his hair throwing shadows over his eyes. "There is no way around it... if we wish to bring back Terra we have to hunt for vampires and drain them of their vitae. And all that, including preparations and casting before midnight."

"But... how... do we find... any vampires...," whispered Jinx. She had fought this Terra chick once before and she could respect the girl for what she did to Slade. And she herself had been given a new chance by the Titans and a place to live. 'Time I pay the rent I guess,' thought Jinx as she tried to come to peace with the fought that she would be 'killing' a lot of people tonight. So far she had always been able to stay away from killing anyone; never had she actively killed anyone or wanted to to it. Sure, she wished sometimes that a few people would simply drop off the earth but she never really thought she would take lives one day.

Raziel laughed dryly as he stared into the sun. "Hah, that will be the easy part. Getting their blood will be the hard thing. To them it is even more important that to other beings so they guard it with the out most best security they can get. But luckily the vampiric scene is new to Jump and I doubt they have well protected lairs already." "But how do we get their blood," thought Raven out loud. "That will be my mayor role," said Raziel dryly. "I can draw out the blood directly from their bodies and store it in a pocket dimension until we have enough. Your job Raven will be to hold them in place while I work on them one by one. Jinx, you will help Raven and make sure we are not back stabbed." "Why can't we help with the blood gathering," asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have knowledge of any necromantic spell? Do you know how to cast Dawn Of The Red Moon?" Raven shook her head no, having never heard of that spell before. "Then I am the only one who knows the spell and it is this very spell that we must use to gather the blood or all will go to Hell and take us as well as all of Jump along for the ride." Both females were not happy, not one fucking bit. Sure, Raven would have jumped every idea to bring Terra back but this... this was just way too big for her taste. Jinx was simply not happy that they would have to end un-life for this.

Raziel looked back at the sun and gathered that it was probably close to 10 am by now. "Time to get going. During my search for Raven I found a couple of vampire heavens that we can raid while they still are sleeping. This will make shit so much easier." the two girls sighed but nodded their heads. They knew if they wanted to do this it had to be done now. Raziel let the three books sink though the roof before he placed a hand on each of the girls' shoulders. "And off we are."

**-****Ω-**

When they saw again the troop of three found themselves standing in a graveyard in front of a crypt. "So cliché," muttered Jinx as she looked at the Gargoyles sitting on both sides of the door. "Sometimes humans can be right in their fantasies," mumbled Raziel as he quickly forced the heavy stone door open and led the other two into the crypt. After walking down a long stairway they stood in a round room, a good 12 caskets aligned in a circle around them. Raziel flexed his fingers as he prepared for what he was to do. "Now girls, make sure that in the unlikely event that one of them wakes up that you don't kill them while trying to subdue them. We need their blood and we need it fresh." The two nodded as they stepped closer to the caskets and prepared for whatever Raziel would do now.

The demon stepped into the middle of the circle and closed his eyes as he began to draw complicate patters into the air with both hands, muttering foreign words under his breath. Soon a small red spot appeared above him, looking like a whirlpool. Random things began to float in the air and got drawn towards the whirlpool the lids of the caskets were forcefully ripped away and revealed the resting bodies of 12 vampires, males and females alike. 12 tendrils moved from the floating whirlwind and waved around before each shot at one of the bodies and stabbed into their chests.

Slowly small trickles of blood seeped out of their bodies and moved along the tendrils and towards the floating whirlwind. The two girls watched in disgusted fascination how drop after drop of blood was drained from the vampires. They waited patiently for Raziel to finish the procedure, Jinx soon getting bored and looking around for something to do. Raven noticed the other girl's restlessness and frowned. 'Talk about short attention span.'

Deciding that it was better to occupy Jinx with something Raven summoned one of the girl's books from the tower and dropped it into the luck charmer's arms. Jinx looked at the book and then at Raven, giving the demoness a small smirk before sitting down on the dusty ground and starting to read. Raven looked back at Raziel and finally understood why he was so worried about the time: the process was slow and they would need to find at least three more of such crypts to get the blood needed. 'This will take a while.'

**-Ω-**

The day had flown by very fast and by now it was nearly 11 in the night. The three had managed to gather enough blood just now and Raven had transported them to Terra's 'grave'. Raziel was tired, he could admit that easily but he was not done yet. He had yet to do more. Quickly he walked up to Terra and started to in a low voice, "Listen Terra, do not fear or stop what I am about to do. We don't have time to explain or waste. We mess this up and the next chance to free you will not come before you run out of energy to keep your consciousness in this world." Not awaiting an answer from the geomancer Raziel started to mutter an incantation of ancient words and then tabbed Terra's forehead. Small canals started to carve into Terra, creating a complicate system made of filigree lines that covered all of her body. The system on canals soon covered her fully and then spread over the ground, the area that was soon to be place of a resurrection seal increasing tremendously in short time.

When the seal was finished it was a very filigree system of turns, twists and necromantic symbols, several pools for blood littered in the seal. In the end the seal had the form of words drawn in circles if you looked down on it from the ceiling. The words were 'In Nomine Noctis, In Nomine Vitae, In Nomine Mortis, In Nomine Chaos'. Raziel stepped back to observe his works and was satisfied that there were no mistakes in the seal. He started to cast a new spell and the whirlwind of blood returned, tendrils reached out and started to fill the pools with blood, only four pools right at the feet of Terra remained empty.

Slowly the canals filled with the ruby red liquid, giving the cave a grotesque appearance. Soon the blood was all in the seal and the whirlwind disappeared. Raziel turned to Raven, his voice weak, "It is time Raven." The demoness nodded mutely and stepped next to him, knowing what was to come. The two held their hands over the four remaining pools for blood and with sheer willpower alone forced large gashes to appear on their palms, blood dripping into down.

Jinx watched all of this with utter amazement and also alertness. She prepared to test her powers with the greatest challenge yet: turning around Fate. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her raging heart and pulse. She was doing a half decent job, managing to calm down enough so she wasn't shaking like a leaf. Several minutes later Raven and Raziel pulled their hands back, the pools filled with their blood that had a small shine to it, showing its unique properties.

Both demons stepped back, visibly drained by the ordeal. "Jinx... it is time..." Jinx nodded at Raziel as she started to channel her power through her body. A neon-pink glow surrounded her body as she let the power flow into the ground, the blood and the whole of the volcano. Raziel started to summon the foul power of Death itself and soon the smell of death, decay and rotten flesh filled the cave, making Raven and Jinx cause to suppress the urge to throw up what was in their stomachs.

A sickly green mist emerged from the ground and small rumbles could be felt. Parts of the ground around the seal started to tear open and structures made of Bones rose from down below, bringing a neon-green liquid with them. The structures looked like deformed hands reaching towards the sky, glowing in green. Suddenly the blood in the seal started to bubble and move, slowly moving towards the four pools that held demonic blood. Very slowly the canals on Terra's body stared to fill up with blood and steam rose into the air. The blood seemed to seep into Terra's body, causing it to give of a mix of red and green light. The tips of the bone pillars started to glow brighter before shooting a beam of green at the statue and suddenly screams of torment, pain, suffering and anger filled the cave.

Ghostly figures started to rise from the ground, only limbs discernible. They started to crawl towards Terra's body and alerted Raven quickly. Without knowing why she did it raven started to launch small burst of her magic at the ghosts, starting with those closest to Terra. Each figure burst into wisps of green smoke with a screech when they were hit with Raven's magic. Suddenly the green fog started to grow thicker behind Raziel and something seemed to manifest in it.

Raven's and Jinx' eyes widened as a figure stepped out of the mist, one that both recognized. The only thing they saw was a dark gray, flowing robe, two skeleton hands and two burning white eyes under the hood of the robe. Suddenly a bone that looked like a spine shot from the ground and the figure's right hand grasped it in the middle. From the tip of the spine suddenly a new one formed, slightly arched to the ground before the green light burst from the spine and revealed the full being of the item: a bone Scythe of extraordinary power. That last detail made sure of the figures standing and purpose: the Grim Reaper, Harbinger and Emissary of Death.

Without even considering that this was what was supposed to be Raven raised her hands, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!" Darkness was draw to her hands while she slowly shouted the words of power. With a loud zapping noise a bolt of darkness shot from her hands only to have countless brothers and sisters soon follow the leader. All headed for the Reaper and started to pierce through the ethereal creature, making it jerk around randomly and violently. The glow of the eyes grew in strength and a long wail of pain suddenly filled the cave.

Raven reacted with adding a new curse to her spell. "Terash Noc!" Suddenly the bolts of darkness seemed to siphon the strength from the Reaper and a new wail, this time one that sounded shocked and surprised overpowered all other noise. Particles of the Reaper's robes and 'body' were ripped from it and floated towards Raven and fused into her body. Soon the Reaper was fully covered with raven's magic and torn apart quickly. One last long wail filled the air as the Scythe fell cluttering to the ground but this wail was not one of pain or anger but one of... happiness and relief. The shadows returned to Raven and wrapped her in a thick blanket before melting into her. Raven panted lightly only short out of breath but surprisingly not one bit tired.

While all of that had happened Jinx and Raziel had been too absorbed in their tasks to even hear Raven when she shouted. And that was paying off now. Red cracks formed on Terra's statue and most of the blood had been absorbed into it by now. The cracks had started from her eyes and now covered her whole body, the eyes glowing red-orange. All hearing the cracks of stone caused them to look at Terra as suddenly her fingers seemed to move. As in slow motion they saw how the stone fingers fell apart... and revealed pale skin.

All over her the stone peeled off her and revealed more and more pale skin. The first thing to be fully free of stone and rock was her hair, still of a bright blond with it quickly started to grow way past her waist and the tips turned into blood red color. Next were her hands and arms, the pale skin nearly white and the nails growing long and sharp while taking the look of being painted in neon green nail polish.

Suddenly with a giant burst the remaining stone burst away and fully freed Terra and brought her back into the world of the living with a high pitched scream ripping from her throat. Her eyes were wide open, showing the red-green color as they shone with power. The canine teeth in her upper jaw quickly grew one inch in size. Then he body got a growth spurt and she grew considerably, soon standing at closely 5'8'' tall. The rest of her body quickly adapted to her 'true age' so to speak and she went from her girlish looks to that of a growing woman, her breasts growing while her body lost all fat it had had before.

At an instant the spell stopped and the magic exploded, throwing the two demons and the luck charmer into the walls of the cave, knocking the wind out of them. As the crawled back on their feet the saw how the glow of red and green was joined by yellow and it seeped into Terra's new body while she floated a few inches above the ground. As the glow was finished absorbing into her body Terra slowly floated back down to earth and the three spectators noticed something: the girls 'clothes' had come off with the stone, leaving her standing in all her naked glory.

Raziel quickly tried to look away but couldn't help his gaze to drop and only one thought shot through his mind, 'Now we know she is a natural blond with red tips.' Realizing what he just thought he felt pressure build up before a was launched back into the walls via two large streams of blood shooting from his nose.

Jinx and Raven couldn't help but grin at the sight of a past out Raziel with blood dripping from his nose before they moved their attention back to Terra. The teen was awake and conscious of her surroundings, looking down her arms and at her hands before she brushed them all over her body. "I... am... alive... I... am... alive... I... am... alive... I... am... alive..." Muttering the same thing over and over the teen hugged herself as tears of blood started to stream down her cheeks and a grin graced her lips, showing of her canines.

Raven couldn't help but grin as she saw how happy Terra was and removed her cape from her shoulders. Slowly she approached the now kneeling teen and placed the article over the naked girl's shoulders. That action caused Terra to look up at Raven and her eyes opened, "Ra... ven..." "Shush. We talk later; you need to rest for an hour or so. After that we will talk." Terra nodded slowly and closed her eyes while her body forwards and in the waiting arms of Jinx who moved faster than Raven.

"Well... it seems like we cheated Death." the two girls looked around and spotted Raziel climbing back to his feet, whipping the blood from under his nose with a hand and an embarrassed look on his face. "Full success I would say," said Jinx cheerful while she secured her hold on Terra. "Indeed. I dare say we can congratulate ourselves for one of the biggest feats I have ever heard off," said Raziel while he started to grin in a similar fashion as Beastboy did when really happy.

'THAT is disturbing,' thought Raven as she looked through the cave and saw that the bone pillars were still there as was the seal. Then she saw the Reaper's scythe still lying on the floor and raised a hand towards it. But before she could focus on her power the scythe disappeared in a green light. Suddenly green burst from her hand and she felt her finger close around something of a cold feel. She looked at her hand and saw that she held the scythe in her hand. The bone that had been pure white before turned pitch black and the green blade of energy turned even more sickly green than before.

Raziel and Jinx had watched her in surprise and Raziel in pure and utter shock. "RAVEN!! Where the bloody fucking Hell came THAT weapon from!?" Raven looked at her fellow demon and raise an eyebrow, "It was left behind after I destroyed the owner that suddenly appeared behind you." Raziel jaw literally dislodged from its place and crashed into the ground, his eyes large as plates. "You... did... WHAT?!" Suddenly it all clicked in his mind and all pieces fell into place.

He was in a state of shock and denial but the facts were bluntly bitch-slapping him in the face. "Raven... you... destroyed the Reaper... and picked up its weapon..." "Yes, so what?" He looked up at her, his eyes filled with shock. "Raven... this... This stunt made you the new Reaper; YOU are the new Grim Reaper, the new Harbinger and Emissary of Death."

Silence filled the cave as the meaning of his words sunk into the two conscious girls. Raven blinked at him a few times before she stared at the weapon in her hand. "Uhm... ... ... ... Ups?" "Ups? UPS?! That is all you can say?!" Raziel was close to throwing a fit and Raven was developing an annoyed twitch in her left eyes before a hand made of darkness slapped him several times. "Get a grip would you? Being the Harbinger of Death doesn't sound too bad to me when you remember where I come from."

Raziel was floored, not only by the slaps but also Raven's uncaring attitude. "Wow... never thought YOU would be the type to accept that so easily..." Raven simply shrugged, "Better me than my father." Raziel paled paler than Terra was now, "Don't even joke about that! But... I guess you are right." he sighed and rubbed his temples, "Let's call it a night for now. We rest up a bit and then fill in Terra when she comes around. Shouldn't be more than a hour or two." he looked at her and smiled softly. "But damn, never really thought she would really become a Queen of Blood." The others looked at him and raven chuckled darkly, "Now you need to find one to teach her." "heh, got that covered. But please get us home for now." Raven simply snapped the fingers of her free hand and the cave was bathed in darkness.

**-Ω-**

well, of SOMETHING wasn't an surprise i don't know what else to throw at you people. i'd love to have any kind of feedback. also feel free to contact me if you have a question. unless you catch me in a really bad mood or your question is pretty much explained in the chapter. if the latter is the case i will simply reply with a short "see chapter X".

have a good night and stay lively.

- Nelo Akuma


	9. Chapter 9

good afternoon ladies and gentlemen.

with this i present you with the next installment of Twist in Fate. it took longer for me to cough this up than i intended but with how things have been this was the earliest i could do and i hope you will be happy with it.

seeing as i am not really supposed to do this( posting this chapter) please forgive me any typos and spelling mistakes. as soon as i get the time i will go over it again and post a cleaned up version of this chapter.

now enjoy this.

**-Ω-**

Morning came fast for the residents of Titan Tower in the form of a screaming and shouting Beastboy running through it. "WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!" screaming the same thing over and over he crashed into OPS and found Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and a very meek looking Blackfire sitting next to her Mistress. "DUUUUUDES!! THIS IS NOT GOOD!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!! BUT YOU HAVE TO!! YOU MUST!!" **"BEASTBOY," **the three Titans roared in one voice and cut off the rant of the green elf. "Start from the beginning and go slowly," said Robin with a serious face. "Dude! I went to the grave, you know Terra's grave, in that volcano, you know. But! She wasn't there! The place is a mess! Someone stole her! The place was filled with bones and that weird icky goo! And she is gone! We have to find her! We must! We simply must!!"

The four looked at BB as he went on ranting how they had to, they must, it was their duty, yadda yadda. But still they got the essence of what he said and Robin quickly hit the emergency button on his T-Com. The Tower was filled with the howling siren that could wake the dead and give them a headache. The quick pounding of feet and pawns was heard from the main corridor and soon the door opened, revealing a ruffled looking Raven, Jinx, Raziel, Spes, Sentra, Cerberus and a foreign blond. "What the holy damned ass-fucked Nun Whore is going on," cursed Raziel as he glared at the other Titans."TERRA!! SHE IS GONE!! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!! WE SIMPLY MUST!! IT IS OUR SWORN DUTY!!" "Beastboy?"

The foreign blond had broken BB's rant with her soft voice that held an unearthly and dangerous echo. Four Titans and one sister looked more closely at the blond and Robins face turned into a scowl, "Who is she? And why is she wearing one of Raven's outfits?!" And indeed the blond had forced her busty frame into one of Raven's obviously too small leotards. Neither Raven, Jinx or Raziel moved to speak. But for two people it made no difference: Beastboy was staring at the blond with shock etched into his face. His right hand slowly rose towards the blond as his eyes grew wider and wider with each second.

"T-T-Te... Terra...?" His whisper made time freeze for most people in the room. The three other Titans stared at the blond, gaping widely. "No way," breathed Cyborg as his mechanical eye scanned the blond from head to toe, confirming that it as indeed possible that she was Terra. Robin was unable to form any coherent thought for now; this was WAY beyond logic.

Raven observed how Terra slowly walked towards BB, her hands slowly coming up before cupping his cheeks in her palms. The touch made the green boy snap out of it and he quickly crushed the blond vampire into a hug. "TERRA!!" Tears were streaming down his face as he rested his head on her shoulder, with her standing a half foot above his height an easy feat. Terra patted him on the back while one red line dripped from her right eye.

This alerted most of them to the fact that Terra was different somehow. Beastboy easily smelled the blood and looked up at her face in shock. "Terra... what's wrong...?" "You all might want to sit down for this," cut Raziel's voice in before Terra could speak. Within seconds all sat on the couch, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Blackfire and Beastboy on one side and Raven, Jinx, Raziel and Terra on the other. Terra and BB were only sitting an arms length from each other.

Raziel took a deep breath before he quickly dropped the bomb, "As all of you can see we, me, Raven and Jinx, managed to bring back Terra 'to life' so to speak but this would be twisting the truth. Bringing her back to un-life would be more precise and the exact truth. Before any of you ask what I mean I give you the dirt directly: Terra is a Vampire." A dead silence settled into the room, a pin drop would have been louder than one of Punk Rocket's attacks. Robin, Cy and BB were looking shocked and frozen in the state, Starfire and Blackfire were unfamiliar with the term.

"You can't be serious," muttered Robin as his body tensed up. "You brought her back as a living dead," hissed Cyborg. Both boys went to move only to stop dead in their tracks. Each of them had sharp steel at one of their body parts. Behind Robin stood Raziel, his sword poised to behead or at least slit the throat of the Boy Wonder within seconds notice. Cyborg had a green glowing scythe blade poised to tear out his power generator and Raven hovered behind him, her hood up and eyes glowing green.

"Think before you act," growled Raziel and Raven in one voice as they pressed their weapons down slightly, forcing Robin and Cyborg to sit back down. Beastboy slowly stood up and walked the few feet towards Terra. The geomancing vampiress stood up as well, not moving towards or away from the changeling. "Terra... is what they say true...?" "Yes, there are only few things that hold more truth."

Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the two teens. Terra was patiently waiting for something to happen and looking at the green shapeshifter before her.

Beastboy was blankly staring ahead, not moving a single muscle or blinking. Then, very slowly he started to take a few steps backwards before he whispered, "You... you are not... Terra... You only look like her... You are a fake... a ... a ... a monster." And without saying anything else he turned into a green eagle and quickly flew out of the window... his T-Com falling to the ground where he stood.

Cyborg stared at where his friend had been only seconds ago, only now taking his time to think this situation truly through. 'Well... if you think about it... Terra being a Vamp is not that bad... She doesn't seem like the person who would drink us dry in our sleep... And... she is not much different from me when you break it down... she too needs her power from a source outside... only that her power is blood and not energy... But... Beastboy seems not to understand... he only sees the 'monster' in her... not the female he loved... Beastboy... I hope you will come to your senses... and that soon...'

Terra was devastated. Bloody tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sunk to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself and shaking with her tears. The others watched her intently as Raven and Raziel slowly removed their weapons from their hostages. With slow movements Jinx and Raven moved next to Terra before exchanging a short gaze with each other. Both nodded as they took hold of Terra's elbows and helped the girl stand up before sitting her down on the couch and taking a seat next to her and rubbing their hands up and down the girl's back.

Raziel wasn't moving as if he was a statue, watching the scene play before him while he cursed himself for not coming up with a better solution.

Robin was staring at the totally broken teen before him with a cold face but on the inside... he felt pity for her. 'Losing the one male that was her world...'

The two alien sisters were staring at the scene with wide eyes and Star was on the brink of tearing up. Blackfire seemed uncaring though at the same time curious.

Suddenly the large TV screen sprung to life, showing a map with an angrily glowing red point near the docks. A small video window opened in the top right corner of the screen and showed the Chief. "Titans, we have been made aware of a supposed burglary in the area. After dispatching a few officers we have still not heard any results so you are to head there and take care of it. Chief out."

The teens minus Terra were glaring at the screen; this was a feasible bad timing. Slowly Robin rose to his feet and looked around, "We got to take care of this..." Suddenly, as Robin seemed too out of it to act, Starfire uncharacteristically took control of the situation, "We have to protect the city. Terra will come along; Jinx, Sister, you two will protect her while we take care of the bad men. TITANS GO!!" Hearing the keyword, even if not coming from Robin's mouth, set them into motion as Raven wrapped them all in her Souls Self and transported them towards the location.

**-Ω-**

When the Titans arrived at the crime scene they were faced with something that made most of the freeze up and stare: they had appeared on a pier that was bathed in... blood. Torn up bodies of dock workers and cops lay scattered around the large metal construct, blood, guts and brain mass swimming in the blood along with severed limps and... what seemed like pieces of flesh ripped away by vicious beasts...

Raziel was the first to react as his face fell and he whispered, "No..." Quickly he started to run down the pier towards the warehouses of the docks, they others all close behind him. The demidemon was sweating as he dreaded the situation he hoped he would not come across but knew was inevitable. He skidded around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as the rest came up behind him.

The street before him was also dripping with blood, the walls painted in the red liquid and guts. In the middle of the street was a heap of corpses and... things stooped over the dead bodies while... eating them. On of those things turned around and stepped into the light and they saw that the thing wore the uniform of Jump's Police Force. The man looked at them with glassy eyes, slobber running down his mouth and chin while he was groaning and moaning. His arms were held in front of him like a Zombie while it moved closer with slow and sluggish movements.

Suddenly the rest of the things turned around and advanced on them, revealing that they too were Zombies. All of them began to advance on them with slow movements and Raziel took a step backwards. "You got to be fucking shitting me...," muttered the teen as cold sweat started to run down his temples. "What's wrong," asked Robin as he slowly returned to his normal way of acting. "Those... things are called FREAKS, man-made ghouls and in some cases man-made vampires. They can't live up to a true vampire but... they still can do a lot of damage..."

The teens backed away from the advancing group of FREAKS, now all of them worried about them. "How do we stop them," asked Cyborg. "Utterly annihilate them," said Raziel darkly as he summoned his sword with a simple flick of his right wrist. "WHAT," shouted Robin, Cyborg and Starfire in one voice. "Remove their heads or pierce their hearts; that's the only way of stopping them," growled Raziel darkly before he dropped into his battle stance.

Next to him Raven summoned her new Scythe while he moved her hood up with her free hand. Jinx' eyes started to glow as she prepared to take down as many as she could. And lastly Terra... her gaze was a mix of disgust and hunger and her lips drew up in a snarl, baring her fangs.

"You can't just kill them! They are not some kind of monster, they are people! There must be a way to turn them back," shouted Robin with an angry face before he was slammed into the enarest wall by a red force field. "Listen up Birdy and LISTEN WELL! Those things have been mutated with micro chips directly to the brain! I have seen those chips and spoke with a lot of scientists that are experts about this and they said that NOTHING could be done to reverse the effect!" Raziel's eyes were burning with anger. "So make your choice Birdy: live or die?"

He released the other teen and turned back just in time to see a couple of those FREAK ghouls lunge at them. In synch with Raven he quickly swung his sword respectively her scythe at them and from both weapons extended large blades of red and black energy, tearing through the first row of those monsters. But only a few were mortally wounded and turned to dust; most simply lost a limp and that didn't stop them at all.

Jinx quickly followed up with a few hexes to the walls around them which soon crumbled to pieces, smashing several ghouls in the process.

Terra was trying to hold back, keeping the call for blood under wraps. But she was trembling with the want... no, NEED to jump into the middle of it and tear her fangs into those pathetic copies.

The first of the other Titans to react was Cyborg. With a grim face he shifted his left arm into Cannon Mode and let loose a shot into the middle of them, cutting through a few while severing several limps off.

Robin and the two aliens were standing stock still, making no move to join their comrades. Blackfire was waiting for a signal from her mistress and she in turn waited for her Robin to make a move. But the Boy Wonder was simply staring as his friends tried to keep those things at bay, failing due to the sheer number of foes and the inability to take precise hits to the key areas.

Suddenly a scream filled the air and everyone whipped around and a few people's blood ran cold. One of the more clever looking ghouls had managed to sneak up on Jinx and capture her, pinning her arms to her side. "Yooouuuuuu... moooooveeee aaaaand... sheeeeeeeee diiiiiieeeeesssssss...," droned the ghouls as a half rotten hand claimed Jinx' throat in a tight grip.

The Luck Charmer was slightly tearing up at the pressure applied on her throat. Her eyes sought those of Raven and Raziel, pleading for them to do something. She saw how the jaws of both demons tightened and they gripped their weapons tighter until their knuckles turned white.

A dead Silence fell over the street as each Titan that was willing to take action thought about a way to save Jinx. But all their thoughts came to an halt as they heard a metallic 'Click' and the sound of metal sliding against metal. Another 'Click' sounded before light steps could be heard coming down the street... but no one was visible. Then a female and British accented voice rang through the street, "In the name of God impure souls of the living Dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." "Amen," echoed Raziel in a grave voice as a dark smirk played over his lips.

Then the sounds of a gun being rapidly fired sounded. As in slow motion everyone saw how the ghoul holding Jinx hostage was hit sideways and got his whole body turned into swiss cheese before a bullet hit its head and it exploded in a shower of dust. Silence fell once more of the street as again light steps were heard as well as something metallic hit the pavement. "Raz, Raz, Raz; what shall we do with you? First you leave without notice and then this. I was quite surprised that you asked especially for me."

Finally, as if appearing from thin air a blond female stepped into the street, sliding a new clip into the compact SMG in her right hand. The woman was not short, standing around Starfire's high though surpassing the alien in bust size easily. Her clothes consisted of a blood red tank top, a black leather biker jacket, darkly blue, tight pants, black combat boots and a pair of red shades. The tips of her hair had a red tan to it and a smirk played over her lips as she dropped a large kitbag from her shoulder.

Raziel smirked at the newcomer as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "Sorry about leaving like I did Seras but I had to. And I must thank you for your interference here." The woman now identified as Seras was giggleing slightly as she waved her right hand dismissively, "Nah, don't mention it; it was nothing. I simply can't stand those weak imitations anymore than Master does." Seras reached for the kitbag and pulled a large leather case from it before throwing it towards Raziel with seemingly easiness. "Small present from Walter for you. Has all the old gadgets and gimmicks your old baby had plus a few extras you will like."

Raziel caught the case with seemingly easy and he quickly placed it on his right arm and opened it. With an enormous, feral grin he pulled an item from the case that turned out to be a large revolver. "A Taurus Raging Bull Model 444; and with Walter working on this baby I am sure it is very powerful." "454 Casul rounds, 6 bullets a load, all forged from the Silver Cross of the Hellsing Manor itself." "Seras, my compliments to the old man so far but I think I now should put it to good use."

The two turned towards the group of ghouls that once more started to advance on them and both grinned, baring larger than normal fangs. "For Hellsing," grinned Seras and Raziel continued, "To Hell and Back." Both raised their weapons towards the group while Raziel dropped the leather case and let his sword disappear. "Amen," said both in a single voice as they suddenly moved with tremendous speed.

Raziel quickly charged them head on, his smile bordering insanity as he fired the first round into the group. It went straight through at least seven of them before they burst into dust afterwards. Quickly pulling the trigger a couple of more times he sent the other five bullets into his targets reducing ore of them to dust. While he made a mad dash up a building wall he popped the chamber out to the left and reloaded quickly before bouncing off the wall and emptying more rounds into the quickly dying crowd.

Seras had went for a flank attack, firing a whole clip of her SMG into the group while she ran along the wall, mowing down a good junk of them. Her smirk was little behind her master as she loaded a new clip and did a somersault before landing in the middle of the group in a crouched position. With swift and practiced movements she started to tear through them with bear hands, ripping off heads and piercing chest like paper. Her eyes sparked behind her glasses with pure insanity and glee of murder.

Within very short notice the two had obliterated the opposition, the remaining teens gapping at them with disbelieve, except for Raven and Terra. Raven was mostly impressed with how this Seras handled the situation and also how well she was able to handle Raziel. Terra was fascinated by this new blond, 'This power she is oozing... it's so... intriguing and powerful... who is she?'

The two combatants walked calmly back towards the group, both removing empty shell and clips before reloading their weapons. "Well, they were only pawns but at least amusing; you got more of them stashed somewhere Raz?" "Nope, first time seeing them around here. But I could get used to playing Sandman here; London held not much of a challenge beside Alu and I don't want to mess with him." "Hehehehehe but you needed to learn this the hard way." "Urgh. Don't remind me..."

The other teens watched the two banter with each other before Terra strode up to Seras and eyed her critically. Seras looked at the fellow blond, "What? You look like you want to eat me alive; though that would be not possible." "She's the cause I called you over," said Raziel with a smirk. "Terra, this is Victoria Seras, long ago a fledgling to Alucard of Hellsing." "WHAT?!" Raven's shout broke them from their small conversation and Seras scratched her neck, "Ehehehehe... Maybe we should take this to a place more private?" "Maybe indeed," answered Raziel with a smirk before they all were wrapped in the darkness of Raven.

**-Ω-**

i hope you liked this chapter. i know, i know, the fighting scene could have been longer but i barely had the time, though this is not really an excuse. anyway, tell me what you think of this please so i know where to improve.

- Nelo Akuma


	10. Chapter 10

welcome back ladies and gentlemen.

once more i took longer than i hoped and wanted to finish this chapter but for once i have an valid excuse: Uni started back up and with nearly 60 hours a week my free time to type and think things through has been cut down pretty much.

but enough excuses. with this i present you the next chapter of A Twist in Fate.

enjoy and please review.

**-Ω-**

It was a very tense silence that reigned OPS of Titans Tower. The group seemed to be divided into two parties: on one side of the TV table sat or stood Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Blackfire; on the other side were Raven, Jinx, Terra, Raziel and Seras. From all of them only Raziel, Raven and Seras seemed somewhat relaxed in their positions.

"Why? Who? How? When? How long," rattled the Boy Wonder off as he glared at Raziel and Seras. "I think what Robin wants to ask is.... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE," shouted Cyborg, his voice free from any emotion. "Pretty easy actually," said Raziel as he pinned everyone with a gaze. "No one could teach Terra how to control her powers so I had to ask for help. Hellsing is the only organization I know of that has people who know how Vampires work. And from all of them only two would be suited to teach: Seras here and Alucard. And from those two I would wish for no one to be taught by Alucard. That is why Seras is here."

"As for the how I guess she either used one of the prototype shadow portals Alucard came up with or she took a plane. When I guess just before she stumbled over us and the how long.... guess you better ask her that herself." Robin leveled a glare at Seras as the draculina sat their, ignoring him while examining her nails. After a bit Raven coughed slightly next to Seras, causing the draculina to finally look up. "I pulled a few strings. I have as long as your fledgling needs my guidance. And with FREAKS here I think I will need to stay longer."

"That's another thing: what were those things," snapped Robin, scowling all the time. "Are you getting old Birdy? I TOLD you what they were. Maybe not all 100% but I did give you an overview." "Sorry to interrupt that testosterone powered battle but what IS Hellsing," interupted Jinx, arms and legs crossed. Raziel shot a look at Seras, as if he was asking for permission and the woman nodded. "Hellsing has its roots in Britain, and is an old family of vampire hunters in the service of the Queen herself. The current leader, Integra Wingates Hellsing, was installed as leader at a young age and grew into the war of humans against FREAKS and Vampires."

"For some time their strongest weapon was nothing else but another Vampire: Alucard. Enslaved by black magic he serves Integra, handing out punishment in the name of God. One night things went not as planned and Seras here was turned, joining Hellsing's ranks forcefully. Now she and Alucard are the top vampires and monster hunters of London and their Queen." "I doubt I have to remind you that all this will stay in this room. Should you reveal any of this to anyone you will not survive the coming day," added Seras while giving them a smirk worth her former Master.

Many of them looked shocked at the news; all but Raven. The demidemoness simply sat on the couch, legs crossed and hands resting in her lap, all four eyes closed. "Seras... the name of your master... doesn't happen to be an anagram?" "Why, yes it is. You're a sharp one," said Seras with a smirk. "She's probably one of the few people who knew about you and could give Alucard a run for his money," said Raziel as he suppressed a laugh. "Is that so? That would make her more powerful than you are Raz, seeing as you never did beat Master." "Pft, there is no question in power: she has way more potential than me," said Raziel with a snort.

"Hold it there," said Cyborg slowly, having been listening without saying anything. His mechanical eye was blinking while his human eye was fixed on Seras. "Alucard.... but.... can it be HIM?" "Seems like someone figured it out," laughed Seras, throwing her head back. "Figured what out," asked Terra, speaking first after a long while. "Alucard... read backwards means.... Dracula..."

Silence met Cy's words as all eyes except a few were looked on Seras. "Dracula....," breathed Robin, tensing up. "Yes, so what? Not like he will come over here to kick your pale ass Bird Boy." Raziel snickered at Seras' comment, earning him a soft slap to the head from Raven, though she herself was smiling slightly. "Enough chatter," said Seras, suddenly all humor gone from her voice and her eyes locked on Terra. "We two will head out for some training. Time that you get that all under control."

Terra was a bit unsure about it all but Seras was obviously having none of it. The elder Vampire stood up and grabbed Terra's arm. A black round void, opened besides the two blonds and Seras dragged Terra into it, "See you guys in some time. Maybe a few weeks. And keep me posted on the FREAKS," said Seras as she disappeared in the void and after her Terra. "Will do," shouted Raziel as the void closed and left behind a very silent OPS.

It was broken as Raziel rose to his feet, stretching his arms above his head, "Well, that takes care of that." "Don't act like this is over," growled Robin. Raziel simply gave him a lazily raised eyebrow. "What else is there to talk about? If you want to judge and scold me for my actions stuff it. I don't care; you have your morals, I have mine: deal with it." He headed for the door before throwing a look over his shoulder at Raven and Jinx, "Care to join me?" The two looked at each other before they both shrugged and stood up, following after Raziel.

Robin was left fuming and he stormed off, Starfire floating after him and and after her her sister. Cyborg was left sitting in OPS, thinking things through. 'AH man. Shit is going down hard. The team is falling apart with each day.' He sighed as he looked around the room, "I guess all things must come to an end some time."

**-****Ω****-**

Raziel was walking leisurely through the Tower. "What you wanna do," asked Jinx as she suddenly jumped onto his back. "How about we go out tonight, have some fun and all that," questioned Raziel back as his hands gripped Jinx' thighs while she rode his back. "Why not? I think we earned some rest," came.... Raven's voice. Raziel stopped dead in his tracts, before he and Jinx turned to look at a smirking Raven. "What?"

"Did I hear that right," asked Jinx as she turned to look at Raziel. "I think you did because I heard it too," answered the demidemon slowly. Raven GIGGLED as she walked past the two and into her room, "Meet back in two hours, dressed to kill." The door slid close with no noise, leaving Raziel and Jinx standing in the hallway, stunned into shock. Slowly the two turned towards each other, both grinning. "I think I like the new Raven," said Jinx while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You're not alone on that girl," smirked Raziel as her let go of Jinx' legs and the girl jumped off his back. Both looked at each other and spoke in one voice, "As she said: dressed to kill." and with that both rushed down the corridor.

**-****Ω****-**

Raziel was waiting in front of his 'new' room, ready to go out and make heads turn. He wore nothing fancy in any way: a blood red button up shirt that he left open, baring his chest; dark black jeans and black leather shoes. He was a person who would dress up accordingly if called for an official meeting but in private he preferred more simple clothing.

Steps behind him alerted the demidemon to a presence behind him and he turned around. He came face to face with Jinx. The young witch was dressed considerably more than the skimpy outfit she had been sporting the past days. Pink, low cut top, pink skirt, black stockings, black gloves running up to her elbows and black half-heels. She had her hair in several pigtails, one extra long one swinging between her shoulder blades.

"Nice," said Raziel, drawing out the 'I'. Jinx giggled as she spun on the spot with her arms stretched wide, "You like?" "I think him nearly drooling over you is enough answer." The two turned to Raven's voice and both of their jaws dislodged, crashing into the floor as their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Raven was dressed in a way NO ONE, not even the author himself, had expected to see: She wore something akin to a one-piece swimming suit made of black leather, jeans that were held dangerously low on her hips by a black belt; fingerless, black leather biker gloves and a short sleeved black biker jacket rounded the whole thing up with a pair of rectangular, black shades.

Raziel and Jinx were routed to the floor as their minds still tried to process this new look on Raven and both had only one thought. 'DAMN!'

Raven laughed lightly as she saw the reaction she had gotten from the two. 'Looks like all those forced shopping trips with Star finally payed off. To see Raziel lost for words is a good thing.' She waited patiently for the two to roll their tongues back in their mouths while she felt the two radiate something that as making Raven a tad bit uneasy: both radiated unhidden lust. She had expected that from Raziel, the male demon had made his special interest in her more than clear in her mind, but Jinx came as a surprise.

Jinx was the first to come out of her stupor and looked Raven up and down with a critical eye. 'She's bigger than me too!' "Damn it! Where the hell does EVERYONE get them from?!" Raven smirked, "Just a mater of stuffing everything in the right places." She suddenly snatched up Jinx' left wrist and shot a pointed glare at Raziel, "Spin." This command finally taking hold in his mind caused the demidemon to make a 180, finding the bare wall suddenly very interesting.

Raven smirked before she pushed Jinx in between her and the wall. "Now hold still girl." And without further warning Raven's hands went for the low cut of Jinx' top and slipped inside. "RAVEN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!!"

Jinx' shouted echoed through the hall but Raven was still going about her self-induced quest: making Jinx boobs look more pronounced. Having spent YEARS of stuffing her own into that leotard so they would stay firm while out fighting had given the demoness a very good intuition just how to handle Jinx' 'problem'. "There, all done." Slowly removing her hands from the inside of Jinx' top and stepping back she looked at the badly blushing girl, observing her work. 'Looks way better.'

Jinx looked down her front, her blush still burning on her cheeks. Having her boobs handled by RAVEN of all people was a shock but what shocked her even more was.... that she had enjoyed to have the shorter girls hands all over her two friends. 'But she knows what she is doing,' though a lewd voice in Jinx' head as she pinkette took notice that indeed her breasts looked way more filling now. She looked up just in time to see Raziel slowly turn back around.

"Next time you decide to molest her Raven please get a room." "But then you would miss the mental show," grinned Raven, eyes sparkling with a amount of mirth so alien on the young woman's face that most people would run from her. Raziel muttered several words under his breath and both girls saw him shift and adjust something in his pants. Both of them couldn't help the slight blush that rose to their cheeks but they still wondered separately, 'Was that I?'

"Could we PLEASE get going before I need a fresh change of underwear," growled Raziel, trying hard to bane the mental image of Raven feeling up Jinx in the middle of the corridor but failing miserably. Seeing her option for pay back Jinx jumped onto his back, arms going around his neck and legs wrapping around his middle, rubbing her breasts consciously into his back, "AW! Has the big bad demon a problem with his pants?" Raziel growled loudly and Raven could see his eyes flash to a sulfur yellow and back to his usual red. Deciding to bring certain doom onto the demon Raven stepped in front of him with a seductive smirk on her lips, lacing her arms around his neck while pressing her body against his front. "Maybe we need to get you out of those tight pants if they bother you that much."

Raziel's mind was a jumbled mess of his manners and reason fighting horniness and lust in an epic battle. He tried to close his eyes, unable to stand the sexy look in Raven's eyes. "Listen you two.... please stop this before I will end up doing something we ALL will regret when I get back into control." "Like what," breathed Jinx into his ear, winking at Raven over the poor male's shoulder that the demoness answered with a smirk. "Like me nailing you both to wall, floor and bed without taking no for an answer," growled Raziel sharply as he felt the battle in his mind tip over against his good intentions.

"Think you could overpower us," whispered Raven leaning up, her hot breath tingling over his cheek. Both girls felt him shiver while the noticed how his hands clenched into fists so hard that his nails dug into his flesh. "Please you two; this is no game anymore." His strained voice and the dark echo Raven heard set several alarms in her mind shrilling and she reached out with her mind for his. She felt something that made her eyes widen and she looked at Jinx with shock, transporting the unspoken command, 'LET GO NOW!'

Both girls let go of the teen who was standing stock still, taking deep breaths to calm his hormones and lust. Raven in the meanwhile opened a mental link to Jinx and explained the urgency. 'Jinx, we REALLY have to watch him tonight or he will fuck the first pussy into the ground that gets him into a similar state.' 'What do you mean?' 'Demons, like animals for the lack of a better analogy, go through a phase of Heat every month. For us demidemons it's not as bad as it only happens when our demon half finds a person worthy but it still can easily override common sense. And Raziel is DEFINITELY in Heat right now. Think about what might happen.'

The luck charmer let her mind wander for a bit before she paled slightly. The realization that Raziel could truly have been put in state of mind where he would take them BOTH as he said without listening to anything and due to that possibly raping them was sending shivers down her spine. She knew that in his normal state of mind Raziel would NOT do that but.... she had felt that he was oh so close to loosing control of his demon and lust.

Raziel's mind was slowly, very slowly coming out of it's Heat induced horniness. He took deep breaths through his mouth, knowing that should he breath through his nose and catch even the slightest hint of arousal from ANYWHERE he would fuck the first female species he came across. Very slowly he opened his eyes, the two orbs still flashing between sulfur and red and he saw the two girls look at him with slightly more pale skin and a look of guilt in their eyes. 'So Raven figured it out... but I think it's for the better that they know.'

Raven looked at her fellow demon, feeling how his mind slowly relaxed and became more clear. "Sorry Raziel.... if I had known...." "Not your fault," rasped Raziel, replacing the iron chains that held back his lust with adamantium steel bars before throwing it into a black hole in his mind. He drew one last very deep breath before he opened his eyes fully, once again only in their red glory. He look at the two guilty females before him and sighed, "I need a drink." Before one of the two girls could react to his statement they felt the telltale signs of demonic magic surrounding them as red claws shot up from the ground and dragged the three into the demon sub-realm.

**-****Ω****-**

The ice cold clutch disappeared as they tree stood in front of a run down fabric hall somewhere in the docks of Jump City. Loud, booming music came from the inside and brightly colored light flashed through the milky windows. Without waiting for his company to recover Raziel stormed towards the obvious entry flanked by two bouncers and a LONG row of people waiting in front of it. Ignoring the row Raziel walked directly towards the door, the girls quickly catching up behind him, Raven remembering just barely to hide her second set of eyes.

Raziel was stopped by two heavy hands on his chest. "Get in line," said one of the large and muscular men in a clearly russian accent. Raziel looked at them, a scowl appearing on his face as reached for the right ass-pocket of his pants. Pulling out a money clip he pulled several bills from it before waving them in front of the two. "Green enough," asked Raziel dryly as the two giants traced the money and quickly counted it down. "Me; those two; in; now."

Shooting a look behind the demon the two saw Jinx and Raven standing behind him, looking as hot as the sun without even trying. Both started to grin as one took the money and the other opened the door. "You're welcome; enjoy your time." "Finally," growled Raziel as he did something that shocked the two girls: without thought he had put his arms around their waists and pulled them close to his body, basically pressing them against him as he walked through the door into the party house.

Behind them the two russians grinned as they divided the money. "Lucky Bastard." "I hear you Dimitri." Pocketing the money they schooled their faces back into hard stares.

On the inside Raziel was still dragging the two girls through the area, both still pressed against him while he took the direct route through the dance floor towards the bar in the back. All eyes were on them as Raziel stormed through the wildly dancing crowd and he glared at every male that as much as looked at the two females on his sides. As he snarled darkly at one of the males that had his eyes linger on her and Jinx, Raven came to a very sudden and hard realization. Her face flushed a bright scarlet as she nudged her fellow demon's side, "We need to freshen up." Her only answer was a dark growl and the male letting go of their waists. Snatching Jinx' arm before the teen could gather her thoughts Raven dragged her away to where she suspected the restrooms.

Once their Raven dragged Jinx inside before unleashing some of her demon blood on the other women inside, going four-eyes on them and causing them to flee the room. "What the hell is going on here," demanded Jinx as she saw how Raven slowly returned to her normal self. "Raziel.... something is going very bad here...." Raven looked up at the fellow female and gulped hard. "He... I know WHO set him into Heat." "You do? Spit it out girl!" "Us." ... .... .... .... "**WHAT?!"**

Jinx was not believing what her ears heard but Raven's sober look made her mind stop in mid thought. "Now it is clear. He is showing EVERY sign of a male demon who has chosen his bride, or in this case brides. He is scaring off every competition before it can even form, he is possessive and he is unwilling to let us go anywhere without him." Raven looked straight into Jinx' eyes, seeing the other girl pale a bit. "Unless he comes out of this Heat things between him and EVERY male that will come as much as close to us will be subject to a raging demon."

"How... why.... when..... us," stammered Jinx as her mind was running circles. "Demons chose their partners not only by looks but also by power and character strength. You have to admit that we BOTH are not weak nor soft willed; for a demon we both are a very tempting prey. When.... I guess pretty much as soon as he saw us, though he would probably have denied it until this first Heat hit him." "Do.... do you want to tell me that all this time.... he was planning how to bed us?!" "You misunderstand Jinx. Demons don't sleep around, they don't whore themselves out for the heck of it. Okay, maybe Succubi and a other Lust demons do but the majority does not. He is definitely NO male Succubus so that is out and I KNOW he is no other Lust breed. From the frustration I felt from him earlier I think.... that this is not the first Heat he went through...."

Jinx paled slightly, "You mean... that at least once we have been basically stomping through a mine field without knowing it?" Raven chuckled dryly, "You could say that." Silence fell over the two as both tried to wrap their minds around this very strange turn of events. Finally Jinx looked up at Raven, "What about you?" Raven understood and her face flushed once more in scarlet. "I... I won't deny that Raziel... is very appealing to my demon side.... or....." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing that this was not all Jinx wanted to hear, "And yes.... he did set of my first Heat....."

Jinx was shocked in a way. Here she was, talking to RAVEN of all people about a male that did catch both of their eyes, knowing that he too was not averse to the idea of them both. 'It's weird; not to long ago I was sure that the two of them would hit it off. But now... now it seems very much possible that... he feels something for BOTH of us... How is a girl to handle this?' She looked up at Raven, seeing the other girl chewing on her lower lip. Memories long buried resurfaced in her mind. 'Maybe.... I could ask her.... it wouldn't hurt...'

"Raven... there is something I must ask you...." Raven looked at the luck witch with a curious look, taking note of her nervous look she sported. 'What is it that makes her nervous?' Jinx drew a very deep breath, closing her eyes while she gathered her guts. "Look Raven.... I know that you have a very unique relation with Raziel. It's obvious that you hold him very dear... probably closer than anyone else but..... could you imagine yourself.... sharing him....?"

For Raven it was like time had suddenly stopped as she stared at Jinx. Jinx was nervously waiting for Raven to answer. Her answer was something Jinx hadn't expected: Raven laughed! At first is was only a low giggle, then a restrained laughter and finally a full blown laughter. Raven was holding her sides, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "HEY! What's so funny," shouted Jinx, blushing up a storm, though one could not tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Sorry Jinx," managed Raven as she slowly calmed down her laughter to a few snickers. "It's just.... when I told you that WE set him into Heat it would be clear that either both or neither of us would have him."

Jinx was standing like a statue, not blinking, not moving, not thinking. 'Have.... have I heard.... right?' "Raven.... do you.... really mean that....? Please tell me you're not toying with me." Jinx' eyes were pleading with Raven, close to falling on her knees and begging the demoness to tell her it was no joke.

Raven saw with a bit of shock how desperate Jinx seemed to be. Unable to express herself in another way Raven went and pulled the other girl into a hug. "No, I am not toying with you."

To Jinx it was like a huge weight dropped off her shoulders. She was shivering all over her body, sighing in relief as she leaned her forehead on the shorter girl's shoulder.

The demoness patted the other girl's back softly before they separated, Raven resting her hands on Jinx' shoulders. "Come on, let's show our hot ass what he is in for now." Jinx nodded, her trademark Cheshire cat grin forming on her face, "He won't know what hit him." Quickly checking over their appearance on the large mirror before they left the room they swiftly walked outside the restroom, Raven scanning the hall for their target.

Raziel was leaning against a wall next to the bar with crossed arms, the high table next to him already littered with empty glasses. All of them had obviously contained strong alcohol but Raziel didn't look the slightest intoxicated, mostly thanks to his heritage. 'God damn fucking shit hole! If they keep staring at them they will all burn!' He snarled darkly as he saw Jinx and Raven walk through the crowd, men turning and and whistling after them. The only thing keeping him against the wall was the fact that neither girl turned at the calls, their eyes focused on him.

He watched like a predator as the two walked towards him, his eyes catching the sway in their while his mouth watered. 'Calm down! Calm yourself! Don't give into it!' This mantra repeated itself in his mind as he gripped his biceps' in a death grip. With a dark thought he took notice of their smiles, smiles that he knew from not far back in the tower. He watched darkly as the two girls stood on his left respectively right of him.

With critical eyes he observed how Jinx and Raven leaned against him, their heads resting against his shoulders. All his muscles tensed up to steel, his mind raising shields of strength beyond what he normally did. 'Oh Hell, let this not end in blood.'

Raven felt the male raise his shields to a strength and knew it was now or never. Sending Jinx a meaningful look Raven raised her arms and quickly, with strength belying her lean build, prying on arm free before placing it around her shoulders. Jinx did the same on his other side, snuggling into the taller, muscular body. The two girls moved one arm over his back each, crossing them before their hands rested basically on his ass.

Raziel's mind was stopped cold in an instant as soon as Raven grabbed his arms but when Jinx did the same he was frozen. His mind was blank, muscles not responding and eyes simply staring ahead. Even with his truly vast knowledge and experiences he was unable to understand what was happening.

Both girls saw how Raziel was basically frozen in place. They exchanged looks with grins as Jinx gave a single raised eyebrow. Raven simply nodded softly before she stood in front of Raziel. Standing up on her toes Raven placed her arms around Raziel's neck and pulled him down a bit. She saw a flicker of reaction in his eyes as she closed her own, before closing the very small gap between them, pressing her lips softly against his. Raven felt shock course through him before he responded with placing his free arm around her, pulling her very tightly against his chest.

Jinx watched how the two demidemons were quickly wrapped up in the kiss; watching how Raziel seemed to try devouring Raven on the spot. She closely observed how their lips moved against each other, how Raven's face flushed in a light pink, how Raziel's eyelids dropped close. Very slowly she watched as the two parted, a small thread of saliva still connecting them.

Raven's mind was slowly coming out of the clouds of emotion that were filling her, a warm feeling in her chest and heart. 'He... he is so.... tender.... loving.....' She rested her hands and forehead against his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. 'I am so clad I found you..... my Love....'

Raziel was still swimming in the warmth that Raven had installed in him. His eyes very slowly opened gazing down at the mop of dark hair on his chest, but a sudden movement on his left caught his eye and he saw pink hair. 'OH SHIT! JINX! What... what am I to do now.....?' But it seemed like the girls decided for him what to do. Raven slowly moved away from his front, leaning onto his side. Jinx slowly stood in front of him, lacing her arms behind his head slowly pulling him down towards her.

Raziel felt her hot breath on his lips, mingling with his own. He stared down into her cat like eyes, seeing them hazed with an emotion that he could only place as one thing: love. Even though his mind was barely able to comprehend, his heart was soaring to the skies. He felt her soft lips just touch his own before a fire erupted in him, so unlike the one Raven had ignited in him yet so familiar.

Jinx slowly let her eyes close, submerging into the feeling the kiss was evoking in her. 'This.... this is not me.... too tame.... to honest....' Following a whim of her mind she parted her lips and swiftly passed Raziel's with her tongue. His surprised moan gave her even better access as she pulled him deeper and deeper into the kiss, exploring his mouth to her heart's satisfaction. She felt a tear threatening to fall from her eyes and quickly pulled back, trying to brush them away before Raziel or Raven saw them.

But both demons saw the small drops of liquid fall from the girl's eyes and shared a short look before nodding. 'Your room, hers or mine,' asked Raven in the male's mind who answered quickly. 'Yours; you got the biggest bed out of all of us.' Raven nodded and quickly wrapped the three in her Soul Self before the black manifestation of her power in for of a raven flew towards the Tower.

**-****Ω****-**

They all appeared in the middle of Raven's room, Jinx now openly crying. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks as Raven slowly pulled the other girl away from Raziel and into the bathroom, undoubtedly getting the girl out of the most of her clothes and into something more comfortable. Raziel was left in the room, soon feeling eyes drill into the back of his head. "Listen bird, if you want to warn me then fuck off; they chose."

Behind him the white raven's feathers bristled while Spes glared at the male. _"Hurt her and-" _"I said fuck off bird," growled Raziel as he waved his hand at the bird breed and a red claw shot from the ground, taking the Familiar out of the room. With a satisfied smirk Raziel threw off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants before sitting down on the bed and letting his back drop on the mattress. 'What a day.... I still can't believe this.... never would I have thought something like this might happen.....'

the sound of the bathroom door sliding open caused him to sit up again and look at Jinx and Raven walk out into the room. Raven was only in a purple bra and shorts while Jinx wore something akin to a nightgown of equal purple color. The three watched each other as the two girls walked closer to the bed, the two demons having a short mental conversation. Raven pushed Jinx onto the bed as all three slowly crawled under the sheets, Jinx in the middle between the two demons.

Jinx was lying on her back, unsure of what would come next as she felt the bed sink on her left and right. Before she could form a thought she felt two heads rest on her breasts and two hands softly caressing her stomach through the thin clothing. New tears threatened to fall from her eyes as her arms wrapped the other two in bed. Two hands softly weaved into her pink hair, finger softly stroking her scalp. "Sleep Lucky Lady," muttered Raziel, closing his eyes slowly. Raven nuzzled into Jinx' right breast smiling softly, "He is right. We can talk this through tomorrow." Jinx gave them both one more strong squeezed before she too closed her eyes, enjoying the long missed warmth of a "human" being next to her.

**-****Ω****-**

some might hate me for letting it end here but i did not want to go further.

so, the main romance has been revealed.... like it? hate it? please tell me.

also tell me if you think i need to explain more what "Hellsing" is, though it will not be a big part of the plot (just needed someone to teach Terra). also this chapter is NOT beta-ed! my beta(yes i have one) is not able to contact me for probably a week or so. when he comes back with a beta-ed it will replace this one.

that is all of me for now so please tell me where i can improve.

- Nelo Akuma


	11. Chapter 11

hello Ladies and Gentlemen.

damned heaven, what is going on here? an update after not even 5 days! how is this possible? because this chapter in its basic construction had been finished months ago, only a bit fine tuning here and there was needed to get it where it is now.

What is this about? waking up the next morning; nothing else. a few people *coughMinorscough* should read carefully or they will be taken by surprise when the M rating shows here.

enjoy.

**-****Ω****-**

!-- page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

as the sun rose the next morning it was Raziel who awoke first to the unholy bastard of gas in the sky. Unable to locate a remote for the blinds of the room Raziel opened his eyes slowly, taking inhis surroundings. His head was still nestled into Jinx' left breast. In their sleep both must have shifted a bit because as he woke up he was suckling and nibbing on nothing else but Jinx' rock hard nipple. Shortly going into a state of shock Raziel soon remembered why the hell he was in Raven's room next to a two barely clothed young women.

Unconsciously he started to suck on the hard bud in his mouth again, drawing a very soft moan from the hex caster. He was to curious about several things and he reached out with his mind to the other two. What he felt was partly reassuring and partly rocking his world's foundation.

On one hand he felt an unrestricted love of Raven for his being, something he would treasure for all his life. On the other hand though.... there were Jinx' thoughts and emotions.... and they confused him greatly. 'While she does hold a good amount of affection for me.... this is different.... The focus of her heart does not lie with me.... but with....'

A small smile played over his lips as he figured out a lot of things that seemed not to fit with the witch girl. Giving the hard nipple between his lips and teeth a good bite he got a small yelp of pleasure and pain from the pinkette. His eyes went from her to Raven, seeing the demoness soundly asleep on Jinx' other breast. Her face was relaxed, filled with peace and level of serenity that she would hopefully soon wear most of the day.

Pulling his left hand from under the covers and away from Jinx' thigh he softly placed his fingertips against Raven's right cheek, slowly drawing random patterns over the soft skin. A small smile started to play over her lips in her sleep, causing Raziel to smile as well. 'So much happened.... and more is yet to come...' Very slowly he decided that he had been in bed for long enough and carefully wiggled his way out of the bed and Jinx' grasp.

Using his powers to softly lift him of the mattress he levitated towards the bathroom, knowing that he would now enter unknown territory. Soundlessly the door opened and he stepped into the room, looking around. What he saw was way bigger than the shower, toilet, sink combination his room had. He was faced with a large mirror and a wash basin, the basin set into a table of black stone. Softly moving his fingers over it he noticed with shock that it was the purest obsidian he had EVER seen.

Looking to his right he saw a tub, large enough to easily fit in three or maybe four people, small jets visible in the dark gray/black flecked stone and he was sure that he was faced with a very custom made Jacuzzi. Once more he couldn't keep his hands to himself and he felt what he suspected very pure marble under his fingers. The purple fittings in the forms of ravens made him smirk slightly.

He looked up and saw the shower stall let into the corner of the room. Tiled with purple and slight specks of white within and milky glass door he saw that the shower was easily made for at least two people, small spray heads were all over the ceiling and the walls and Raziel grinned as he figured it out. 'She does not take much but this seems to be very important to her.' Turning around he saw a small shelf with several towels and a bathing robe, all of them very fluffy and in a dark blue color. Next to it was the toilet; nothing special there despite the dark color of black-purple.

Shaking his head with a small smile he turned back to shower and tub, highly considering if he truly should. 'OH to Heaven with it!' throwing all caution into the wind he stripped bare of his boxers and stepped into the shower stall. Rolling his shoulders he looked at the fittings, slowly trying to figure out how that monster of a shower worked. Soon he had it figured out and turned off the spray heads in the walls and most of the heads in the ceiling, leaving only a handful of them active before he turned the shower on.

He first felt medium warm drops hit his face, letting out a small sigh as he quickly turned up the heat. What he had not expected was that half way on the hot side the water was already to his liking. Deciding not to temper any more with it he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the rain of steaming water wash over his body. Slowly his eyes opened again and fell on something he had missed beforehand: on his right, next to the door was a supporter that held a few toiletries. Giving them curious looks he quickly found several types of body wash and shampoo.

Picking a body wash by random he started to work the slightly scented gel into his arms. 'nice scent..... smells like a forest after a warm rain.....,' thought the demon as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the scent as he lathered his body from head to toe, working small knots out of his muscles. Stepping back into the spray of water he let it all wash off on its own, enjoying himself immensely. He was so engrossed in this that he missed how someone new stepped into the bathroom.

He was dragging his hands through his hair slowly as a shadow became visible through the milky glass before the door was opened soundlessly. Nothing warned him as the newcomer stepped closer to his back with slow movements. He did not notice how the person raised their arms and stepped even closer.

Raziel had his eyes closed and was damn sure he could feel small hands roam over his back and shoulders, tracing every single string of muscles under the skin; he was sure he felt a warm breath tingle his spine just below his neck. His eyes suddenly snapped open and his mind shot from the realm of half dreams when he felt two arms move around his waist, two soft objects pressing into his back before he felt more soft skin spooned against his back.

Unable to turn even if he wanted he took a very dangerous guess and places his hands over the two that rested on his stomach, feeling up the six pack he had grown over the years. "R... Ra..... Raven.....?" 'Is this shaky voice really mine?!' A small sigh and someone nodding against his back, between his shoulder blades was all he got as the fingers slowly traced his stomach, raising goose bumps all over his skin despite the hot water trailing down his body. "What..... what are you.... doing?" "Enjoying what is mine," came the low, seductive voice from behind him as he felt the hold on his body lessen slightly.

Raven slowly walked around the demon, her breasts rubbing against his left arm before she stood right in front of him, looking up into his shocked face. She smiled as she felt his Heat react and his body was starting to pump adrenaline through his veins. "What.... are you....." She placed a slender finger on his lips, silencing his ramblings instantly before she leaned up. Moving her arms around his neck she slowly pulled him down to her hight before placing a soft and tender kiss on his lips.

It took a few seconds before she felt him react to the kiss and his arms moved around her shoulders and back, pressing her flush against his body. Her breasts were squashed against his broad chest, her dark gray nipples instantly hardening. Their lips moved in near perfect synchronization as they deepened the kiss slowly, closing their eyes. Raven slowly raised her right leg, rubbing her velvet skin against his inner thighs, causing him to growl lowly into the kiss.

His hands were slowly moving over her back, going from her shoulders to just the swell of her ass but as if protected by an invisible barrier he never actually touched the firm round flesh. Without Raven actually thinking her powers seized one of Raziel's hands and quickly moved it over her right cheek before letting go. Taking the hint the taller demon gave her cheek a soft squeeze, drawing forth a small moan from the demoness.

Seizing the moment Raven shoved her tongue deeply into his mouth, the tip of her tongue ghosting over his own slippery appendage, teasing the muscle into a game of catch. Removing her left arm from around his neck she moved it over his shoulder and down his side, feeling and teasing the solid muscles under the skin before her hand to a death grip on his ass cheek, getting a startled gasp from the demon.

With her body so tightly pressed against him it took her no few seconds to feel something stiffen against her stomach and she smirked in her mind. Rubbing her body against his caused his dick to jump from 'getting awoken' to 'steel hardness' in mere seconds and she moaned slightly as one of Raziel's legs pushed her legs apart, rubbing against her throbbing core softly.

Breaking shortly for the kiss the two opened their eyes, sulfur yellow staring down into burning red, both gazes clouded with pure and utter lust and need.

Suddenly Raziel took the initiative as he forcefully pushed Raven backwards and her back into the wall, bending down and attacking her lips with a hunger unseen so far. she felt how his hands left har back and gripped her shoulders as he held her in place while trying to devour her alive. Raven was quickly becoming very aroused as his right leg parted her thighs and roughly rubbed up and down her slit, her labia swelling slightly with all the blood directed to her lower regions.

He pressed his body closer against hers, the length of his dick rubbing against her stomach. Their bodies heated up as Raziel broke away from the kiss, staring down at Raven before his head dropped south, nipping on his way as he quickly started to bite around Raven's left nipple. Raven moaned in pleasure as she grabbed his head and pressed him closer against her tit, crying out in pain and pleasure as he bit down on the hard nub with his canine teeth.

His left hand came up to her free breast, squeezing the mound roughly while his middle finger covered the nipple, flicking, pressing and scratching it. Raven threw her head back against the shower wall as Raziel sucked and bit around her nipple restlessly. His right hands was grabbing her ass, his nails slightly digging into her flesh and causing Raven to moan even louder. She felt Raziel smirk against her tit before he bite down once more on the nipple but this time Raven felt more as her eyes snapped open and her mouth hang open in a silent scream. Not small sparks of lightning flowed through his teeth and into her nerves, setting them on fire.

His left hand by now was pinching her nipple hard, the dark gray bud quickly growing red form the pleasurable abuse. Raven's hands fisted into his hair, pulling painfully on the white mass but he never complained, only returning the favor with bitting and sucking more viciously than before.

The hand on her ass suddenly gave the firm flesh a hard and sounding slap, causing Raven to gasp, her hips bucking forward. Once again he smirked against her tit before he slapped her ass again and again; sometimes soft, sometimes hard. Suddenly his hand left her abused flesh, scrapping his way over her hips and legs before cupping her sex, his fingers pressing against the moist opening. His fingers started a merciless assault on her outer lips as he scratched rubbed and caressed them, not once breaking away from Raven's tits.

Raven's mind was flooded with pleasure beyond her, clouding her mind and letting her demon side loose. Her eyes, already red in color, started to glow, her teeth grew fangs and her hands' nails grew to claws. She ripped her hands out of his hair, a small fear of hurting him present in her mind and her hands landed flat against the shower wall, claws digging deep into the hard substance.

Feeling the shift in her person Raziel grinned darkly before charging his fingers with his magic.

Raven howled as she felt his fingers turn ice cold, slowly freezing her nipple and sending waves of pleasure from her pussy to her brain. With a last furious bite Raziel pierced her nipple with a canine teeth before pulling on it, sending his lightning magic into her tit with the force of a thunder storm. Her scream echoed in the small room while Raziel kept pulling on the abused bundle of nerves, lapping up the blood that dripped from it.

Finally he let go of the nipple, giving it a few soft licks before his eyes darted up to Raven's. She was panting, eyes wide open and her hands clawing deep into the wall. Only small thoughts managed to form in her mind and right now only one was there, 'I came.... I came.... I came....'

And indeed she had a mini orgasm, a small trickle of cum flowing over Raziel's right hand. Cupping low Raziel dragged three fingers over the entire length of Raven's slit, gathering every single drop of cum before slowly bringing them to his mouth. His eyes were focused on Raven's, with satisfaction taking in how her eyes were glued to his hand, following it as he slowly licked his fingers clean of her cum.

She shivered as she saw how his eyes flashed in an even more sick yellow and a low growl rumbled in his throat. With sloppy sounds he licked his fingers clean, savoring the taste that was uniquely Raven. 'So.... rich.... so good..... need.... MORE!' His demon ruling his mind he dropped to his knees, grabbed Raven's right thigh and flung it over his shoulder. His eyes were focused solely on the pink flesh before him, barely noticing the neatly trimmed triangle of purple hair in favor of the flesh tempting his nose with a smell stronger than anything he had ever felt.

Raven screamed as he dug into her pussy with such vigor. He was licking , nibbling and biting every speck of soft flesh he could get his fangs and tongue on, raising Raven into a fully new level on pleasure as she threw her head back. He was basically devouring her pussy for all it was worth, his left hand pinching, rubbing and scratching over her right tit with ice cold fingers. His right hand was back on her ass, burning with an unholy fire that set her nerves on end.

His tongue was swirling in her tunnel, seeking out the bitter-sweat taste that tempted him so much. His teeth were scratching over oversensitive skin without a care in the world. He was on the very edge of his mind aware of the amount of screaming Raven was doing and it caused him to grow more and more eager in his actions, wanting to hear MORE of those screams.

Raven's mind was bordering insanity! Her mind was only filled with pleasure, pleasure she never wanted to end! She cried out as Raziel 's teeth grazed the most sensitive part of her body for a second, lightning fireworks behind her eyes as another orgasm rocked her body. She felt herself dripping into his eager and greedy mouth, his teeth keeping to scratch her clit as if they wanted to bite it off.

A small cry of pain shot suddenly from her mouth as her right nipple felt as if lit on fire. For a short moment she managed to focus her eyes on what was happening and saw that Raziel's hand was engulfed in a small layer of black flames, cupping her whole mound in a firm grip. Her mind was ripped away as suddenly she felt something shoved into her rear entrance and she hunched over, her hands landing on Raziel shoulders and her claws digging deep into his flesh.

Raziel drove his index finger to the hilt into her tight asshole, his hand crackling with small amounts of electricity. He felt her claw his shoulders but he was to absorbed into it to care. His lips, tongue and teeth were back to tormenting Raven's pussy, feeling her walls clamp down on his tongue as it caressed her insides relentlessly. He started to thrust his finger in and out of her ass as fast as he could, drawing pain and pleasured moans from the demoness above him and he smirked. A growl rumbled in his throat and its vibrations, together with everything else sent Raven once more into a spinning world of orgasm.

Raven was shaking, her sole leg barely able to keep her steady. Sweat was dripping from her face, her mouth was open and drool feel from lips as she panted hard. Her eyes were wide open as pleasure still ripped through her body as Raziel greedily drank her essence straight from the source. Her demon half was calling for her and she answered.

Raziel felt how suddenly the leg was swung from his shoulder and the claws in his shoulders pulled him up, away from his prized treasure. An angry growl passed his lips as he was pulled to his feet and his eyes caught four burning red orbs, drilling into his own glowing yellow eyes.

Raven gripped his neck with her right hand, claws digging into his skin before pulling him down, slamming her lips against his in unholy hunger. She could still taste herself on his lips and tongue as they wrestled for dominance and she enjoyed the unique taste. She felt Raziel's arms fly around her, his hands gripping onto her ass cheeks and his nails digging into the flesh. She felt him lift her up slightly, his steel hard cock rubbing against her pussy and throbbing with need.

She pulled back from the kiss, her hand quickly flying from his neck to his throat. She gripped tightly on it and felt the fast pulse under her skin and for a short moment she saw fear in Raziel's eyes. She grinned darkly as she tightened her hold on his throat as she threw her let leg around his waist, pulling him hard against her. "Take me; make me yours; let me take you as mine!"

Her commanding voice, dripping with sex, power and authority send Raziel's mind spinning and all he could do was nod. He pulled his whole body back a bit as Raven's left hand reached between them, gripping his cock hard and giving it a few hard strokes and squeezes. He moaned as eh threw his head back, his mouth open and canine teeth flashing.

Raven seized up her prize with her hands and quickly measured him to be between 7 to 8 inches long, maybe as thick as three of her fingers. Licking her lips she slowly rubbed his purple head against her pussy, both demons growling out their pleasure into the room. Being not in the mood or state of mind for teasing Raven aligned him with her pussy and then slowly slid the head inside, moaning loudly as he stretched her walls. She let go of him and grabbed with her hand onto his shoulder. The hand on his throat forced him to look at her as she glared at him. "Take me!"

Her command was clear, easy to follow. With a single thrust of his hips he slammed his cock hilt deep into her hot, tight hole. Her heard her scream slightly as she buried her head on his shoulder, biting down to stiffen her cry. Grabbing her hips he held her still, feeling a warm liquid drip from his cock. With all his mind's might he stayed calm, keeping him from pounding the soft, hot and tight pussy.

Raven's mind was still flashing with immense pain from her taken innocence, tears slipping from her eyes. All her muscle were tense, gripping onto the thick intruder of her most sacred place. But Lust soon overrode pain as she started to rock against Raziel's hips. Her hand slowly released his throat as her hands locked behind his head, leaning her upper body backwards as she threw her head back, crying out in pleasure.

Raziel took the hint and grabbed onto he ass cheeks, lifting her fully off the ground as her legs locked behind his back. Using his hips and arms he started to thrust into Raven, panting as he did so. He was close, oh so close to cumming and filling her to the brim with his seed. But not yet; he would make her cry for it, beg for his seed. His eyes focused slightly and his sight fell onto the two tits of Raven that were bouncing as her pounded her pussy. He stared at the single bleeding nipple before his instincts overrode his mind again.

Raven was barely aware that Raziel's head dipped down to her right tit, suckling and biting around the nipple while he still rammed his cock into her pussy. She was panting, moaning and screaming for him to go faster, her screams carrying no words, only primal commands that the other demon understood as he started to use his hands to slam her down on his cock, his balls slapping against her ass loudly.

A flash of pain filled Raven's mind as Raziel pierced her second nipple with his canine teeth, pulling on the bundle of nerves hard. She cried out, throwing her head back as she felt the strongest orgasm of the morning approach her with the force of a comet and speed of light. Colors started to flash before her eyes as her pussy walls started to clamp down on his still thrusting cock, increasing the friction and pleasure tenfold and she could hold back no longer. Her mouth and eyes wide open, she cried out her orgasm verbally and mentally all over Jump City, "RAAAAZIIIIIIIEL!!!!!"

He felt her cumming and Satan and Jesus did she cum! The grip her pussy had on his cock was so strong he could no longer move as he felt a tightening feeling in his balls. Releasing her nipple he threw his head back, howling his pleasure as his seed shot deep into her womb, "RAAAAVEEEEN!!!"

Their magic suddenly burst from their bodies, tearing through the ceiling above them until the power burst through the roof and high into the sky. The torrents twisted and turned around each other, intertwining with each other until the black and red was a twisted and hypnotic mass of pure power. The two demons could feel things inside them change as they were enveloped in a mix of their power, feeling the other's energy flood into their system and tacking hold, sprouting roods of life.

Their bodies disappeared into the light of their magic, hiding their bodies as they still screamed out their pleasure and their bodies began to change. For moments that seemed like eternity their screams could be heard all over the bay area and the magical backslash was shaking the very earth and caused the island that held the Tower to rise several feet out of the water. Torrents of black fames shot from deep within the water, evaporating tons over tons of liquid and filling all of the city with a dense fog. Every single citizen was risen from their slumber, no one spared from the mental backslash the was caused by the unholy union of the two half breeds. Chaos would reign for several hours after the tremors and demonic magic died off.

Back in the Tower two demons were slowly coming down from the pleasure induced hight, their magic receding into their bodies and letting the world observe their changes. The first thing to notice was that Raven's hair had grown well passed her shoulders, taking the deepest shade of purple. On her right cheek bone, just below her eye was a small black tattoo of a Fleur de Lys. Speaking of eyes.... only two eyes were opened wide, glowing in a soft purple. Behind Raven though was the most shocking change: wings. A pair of feathery wings of dark purple color and black tips was growing from her shoulders, blood still trickling down from where they had broken through the skin. Her nails were still long and sharp as claws, covered in a dark purple nail polish.

Raziel was not unchanged either. His eyes were glowing yellow, shining with unquestioned strength. Just under his left eye, just like with Raven was a tattooed Fleur de Lys, only in a purple color. His canine teeth were flashing in the light as he slowly closed his mouth. From his back sprouted large leathery wings, blood red in color and looking just like the once he grew in his fight with Blackfire. His back too was covered in blood from where the two wings had burst free. His nails as well were sharper and longer than before, his with a dark red paint.

Panting hard Raziel fell against the wall in his back and slid down the cold surface. Raven fell with him, her chest resting against his as both took deep breaths. They sat there, Raziel's slowly diminishing erection still buried deep with Raven as they both tried to recover from their Lust and Heat induced sex. Raziel leaned his head back, looking through the huge hole in the ceiling. "Cy... will have.... our hides for this....," muttered the demon weakly, his hands rubbing over Raven's rear end.

Raven only grunted as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Who... cares....?" Raziel chuckled as he brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek softly. Raven nuzzled into him as both slowly drifted into sleep, feeling their wings fold around their shoulders. 'This will be no fun to explain,' thought both as the succumbed to darkness.

**-Ω-**

well... this takes care of the first sex scene. what do you think about it? worthy of two demons overcome by lust? tell me your thoughts and if you want to see more suff like this, not as in every chapter but ever now and then a smut dedicated chapter.

that's it for today. Happy Halloween to those using it as an excuse to eat sweats till they drop ;)

- Nelo Akuma


	12. Chapter 12

well ladies and gentlemen, here we go again. a short chapter, i admit that, but it felt like a good point to stop it there.

also a few questions might be cleared up in this chapter, mainly about the pairing.

anyway, have fun.

**-Ω-**

a few hours later Raven and Raziel were awoke rather rudely through several people banging on the bathroom door. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP THIS INSTANT I WILL BLOW THE FUCKING DOOR OFF!!" "Birdy needs to chill," muttered Raziel as he nuzzled into Raven's neck. "No; he needs to get laid," said Raven while she kissed his temple. That very moment the door was blasted in by something that was clearly a shot from Cy's Sonic Cannon. A moment later and Robin stood in the middle of the bathroom. His eyes instantly fell in the still intimately sitting demons. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The two demons looked up at their 'leader', Raziel with a dangerous twitch in his right eye, "Rob, you have 5 second to leave this room before I tear you apart. And one more look at Raven's naked body and I will rip your fucking balls off and feed them to you. Is. That. Clear?" "RAVEN IS WHAT?!" Suddenly a rush of black and pink ran over Robin and there stood Jinx, staring at the two. Both demons looked at her and saw the hurt and pain slowly flow into her eyes.

"Everyone but Jinx out; now." "Now listen up her Raziel! You have n-" "I SAID: OUT!!!" Red magic with small tints of black burst from his body as he cut Robin off, his eyes taking a yellow glow that stated clearly to leave or pay for staying. But Robin was obviously not taking the hint. He was still glaring at the two demons from his place under Jinx' feet and was about to speak again when it happened.

Raven slowly stood up from within Raziel's embrace, getting an annoyed grunt from the demon and she slowly walked towards the downed Robin and for the first time everyone noticed the wings on her back..... or the fact that she was walking around stark nude, not having a care in the world for who might see her. With he short look she made Jinx step off the teen before she bent down in front of Robin.

The teen was not knowing what he expected but what happened was NOT on the list. Raven fisted her left hand in his spiky hair and swiftly and painfully pulled him onto his feet before she seized the front of his shirt with her free left hand. "Robin....." Her voice was dark and dangerous, sending shivers down his spin as she lifted him off the ground effortlessly. "What do YOU think you are doing?" "Raven.... we-"

The resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh hang in the bathroom, an angry glow settling onto Robins left cheek and Raven still with her right hand raised. A swift stroke later and she backhanded Robin into the wall, making it look like she had carelessly swatted away a fly. The teen slowly slid down the wall, his mind spinning and his face screaming in pain. "Robin.... you are trespassing lines you know better than to cross..... as Raziel said: everyone but Jinx leave."

This time no one hesitated to leave. Cyborg quickly gathered up his friend and ushered the two aliens out of the room.

Jinx was feeling hurt, as if a dagger was driven through her heart and twisted again and again. 'I.... I can't take it,' thought Jinx as she spun around to leave the room quickly... but a red force field blocked the door. Jinx stopped, her head held low but not looking back at the two demons. Raven was confused, feeling great hurt and pain from the luck charmer. Raziel stood up behind her, slowly brushing past and stepping behind Jinx, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. 'What is he up to now?'

Raziel leaned down, his lips right next to Jinx' right ear as he began to whisper so low that Raven would have some trouble understanding more than bits here and there. "Jinx... why did you play this farce for this long? You could have simply come out and told her." Jinx' shoulders began to tremble as she still looked down at her feet, "I... don't know what.... your talking about...." "Don't play dump or try to fool me Jinx. I know by now that though you do care for me you don't LOVE me."

Jinx' heart nearly jumped into her throat, her eyes widening. But before she could say anything he spoke again, his voice still barely a whisper but warm. "Tell her Jinx..... you don't need to pretend with me to get closer to her...." "What.... are you...." "Don't try to play me a fool Jinx; you're mind is like an open book to me at the moment." "Why you," hissed Jinx and was about to hex his sorry ass to Pluto and back.

"What in Heaven's damnation are you two whispering about?" Raven's voice broke them both out of their world right now and Jinx couldn't help but look at Raven, her cheeks flushing pink as her eyes traveled up and down the demoness' still naked body. Raziel was getting tired of this charade actually so he decided that if Jinx wouldn't tell then he would. "Raven, Jinx is not really interested in me; that was just a decoy to get closer to her real target."

Jinx was shaking, her eyes quickly switching between the two demons back and forth. Raven was giving a very good Spock imitation, "What you mean? Who IS she interested in?" Raziel was giving her a deadpanned expression. "You got to be kidding me Raven; who is the person I hang around the most?" Raven gave him a confused expression, "That would be me." Raven brows furrowed for a bit before suddenly realization, surprise and shock appeared on her face, slowly turning to look at Jinx, the luck charmer making a strong point of not looking at the demoness.

'This must be some kind of joke,' thought Raven as she slowly walked towards the taller girl. Standing in front of a furiously blushing Jinx she questioned with an even voice, "Jinx.... is he right?" "What would it change if," snapped Jinx slightly, still not looking at Raven. Raven slowly raised her right hand, cupping Jinx' left cheek and forcing the girl softly to look at her, "Since when?" "..... after our first handful of encounters....."

Raven was deeply shocked, seeing that their first encounter was a good year and a half ago. "Why you never said anything?" "What could I have said," shouted Jinx as she quickly turned away from Raven, crossing her arms. "You were always so distant, cold, anti-social; how was I supposed to approach you? If I had not witnessed your anger I would have been sure you had no emotions at all. Besides, you're a hero; I am... was a villain. I couldn't just knock at the front door, asking your out!"

For the two demons many things clicked into place about the hex girl. Raven looked at Raziel and was about to question him about something very important right now when she hard HIS voice in HER mind. 'Don't even ask; it's your life and if it makes you happy do it. If it makes both of you and me happy it's just a bonus.' '....How are you speaking in my mind?' 'I guess our Union exchanged a few of our powers between us. I get you mind reading/talking and I think I got a slightly empathic streak in me now.' 'What would I get? I doubt I would get your Hellfire.' 'I think you have it already. But you got something more important to address than me.'

Raven nodded towards him before turning back to Jinx, seeing the shoulders of the girl shake slightly. It felt as if a rusty nail was driven into her heart and Raven quickly reached out. Quickly stepping up behind the pinkette Raven wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back flush against her chest, resting her left cheek on the witch's shoulder. "Shush Jinx. There is no need for tears." "Hick.... what are you talking about...... Hick.... you're out of reach.... just.... as everything else...."

Raven flinched inwardly as she felt the amount of sadness and loneliness within Jinx crash against her mind. Tightening the hold she had on the other female raven raised her head and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on Jinx' right cheek, her tongue sneaking out to lick away a tear.

Jinx' mind was suddenly freezing along her body as she felt a pair of luscious lips pressed against her skin. The contact vanished and Jinx was sure she had dreamed it, her right hand shakily coming up to her cheek. But... she felt the increased wetness Raven's tongue had left behind so..... She felt how Raven started to turn her around in the shorter girl's arms and she let it happen, her mind and body not able to resist.

Raven look into the tear stained face of the luck charmer, her eyes slightly red and lips quivering. Slowly her arms traveled up Jinx', moving over her shoulder to cup the wet cheeks softly in her palms. Pulling the pinkette slightly down Raven planted a soft and tender kiss on the girl's lips. She felt in her mind how Jinx' world was ripped apart, leaving the witch in a void of chaos. Slowly breaking away Raven stared into Jinx' eyes, "Jinx.... we may not know how or if this will work..... but.... we can both try, right?"

Jinx' was looking at the purple haired demoness before her, her mind very slowly processing what she heard, "Wh... what..... do you..... mean? You can'..... mean....." "I mean just that: let's try this; let's try us and see where it goes." "But..... But.... Raziel," whispered Jinx shakily, shooting a worried and frightful look at the other demon. The male was simply leaning against a wall, exaiming his new claws before shooting her a look.

"Oh I don't mind. It was nothing uncommon in my town if a demon had more than one partner. As long as both sides were aware of the.... escapades and gave their okay everything was cool." Then a lecherous grin appeared on his face, "And if I get to watch from now and then.... who am I to complain?"

A hand made of black magic suddenly smacked him over the head. "Pervert," said Raven as her arms rested now around the witch's shoulders. "So what? If people were not where would little pests come from?" Raven glared at her partner, his gaze telling him to shut up right away. "Well..... I wouldn't really mind......" Time froze for two demons as they heard Jinx speak in a timid way that did so NOT suit her.

They turned to look at her and saw her blushing up a storm, putting a certain anime female ninja to shame. Raziel was probably the most shocked, having only said that to get a rise out of the two females, not for a second he had believed either of them to actually consider it. Suddenly his mind was playing on those thoughts, playing a short movie in front of his eyes: Raven and Jinx lying on the demoness' bed, sweaty bodies tangled around each other, moaning and shouting. A twin jet of blood sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out.

Raven was equally surprised though her demon side quickly started to play this, getting Raven's sex drive up. Shaking her head roughly and pushing down those thoughts Raven turned to Jinx, "You're a BAD girl Jinx, but you are MY bad girl." Jinx at first looked surprised and the smiled slightly. Raven pulled away and went to stand over Raziel's still out cold form. Sighing she leaned down, throwing one of his arms over her shoulders and pulling his limp body up.

Jinx was staring at her, "Uhm.... isn't he kinda heavy?" Raven looked at the other teen and couldn't help but smirk a bit, "Jinx, I am part demon, I am far stronger than most humans or even meta-humans you have meet. I could probably overpower Mammoth if it came down to it; easily I might add." Jinx was gawking at her, eyes wide and mouth open, "What?" Raven sighed, "Jinx, I am probably at least as physically strong as Starfire and Blackfire put together."

Raven dragged her partner out of the bathroom and swiftly threw him onto the bed before turning to a still stunned Jinx. Chuckling softly raven grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her towards the bed. "Now get out of that clothes and come to bed."

At those words Jinx finally snapped back, looking at the demoness and then the demon on the bed, realizing what Raven said. "What.... what you....." "We're going back to sleep and you WILL join us," said Raven with resolve, a twitch of her right eye enough to shred Jinx' clothes to ribbons with her magic, leaving the poor girl in nothing but her birthday suit. Jinx was blushing as her hands swiftly came up to cover her boobs when Raven grabbed the hands, pulling them down again.

"Relax Jinx. And now come to bed." Pulling the girl along Raven flopped down on the bed next to her male, having him on her left while forcing Jinx down on her right. With a thought the covers were pulled over them before Raven physically pulled Jinx closer and closer against the struggles of the witch until Jinx was spooned against her side. Wrapping her right arm around Jinx' shoulders, Raven positioned her head on her right breast, sighing slightly as Jinx' breathes brushed over her skin. "Now sleep a bit Jinx. Tomorrow.... tomorrow will be very interesting for us all."

Jinx was blushing so bad any medic would call it a wonder she was still alive with all that blood in her head. She was shaking, though not form cold. She was shaking... out of happiness. Her arms quickly wrapped around Raven's waist like a vice, her head buried in Raven's breast. 'She.... she is serious about trying....' she looked up and saw that Raven was already asleep, her eyes closed and breathing very softly.

Looking past her chest Jinx could see Raziel snore away on Raven's other side, watching as her turned in his sleep and reached out for Raven, placing a hand on her stomach while he buried his nose in her hair. Jinx couldn't help but blush as her thoughts drifted over their state of undress, 'This relationship.... will be very interesting..... not to mention sexually active.....' Deciding that those thoughts would only further stir the heat in her loin and not wanting to devour Raven in her sleep Jinx too closed her eyes slowly, smiling as she snuggled into Raven's warmth. Not much later and all three were fast asleep.

**-Ω-**

well, that was probably a bit surprising to some of you. if it was than i did my job right. tell me what you think and any ideas you have are welcome but no promises they will be used.

- Nelo Akuma


	13. Chapter 13

welcome Ladies and Gentlemen.

that is a rather quick, but once again rather short update as well. i deals a bit more with character relationships and sets up a few things that will happen in the near future.

just for those willing to state their opinion on an laundry basket question: 'Raziil, leave or stay?' i won't explain what i mean with it, just be kind enough to give em your choice (review or PM).

enjoy

**-Ω-**

To say the next morning was.... awkward would be not doing things justice. Three titans and Blackfire were having breakfast together when Raven, Jinx and Raziel appeared in OPS. The two aliens were staring strangely how the three walked inside, dressed in clothing they wore now usually, Raven in the middle and Raziel and Jinx with one arm each around the demoness' waist. Jinx had her typical smile on her face though it was brighter than ever. Raven and Raziel were also smiling slightly though in a more subdued way than Jinx.

"Morning," greeted Cyborg, the only of the four to acknowledge the ....threesome? He had no idea what to call them. It was clear as the day that Raziel was with Raven but Raven also seemed attached to Jinx. Deciding that it would do him no good Cy let the thought drop. Just after the three walked through the door their familiars suddenly pounced them partners, Sentra and Cerberus licking the faces of Jinx and Raziel while Spes landed on Raven's shoulder, feathers ruffled and glaring at Raziel.

Robin was glaring at Raziel, seeing in him the cause for Raven's changes. And he did NOT like change anymore. Raziel was messing up the team dynamic. And he didn't care about it at all. At first he thought Raziel would be a nice addition, being a powerhouse just slightly behind Raven but now..... now the demidemon was more trouble than he was worth.

The Threesome set down around the table, once more with Raven in the middle, and started to quickly eat. But soon both demons seemed to frown about something and exchanged looks. Transporting the message with their eyes alone they nodded and stood up again. Jinx was looking at them with a questioning gaze and Raven pulled the Luck Charmer to her feet, "We're going out for breakfast." Jinx, still a piece of toast sticking out from her lips, nodded only as suddenly the three familiars voice a few things in their partners' minds.

All three of the part-humans simply shrugged before Raven closed her eyes for a second. Large black claws shot from the ground and wrapped around the threesome and their familiars before pulling them into black voids, leaving four teens staring where they once were. Robin's face was a look of anger as he swiftly stood up and stormed out of the room. Starfire soon floated after him with a worried face, her sister not far behind.

Cyborg was left sitting at the table and sadness was evident on his human face half. 'This is getting serious; if this goes on we'll have a war amongst the Titans.... and with Raven clearly siding with the other side... we would stand no chance.... This... this is a battle we cannot win, no matter what we do....' Sighing the metal man stood up and started to clean the table. Things were drawing to a cut; fast.

**-Ω-**

Somewhere downtown the sidewalk was glowing in a dark black and the people swiftly cleared the area, having grown used to this as a sign of the dark Titan's arrival. Six streaks of black that soon turned into raven's show from the ground, disappearing with loud shrieks. Where they once were stood now six beings. People recognized Raven instantly, staring openly at the feathery wings folded against her back. The male on her left was also known by now, the new Titan and his own wings were also an attraction for attention.

But the most shock cam from Jinx, the well known criminal. People were about to run off when several saw how Jinx and Raziel placed arms around Raven's waist and she in turn moved her arms around their shoulders. Locked together this was they started to walk down the street, causing people to stare as two heroes and a villainess walked arm in arm. Just then people took notice of the three wild animals trailing behind the threesome, catching many stares of curiosity.

Raven was leading the two others down the street, steering them towards the largest steakhouse in town. "Soooo... where are we going again," asked Jinx though her eyes were glowing as she rested her head on Raven's shoulder. "We're going for breakfast; me and Raziel need some serious protein boost after yesterday," answered Raven, a serene smile on her lips. "Not to ruin the mood or anything but... I think we might have a problem with the Boy Blunder," muttered the pinkette as she buried her nose in Raven's long hair.

Raziel snorted, "Bah; as if he could do anything. We are all in this thing at our own will and just as easily we can drop the shit. Let him deal with the city on his own." "Raziel! You know how much Raven likes to help-" "No I don't." Jinx' head snapped to attention, staring at Raven's profile, "Say what?!" "I don't like helping those human fools. Sure, I did and do it willingly but I never took pleasure or satisfaction from it. Maybe before it had some sentimental value for me, and on a weird level it still does, but I would not mind to drop out of the hero ranks."

Jinx stared at the demoness with wide eyes, having always expected her to be a full time hero. 'Learn something new every day,' thought Jinx as she smirked. She was about to speak again when the stepped into the huge steakhouse, the demons' magic throwing the doors open. The place was unassuming, only tables in rows and nearly no decoration. A man dressed in loose red shirt and brown pants stepped up to them, "How can I help you? Our breakfast today is-" "We have no use for breakfast," said Raven, cutting the man off. "We want four times your Meat Feast, half of the meat uncooked. No side dishes, only meat. And a bowl of inwards, uncooked, unboiled and un-spiced."

The waiter stared at Raven strangely before he seemed to wake up and realize who was standing before him. "Of course miss; just a moment please, I will ask the cook-" "No, you WILL serve this now," said Raven forcefully while she glared at the male. He gulped hard under the burning gaze and quickly nodded before rushing off. "And keep your best red wine coming," shouted Raziel after the man as the six walked towards the largest table in sight.

It was a table with an corner bench, the three lovers taking seat while the two feral familiars laid down in front of it, their legs crossed and heads resting on their pawns. The bird breed was sitting on the backrest of a chair opposite of Raziel, glaring at the demon that was knowingly ignoring her. Soon the waiter came, having with him a bottle of wine and three glasses. Sending the man off again the three slipped into some slight chatter.

"So Jinx... tell us, how did you end up with Blood and the Hive in the first place," asked Raziel as he sipped his wine. Jinx was staring down in her glass for a bit, clearly thinking hard. "It was.... a decision of necessity at first..... I was born in some backwater village, the only one with powers and also the first. My life was filled with my powers acting how they wished, shit going down in the worst moments possible.... People shunned me and soon.... even my Mother grew distant.... After me she had three other daughters, none of them with powers.... I was soon an outsider even at home....."

"Then it happened, I was.... maybe 12 by the time.... My sisters had always much joy in poking fun out of me, trying to get my powers to react and get me into trouble... They taunted me to my breaking point, the point where I still could hold my powers back.... but they had to push further.... In a single burst of Bad Luck I created a small void that sucked in everything in a 5 miles radius.... I created a black hole on earth....."

"I only know this through the news and rumors.... I was unconscious during it and only awoke after it was over.... in the middle of a crater with only wasteland around me.... I knew that I needed a place to stay.... a place where someone would be able to help control myself..... But what choice did I have? The hero deal was out in my eyes, heroes are only doing it so they and their freakish nature would be accepted."

"I was unwilling for this so I looked for other means and soon figured out what I wanted: I wanted to become a merc; a hired hand. It pays well, even in the times of private armies, and I can choose what jobs I take and what I decline. But how to get there? That was when I heard about Hive, the real Hive before Blood. They were a school for gifted kids, most of them orphans or abandoned kids, training them with their powers and teaching them how to fight."

"In a sense.... they created their own Titans.... only that they were freelancers for hire. Early we got teams, me, Gizmo and Mammoth got stuck together very soon..... We trained and learned and soon became top students.... and then.... then...." "Blood," said the two demons as Jinx was shaking with rage. Jinx nodded, her hands balled to fists, "Yes..... the Hive Mistress vanished after we blew that job for Slade and Blood showed up. From there on things changed.... from being a school for mercenaries Hive went to a school for terrorists. No one noticed it, Blood's mind control overriding all of our minds."

"And the rest is, as they say, History," finished Jinx, drinking down her wine in one go. The two demons sat there, looking at the hex girl in a new light. Silence fell over them, every one of the three drowned in their own thoughts. The silence was only broken as the food came, four enormous plates filled to the brim with meat. "One plate raw meat for the predators, inwards for the bird and the rest simply on the table," commanded Raven snatching a raw steak before the plates even hit the table. She bit down viciously and tore a good part out of the still bloody meat.

Jinx stared at this, watching how Raziel too started to wolf down raw meat. "How.... how can you eat this?" The two looked up, a stripe of meat sticking out from Raziel's mouth. "We are demons Jinx; we have no problem with raw meat," explained Raven after swallowing. "Out stomachs work differently. They could probably poison the meat and we would still be as healthy as ever. Besides, cooking it takes too long." And with that Raven tore into the bloody mass again.

Jinx could only watch in morbid fascination how the two cleared the huge plate of raw meat within short notice. After that it seemed like their worst hunger had been satisfied as they took the fork and knife as they turned to the cooked meat. Soon all three were eating, their familiars already finished with their food. The three beasts went to nap after a healthy meal, Cerberus snoring away loudly. Jinx was skeptic that the huge loads of meat would be all eaten but Raven and Raziel had had no problem with clearing away everything thing, eating half their weight in a matter of maybe 30 minutes.

After it Raziel paid and the six headed out, walking through the city and heading for the closest park, not wanting to get back to the tower just yet. They soon found themselves sitting on a bench at a playground, Sentra and Cerberus getting huge eyes from the playing kids and their mothers. "So Jinx, looks like neither of us will do the hero deal for long... what are you planning to do after it," asked Raziel, his eyes closed and face turned into the morning sun.

Jinx was silent, thinking things through, "Well.... I don't know honestly.... somewhere inside me I still want to be a merc but...." Her gaze turned to Raven who was watching the kids play. "I don't want to leave Raven....." Raziel nodded silently and they fell into a silence, watching how a few kids approached the two predators and they started to play with the kids, chasing them playfully in Cerberus' case or tumbling around in Sentra's case.

Suddenly Raven's and Raziel's T-Com went off and the two groaned before both flicked the device open. They saw a city map, a red dot blinking not too far from their position and their faces grew dark. "Jinx.... you're not going to like this....," muttered Raven as she glared down at the device. "What do you mean?" ".... Looks like your friends are robbing a bank.... and the others are already on their way.....," said Raziel gravely.

Jinx stared for a moment before her face fell. "Go. Do what you must....." The two demons looked at each other before closing their T-Coms. "I take the baby and his toys," said Raven as her eyes started to glow very softly. "Leaves me with the big man," grinned Raziel as he cracked the knuckles of his right hand. Both demons closed their eyes and Jinx felt their magic spark. She was surprised as suddenly a black and a red orb of magic appeared before them but what happened next was more of a surprise: from the orbs dropped Mammoth and Gizmo! They looked unharmed, maybe a bit ruffled up but fine.

"What the fuck? What has happened?! Where are the snotlings?!" "Shut up cyber punk or we send you two back." Gizmo spun around and came face to face with two Titans and Jinx sitting on peacefully next to each other on a bench. For once no insults came from the midget's mouth as he could only stare at the scene alongside Mammoth. They saw how Jinx turned to the two, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you.... like take them in or something?" "What's the point," asked Raven lazily. "They get a month or two of jail and that's it. Besides, getting them out without leaving a trace will annoy Robin to no end."

The midget and the giant could only gape openly as they saw Jinx and the two Titans act as if nothing was wrong. "Someone mind explaining this shit," asked Mammoth gruffly. "Easily done," said Raziel as he turned his face back into the sun. "We got you out before Boy Blunder showed and we will let you go. Just drop off the radar for a bit and we won't hassle you." "Why are you snot brains doing this," shouted Gizmo. "Because of this," said Raven before she grabbed Jinx head and pulled the hex girl into a long, sexy kiss.

The two stared at the scene with wide eyes dropped jaws and minds reading 'ERROR!!'. As Raven broke away Jinx eyes were glazed over. "What." "The." "HELL!?!" the expression on the two teens faces were hilarious but none of the threesome laughed at them. "Long story short: the two have hit it off, are seeing if it works and Raven and I are thinking about ditching the hero deal," explained Raziel. The two Hive kids were bug-eyed at the news, staring at a blushing Jinx. "Cal.... is that true....," asked Mammoth in a low voice. Jinx nodded shyly when Raven noticed something, "Cal?"

The two Hive and the former thief froze up as they noticed Mammoth's slip. "Guess it's her real name. Come on Raven, you didn't expect Jinx to be her real name her folks gave her?" "Point taken." The three stared at the two demons. "What....," they asked in one voice. The two demons only gave them a raised eyebrow each. "You expected us to freak out over it? What's the big deal," asked Raven as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning slightly against Raziel. "Like a name would change anything."

Silence fell over them when, "Oh man.... they HAD to find us here." three sets of eyes turned to Raziel who had a scowl on his face. "Listen up you two, Robin and the rest are closing in on the park, probably located me and Raziel here. You two need to get out; any place you have in mind that will keep you out of sight?" Raven was only met with silence as the two boys were shocked and stunned. Then Jinx spoke up hastily, " 45-21 15th Street."

Raven nodded as she closed her eyes, locating the place mentally. "What is there," asked Raziel curiously. "..... It's my place.... my legal place," muttered Jinx softly. "Cal.... you sure about this," asked Gizmo in a strangely low voice. Jinx gave the two a sad smile, "Yeah... you two can have it. Stay low and out of sight will you? I don't want to see you in jail again..." "Found the place," said Raven waving her right arm and a portal opened in front of Gizmo and Mammoth. ".... Thanks Jen... we know how much the place means to you...." "Zip it Peter, just get out of here and keep and eye on James." "HEY! You know I HATE that name," shouted the short genius but Mammoth was pushing him towards the portal, sending a hard glare at the two demons. "You two better take care of her or else...." Both chuckled softly. "Sure thing Peter," they said in stereo as the two teens stepped into the portal and vanished.

Jinx slowly turned towards the two demons, "...... Thank you..." But both waved her off, Raven speaking softly. "Forget about it, only helping the friends of a precious person." Suddenly the roaring of two engines was heard and Robin and Cyborg stopped the R-Cycle respectively the T-Car in front of them. It was not a second later when Robin was up their throats, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" "Sitting here Birdy," said Raziel without looking at the teen. "WHY YOU!!!" "Chill out Robin," said Cyborg, holding onto his friends cape to keep him from attacking the male demon and undoubtedly getting his ass kicked to Tamaran and back in a thousand different.

"You should listen to him Robby," said Raven with a small smirk, "He is way beyond your reach." Robin was seething and glaring at Raziel, "This is all your fault!" "And what would be my fault?" "EVERYTHING!!! Raven changing! Beastboy leaving! This whole mess! EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU NEVER SHOWED UP!!!"

Silence suddenly reigned. And then Robin realized he had made a huge mistake as he looked at Raven. There was no anger on her face, not Rage. Only sadness and hurt..... Tears gathered on her eyes as her whole body trembled. "Rae.... I...." But before Robin could speak more a clawed hand gripped his throat, restricting his air supply and painfully digging into his flesh. He found himself staring at a fully pissed off Raziel, eyes burning as black flames poured from his skin. "You..... you..... bastard. You place your sense of normality above Raven's happiness? You would rather have her locked up in her own room, emotions and pain and utter mess than for her to be finally free?"

Raziel pulled him closer, his eyes only slits as he hissed through his teeth, "You are scum... no, you are worse than scum.... You are worse.... than Slade....." Raziel dropped the teen and spun to Cy, "If I sense one single soul close to Raven's room I will tear the place apart along with every bloody soul within its walls. Is. That. Clear?" "Crystal," said Cyborg grimly, glaring at Robin who still was shocked after being called worse than Slade.

Raziel spun back to Raven, seeing the demoness cry into Jinx' shoulder and his anger was suppressed by compassion. He gathered the two girls in his arms, his magic enveloping them as he raised them into the air. "Sentra; Spes; Cerberus. Meet us back in the Tower." the three familiars gave affirmative sounds and Raziel turned himself and his precious cargo towards the Tower and flew off, leaving a mental reminder in Robin. 'You can be glad to be alive Boy Blunder; be glad Raven still considers you a friend or you would be in a worse place than hell.'

Cyborg watched how the three flew off, his face grim as he turned to look at Robin. The 'leader' was still sitting on his ass, staring ahead with unfocused eyes. A growl behind the group made them all look around and saw a growling Cerberus, a hissing Sentra and a strangely white glowing Spes look at Robin. A split second later and they attacked Robin, mauling his sorry ass with teeth, claws, beaks and magic, the Boy Wonder's cries sounding over the city. But none of his friends went to help him, even Starfire got enough of the situation to understand that Robin had hurt Raven very deeply, wounding the girl where it hurt her the most: her fragile heart.

**-Ω-**

Oh Satan's Hidden Porn Stash. to me that sounds like Robin is digging his own grave rather quickly. where is this oh so fabulous brain he is supposed to have? Will he get out of this alive or will Robin have to face the wrath of the likes of Raziel and Jinx? tune in next time to find out.

- Nelo Akuma


	14. Chapter 14

good evening ladies and gentlemen.

i hope i didn't let you wait for too long with this. guess i left a bit tension with the last chapter and its end, hope this doesn't disappoint you ladies and gentlemen.

without further ado, enjoy yourself. (big double meaning ;) )

**-Ω-**

After a few moments of flight Raziel landed on the roof of Titan Tower, still holding the two girls in his arms as he walked down the stairs. Jinx was holding tightly onto Raven, the shorter girl still sobbing into her chest. The hex girl rubbed her hands over Raven's back and kissed her forehead, hoping to somewhat calm down the demidemoness.

Thee three soon reached Raven's room and Raziel lifted the two girls out of his arms and softly placed them on the bed, Raven on top of Jinx. To Jinx' surprise he then turned to leave. 'Where you going,' Jinx all but mentally shouted after the demidemon, getting him to throw a look over his shoulder. 'She needs you more than me right now. One anchor is good, two is way better. Love her.' He truned to leave again when an angry hiss filled his mind, 'So that's all I am to you?! A tool to make your precious Raven happy?!'

Slowly Raziel turned fully to Jinx, shocking the witch as she saw traces of tears in his eyes. 'No; you were never a tool for anything. Raven needs you now more than ever. She KNOWS that she has me now and will always have me. You two though... she is unsure. She had held feelings for you for a long time as well; she just couldn't react on them or even understand what they meant. Now that she knows she feels uncertain. She knows you feel for her but... for her to really believe it you have to show her.'

His eyes drifted from her to the girl sobbing into her chest. 'Raven needs... she needs all the love she can get.' His eyes returned to hers, serious and collected. 'We two balance each other out; our souls' essences are opposites: I am chaotic, wild and rough, you are ordered, soft and caring. Raven is both; she needs both. I am starting to think.... that we two are the way we are to be with Raven... that some greater power planned all this out.'

He turned back and left the room, sending one last mental advice as the door slid close behind him, 'Love her for all she is worth. Enjoy your time to the fullest; things will get very hectic very fast I fear.'

Jinx thought about his words hard, her hands softly rubbing over Raven's back. She was careful with the girl's wings, unsure how sensitive they were. Coming to a decision Jinx softly lifted Raven's head to look at her, teary purple meeting caring pink. Jinx softly leaned down, placing her lips carefully against Raven's in one of the gentlest kisses. Raven's eyelids fluttered before they dropped, the sorceress falling into the gentle hold of Jinx, her hands fisting into the top of the pinkette.

Slowly Jinx moved her lips against Raven's, her left hand coming to rest against Raven's cheek and brushing away tear stains with her thumb. Never breaking the kiss Jinx slowly turned them on their sides before placing Raven on the bottom, Jinx supporting her weight with one arm next to Raven's head. Very slowly Jinx broke away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting their lips as they looked at each other with lidded eyes.

"Jinx....," whispered Raven in a low voice, still weak from her crying. "Shhhhh, relax," muttered Jinx as her eyes suddenly glowed in the dark room. With low sounds Raven's leotard suddenly started to rip up, small stripes peeling away and unwrapping Raven's body. She was about to speak again when Jinx placed a soft finger on her lips, eyes still glowing. Jinx shook her head, tracing the finger from Raven's lips over her cheek into her long hair.

Raven leaned back, surrendering herself to the hex girl. Her demon side was strangely pacified, not demanding her to take control of things.

Jinx watched in satisfaction how stripe by stripe Raven's clothes came off as if falling apart due to old age. 'Who knew what forms Bad Luck could take,' mused the pinkette as she slowly leaned down to kiss Raven once more. Their lips met and Jinx slowly pushed her tongue into Raven's mouth, tasting the demoness.

The two stayed locked in this kiss for minutes as it seemed, Jinx softly weaving one hand through Raven's log hair while pink powers stripped Raven of the last of her clothes before they went to work on their mistress' clothes.

Both girls closed their eyes, loosing themselves in the passionate kiss, not noticing how soon flesh rested against flesh. But then they had to break for air, their breaths coming deep while their cheeks were flushed in pleasure. "Jinx... I..." "Shush, I told you to relax; let me do the works," whispered Jinx huskily as she leaned down to nibble on Raven's throat. The demoness turned her head, baring her throat to the pinkette in a show of utter trust and love.

Somewhere, deep in the depths of her ind Jinx knew what this meant and her heart swelled up. Placing soft and tender kisses on Raven's gray skin between nibbles and small bites Jinx' right hand got involved as it softly came to rest on Raven's left breast. A small moan escaped Raven as Jinx' hand started to slowly rolled the soft mound, teasing the dark gray nipple with her nails. Raven's mind tried to compare this to Raziel's works but she could not; the two were too different but at the same time lightening the same fire in her loins.

Jinx had used this time to softly kiss and nibble her way down to Raven's right breast, leaving a thin trail of saliva with the tip of her tongue as she began to slowly circle dark nipple, the hard bud aching for attention. Very slowly Jinx' closed her eyes as her lips closed around the nub, suckling softly. Very softly Jinx began to treat the bundle of nerves with sucks, licks and very soft bits, while her hand softly stroke the underside of Raven's other breast.

The sharp intake of air was enough sign for Jinx to know that she was doing something right. Taking her chances Jinx once more brushed over the underside of Raven's breast and got another sharp breath as her chest rose. 'Jackpot,' thought Jinx as she let the nipple pop out of her mouth and slowly moved a bit south. Soon Jinx was at her destination, letting her tongue slowly brush over the swell to Raven's mound.

A long, soft moan escaped Raven's lips as she felt Jinx' tongue tease her skin and her hands softly moved over the pinkette's shoulders and back, her nails scratching slightly without leaving marks. Jinx kept teasing Raven's tits for countless minutes of you asked either girl, both no longer able to perceive time. After what felt like eternity to Raven she felt how jinx slowly kissed away from her tits, traveling down her stomach.

Jinx noticed that Raven had worked up a thin layer of sweat and she learned that she enjoyed to lick the salty liquid from the demoness' body. Slowly Jinx parted raven's thighs with her legs, settling in between her legs as she slowly licked every the sweat of Raven's stomach. Soon enough Jinx was reaching a small triangle of neatly trimmed hair and a new smell reached her nose; a smell that she KNEW she would get addicted to.

Raven's mind was barely able to precess the small breaths that moved through the curls of her pubic hair and she prepared for what she knew would come. She felt it before; it should not be new to her but.... Jinx had proven that everything was different with her. Raven felt how Jinx rested her head, probably her cheek, on her purple curls, nuzzling them with a content purr.

Jinx was loving the soft feel of Raven's hair, rubbing her cheek into it with a smile. Her cat eyes glowed in the dimly lit room and a smile spread over her face and she rubbed her nose into the small curls one more time before she moved further south. The tip of her nose brushed over the top of Raven's slit, Jinx taking a very deep breath to catch one of the purest doses and burn the smell into her memory.

Jinx looked down, seeing the swollen pink lips spread for her, the gray skin glistening with a small layer of Raven's own juices. She smiled as one hand moved down from Raven's breasts, Jinx barely able to reach them anymore. The hand softy moved down over Raven's stomach, each finger doing random patterns on its own as Jinx rubbed her nose slightly at the top of Raven's slit, already teasing the bundle of nerves that could sent a woman screaming.

Raven was bitting her lips in anticipation as she felt four fingers ghost through her hair, pleasure already think in her mind. 'So soft.... so gentle... and still.... so full of pleasure....' Raven was somehow in shock how such gentle and rather minor touches could already bring her oh so close to her peak already. She felt how Jinx used her hand to move both of her legs over her shoulders and Raven locked her ankles over Jinx' back, using her thighs to bring Jinx just a little bit closer to her swollen and needing slit.

Jinx felt the pressure and the silent plea and couldn't help the Cheshire grin that split her face. Her fingers softly touch the top of Raven's pussy, circling around the demoness' clit while knowingly avoiding the bundle of nerves. A frustrated growl from Raven made Jinx chuckle as she started to trace her fingers up and down Raven's pussy, her lips getting busy with kissing the gray thighs left and right. Jinx felt the shivers she was sending through Raven with her actions, her heart swelling with pride that she could do this for her love.

Finally deciding that she had teased the poor girl long enough Jinx leaned down, her fingers spreading Raven's most sacred place open for her to see and observe. Jinx was fascinated by the sight, soft pinkish flesh pulsing with blood and need. Using her middle finger Jinx softly pressed the digit down on Raven's clit, getting small cry of pleasure from the purple haired woman. Jinx smiled as she leaned down, placing the first soft kiss on Raven's pussy before pulling back, her tongue tracing her lips to gather the taste of Raven.

Raven had her eyes closed shut tightly, trying to block out anything but the pleasure coursing through her body. She was in shock how many reactions Jinx could coax out of her with a few touches but her Lust quickly stumped down on the logic thoughts and she lost herself once more in her moans and small cries.

Jinx herself had her eyes closed, savoring the taste on her lips. 'Wonderful.... I never thought.....' Slowly she leaned down again, this time her tongue sneaking out and tracing Raven's slit from bottom to the top, flicking a few times over Raven's clit and causing the demoness to arch her back upwards, her moan low and deep. Jinx kissed the nub softly before she went back to tasting Raven's core.

The demoness was soaring in a world of pleasure, unknowingly comparing her two lovers. Where Raziel had been quick, rash and rough Jinx was slow, careful and soft. Raven enjoyed the soft and sensual lick up and down her pussy so much that she was taken by surprise as she reached her peak, crying out loudly as she came.

Jinx was surprised as she felt Raven twitch below her and then hear her cry. But when she felt the increased wetness Raven produced Jinx smirked softly, lapping away at Raven's lips and purring in the back of her mind. She kept licking and rubbing Raven as she rode through her orgasm and plans formed in Jinx' mind. Quickly she went with one course of action, deciding to using what little knowledge about lesbian sex she had.

Raven was breathing hard, her whole body flushed from the orgasm that had just wrecked through her. She was not even fully down from her peak when suddenly she felt how Jinx slowly entered her tunnel with her tongue, softly and slowly tracing the slippery walls and gathering the wetness. New sparks of pleasure raced through Raven and she couldn't help but let her hands grab onto her tits, squeezing them softly as her legs tightened around Jinx' head, trying to prevent the luck charmer from leaving.

Jinx understood what the pressure meant and happily started to eat Raven's pussy out at a slow pace. Her fingers were busy teasing the demoness' clit mercilessly while her so far free hand softly reached up, trying to find it's counterpart.

Raven felt a hand softly groping for something and reached for it with one hand, soon fingers intertwining. She felt Jinx' softly rub the hand, her other actions never ceasing and Raven slowly opened her eyes, looking down her own body. Seeing this mass of pink hair between her legs, hand playing with her clit and the luscious ass rising in the background.... it was just so damn hot that Raven let her head roll to her left, small trail of saliva flowing down her cheek as she kept her eyes locked on the display.

Jinx was enjoying herself, softly exploring Raven's insides to her fullest content. She was purring again, the vibration carrying over into Raven and bringing the girl closer to her next peak. While her tongue was buried deep within Raven her lips were rubbing over her lovers labia, her fingers still caressing the clit. Jinx felt ever so often how Raven's walls clamped down on her tongue as she traced the soft walls and with time Jinx felt how the frequency increased. Suddenly she felt the tip of her tongue ghost over a part that felt slightly different and Jinx smirked deviously.

Raven's world went suddenly white as her mouth opened and a loud cry ripped from her throat as her body shook with utter pleasure. Her back arched off the bed her eyes snapped open wide as she felt Jinx' tongue work on... something within her that sent wave after wave of utter ecstasy through her system. Her pussy clamped down on Jinx tongue, trying to ensure that the luck charmer would keep up her work while she flooded the girls mouth at the same time.

Jinx was purring loudly as she drank down what Raven offered her. Her fingers had stilled in their actions, her whole focus being with her tongue and the spot of rougher skin she kept pleasuring. Raven's legs had clamped down around her head and made it impossible for her to lift her head; not she wanted to. She kept pleasing Raven through her orgasm, trying to quickly coax the next out of her lover but learned soon enough that it would take more for yet another one.

Raven's body slowly relaxed, her breaths coming fast and hard while every muscles loosened. She couldn't help the whimper as she felt how Jinx moved away from her pussy taking with her the constant pleasure. One purple eye cracked open, looking down her body and saw how Jinx sat up, smiling widely and lovingly down at her. "We are not done yet," whispered the hex girl in a low and sexy voice as she leaned forward, crawling up Raven's body and dragging her tits all over the flushed skin of the demoness.

Soon enough their nipples brushed against each other, the tits pressed together as Jinx leaned down and captured Raven's lips in a searing kiss. Once again Raven tasted herself in another's mouth and she quickly went to venture through Jinx hot cavern, tasting her to her hearts fulfillment. Then Jinx broke away, smiling softly and her eyes glowed in the darkness. "Enjoy the ride love." Raven was about to question her when suddenly new shock waves of pleasure ripped through her body. With a loud gasp she managed to look down and saw how their pussy ground into each other, Jinx slowly working her hips to speed up.

With a long moan Jinx welcomed the pleasure shooting through her body, closing her eyes as she quickly started to grind her pussy into Raven's, their clits brushing against each other with each thrust. Suddenly she was pulled down sharply and hungry lip devoured her own. Jinx own arms snaked under Raven as the demoness herself started to work her hips, meeting Jinx with each thrust and thus bringing the pleasure for both of them to new heights.

Their tits rubbed against each other and their hands roamed their backs as their pussy ground against each other in a feverish frenzy, both girls longing for release and the rush of pleasure when it reached its peak. Their kissed grew more heated, more needy and more sloppy as both worked their hips as fast as their bodies could. Raven's nails were leaving large scratch marks all over Jinx' back but neither girl cared, only needing their final release.

And then, with the force of a tsunami and the suddenness of a lightning bold Raven bucked her hips upwards, colors flashing behind her eyes and she broke away from Jinx lips, a cry of utter pleasure piercing through the moans, "JIIIINX!!!!!"

The luck charmer was little behind Raven and the shout, filled with emotions was all she needed to be finally pushed over the edge. Her muscles flexed, her pussy spasmed and her fluids leaked out, pooling together with Raven's and ruining the sheet as she arched her back, crying out her own pleasure, "RAAVEEEEEN!!!!"

In a sudden burst both of their magic raced from their bodies, turning and twisting before they shot upwards, tearing through the roof. High in the air the citizens of Jump City once more saw a light show: black and pink energies twisted around each other in an insane dance. Windows and mirrors shattered through the city, lights exploded and once again a magical backslash raced through the city, leaving it in the usual state of chaos.

Back in the Tower the two lovers were still wrapped in a cocoon of magic even as the torrent died away before it slowly thinned out, seeping back into the lovers. They lay together, sweating and breathing heavy, wrapped in each other's arms. Slowly a pink sign seeped from the depths under Raven's right eye, forming a bright pink Fleur de Lys. Her wide open eyes got slightly slit pupils, not by much but still giving the black in purple an oval shape.

The changes that went through Jinx were more drastic. under her right eye a purple Fleur de Lys appeared slowly while her canine teeth lengthened. Her ears seemed to melt into her head and suddenly two cat ears appeared from between her mass of pink in black color while the tips were candy pink. A slowly swishing tail now sprouted from Jinx' tail bone, covered in soft black fur and tipped in pink.

Raven took in the transformed girl above her and couldn't suppress a smirk. 'Who would have guessed her powers heired from being even only slightly a Nekomata demon?' one of her hands traveled down the catgirl's back before reached between their joined bodies. Both girls moaned as Raven's fingers brushed over their still very tender pussy lips before the hand came up again, coated fully in their joined juices. Raven gave her hand a curious look, her mind noticing how Jinx observed her.

With surprise Jinx watched how Raven grinned and then sensually liked four of her fingers clean, moaning softly. Raven gave her a sexy as hell look before holding the last digit to Jinx. Not thinking twice Jinx leaned down, taking the slender index finger between her lips and suckling on it. The taste was unique but certainly addictive. Jinx purred quickly seized Raven's wrist before she went and licked every drop of their joined liquid from the demoness' hand.

Jinx watched in amusement how Jinx licked her hand clean before snuggling into her body, slightly curling up. 'Like a cat,' thought Raven with a chuckle as she hugged the taller girl, leaning in to brush a soft kiss over her cheek. "I love you." Jinx purred deeper, one eye opening lazily, "Love you more." Raven gave a playful growl and delivered a short slap to Jinx' ass, "We finish this later." Jinx giggled and nodded softly before the two drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**-Ω-**

On the roof of Titan Tower sat Raziel, looking over the chaotic city with a small smirk. Not even 2 feet on his right was a still smoldering hole in the roof. A chuckled passed through him as he dared to take a look down the hole but it was still filled with smoke. "Looks like they had a lot of fun." His feet were dangling off the side of the Tower. His face darkened slightly as he saw a set of known vehicles speed up to the harbor and the hidden entrance to the Tower's garage. "And here comes trouble on the double."

He cracked his knuckles, magic swirling softly around him, "One wrong word Birdy.... just one wrong word......"

**-Ω-**

well, that concludes the main coupling, only for now of course. what i wanna ask is what you think about making Jinx a neko demon? if you're wanting an explanation how i came up with that idea i will give me reasons next chapter. shouldn't be too long for that.

so, take care ladies and gentlemen and enjoy life.

- Nelo Akuma


	15. Chapter 15

welcome back ladies and gentlemen.

i just finished this... 'interlude' a bit ago and though i'd upload it before i forget about it.

enjoy.

**-Ω-**

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Blackfire stepped into OPS, Robin looking like he went through a Lion's Den, costume only ribbons hanging from his body and bloody cuts, scratches and holes littered over his skin. None of the other three went to comfort or treat him, Cyborg and Starfire believing that he deserved this for what he did.

Robin knew that he had messed up but his anger for Raziel had gotten the better of him. He just KNEW that both demidemons would give him hell but he did not really care. 'The next training he will get it,' thought Robin darkly, his mind showing him scenes of his victory over the white haired poser.

"Friends, do you think they have done 'the naughty' once again," asked Starfire suddenly, making Robin falter in his step, Cyborg blush slightly and Blackfire couldn't suppress the small laugh coming from her lips. "If you mean to ask if the two had sex then yes," came a voice from behind them and they turned, seeing Raziel walk to the fridge. Robin snarled slightly at the demon only to get a cold glare. "Careful Birdy Boy; wouldn't want for you to end up in hospital." "You," hissed Robin, about to drop in his fighting stance when Cyborg stepped between them.

"Easy now man, you know how this would end: with you in a body bag so don't tempt him." Robin looked up at his best friend in the small group, "So you're taking his side too?" Cy shook his head, "No man. I am just warning you about something that you SHOULD know." "He ain't that tough."

Raziel had listened to it with a small smirk tugging on his lips, "Wanna put that to the test Boy Blunder?" With a sudden cry Robin leaped at Raziel, producing a bo staff from his belt and slamming it into the demon's neck.

To the shock of most people it was the staff that snapped, not Raziel's neck. The flesh of the demon didn't even take a darker tint or anything. Robin stared at his broken weapon before he looked up into a spinning red orb. The orb hit his face dead center, throwing him backwards and into the couch. "Temper Temper Birdy Boy," chuckled Raziel darkly, his eyes taking a soft glow. "Someone could get hurt and it ain't me for sure."

Cyborg stepped between the two males, his hands raised in a pacifying way. "Robin you stay down and Raziel, please stop trying to piss him off." "Piss him off? I am only stating the obvious." The demon turned away from the metal man, pouring hot water into a decanter. "Be that as it may-" "And besides, I am holding myself back here." Raziel's voice was suddenly filled with something most people would call killing intent.

The demon kept fixing the tray with tea and a few pastry while shooting evil looks at the still downed boy. "By demon law I would have the right to tear him limb from limb and cook his guts for dinner. And trust me, were it not for Raven he would be dead by now." He lifted the tray up and headed out of the room. "My warning still stands," were his last words before he disappeared down the hallway.

Cyborg looked down at his friend, feeling pity for the teen. 'He is the one working overtime to kill this team, not Raziel.'

**-Ω-**

Raven and Jinx were roused from their slumber by soft knocks on the door. Both turned their heads slightly, Raven's powers giving a short burst and opening the door. In walked Raziel, holding a tray with tea and the smell roused both girls to being fully awake. "I thought you could need something to relax and recharge," said the male as he placed the tray down on the table, pouring tea in three cups. Raven sat up, stretching her arms above her head while her wings spread wide, "You're a real dear." "Me? An Angel? Don't insult me please," said Raziel with a small chuckle, handing both girls a cup while he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The two females took the cup and blew over the steaming liquid before taking a sip. Raziel used that time to give Jinx a good look-over. "Interesting outcome," chuckled the demon, eying how the tail swished back and forth lazily. "I think she looks good enough to eat," stated Raven what made Jinx choke on her tea and stare at Raven. Raziel couldn't help but laugh slightly as he saw the shocked look on Jinx' face and how her tail went puffy in a split second.

Jinx gave a coy look at both demons, shifting her body slightly as she tried to shield it from Raziel's looks. The demon noticed and gave her a smirk, "Aww, is the little kitty shy?" A hand made of black magic hit his head hard, "Quit teasing her." "Aye ma'am," muttered Raziel, rubbing his head softly. Suddenly his face turned serious. "We have to start making plans; Birdy Boy is getting to be a pest."

The girls sighed slightly, their mood dropping. "That bad," asked Jinx staring down at her cup. "I think slamming his staff down onto my neck counts as bad." The girls' heads shot up. "What," whispered Jinx while Raven growled. "If you were no demon that would have certainly killed you." Raziel nodded before turning to Jinx, "Say, the Hive here in Jump was part of a bigger fish, right?" "Yeah; one of many Academies strewn throughout the land. Why you ask?"

Raven shot a look at her male lover, a picture forming in her mind, "So that's your game." He shrugged simply, "Was only an idea." Jinx looked at the two for a few moments before it clicked. "I see; getting into the real deal and get your merc education." "OUR education young Kitty," corrected Raziel. "Why let our talents go to waste?" Jinx leaned against the headrest of the bed, "You know my take on this."

Raven and Raziel looked at her before looking at each other. 'It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot,' sent Raziel in a low voice. 'Indeed it would not; and it would make Jinx happy,' answered Raven with a small smile. Raziel answered the smile before both nodded at each other. They turned back to Jinx, seeing that the young neko had wrapped the sheets around her naked body and seemed more comfortable now.

"Can you make contact with HQ," asked Raven softly. Jinx' eyes snapped open as she stared at the two, "You serious?!" "Sure," said Raziel with a shrug. "We can at least give it a shot and see how it goes." A big smile split Jinx' face, "Sure! I just need to find a line that can't be hacked by Birdy!" Raziel simply flicked her his cell, "Use this one. Old memento from my times in Hellsing. If anyone could hack this baby he or she would be dead a few moments later."

Jinx flipped the cell open, dialing a few numbers before waiting for the answer. "......... Yes, this is Jinx; I need a connection to the Head of Legal Department.......... student number: 467 653 7654....... Yes, the line is 'magically' secure........ I'll wait....." The girl looked up and flashed them a smirk when suddenly her eyes widened at the voice she heard. "HEADMISTRESS?! You're still alive! ..... Yes, this is Jinx..... Blood is taken care of I believe...... Yes I want back in but.... I got two maybe more other people with me........ You should know them by name and rumors: Raven from the Titans and a demon by the name of Raziel...... Uhm, yes; he worked for that organization I think...... I'll hand you through......"

Jinx held the cell to Raziel, mouthing the word 'Hellsing' silently. Raziel sighed and took the phone. "Yes, Raziel speaking. ....... You're intel department is correct. ...... Not that I know off. ..... We are all three well aware of that ma'am. ..... The connection was purely professional and still is. ..... No, I don't think there is bad blood. ..... Depending on results, later we'd probably be contacted by an agent of them, Victoria Seras. Right now she oversees the training of another potential student. .... Maybe discussing this all face to face would be more secure. ..... Hold that thought for a sec."

Raziel put a hand over the mouthpiece, "She asks when we could be at HQ. Where is that place Jinx?" "Believe it or not: Miami," said Jinx with a smirk. Both demons were shortly shocked but Raziel then smirked and turned back to the cell. "How does tomorrow sound?...... I got connections in your city to guarantee our timed arrival. ..... Very well, we'll be there." Raziel flipped the cell close.

"Sounds like we'll head to Miami tomorrow," said Raven. "Indeed. Meeting at 12.30 and guess where." Jinx giggled, her tail swishing, "Police Station East?" "West but still close enough." "Robin will have a litter of hedgehogs when he hears this," mused Raven, sipping her tea calmly. "Why should we tell him," asked Raziel with a wicked smirk.

The two females mirrored his smirk, before they all decided to take a nap. Raven was once more in the middle, having Jinx snuggle into her side while Raziel stripped naked before lying down of Raven's other side. With a small burst of magic the covers went over them and Raziel couldn't hold the comment back anymore. "Me like that smell, where it come from?" The two girls blushed madly red and Raziel gave a laugh before a black hand slapped him into unconsciousness.

**-Ω-**

The day was as sunny as ever in Miami as Amanda Kirs, aka Jump's Ex-Headmistress, stood in front of the Miami's west police station. The call yesterday by Jinx came as a small shocker to the aged woman. On the edge of her heart she was glad that Jinx had come out of Blood's clutches, something only a few of her old students did, but she was truly shocked that the hex girl had been found with Raven and that Raziel.

She knew enough about Raven to wonder what this was about but that Raziel.... intel was weak on him. They had little to nothing on him, only that he had been involved with the Hellsing organization and the Titans lately, the rest was a mystery. In her mind that teen was TOO good at hiding his past.

The woman checked her watch and saw that time had just hit 12.30 and neither teen showed up. She HATED tardiness and was about to leave when a small shout behind her caught her attention and she turned. What she saw was a small shock to her.

Skipping down the street came a pinkette the woman knew all too well but in no way was she prepared for what she saw. Cat ears and cat tail in plain sight, knee high boost, pink stockings, pink mini skirt, pink top, a black vest and her hair down gave a whole different look to the Luck Charmer; not to mention the panther next to her.

Behind the bubbly girl were two more people at a more normal pace. The first Amanda recognized was of course Raven. The long hair was a short moment of confusion but the gray skin and purple hair and eyes and red gem in her forehead were easy enough to spot. The girl wore clothes the woman had NEVER expected to even imagine the dark Titan in: jeans, half-heels, skin tight leotard, biker gloves and vest in black and rectangular shades. Only by chance did she see the feathery wings folded against the girl's back or the white raven perched on the demoness' shoulder.

Next to Raven walked the teen that could only be Raziel. Gray skin like Raven, white hair, yellow eyes, black shirt, jeans and combat boots underlined the confident stride he had. The strange canine breed next to him as well as the leathery wings on his back made him even more of a mystery.

"Jennifer, good to see you again," said Amanda in a soft voice though the demand for respect was still there. "Ma'am, I am so happy nothing happened to you," smiled Jinx as she skidded to a halt in front of the woman. "Bubbly as ever I see.... though some changes are very obvious." Jinx rubbed her neck as she chuckled, "Ehehehehe yeah.... you could say that."

"Would you mind of we get down to business," asked Raziel and Amanda nodded. "Yes. My first question would be how did you two enter the picture?" Raven answered, voice as neutral as it used to be, "Raziel hooked up with the Titans and had a few run ins with Jinx. Later on he basically dragged her into it as well and now we all are pretty fed up with the hero deal."

The woman nodded, for the first time noticing the strange markings under their eyes. "What's up with those?" Jinx started to shift uneasily while the two demons chuckled. "Well, our relationship is.... intimate," said Raziel vaguely as he pulled Raven against his side. Raven in turn had grabbed Jinx and pulled her closer, her right hand basically cupping Jinx' left tit. Amanda gave the whole thing a raised eyebrow before things made sense.... somewhat. "No details please."

"So, why you two want in? I know Jinx reasons if they are still the same." The two demons simply shrugged and raven answered, "The hero deal is getting old and doesn't really fit us anymore. We're trying to check another side of the dice so to speak." "Interesting way of putting it. What is the deal with those three?"

Each animal gave the woman a short growl/snarl/angry screech and their partners laughed slightly. "Familiars," the three said in one voice and the woman nodded, taking a healthy step back from the beasts. "Well, I guess you all qualify for entrance and if you can prove that you're not part of some undercover deal I see no real problem with enrolling you three." "And how should we prove that," asked Raven dryly. "Should we ask Jump's Mayor to write us a signed document?"

Raziel chuckled at this, "I think she means we have to fulfill a 'mission' for her." "You're sharp." "I have to be with Raven at my side or she would play me like a flute," smiled the demon, leaning down and brushing a kiss over Raven's cheek. "So, what you want from us," asked Jinx, knowing that the Headmistress had something big in mind. The woman crossed her arms behind her back, "It's rather easy. You have to tell Robin that you're leaving in a public place, preferable when there are cameras to document the interaction."

"That's all? All we have to do is flip Birdy the bird and we are in," asked Raziel, a frown on his face. "And I had hoped I could rough him up good." "If you do that it would be a bonus," said the woman with a small smirk playing around her lips. "I think we'll get along just fine lady," smirk Raziel, baring his long fangs. "And I think there is one thing we should make clear: once we are finished with 'education' we'll probably go freelance." Amanda nodded, "Fair enough. I expected as much honestly."

"Then I think that concludes our 'negotiations'," said Raven, for the first time cracking a slight smile and scaring the shit out of Amanda. The three teens chuckled and even their companions fell into it as darkness burst from Raven and enveloped the six, taking the form of a huge bird of prey and took flight, a small note floating downwards. Amanda took the note, reading it with a small smile, 'Watch the News; Birdy Boy is going down.'

**-Ω-**

short, yes but giving the chapter more length felt wrong.

i'd like to hear your ideas on HOW Birdy Boy should go down. i got my own ideas but i'd like to hear what you want to happen to him as well.

-Nelo Akuma


	16. Chapter 16

good evening Ladies and gentlemen.

welcome to this.... fateful chapter. i won't say anything else but enjoy the show.

**-Ω-**

Tension had bee thick in Titans Tower for five days by now. Raven, Jinx and Raziel had show open hostility towards Robin and the Boy Wonder had not been thin on his dislike for Raziel. It was only a matter of time till the three demidemons and their familiars would say good riddance to Jump. But all three had agreed that they would leave with a Bang, and were only waiting for the right moment. And they did not have to wait much longer.

The alarm of Titans Tower was blaring loudly as Robin, Starfire, Blackfire and Cyborg rushed into OPS, getting the coordinates for the problem. No one needed long to notice that neither demidemon was present and Robin was seething. He so wanted to tear and rip into Raziel, no doubt in his mind that HE was the source of all the problems. "Titans GO!" 'I will get you for this bastard.' And soon the three Titans plus one extra Tamaranian were on their way downtown.

**-Ω-**

Cries and shouts of terror were filling the streets as people ran for their lives. Behind them was a horde of Ghouls, groaning and moaning while they reached for every warm blood in reach. In the middle was someone laughing manically, arms held high into the sky. "RUN MY MINDLESS SHEEP BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! You will join me in your death!" The person was male, dressed in the clothes of a priest. Long canine teeth and blood red eyes flashed in his face, his gray hair combed backwards.

The Ghouls moaned loudly, suddenly becoming faster and closing in on the fleeing crowd. Humans screamed as the tried to escape, pushing those ahead out of the way in their mindless attempt to escape. That was the scenery that Robin and his group were faced with as they came to a stop with screeching tired. Cyborg's face fell as he saw this.... mass of undead flesh walk towards them. "Oh man.... I really wish Raziel and Raven were here....." "FORGET THEM," roared Robin as he threw off his helmet and pulled out one of his staffs.

"Dear Friend Robin, how shall we fight them?" "HOW SHOULD I KNOW," growled Robin loudly, still unwilling to do what needed to be done. "You know exactly what we have to do," muttered Cyborg as he shifted his right arm into Cannon Mode. "CYBORG! You will NOT shoot them!" "Then what should I do?! Those things are gunning for every living flesh!" "AND I SHOULD CARE WHY? We will NOT murder those things!" "Are you sure they are even alive? Look at them: they don't have minds on their own; they are mindless zombies!"

Citizens watched the heated banter between the two male Titans while the two Tamaranians were uncertain what to do. They suddenly were no longer so confident in their protectors.

Suddenly people became aware of the threat again as one of the crowd was pulled away by the Ghouls, several of them tearing into the woman's flesh and her screams of terror and pain filled the air. The crowd once more started to run away while the four Teens simply stared as the woman was ripped limp form limp.

Out of nowhere it was suddenly as if the temperature had dropped by at least 50°F and a voice sounded from one of the side lanes. "Pathetic. Arguing while the people you swore to protect are getting eaten alive." From the lane emerged Raziel, dressed in black pants and red shirt, sword resting on his right shoulder while his left hand flexed.

"You have certainly fallen from grace Robin," came a new, dry voice from the opposite direction and Raven rose from the ground, hood pulled up and darkness flowing around her while her scythe stuck out from under her cloak and her wings were spread wide as she floated a few feet off the ground.

"At least one of you had the common sense to act," came a hissing voice from on of the vendor carts. Jinx was crouched low, her ears standing straight up, tail swishing angrily and eyes and hands glowing bright pink.

Suddenly a bright white glow appeared in mid-air between the crowd and the Ghouls and soon to the shape of a white raven, surrounded by a still strong white glow. With growls and snarls a panther and a flaming canine breed appeared on the left respectively right of the raven, taking a protective stances between humanity and death.

"Let's get them girls," growled Raziel as he hefted the sword form his shoulder. "Gladly," answered the two demonesses in one voice and all three sprung into action.

Raziel rushed forward, grinning madly as his left hand was engulfed in Hellfire, launching a thick stream at the horde of Ghouls before he tore into them with his sword, slashing and hacking away at the undead threat. His sword severed off limps, heads and torsos in two like a hot knife went through butter. Dust was spraying everywhere as he laughed madly.

Raven was floating above the issuing chaos, raining black death down on the Ghouls with her free right hand. The unholy magic tore through anything it came in contact with, the moans of the Ghouls making her grin and her eyes shine under her hood. She suddenly raised her left arm, scythe high and glowing in green, "Fear for thy souls because the Reaper has come for thou." And in an wide arc she brought her scythe down, foul energy of Death bursting forth in a wave of green energy. Every matter that came in contact with the energy was eaten away by acid, flesh and nonliving material alike as the wave left a large tear through the ground.

Jinx was flipping and weaving through the horde of slobbering Undead, her nails growing to claws as she tore into them with bare hands. She ripped off arms, legs and heads, tearing out hearts from chests and blasting heads to mush with her hexes. Her eyes were glowing brighter as a wave of her Bad Luck exploded from within her, taking the form of large spikes that pierced through anything in their path. Dropping on all fours she pounced the closest Ghoul and tore her claws into the creature with glee written all over her face.

The FREAK priest could only watch in shock how his army was shred to dust within a few minutes, maniac laughter coming from the male demon as he decimated the unread.

The crowd watched in morbid fascination how those three did what the rest of their heroes were unwilling to do. Even the know villainess Jinx was working to protect the city. Slowly the crowd started to cheer on them like this was all a huge spectacle.

Robin and his group were staring at the issuing slaughter. The Boy Wonder's face was one of horror and disgust, snarling into the direction of the male demon. Starfire's face was surprisingly calm, watching impassively at what her friends did. Her sister was smiling slightly, licking her lips as her eyes started to spark; it was obvious she wanted to join but would not act against her mistress. Cyborg was watching with a grim satisfaction, glad that at least someone still had common sense and the balls to act.

It was only a few minutes before every Ghoul was simply dust, blown away by a small gust moving through the street. All three demidemons turned their gaze onto the FREAK priest who was slowly trying to back away. "Your army has been dealt with," said Raven dryly. "You are all alone," smirked Jinx with her patented Cheshire grin. "Any last words," asked Raziel grinning like a madman.

Suddenly the priest turned around and tried to run away, stumbling a few times. Slowly Raziel pulled out his gun, pointing it steadily at the retreating back. "In the name of Hellsing," muttered Raziel before he pulled the trigger, "Amen." With a loud bang the single bullet burst from the barrel, speeding through the air and piercing straight through the FREAK's chest, creating a huge hole before the priest exploded into dust with a last loud screech.

Silence filled the street as the three fighters gave each other short nods. Slowly the turned around and walked towards the crowd. Slowly the humans started to cheer, clap and shout. But the happy mood wasn't lasting for long.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE HERE?!" Robin was fuming, screaming and letting all his pent up anger go. "THOSE WERE HUMAN BEINGS! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!" "Robin.... we told you before that this state CAN'T be cured," said Raven in a dry voice. "SHUT UP! YOUR JUST A MONSTER LIKE HIM," screamed Robin while pointing at Raziel who's eyes started to glow dangerously.

But he was not the first to react. With speed faster than anyone could track Raven stood before Robin, her right hand lashing out and gripping his throat tightly as she lifted him off the ground. Her hood was knocked back and her eyes glowed in an infernal red. **"Watch your words human scum." **Raven's claws dug into Robin's throat, drawing blood as the Boy Blunder tried to suppress his cries of pain as the unholy magic of Raven flowed into his body.

"**What right do you have to call us monsters, sitting back and watching while true monsters hunt the people you swore to protect?" **Slowly Raven rose into the air, taking Robin with her as he grabbed onto her wrist, trying to break her grip but in vain. Black magic seeped out of Raven and surrounded Robin as she slowly let go of his throat, claws dripping with ruby red blood. **"It is time that you pay for your words." **

With a flick of her wrist the Boy Blunder was flung into the side of a building, howling in pain as bones cracked and broke. Then he was slammed downwards to the ground, his left shoulder impacting with the pavement and more bones snapped. Without a second's pause Raven lifted him back up into the air before slamming him down once more, this time on his other side and crushing his arm and shoulder.

Robin howled in pain, screaming for Raven to stop but the demoness answered with her magic gripping him tighter, starting to crush more and more bones. His ribs snapped loudly and his screams grew louder.

Starfire suddenly let out a war cry as she lunged for Raven, eyes and fists blazing orange. But suddenly she stop in her movements, her head jerking backwards. Raziel had appeared behind her and grabbed her hair, using it to easily hurl her down to the street again, leaving a deep imprint in the asphalt. Before the alien princess could regain her bearings she was lifted up once more and slammed with her back into a wall, red demonic magic holding her in place while a crackling sword tip pointed at her throat. **"Stay out of this,"** growled Raziel, his eyes burning sulfur.

Raven by now was floating over the moaning and groaning body of Robin, eyes blazing as her magic moved away from the boy. **"For years I have taken your insults, snide remarks and down talking. For days and weeks I have let insults of my mate slide but this is over now. This was the last straw. Keep in mind that it was YOU who brought this over the team." **Raven slowly raised her scythe, the energy blade glowing before bringing it down.

Robin howled and turned to look at his right shoulder, seeing his severed arm lying next to him, fingers still twitching with left over electricity. Blood flowed freely from the huge wound as Raven turned her back on him. **"Let this be a memento to us; we are through with you." **Black magic lifted Raven's T-Com into the air before crushing it to dust.

Raziel grinned deviously as he looked towards the screaming Robin, his whole body covered in black flames. **"You are not off the hook yet Birdy Boy." **With a small wave of his arm he sent a stream of black flames at Robin and the boy started to scream even louder, all his nerves sending utter pain into his brain. A dark smirk lay over Raziel's lips as his hand turned into a half-fist. **"I think I too will leave you a memento.... or should I say, take something from you?"**

Robin's screams filled the city as slowly his right eyeball was pulled out of its socket, black flames seeping into the empty space and scorching nerves. The boy was closer to insanity than ever before as the black hellfire slowly was removed form his body. Bloody was flowing from where his eye once had been and his mind was close to shutting down, the pain too much for him. But it was not over just yet.

Jinx now stood over the heavily wounded and crushed Boy Wonder, grinning as her whole body glowed pink. **"The others all have taken something from you so let me give you something." **The neko demon leaned down, placing her right palm firm against the boy's chest before the pink glow flowed from her into the him. Nothing happened while she did this but after a couple of moments Jinx pulled away, her grin now pure evil. **"That should be enough Bad Luck for a couple of months. Be careful, breaking mirrors and walking under ladders now REALLY has a meaning for you."**

The three demidemons walked away from the together, their Familiars falling into step. Raziel released Starfire who instantly rushed towards her downed lover boy. Cyborg was standing rooted to the spot. He would have liked to help his friend but... Him alone against three highly pissed off demons? No thank you, he liked his life as it was.

Suddenly the metal man saw how Blackfire moved after the three demons. "SISTER! Where do you think you are going?!" Blackfire turned to Star, her smirk speaking volumes, "To where I know I belong." WHAT?!" **"Have you not figured it out yet? ****Naive**** fool**," chuckled Raziel as he threw a look over his shoulder. **"Did you really think I would put YOU in charge of such a force of nature as your sister? She was never obedient to you." **

Suddenly everything clicked in place in Cy's mind. "She was following your orders all the time.... Even back then you knew that the team would break." **"I knew you were the brains of this team together with Raven. Yes, I felt that a break would come; why leave someone like Blackfire behind?" **"You..... mon...sters......," hissed Robin through his pain and the three demidemons and one alien laughed loudly. **"I will never understand what Slade saw in your," **mused Raven aloud. **"So much stupidity in one person. Even Star or BB would have been a better choice for this." **

Black magic started to seep from Raven and envelope the seven of them as Raziel reached into his pants and pulled out his own T-Com. **"I think I will keep this baby. But don't hope you can track me through it; I removed the tracking chip the first night I got it." **Jinx gave the remaining three Titans a supper sweet grin, **"Maybe you should call in some help; seems like Stone will do solo work for some time." **and then all seven vanished in the darkness that soon soared into the sky in the form of an enormous raven.

The citizens of Jump were perplexed, shock heavy in their minds and fear in their hearts. The Titans were pretty much out of commission; if the villains heard of this..... In the next few weeks Jump's crime rate should top even that of Gotham City.

**-****Ω-**

Amanda Kirs was sitting in her office watching TV when the whole room went suddenly black. With a small smile the woman waited and soon enough the darkness vanished and in her office stood seven people. "Quite a show you put on there." "You have seen nothing," smirked Raziel, placing his sword on his back where it magically stuck between his wings. Amanda turned to Blackfire, "So, she is one of those others?" "Indeed she is," said Raven with a small smile on her lips.

"I don't think she needs a test; we all know what she is capable off." The woman turned to her computer, typing away for a few minutes before looking back. "All four of you will attend to the same institute. Given your past and what you can do now... only the best would do you justice. I think you will be the top students soon enough." Amanda stood up and walked around her desk, looking at them with sharp eyes. "We will leave for your new school at once. Each of you will get a room and-"

"No such thing lady," interrupted Raziel. "Raven, Jinx and me will share a room with Blackfire's right next to it." "This is not acceptable. The rules are clear about joined rooms and mixed sex rooms." "Then I guess we have to break the rules," said Raven with a small smirk, her scythe appearing from the depths of her cloak. "After all, I am sure you DON'T want to get on Death's bad side."

Silence filled the room while Amanda stared at Raven. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that little Raven here is Death, the Grim Reaper," said Jinx with a large grin. "So it would be best to give her what she wants."

Amanda seemed unshaken but on the inside she was trembling like a leaf in the wind. 'This.... will be a problem....' "I... guess we can make an exception here..." "Clever move lady," smirked Raziel, rolling his shoulders. "Then we better leave now," stated Raven dryly though her smirk was visible. "As you wish," said Amanda stiffly and lead them out of the room.

For a few minutes they walked through the seemingly endless steel corridors before they stepped into a room with a teleportation device of sorts. Typing a few commands into a console the eight of them stepped onto the slightly raised platform. "Where we going anyway," asked Jinx. "Washington DC," answered Amanda and shivered as she saw the four smirks. "This party's getting crazy," said Raziel while rubbing his hands together. "Let's rock," finished the two demonesses in one voice before the device hummed loudly and bathed the room in light.

**-****Ω-**

It was a busy morning in the halls of DC's Hive Academy. Students were sitting in the mess hall, eating the questionable breakfast. All in all only 40 students were there. They were the best of the best, the Elite. Someone entering was rare so when the doors slid open and four people walked inside with a HQ representative it was the cause of many big eyes and whispers. Everyone soon noticed that one of them was THE Raven, someone they had been told to avoid at all costs recently.

The representative stood in front of the long tables and looked around, clearing her throat. Silence fell over the room instantly. "Students, these four will join you. A good word of advice: DON'T piss them off." Chuckles moved through the rows as people dismissed the warning instantly. The representative frowned but decided to let the new students do the intimidation, "State your names, some of your skills and a few things you think they should know."

The first to step forth was the pinkette most students had read about: the Witch Jinx from Jump's Hive. "Hey ya all. Guess most of you heard of me via the intern spy network. For those who don't: I am Jinx, Bad Luck incarnate and neko demoness so if you got tuna around keep it from me. Also boys: don't even try; I am taken." groans from the male students filled the hall and glares from the females pierced into Jinx.

Next was Blackfire, seizing up the room with her eyes. "Blackfire, Starfire's EVIL big sister, stay clear of me you thralls. I find anyone having dreams of the wet over me and I will make you have mares of the night for the rest of you worthless lives." Many needed a few moments to decipher the alien's strange way of talking but soon enough it sunk in.

Following the Tamaranian was the only male and many did a double take on the leather wings sprouting from his back. "I'm Raziel, demon, elementalist, weapon of mass destruction, wielder of Hellfire and Necromancer. I am so taken you wouldn't believe it so stay clear if you like your brain inside your head." Many females had hearts in their eyes and one even fainted. This cued the pissed introduction of Raven.

Her eyes started to blaze red, black tendrils lifting her into the air while her scythe appeared from inside her cloak. "I am Raven, daughter of Trigon, who I intend to kill, demoness and Death incarnate. I destroyed the Reaper and took it's place and THOSE TWO are mine!" Black tendrils grabbed Raziel and Jinx, pulling them towards Raven.

The whole hall was dead silent, the temperature close to freezing as EVERY plan to get either of them was nuked, burned and buried at an instant.

"Right...... they will join you in class today so..... stay alive and good luck with that." The representative left the mess hall with the four new students and soon the room was buzzing with talk about the four noobies.

**-Ω-**

Reaching the local Headmaster's office the four new students soon got their timetables and were shown towards their rooms after Raven made a stand on getting a joined room for three of them. Needless to say that the rumor mill was working overtime as soon as THAT got out.

Soon the four were on their way to the first 'lesson': combat class. They entered the gym, Raven glaring all the while, and walked up to who seemed to be their instructor, a massively build man that could give Atlas a run for his armored butt and dressed like fresh from an army movie; the rest of the students was there as well. "So, you four are the newbies," roared the man in a drill sergeant voice as he glared them down but neither flinched or looked away. "You think you are tough shit? We will see about that. Follow!"

The man walked away and the four followed him slowly. Against on of the walls was what seemed to be a large cushion and above it a digital counter. "This baby will gauge your physical strength with a punch. You are allowed ONE try so pay attention." The man took up a boxing stance and threw a punch, roaring out while doing so. He hit the cushion hard and the counter started blinking before stopping at 1824. The man smirked and shot them a proud look, "Top that!"

Blackfire stepped forth, cracking her knuckles loudly. "2000 that she beats his result by ages," stated Raziel loudly and a kid next to him, dressed in some black full body armor suit laughed. "I take you up on that and say she will stay below 1000." "Hope you got the money at hand kid," smirked Jinx as she leaned against the wall. Blackfire stood relaxed in front of the machine before pulling her fist back and slamming it HARD into the device. The counter blinked and..... "14356. Pay up kiddo."

People were openly staring as Blackfire walked back, a proud smirk on her lips. Jinx stepped in next, flexing her wrist. "I am not really the physical type but here goes." She threw her punch and the counter blinked. "Well, that's not bad," smirked Jinx as she saw the counter stop at 12438. The males were slowly backing away, staring at the slim girl that packed such a punch.

Raziel stepped up next, like Blackfire cracking his knuckles. "Guess we leave the best for the end, huh Raven? What you say, no holding back for this?" Raven glared at him but the smile tugging at her lips broke the effect, "Fine with me." The other kids backed away, eying the male carefully. His grin grew and suddenly he threw his punch, the whole wall shaking upon the impact. Numbers blinked like crazy before coming to a halt. "I think I can live with that," he grinned as he saw the counter stop: 76549.

Jaws hit the ground at this and people seemed frozen in place as Raziel walked towards Raven, "Ready to loose?" "In your dreams," said Raven dryly as she glided towards the device, hood pulled up and cloak closed. Everyone took some steps backwards, even Raziel was getting a bit worried as he felt how Raven let go of all her limiters she had build up over the years. 'Aw shit man..... I hope the building keeps standing.....'

Suddenly Raven moved, her speed too fast for every to see. The whole building was shaking and people were sure they could hear the material scream in protest. The counter blinked, beeping loudly and then.... it exploded with a small boom. People stared at Raven, even her lovers were jaw slacked and wide eyed. "DAMNED HEAVEN," shouted Raziel as he realized what he had been toying with. "Questions," asked Raven dryly and everyone backed off, shaking their heads no. Raven gave a smirk, "Then I think we should move on." Without waiting she grabbed Raziel by the collar and dragged him aside. "You. Me. Close Combat. Now." Raziel was not looking happy, 'I will be SO black and blue after this.'

Raven saw his face and she gave him a grin that would make the Devil himself hide, "Payback's a bitch." Now Raziel KNEW that she would return every teasing he made tenfold. "Jinx.... order my coffin.....," muttered the male weakly and Jinx was close to believing that Raven would kill him; the look in the demoness's eyes spoke volumes of the pain she had in store for her lover.

**-Ω-**

well, that is the end of the first arc so to speak.

people will probably question me but please be patient and see where i am headed with this. let me know your thoughts.

- Nelo Akuma


	17. Chapter 17

good day Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the last installment of A Twist in Fate before the holidays roll over most of us.

with this chapter we do a little time skip and focus on the group's time at the Academy. also some drama will take place here and a lot of you WILL hate me for the end, you'll find out soon enough.

anyway, with this i wish you all calm and happy holidays and if i can't get it in before a happy new year. enjoy.

**-Ω-**

A bit more than 6 months had passed in DC and the four new students had easily taken the reigns in all classes. The combat gym had been HEAVILY re-enforced after Raven's and Raziel's first 'spar'; the placed looked like a war field after MONTHS of artillery bombing. The two demidemons were taking the top place in the physical classes, Raven being stronger and faster but Raziel had experience running for him. Blackfire was the top student for controlled mass destruction, her powers growing stronger and stronger under the tutelage of Raziel. Jinx.... Jinx had mostly her smarts, reflexes, speed and cunning running for her, making her THE student for espionage, infiltration and any 'fast in, fast out'-kinda scenario.

Right now Jinx was alone in the threesomes' room, the largest room outside of classrooms the Academy had. One queen sized, round bed much like Raven's old one stood at the north wall, the sheets rotating in the colors of pink, purple, red and black every now and then. In the north-east corner was a door leading into the 08-15 bathroom with shower, bathing tub, toilet, sink, etc; nothing fancy like Raven used to have.

The east wall had Raven's literature collection, something Raziel got in a silent night raid. That also had brought the news that the Boy Blunder was recovering VERY slowly and would be out for a LONG time. Cyborg had called in Titans East for help and slowly they got the crime rate under that of Gotham.

The south wall held a few paintings, mostly scenery of some other worlds, something Raven and Raziel had supplied. They said it showed places of the demonic realm that had somewhat made them who they were. In this wall was also the sliding door that lead into the room.

The west wall was location for three closets, not big for either of them but they didn't need much clothes anyway; they had little to no free time and that was most times spent cuddling in bed.... or making love/fucking like rabbits. This wall also had a large, floor to ceiling mirror framed by mythical creatures, something that Jinx had gotten from her legal place as she checked on her two 'little brothers', who were strangely behaving.

At the moment Jinx was standing in front of the mirror, just having finished her shower after Combat Class, her body still slightly wet as she observed herself in all her naked glory. 'DAMMIT! Raven has grown bigger! WHY CAN'T I?!?!' Jinx was glaring at her boobs, not pleased with her large b-cup at all. Raven had reached a large c-cup lately, her boobs firm and full. Jinx' tail was swishing behind her angrily, her ears placed down against her hair as she snarled at her reflection.

Jinx glared down at her boobs, slit eyed narrowed as if she could force them to grow. Suddenly she felt something warm against her back, two arms moving around her chest and two hands cupping her boobs. Gray skin and red nails were enough for her to recognize the person. "At it again? Seriously, I don't get it." Jinx turned her head slightly, glaring over her shoulder at Raziel as he weighted her boobs in his hands.

Only a few months ago Jinx would have blushed like mad and then tried to hex his sorry ass to kingdom come but by now she got pretty much used to it. All three now being at least part demons and sleeping naked all the time had been cause for more than just flashing or occasional brushes. True, she and Raziel had never become physical in a serious manner, just sexually teased the hell out of each other when in public or private. It was a game to both the mischievous neko and the laid back elementalist.

But somehow.... Jinx felt that Raziel was ALWAYS holding himself back. OH, she remembered how Raven had told her months back in that club that Raziel went into Heat over BOTH of them so she knew that the male was attracted to her. And she couldn't deny that she WAS curious what it would feel like to be with a man but she felt as if that would mean cheating on Raven. "What IS there to get? I want bigger boobs, that's all!"

Raziel looked at Jinx as she gave him a mad look, "I figured that much over the time, I just don't get WHY you want them. I think those 'normal' twins suit you just fine." "I don't hear any complains about Raven's melons when you're with her," grumbled Jinx though she herself LOVED to fondle Raven's twins any chance she got. Raziel couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips and he shook his head slightly, eyes closed.

"What can I say, they just fit Raven's build. And if you ask me, on you such large boobs would look VERY out of place. And I dare say Raven thinks so too." "Your point being," snapped Jinx, spinning around and poking a finger into his chest. "I just want more, end of story." Raziel raised his hands in a surrendering motion, "Chill kitten. Pull in your claws, I am just speaking my mind." Jinx' shoulders dropped and she threw herself on the bed, face pushed into a fluffy pillow and letting out a very long sigh.

Jinx' ears twitched and aimed backwards as she felt the bed sink behind her and soon she felt someone 'sit' on her lower half before two hands softly landed on her naked shoulders. Jinx was about to sit up before a soft purr ripped through her windpipe. The fingers were skillfully dancing over her skin and muscles, rubbing and kneading softly all the knots from her shoulders and neck.

In the depths of her mind Jinx was surprised. She knew that so far those pretty skillful massages of Raziel had been reserved for Raven alone, the demoness often getting very turned on by the way the male did his job. Jinx was confused what got her into Raven's place all of the sudden but the feeling was just too good to pass up. Shifting slightly Jinx got in a more comfortable position and rested her right cheek on the pillow, eyes closed.

Her tail was very lazily swishing over her legs, her ears were slowly dropping from attention as the demon worked his hands over her back. Jinx couldn't help her whole body relaxing, her purrs growing louder and stronger with each minute that passed. She felt how his claws slowly scratched over her skin and she shivered under his touch. His hands worked over the small of her back, brushing just over the swell of her ass cheeks and she was about to tell him off when his hands moved up again.

This was the sight that Raven walked in to: her two lovers on the bed, one purring in delight and the other obviously enjoying himself with what he did. Raven didn't need to look at the male's face as she KNEW that he longed to have Jinx but he would never take her against the neko's will. 'Sometimes he is too good for his own good,' thought Raven. She was very surprised that Raziel could keep his Heat under control with Jinx. 'He wants her, badly and still he is able not to force her.'

From past experience Raven knew that she could NOT suppress her Heat for either of them. She went into this stage of mind and she would comment-less drag one of them out of the classroom and to their room, often even unable to control her self from heavily making out with the person before they reached privacy. Other students called her a nymphomaniac behind hands but the demoness didn't care what they thought about her.

She watched silently how Raziel multiple times had to stop himself from doing things he would do to her when Raven lay this way under him, namely starting to kiss her skin wherever he pleased or stroking what he could reach of her boobs or ass. Raven saw that he wanted to do more and go further but.... the male was still in control of his hormones, not the otherway around. A plan slowly formed in Raven's mind, a plan to get those two together with mutual attraction for at least one night.

Raven watched Jinx' tail sway slowly over the neko's firm ass and Raven's mouth watered slightly. OH, how she would LOVE to bring some toys intoJinx and her sex life but her partner was very adamant against ANY form of additional fun. Even tasty body oils were not accepted by the neko, something Raven came to love after Raziel introduced them one night. Not that Raven was complaining, she loved loving her little kitten the way the did it was just.... some variety was not bad now and then.

Raven shot a look at her familiar perched on her right shoulder and she could see the mental smirk on the bird. 'Like what you see?' _"Honestly I can't see WHY she is so adamant against giving him a chance. It is clear that he cares for her, not as deeply as for you by a long shot but still more than just friendship coupled with lust. She should take a page from Sentra's book." _Raven giggled mentally, remembering how the hellhound had been dancing around the panthress before the feline had simply jumped the canine breed and the two had had their wicked furry way with each other.

Spes smiled in her mistress' mind as the two prepared to burst the neko out of her little dreamworld. "Hey you two. Getting started without me?" "Raven?!" Jinx shot upwards, knocking Raziel off her before she spun to Raven, her eyes clearly pleading, "It's not what it looks like! Seriously! WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Raven was smirking slightly, though that fell when she saw the brief flicker of hurt on the males face before he schooled his features into indifference. 'If you only knew how hard you hit him every time you say this,' thought Raven while she watched how Jinx hurried to get dressed.

Deciding that for now she would NOT meddle with those two Raven headed for the shower, nearly falling over Sentra and Cerberus, the feline lying partly over the canine and both sleeping contently just outside of the bathroom. Swiftly levitating over them Raven switched the shower on and to searing hot with her powers before peeling the sweaty leotard off her body and stepping into the water, enjoying the liquid flowing over her body. While things always did go their own pace Raven did not mind giving them a short push into the right direction. She smiled slightly as plans formed in her mind.

**-Ω- **

The following night Raziel snuck out of their bed and room, heading for the gym. He felt his Heat rise for Jinx and he knew that it was getting worse with each time. Only way out for him: either he exhausted his body somehow to a point were sex and fucking were the last things on his mind or he fucked Raven so long and hard till he couldn't even grow hard at the sight of both naked demonesses. Both took a long time and Raven was often pretty sore the next day and wouldn't even let him close, sticking with Jinx for the next two days.

The demidemon reached the gym and flicked on the lights before he headed over to the weights area, going swiftly to work.

'Oh heaven FUCK IT! I am going insane over this,' thought the demon as he did push-ups with a good 10 tons of weight resting on his back and shoulders. His demon half was calling for him to simply take Jinx, fuck her into submission and use her as he pleased. His conscious and emotional part, others would falsely call it 'humanity', were battling his demon half, telling him to avoid her in that time, trying to bane any sexual thoughts with Jinx from his mind.

He was slowly working up some sweat as his telekinetic powers placed another 5 tons on his back, grunting at the weight shortly before going back to exhausting his body and mind.

For what felt like hours he did push-ups, not even once stopping. Unknown to him a pair of purple eyes watched him, concern clearly visible in them. 'He's going to hurt himself.' But the owner of those eyes did not know how to help the demon. Jinx was far from ready to be accepting to this in any way. That the two sometimes ended up in each others arms during the night and the next morning waking up without the neko screaming bloody murder was a miracle in itself.

Raven waited in the shadows, what she saw nothing new to her. She had more than a couple of times watched the demon exhaust himself in his time of Heat for Jinx and she only waited for his body to give out. Each time the session grew longer but still Raven could feel that Raziel was nearing his end of reserves. Raven waited, prepared to act in a matter of seconds. Suddenly Raziel's muscles gave in and his mind dropped into exhaustion. Before the weight could slam into the demon's back and probably break his spine Raven caught the metal on his back and levitated it off him while she walked up to him.

Then she placed one of his arms over her shoulders and dragged his unconscious body back to their room. In a way she pitied him and his situation but at the same time she marveled at his resolve. On her way back she ran into one of the instructors patrolling the corridors, the female glaring at Raven and her knocked out cargo. The tall brunette was about to speak when Raven hissed at her, eyes glowing dangerously. "One word human..... only one word......"

The female snapped her mouth shut instantly, Raven's temper being legendary amongst the teaching body by now. Trigon's Daughter had shown just what she thought of people butting into her personal business and the poor boy was still recovering from her wrath.

Raven noted with satisfaction how the female shut up and hurried off. By now Rage got the most free time next to Lust, Love and Affection. The vicious emotion seemed pretty happy with it, Trigon's influence on her much lesser than it used to be. His presence was still there, clawing at the edge of her mind and could still cloud her judgment when truly angered but it happened scarce enough. How this came to be was a mystery to Raven but her guesses were that it had to do with several factors.

One was surely that Raziel had verbally beaten the prophecy out of her, two was very much likely the fact that she accepted her demon half as a part of her, not something unwanted. Three she placed her relation to the two lovers she had, both accepting her as she was and not caring for her quirks and vices, like the enormous love for anything sweet, something she blamed on her time with Terra before all that shit went down. 'Speaking of Terra, she should be finished with her training anytime now,' thought Raven as she walked into their room, her powers making swift work and stripping Raziel.

Knowing that her male lover needed her more than the neko right now Raven pulled his body close to hers, resting his head on her chest. Even in his unconscious state the male moved his arms around her, rubbing his cheek into her boob and nipple before settling down. Raven weaved a hand through his hair, throwing a look at the curled up neko on her other side. 'If you only knew what hell you put him through..... Even if it would only be a one time deal it would make his life so much easier.'

Shaking her head slightly the demoness settle down, shifting her back into a comfortable position and closed her eyes, hoping that she would NOT wake up to a broken Jinx and dead Raziel.

**-Ω-**

The next morning found Jinx in high spirits. She had slept great, missing Raven's warmth but nevertheless the neko had been dreaming great. She looked to her left and her left ear flickered as she heard the bathroom door slide open and an out stepped Raven, a wall of steam following her. "Morning! How you doing," asked Jinx chipper as ever. Raven gave her a strangely cold look, her voice pretty dry as she muttered so low Jinx barely caught it, "Better than Raziel that's for sure." "What's with him," asked Jinx, her mood dropping somewhat.

Raven looked at her as she slowly slipped into her leotard and jeans, "If you can't see it why bother?" Jinx' good mood was shot down instantly and drowned like the Titanic, "What's wrong? It's not yet your period so why are you so pissed?" Raven gave her a long and pretty hard glare while she slipped on her black semi-boots, "Observe Raziel closely and you might find your answer yourself." Pulling on her gloves and jacket Raven turned to leave, letting a puzzled and worried neko wonder what was going on when the computer placed inside the northern wall next to the bed sprung to life.

The screen showed someone from the staff, his eyes searching for anyone to answer that call. His eyes fell first on Jinx' naked form, his lips playing a lecherous grin before the neko was wrapped in black magic. "Eyes on me punk, what you want," growled Raven, stepping into the focus of the camera. The man was visibly uncomfortable now, "Uhm.... well, there is someone here claiming that you know th-" "HELL SHE KNOWS US! NOW LET US IN BEFORE I SICK SOME SHADOWS ON YOU!!!"

Raven would recognize that accent everywhere, smiling on the inside, "I'll be at the gate any second." The man nodded in relief before his eyes widened in terror as black shadows raced for him. The connection was cut and Raven chuckled sinisterly as she was wrapped in a black blanket that melted into the floor quickly. Jinx was still sitting on the bed, wondering what happened to Raven over night.

**-Ω-**

Raven rose slowly from the demon realm and saw something that made her smirk. The two gate securities were pinned to the wall of their small office by tendrils of utter darkness, a snarling Victoria Seras close to sinking her fangs into their throats. An uneasy female was standing not far behind the pissed Hellsing agent, her long blond, red-tipped hair pulled into a single ponytail. Her clothes had changed from what she used to wear on her short visit to Titans Tower: a black, low cut and strapless top held the girl's impressive bust at bay; tight jeans adored her sexy hips, molding themselves skintight against her curves, making Lust rise slightly in Raven; red leather high heels covered the females feet and legs. A pair of orange-yellow shades rested clipped to the low cut of the top, drawing even more attention to the large and daring cleavage of the blond.

Raven stepped up to her, smirking while she watch Seras scream the two men's heads off. "Hey Terra; how are you doing?" The blond turned, smiling softly as she spotted Raven, "Hey yourself. I am doing pretty good but Vic was a pain in the ass most of the time." "I HEARD THAT," came the draculina's angry voice before she went back to vent her anger on the two guards. Raven smirked slightly, "So, you got everything under control?"

Terra shook her head softly No, "Not fully. I got my vampiric powers down well enough but my geomancing.... it's way better than it used to be but nowhere near being perfect." "I am sure Raziel will help you..... if he can get focused....." Terra gave Raven a questioning look, "What's with him?" "Let's just say his demon half is giving him a VERY hard time with Jinx."

"He got the hots for Pinky, huh? No wonder, really." The two younger girls turned to Seras, Terra more confused than anything, "What you mean with that?" Raven sighed, knowing that she better explain things at least somewhat, "Raziel is physically as well as maybe emotionally attracted to Jinx." "I see," mumbled Terra as she gave Raven a short glance. "Would make things easier for you I guess, managing two lovers together instead of separate."

Before Raven could answer Raziel appeared, his look not happy and he only regarded Terra with a short nod before turning to Seras. "You heard anything from HQ?" "Yeah, they want me back ASAP. Seems like they got a new wave of FREAKS on the loose. Not that master can't handle it but you know how he is about cannon fodder." Raziel simply nodded, "Mind if I tag along? I need to let off some serious frustration."

Raven knew WHY he wanted to get away and she couldn't blame him. She too would try to get some distance in his place. Seras simply shrugged, "Sure. I doubt Integra would have a fit over it." Raziel simply nodded before stepping up to Seras after giving Raven as much as a quick peck on the cheek before the two were gone in a mix of red magic and black flames.

Terra turned to Raven and was about to ask about it but Raven shook her head no, motioning for the geomancing draculina to follow her.

**-Ω-**

Jinx was sitting in the mess hall, 'enjoying' breakfast as she saw Raven and Terra walk inside. Her face lit up for a moment before it fell again; Raven's face was just as unhappy as this morning when waking up. The demoness and the draculina joined Jinx, the neko greeting Terra loudly that the blond answered with a coy smile, not used to the sudden attention the whole room gave her. Raven went to fetch herself and Terra breakfast and left the blond and pinkette to talk to each other.

Silence reigned between them, neither of the two saying anything for a long time before Terra broke the silence with what she hoped was a save topic. "So..... you and Raziel too now, huh?" Jinx froze in her movement, her fork halfway to her mouth and her mouth open. Suddenly the fork dropped before Jinx gave the blond a bewildered look, "How did you come up with THAT?" Terra blushed, noticing that somehow she had said something wrong. "Well.... I saw him shortly before he rushed of with Sears and the pheromones he was literally oozing were all pointing at you....... I just guessed...... you know......."

Jinx was stunned into silence, having noticed the pheromones herself soon after her change but she took them as normal, never bothering to figure out why and what they meant. "What you mean 'pointing at me'?" Terra gave an uneasy shrug, "I can read what most pheromones mean and his are very clear in his intentions: he wants you, badly. But strangely I cannot sense any of his pheromones on you or vice versa."

"You mean he is lusting after me," said Jinx with a deadpanned face only to get a negative from Terra. "No. Lust is very easy to read and while there is a good part in his pheromone mix something else is overwhelming. I can't really explain it..... the best would be that there is a simple 'need' to be close to you mixed in it."

Jinx was silent; THIS scent she knew.... from Raven to herself...... from Raven to Raziel.... from the male to Raven... and probably from herself to Raven as well..... 'But.... that would mean..... no.... NO!' "No," whispered Jinx lowly as her right hand shakily touched her forehead. "Yes," came the dry voice from Raven from behind Jinx. The neko spun around, staring at the demoness. "You knew?!" Raven gave her one of her patented deadpanned looks. "Jinx.... I KNEW for months now. I TOLD you back in that nightclub." "But.... but..... but......"

The draculina watched this play out before with a concerned face. "So.... you and Raziel are not....?" "No they are not," said Raven as she sat down next to the blond, placing a tray before each of the two. "But.....," Terra stopped, thinking about it for a few before coming to a conclusion, "Well, it would explain his extreme frustration he mentioned......." Jinx slowly looked up, her eyes holding a low level of guilt, "Does that mean......" "That he has been trying to hold back on you all this time so he wouldn't RAPE you in your sleep," asked Raven with a slight edge of anger in her voice. "You KNOW how I get when I go into Heat for EITHER of you. What makes you think he is different?"

Jinx paled slightly. Her mind told her that she had been playing a very dangerous game the past months. She had teased Raziel practically each day in some way and now.... in hindsight.... she realized that he acted strangely in a regular interval. "Of fuck it," muttered Jinx, slowly realizing how much she had made Raziel's life hell at times.

**-Ω-**

told you you would hate me for the end.

so, obviously i got several ways to take this now. how would YOU like to see this little drama play out? tell me about it, a motivated author writes more and faster.

- Nelo Akuma


	18. Chapter 18

good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the next chapter of this slowly (but still steadily) growing story.

after a break due to the holidays i am back to writing now so i hope i can hand out new chapters every two weeks.

this chapter was actually harder than it may look like as i myself was, and still am not, sure HOW to handle the Raziel/Jinx part in the end. the options are 1) one time deal, 2) friends with benifits (read fuck-buddies) or 3) true threesome with (and centered around) Raven. let me know what you think.

now on with the show.

**-Ω-**

Nearly a month had passed since Raziel had left DC. A month in which Jinx had been thinking hard about the elementalist and her relationship to him. She knew that she cared for him and vice versa but.... could she really give herself to him?

Raven was no big help for her. The demoness had told Jinx very clearly that should she have no answer by the time Raziel returned she would not be surprised if Raziel left again...... this time for good......

Jinx was devastated at the coldness Raven showed these days, just like she once more had to bottle up her emotions. This near month had been an emotionally cold one for Jinx. She could somewhat understand Raven's frustration with it all but...... Jinx could just not see herself..... with Raziel.....

Sure, he could be sweet and soft at times but that was just an act he put up for people. He was a rough person, all he did was done with a special kind of force behind it. He was a rough and forceful demon breed, in pure power just one or two steps down from Raven's level and she was pretty much to top of them all. The only demon possibly stronger was Trigon himself.

'How am I supposed to decide,' screamed Jinx in her mind, hands fisted into her pink hair while she paced through their room in circles. 'He is a good friend, he IS the closest I ever got to a boyfriend but HOW could I be with him?!'

Jinx dropped on the bed, tail puffy in anger and her ears flat against her skull. Deep down she knew that she shouldn't really have a problem with having sex once with Raziel. He sure as hell had the body for it: **built** for battle and sex. Raven more than once had described how sex with Raziel was, even if Jinx didn't really want to know it she was always hanging onto Raven's lips when she spoke about it. And of course Jinx had seen things first hand herself.

A low snarl rumbled in her throat, even after one month she couldn't make up her damned mind. She had tried everything, even Raven's meditation to see if she herself had something like 'inner voices' but NOTHING!

Jinx closed her eyes and did something she had tried not to do this far: imagine herself with Raziel.... intimate..... She recalled the massage he had given her and branched out, including her butt and boobs this time...... soft kisses all over her back and neck....... Jinx shivered softly, her body heating up as she could practically feel his hands on her, alternating between soft and rough caresses.

A tremble shot through her very body and soul and she sat up straight on the bed, ears at attention as she picked up a powerful essence draw closer to the room. The door started to slid open when suddenly a red claw grabbed it and pushed it open instantly, crushing the electric engine operating the door. In stormed someone that made Jinx slightly shrink back: Raziel.

The demon was obviously pissed and frustrated, the way he launched his sword from his back and buried it deep in a wall was a clear statement. Next his gun impacted sharply with the wall behind Jinx, missing her by a mere inch. Red magic burst from his body and shred his clothes to small pieces before he all but ran into the bathroom, the door snapping close with a sharp hiss.

Jinx was sitting on the bed, pink feline eyes wide with utter shock and ears dropped as tight on her skull as possible at the pure ferocity Raziel had shown. She knew that he could act feral at times but now.... he seemed to be a 'pure' demon as humanity saw them: mindless beasts.

A strange noise caught her ears as they flickered slightly and she saw a pen lie on the nightstand.... and it was trembling as if a soft tremor was rocking the building. The trembling grew stronger until Jinx herself was shaking slightly. Then a strong shock wave rocked the whole building, throwing Jinx off the bed as a primal roar echoed loudly.

Jinx was on all fours, eyes wide with shock as her sense picked up what was happing and why. 'Raziel..... he's been driven mad by som- by me......' Slowly she picked herself up from the floor and walked towards the door to the bathroom. She placed her hand against the metal and felt it ice cold to the touch, something that surprised her. Raven and Raziel preferred HOT showers and the door easily told that as it grew warm quickly. Now that it was cold the only thing Jinx could imagine was that Raziel was taking a VERY cold shower.

Very slowly Jinx slid the door open, this ones engine crushed as well. She saw her own breath as the cold air flooded from the room. Grunts and groans came from the shower on her left and Jinx saw small sparks of red and small black flames flicker above the shower curtain.

Jinx stepped up in front of the shower, barely breathing as she opened her mouth to call out to him. "Ra-!" She was harshly cut of as the curtain was blasted away, a clawed hand seizing her throat and slamming her back into the wall behind her. An instant later and the snarling face of Raziel was so close to her own she could feel his hot breath on her skin. His lips were slightly parted, his tongue tracing his teeth as sulfur eyes burned with such and intensity.

Jinx was staring into his face as he slowly leaned in, his lips not even half an inch from hers. His eyes were drilling into hers, the grip he had on her throat strong. Suddenly he pulled back a bit, a snarl coming from his throat that showed just how barely he was holding himself back. "Leave!" he forcefully pushed himself away from her, letting her breath freely again as his whole body trembled.

Jinx slowly regained herself, a hand softly reaching for her slightly bruised throat. True she was nearly healed but it still felt tender. "Razie-" A backhand that sent her crushing to the ground cut her off, leaving red streaks on her left cheek. Her hand reached for the aching cheek and she looked up from the floor, staring at the shaking form of Raziel his left hand still raised and eyes burning. "LEAVE! Leave before I loose the last of my restrain!"

Jinx was staring up at him, eyes wide in disbelief. For the first time he had actually hurt her outside of training and sparing. His body was shacking, hands balled to fists and claws digging into his palms as he towered above her, eyes daring her to stay.

For the first time Jinx saw this: a demon barely holding onto his sanity. Nothing she had ever seen compared to this. Before her stood a barely contained natural disaster. Jinx' body trembled as slowly came to realize just what SHE had created over the months. Raziel was not himself. He was only the slightest shade of his personality. Right now, he was pure demon trying to keep his values and morals up.

Very slowly Jinx staggered to her feet, her whole body shaking as she realized that NOW was the time to decide. She looked up at Raziel and saw him snarl at her for a second before brushing past her roughly. She followed him with her eyes before shock and fear gripped her heart.

Raziel had swiftly moved to the bed and had peeled his gun from the depths of the wall. As if it was happening in slow motion Jinx saw him lift the weapon before placing its muzzle against his left temple. Slowly she saw the hammer move backwards as he started to pull the trigger.

"NO!!!" A pink wave hit the gun just a split second before the hammer hit the bullet, making the deadly projectile miss and bury itself deep in a wall. And instant later jinx had Raziel pinned under her on the bed, her hands tight around his wrists. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" **"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK?!" **

His demonic voice crashed into her mind and she saw the bloody tears stream down from his eyes. **"YOU KNOW ME JUST AS WELL AS RAVEN DOES! ARE YOU TRULY THAT BLIND?!?!" **

Jinx' grip on his wrists loosened for just a split second but it was enough. Raziel threw her off him with barely any effort as it seemed and once more pointed the gun at his own head. Jinx righted her body in midair and her feet barely touched solid ground before she vanished in a burst of speed. Her fist slammed into his wrist, once more knocking the gun off course.

Before she could react she was slammed with her back into the closest wall, Raziel with a tight grip on her throat. **"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO?! WHY DO YOU WISH TO TRAP ME IN THIS ENDLESS SPIRAL OF PAIN?!?!"** Bloody tears were streaming down his cheeks, adding even more to his feral look.

Jinx herself was unable to understand her actions till much later but this very moment her body simply acted. Her hands closed around Raziel's neck, her pink eyes fixed on his before she used her grip to force him closer, her lips crashing against his.

Time seemed to freeze as the neko kissed the enraged and barely sane demon, the male's eyes widening to nearly comical size. Jinx fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer as she kissed him with all the force she could muster. The hand around her throat loosened before it was planted strongly against her wall.

With inhuman strength Raziel pushed back, pushed away from Jinx while his still tear stained face glared down at her with the force of a exploding sun. **"What the hell you think you're doing? Do you WANT me to rape you?! To take you against your will?! Or do you take PITY IN ME?! IF YES YOU CAN STUFF IT AND JUST LEAVE ME THE HEAVEN ALONE!!!"** With great force her ripped Jinx' hands out of his hair and spun around.

Jinx was shocked at his reaction. She very nearly got through to him but he doubted things and that made him push her away. For the very first time Jinx felt her demon part take form, her lips turning into a snarl while her eyes narrowed.

Her left hand lashed out, gripped his shoulder and her nails dug into his flesh. With surprising force she spun him around and pinned him to the wall, eyes flashing pink as her right hand came up to pin his other shoulder. **"Now listen up mister. I know I fucked up big time, I KNOW what I put you through but when I try to take responsibility for my actions don't you dare insult me. You know me good enough to know that I don't give pity fucks." **

Jinx saw with satisfaction the shock in his eyes, the bewilderment but also the smallest trace of hope. Her hands slowly let go of his shoulders and cupped his cheeks. She drew him closer swiftly, standing on her toes and crashed their lips together in a hot and sloppy kiss. Tongues battled, lips fought for dominance and his hands fisted into her hair roughly.

She raised her left leg and wrapped it around his waist, pressing her crotch into his and feeling his rock hard cock. A small flush colored her cheeks as she imagined what it would feel like to have his cock fill and stretch her pussy further than anything before.

Jinx felt Raziel remove one hand from within her hair as their bodies grind together. A tearing noise later and Raziel had plainly ripped off her top and bra in one go, leaving her topless. Jinx' nipples went rock hard within seconds due to the cool air. Her boobs rubbed against his hard and still slightly wet chest, the contact and motions sending small jolts of sweet pleasure through her body. One of his hands roamed her back freely, claws leaving small scratch marks.

Jinx moaned into the kiss as one of his hands roughly seized her butt, squeezing slightly before she felt claws dig slightly into the flesh and he smirked into the kiss. Before Jinx could react Raziel tore the fabric of her jeans apart leaving Jinx in nothing.

The two broke the kiss and Raziel hungry gaze traveled up and down Jinx' body, his tongue slowly wetting his lips. Jinx felt a blush crawl on her cheeks before she was spun around, her hands **barely** able to come up and steady herself against the wall. Raziel was spooning her body from behind, his hands on her hips while his whole body rubbed against her. His lips were all over her neck and shoulders, nipping ,biting and licking at her soft skin.

Jinx closed her eyes as her head dropped slightly forward, her lips slightly parted and a small trail of saliva dripping from them as his hands moved up from her hips and cupped her tits, rolling them around in his palms while his thumbs and index fingers pinched and rolled her nipples between them.

Suddenly his lips left her skin and Jinx was slightly confused till a loud mewl filled the room. Raziel was softly sucking on one of her ears, licking the rims before tacking the whole tip between his lips.

Jinx' tail developed a mind of its own, wrapping around Raziel's cock and giving it a few pumps that made the demon growl low in his throat, the vibration sending pure pleasure through Jinx' ear and into her body. Claws slicked her nipples roughly and that made her let out yet another loud mewl while his whole body rubbed against her back.

She felt Raziel switch ears while his right hand left her tit and moved south, his claws leaving soft scratch marks on her stomach before they weaved into her pubic hair, causing her to arch forward into his touch.

Jinx was starting to pant hard between mewls, her eyes half closed as her brain was solely focusing on the pleasure that was wrecking through her body. She screamed loudly as Raziel's hand reached her pussy and two fingers closed around her clit, softly pressing down on the bundle of nerves. Colors seemed to flash before her eyes as Raziel roughly dipped two fingers into her hot and needy pussy, spreading them apart and stretching her further than anything so far.

He soon set a rough and fast pace, pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy while his thumb roughly rolled over her clit, making her scream and her pussy leak juices like a waterfall. Jinx was in a whole different world of pleasure then she was used to with Raven. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought of doing something like this. All reasonable thought was cut off as a sudden, electric shock hit her clit and she screamed loudly, orgasm overwhelming her and juices leaking even more from her tender pussy as her pussy walls clamped down on Raziel's fingers.

Jinx was barely coming down from her orgasm induced hight when she felt Raziel move behind her, something hard and warm slowly pressing against her pussy. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that Raziel really was about to give her the male fucking of her life. Without missing a beat Raziel wrapped his right arm around her waist and slammed her down on his cock, getting a loud and partly pained scream from Jinx as she threw her head back.

For the barest of moments Jinx felt him still, his lips releasing her ear to whisper sweet and soothing nothings to her. His right hand soon was back to teasing her pussy lips and clit, soon overriding the small sparks of pain Jinx was still feeling. With a rather soft nudge of his head he got her to look over her left shoulder only to have her lips caught in a deep and sloppy kiss.

Closing her eyes Jinx surrendered herself to the demon behind her. He held the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth to his contempt while his hands reached for her hips and started to swiftly set a rough and fast pace.

Jinx wanted to cry out in pleasure but she was unable to tear away from his lips and so her screams were swallowed by him. He was stretching and reaching so far into her, touching places she never knew existed. She was barely able to keep herself steady against the wall, her arms slowly weakening as Raziel kept pounding into her pussy with great vigor.

After some minutes of her trying to regain some kind of bodily functions besides moaning and leaking cum and she started to thrust back against Raziel's pounding. She felt him smirk into the kiss they still shared and one hand left her hips. Before Jinx could question his intentions she felt yet a new shock of pleasure and pain rip through her as his sparking fingers started to tease her clit mercilessly.

Jinx was barely able to keep pushing her hips back against Raziel cock with all the sensations running through her so she soon was only able to rotated her hips against his without loosing her balance.

It was not long before Jinx was reaching orgasm once again, her pussy gripping onto Raziel's cock while she broke the kiss, a loud feline cry ripping from the depths of her lungs and past her lips. Suddenly a molten liquid seemed to fill her pussy and she actually felt it flowing through her pussy. The dark growl that was rumbling through Raziel was the last confirmation she needed and realization washed over her.

It took several moments before either of the two managed to get any kind of control over their bodies back, Raziel still pumping his seed deep into Jinx. The demon pulled the two backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards, pulling Jinx down on the bed as well. Without ever pulling his cock out of her pussy her pulled her flush against his body and threw the blanket over them.

As both drifted off to sleep Jinx couldn't help but think, 'Maybe this whole being bi thing is not all that bad.......' Seconds later sleep claimed her fully

**-Ω-**

Outside of the room, a small smirk on her lips stood Raven. 'Was about damned time.' Slowly she turned away, walking through masses of students that had gathered in the corridor. Seeing Raven walk amongst them and the shouts from earlier..... everyone snickered and small fires of talk erupted about how 'the bad-ass fucked the kitty'.

Very suddenly the temperature dropped LOW and silence filled the corridor. Eyes turned to Raven and people saw her with shadows of black with red spots in between flowing around her. **"You got 10 seconds to clear the area and forget what you heard, saw and talked about. Am I clear?" **A collective scream of "CRYSTAL MA'AM!!" rang loudly before the other students cleared the corridor instantly. Only two people stuck around.

First was Terra, the geomancing draculina dressed in loose jeans, a yellow t-shirt with yellow sunglasses dangled from the it, light boots and brown leather gloves. Second was Blackfire, the Tamaranian wearing black leather pants, black sleeveless top and a purple leather jacket as well as sneaker like shoes.

"We got work," said Blackfire, having lost her accent nearly fully, only lapsing back into it when utterly pissed. "What could they want from us," asked Raven, slowly getting her anger back under control.

"Someone made contact," started Terra, playing with a strand of her that fell into her face. "He requested YOU especially as well as 'those who put the bird brain in his place'." Raven couldn't help the small laugh escape her, "No Raziel or Jinx; those two would rip anyone apart who would be stupid enough to wake them right now."

The two girls gave Raven a strange look before Terra took a small whiff from the air and she too held a small smile, "Was about blessed time." Raven gave the draculina a very good Spock imitation, " 'blessed' Terra?" The blond only gave a small shrug, "I am already damned so it's nothing bad for me." Raven nodded, able to relate to this way of thinking rather easily.

"So, would you finally tell me just WHO asked to be rescued," asked Raven as the three started to slowly walk down the corridors. The name that fell made Raven shortly halt in her steps. "Red X."

­**Ω-**

well, this concludes this chapter.

thing of note should be that the sex scene was not done by but by one of my.... closer friends.

so.... what you think in general? people might be confused what X is doing in this story now but don't worry, it will all work out just fine in the end........ ....... ........ or so i hope......

- Nelo Akuma


	19. Chapter 19

**­**Ladies and Gentlemen, i am very sorry.

i had this chapter finished like... nearly 2 weeks ago and simply forgot to post it. shame on me......

**Ω-**

Red X, known thief extra-ordinary and proclaimed #1 antagonizer of the Boy Wonder was running through dark side streets, breathing hard and throwing panicked looks over his shoulder. Some would wonder why a thief with an overpowered suit by Robin's design would be in panic.... Well, the answer was actually simple: he didn't have the suit anymore. The thief had been victim of a theft. Normally he would have been able to take the suit back, he had gotten it on his own skills from Robin's place after all but.... HOW were you supposed to steal something when it was worn 24/7?

X rounded the corner and pressed his back flat against the wall, trying to calm his breath. 'DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!!' X was pissed; pissed at the thief, pissed at the world but mostly: pissed at himself. 'How could I have become so CARELESS only because Rob didn't came after me anymore?!'

X had seen the news when Raven and some others had given Robin the beating and crippling of his life. At first he had been thankful but then.... there was no one who could keep up with him now that wouldn't be suicidal to fight. He could think of 3 people right now who could and WOULD grind him into paste if he challenged them: Raven, the new Jinx and this Raziel dude. All three would be a challenge but they also would overpower him by ages.

True, the OLD Raven he could have taken but this new, unleashed Raven? No thank you, he liked his balls right where they are.

One night ago he had been forced to ask for help. HE had ask for help! It was... humiliating.... but he had no choice. Without backup he wouldn't be able to get the suit back and without it he was.... a skilled thief with a quick mind but that was it. He had no idea if his request would be answered; he didn't had time to stick around and await an answer.

Out of desperation he had tried once again to breach the perimeter of the base and get his suit back but.... he had failed once more.

X calmed his breath, securing the black shades that hid his eyes. His appearance was indeed very different from what he normally looked in the suit: black pants and shirt, steel-capped boots, black biker gloves and a white coat. His black, long hair was kept out of his eyes by a black leather headband. He stole a glance around the corner and saw that he was not followed. He let out a deep breath only to come face to face with.... a shadowy creature!

With a startled cry of a schoolgirl he jumped away from the thing, raising his arms in defense. A dark chuckle caught his ears and the voice that reached his ears caused a blush to spread over his pale cheeks. "Oh my. How far the 'Mighty' has fallen." X dropped his hands and his eyes fell on the smirking Raven, her arms crossed over her chest. On the demoness' left stood that Tamaranian chick with the purple blasts, on her right the blond geomancer X had heard about.

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me your sarcasm Raven," mumbled X as he slumped against the house wall. "Get the jokes over with and humiliate me already. Not that I have much pride left to squash under your boots." A sour scowl set on his thin lips before a slap forced his head left. His hand came up to his stinging cheek and he looked up and at Raven. The demoness' gave him a hard glare, her purple gaze making him shiver.

"And here I thought you were different but you're just like the Boy Blunder." X froze at Raven's words before he glared at her, "Take that back wench!" Raven strangely smirked at him, "THERE is the cocky thief we know. Now what is up with you? Why are you out of your beloved suit?"

X could only stare at Raven, not really able to understand the changes that had gone through the black sorceress. "...... The suit IS the problem..... It..... has been stolen....." X closed his eyes, expecting snide remarks and laughter but nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Raven give him a neutral look. "By whom?" "WHAT?! No sarcastic remarks? No "What kind of thief are you" comments?!"

Raven sighed, "Listen X, a LOT has changed since we last met. I am no longer the two-cent hero. I changed, I... matured and my vision is no longer black and white." X stared at Raven for a few minutes before he was able to work through what she said and he couldn't help but smile. "So you really did a one-eighty....." "Enough chit-chat X. if YOU call for backup shit has to be beyond rough so spill."

"Not here," muttered X as he looked around. Raven nodded, "Where is the dock area of this backwater gig?" X gave her a puzzled look before pointing behind him, "3 miles to the west....." Raven gave him a court nod before her black magic burst from her body and swallowed the four.

**-Ω-**

X' head was spinning and he reached for something to steady himself with his left hand. It fell against something and he tried to garb onto it..... only to feel something soft and warm under his fingers. As the dizziness faded and he could see clear again..... he saw what he was holding on..... and his blood froze......

In his blindness he had grabbed nothing else but the blond's left tit, squeezing it for good measure to keep himself steady. Quickly X removed his hand and took several steps back, raising his hands in surrender. "I...." he was lost for words as he stared at the blond, waiting for her to tear his balls asunder...... but nothing. The blond only glared at him, baring a single, very log canine tooth at him. X gulped, a bad feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

Raven clearing her throat roughly got him to pay attention to her. "When you're done feeling up the geomancing draculina and gambling your balls lead the way to the closest bar." X stared first at Raven and then at Terra, his mouth opening and closing without words coming out. Blackfire, by now rather ticked off, decked X over the head, "Get your perverted head out of the gutter and get moving. We don't have all night and we'd prefer to NOT get mixed up with the authorities."

X recovered fast and nodded, leading them deeper between cargo containers and shipments. The three women moved after him with little problem and he took notice that all three... had this predatory stride. He had barely seen this, mostly from other thieves or female martial artists. Shaking those thoughts from his mind he turned back to the problem at hand. "Where are Jinx and that Raziel dude?"

He had expected an answer.... but not laughter. He turned around and saw all three females laugh slightly. "What's so funny?" Raven gave him a grin that sent shivers up and down his spine, "Let's just say if you were to weak them after the last activities you would run into the danger of ending up worse than Robby Boy." X gave her a confused look, not really sure he caught onto what Raven tried to say to him. Blackfire, as always blunt like a club gave him the short version, "They just fucked each others brains out. You really wanna come between them now?"

X froze, what the alien said slowly taking root in his mind and he shivered and mumbled, "No thank you, I one day might want to have kids." "Good choice buster," giggled Terra, eying X with a hungry stare.

As they started moving again Raven leaned into Terra, "What you up to?" Terra couldn't help the slight blush that colored her pale cheeks, "I don't know but....." She threw a look at X's back and licked her lips. Raven groaned slightly, easily catching onto what the draculina was saying, "Bad Terra. He's no snack." The blond glared at her, "I wasn't talking about a snack."

Raven blinked as Terra stormed after the other two. 'Wait..... WHAT?!' Raven rushed after the vampire and grabbed onto her shoulder, spinning her around and leveling a dark look at her, "Tell me you're NOT thinking about turning him!" Raven's shout caused the other two to look at them, surprised looks on their faces.

Terra was staring back at Raven, her eyes flashing red as her lip curled up in a slight snarl, "What if? What is it to you? He's pretty much the best a human body can be molded into."

X was very confused as he watched how demoness and draculina launched into a heated discussion. "What the heck are the talking about," muttered the thief and the Tamaranian next to him smirked. "It looks like little Terra here wants to eat you alive; or should I say: drink you alive?" The blood in X' veins froze and he slowly turned towards Blackfire, "Say what?" Blackfire rolled her eyes, "She. Wants. You."

X turned back to the two bickering females, his mind slowly realizing what this was about. A slight blush moved over his cheeks as he watched Terra and how her top and jeans hugged her curves. "Hey Terra! Looks like your prey here is not that much against the idea!"

Terra and Raven spun around at Blackfire's shout, two sets of eyes locking onto the blushing male. A small wave of Blackfire later and their eyes dropped a bit south and the sight made Raven groan and Terra lick her lips. There was a tell-tale bulge forming in X' pants.

"ENOUGH!" Raven's shout caused everyone to instantly look at her. "Terra, X: keep your hormones down until this is done. X: WHO HAS THE SUIT!?" X shrunk back from Raven, her body covered in her back magic while her eyes tinted with a red hue. "Blood...... Blood has the suit."

Silence fell over them as all three females stared at X and he felt that this was not the brightest move. "Say what," growled Raven as she slowly walked up to him, "Who has the suit? Blood? For how long?" X swallowed dryly and took a step backwards, "A.... couple of days....." A snarl spread over Raven's face, "Blood......" Raven's wings started to twitch along her fingers, showing her irritation and the rising level of anger.

Raven looked at X, her infernal red eyes making the thief flinch, "Fine X. I get your beloved suit back. As payment you'll come with us." "WHAT?!" "SHUT UP X!" the thief shrunk back from Raven as black tendrils moved over her body and a strange weapon appeared on her back. "Listen X; Terra wants you and you BETTER let her take what she wants." X shot a worried glance at Terra and saw her lick her lips and teeth. "The less you resist the more there is in for you."

Faster than X was able to see Raven had lashed out and seized his collar, "Where is Blood?" X was starting to sweat, "Uhm.... last I knew he was in his new base..... old uranium mine that ran dry...." Raven glared at him, "You're lucky we demons are mostly immune to radiation of most kinds." she let go of him and spun around, her body dissolving into a black mist that shot into the sky in for of a bird of prey.

X looked after the vanishing Raven before turning to the other two, "Uhm.... shouldn't we..... help or something?" Terra and Blackfire laughed loud, Terra being the first to be able to control her laughter after minutes. "X, Raven doesn't need help. By now she probably could tear most villains asunder in mere moments. And Blood..... he is HIGH on her Hit List for what he did to Jinx." X swallowed dryly, not even trying to imagine what Raven would do should she find Blood. Suddenly he was yanked forward and dragged away by Terra, "And now we two will have some fun buster."

**-Ω-**

Brother Blood was sitting in his dark office, reading over the data his scientists were able to gather from the X suit. His lips formed a small grin as he read over the abilities of the suit now that he had managed to get his hands and on a healthy supply of sinophium. "Soon, soon I will be able to combine the abilities of the suit with my own and then, THEN NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

"Think again Blood."

The sinister voice behind him caught Blood by surprise and he spun around, shooting out of his chair and taking something similar to a battle stance. "WHO'S THERE?!" A dark corner started to twist and turn and two blood red eyes appeared within soon followed by a strange green thing. A feeling of dread flooded Blood as he took a small step backwards, his mind reaching out to overpower whatever it was that dared to challenge him.

A sinister chuckle filled the room as the two red eyes disappeared for a few moments. "Oh Blood, you stand no chance to overpower MY mind. I have endured worse." the eyes came back and then the owner stepped out from the shadows.

Blood's eyes widened as he saw Raven step before him, two feathery wings sprouting from her back and a boned Scythe in her hands. "Raven?" The demoness smirked at him, long fangs flashing in the dim light. "You're not as stupid as you look blood."

The mentalist was not entirely sure about this whole thing. Last time.... well, he never really had faced Raven before.... and she was obviously able to block his attempts to breach her mental barrier. "What do you want," asked Blood, the usual honeyed tone in his voice.

Raven smiled slightly at him, "Oh not much. Just this suit you have acquired recently as well as something else." Blood's eyes narrowed, his lips becoming a thin line, "How you know about the suit?" "Besides the fact that you have been openly raving about it?" Blood suddenly grinned, "So Robin sent you to get it back because he was unable to take it back from a petty thief?"

Raven snorted, "Yeah, right. Don't you watch the news? I have long since left the Titans. Last I know Robin was still trying to get used to his new cybernetic arm as well as recovering from loosing half his sight. He has nothing to do with this."

Blood frowned, his brain trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. "Then what do you want with the suit?" "I have been.... hired to retrieve it, simple as that." a super sweet smile that sent every alarm in Blood's mind off suddenly played over her lips, "The fact that I have a few personal things to settle with you is a bonus." "Personal things," echoed Blood as he looked at Raven with confusion. Raven nodded and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Blood let loose a blood freezing scream, his body screaming in pain. Black tendrils had stabbed through his limbs, obliterating joints as he was slowly lifted into the air, his body forced into the form of a cross. "Yes, personal things. Like.... Jinx." Blood forced an eye open, his vision blurry with pain, "What... do YOU.... have to do.... with that failure....GHAAA!!!" A new tendril stabbed him through the stomach from the back.

"Careful Blood, NEVER insult the mate of a demon." "M-m-a-t-e....?" Raven nodded, still this super sweet smile on her face, "Yes. Now it's payback time for all you have forced her through." The tendrils in his limbs stared to pull, slowly tearing on his arms and legs. Blood's cries of pain went unheard as slowly Raven tore off his limbs one by one.

Raven stepped closer, slowly pulling the Scythe from her back as it began to glow in a neon green. "I have thought long about what I could do to you Blood, how I could make you suffer for what you did to Jinx and her friends. And I think I have found just the right thing." She reached out with her left hand, her index finger moving over Blood's armored chest as her nail left deep scratches on it. "You like to overthrow others, conquering their minds and forcing them into submission."

Blood groaned as the tendril in his stomach twisted. "How would you like this: trapped in your own body, unable to do anything but watch how scientists layer by layer pull you apart to see what makes you tick?" Blood's eyes shot open, staring down at Raven with.... fear. "WHAT?! You can't do that!" Raven's face hardened, murder burning in her eyes, "And why not? What could possibly stop me?" "YOU'RE A HERO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

Blood cried out as Raven raised her Scythe and drove it fully through Blood's chest. "I can't? I have long since skipped out of the hero deal. Right now, I am but a Mercenary, trained by the Hive." Very slowly Raven pulled the Scythe free, savoring Blood's cries of pain with a dark smirk on her lips. "You see that there is NOTHING you can do."

Black tendrils lifted Raven off the floor, raising her to be on one level with Blood while she slowly pressed her left palm flat on Blood's forehead. "Even your mechanical parts will not be able to save you." and then black magic burst from her hand and invaded Blood's mind. The man screamed at the top of his lungs as he mind was torn asunder and forced away. After minutes Raven pulled her hand away and recalled her shadows, Blood's immobile body crashing into the floor.

Raven towered over him, her eyes sparkling with sinister glee. "See Blood? I CAN! And now I will tear your base apart, leaving nothing but rubble behind. Oh, and don't fear: I won't forget you when I leave. Ahahahahahahahaha." and with that Raven strolled out of the office, a long tendril of black magic swift to smash the desk and the build in computer to bits and frying the electronics in a matter of seconds.

Raven slowly made her way down the cave-like corridors, the occasional scientist unable to call for help when their heads exploded with black magic or their bodies were torn to shreds. Ever now and then she stumbled over a robot like the ones Blood had created after he got a hold of Cyborg's blue prints. Those she tore apart slowly, enjoying it as a twisted form of revenge she executed in her friend's name.

After minutes she reached what she suspected to be the main lab, catching a good dozen scientists still at work. In total 16 men and women looked up at her a she strolled into the room and onto the small observation platform that rose above the actual working area. Several of them moved to sound the alarm but no one was able to do so.

All but one were impaled, ripped apart and mutilated by black tendrils of magic, blood spraying everywhere and bathing the walls, floor and equipment with a red paint. The last scientist, a young man that by now shook like a leaf pressed himself against one of the walls, his whole body covered in blood and he stared in shock as Raven slowly floated down from the observation area like an Angel of Death.

"**Tell me human, where is the X suit as well as all the data you gathered on it?" **The man was shakily pointing at a small room in the east and Raven spotted the Suit, hung from the ceiling and dozens of detectors attached to it. **"The data?" **He pointed at a large computer in the middle that Raven supposed to be the base's main CPU. A black tendril snatched the man up and threw him towards the computer, Raven floating after him.

"**Load** **the data** **you have on the Titan Cyborg, ALL of it." **With shaky hands the scientist started to type away and swiftly navigated through the maze of data before a window opened, schematics and other data rolling over the screen. He looked over his shoulder at Raven who nodded slightly. **"Well done. But now you serve me no more purpose." **The man's eyes opened in terror before a back tendril pierced into his forehead and his head split apart.

Raven dropped the man and her fingers started to dance over the keyboard as she typed away a few commands. A window with a progress bar appeared that swiftly filled up and sent all the data to a computer. Raven smirk as the data was gone before she raised her left hand. Her whole arm glowed black before she stabbed it into the CPU. Sparks started to fly everywhere as her magic wrecked havoc on the inside and reducing every bit of data to a jumbled mass of gibberish.

Satisfied with her work Raven turned around and floated into the small lab, her magic pulling the suit into her arms. Folding the textile carefully Raven let her eyes travel the room until they fell on a large cylinder like object. She recognized it instantly and her lips split into a small smile before the large object was swallowed by her magic. 'This will come in handy.'

Calm like she had just been shopping for groceries Raven floated out of the room and her eyes glowed in a bright white for a short moment. A second later and Blood's battered and unresponsive body floated next to her as she moved towards the exit of the caves.

It took her nearly 20 minutes before she stepped out of the caves and into the open, slowly turning back to the mountain that housed the former mines. A small spark of her magic raced through the mountain before it hit its mark and caused a short circuit in the main CPU. Moments later, a huge explosion tore apart the labs and everything within the system of tunnels and caves. Satisfied with her work Raven teleported away. She had a delivery to hand out.

**-Ω-**

After dropping Blood off at the local police station Raven made her way back to the docks. She was swift to find Blackfire, the alien sitting on one of the huge cranes and bathing in the moonlight. Raven landed behind the alien, "Where are they?" Blackfire threw a look over her shoulder and pointed downwards at a run down warehouse. "If you try you can still hear their screams." Raven shook her head as she sat down next to the Tamaranian, "I knew being turned into a Vampire would make her more.... outgoing but I didn't imagine it would be like this."

Blackfire laughed slightly, "Let the girl be. She has years to catch up on." Raven chuckled slightly, "Yeah, she does. Though to be honest I expected her to try jumping Seras." "From what Terra told me she did and the two seemingly had some wicked fun while they were gone," smirked Blackfire, a strange spark in her eyes. Raven gave the alien a critical look before she gave a sly smirk, "So THAT'S how it is: you two are friends with benefits."

Blackfire smirked as well, "The things that little minx can do...." Raven raised a single hand, "No details please. I already know too much. Not that I really care who you two are fucking."

A loud scream cut of their conversation and both looked down at the warehouse, Blackfire out of curiosity and Raven with a hint of annoyance. "And yet another bloodsucker is born. Seriously, we can be glad if we don't have to fight off that stupid Icarus of the Vatican in the near future. Though I think Seras and her master would be more than willing to led a hand." Blackfire turned to her, a single eyebrow raised in question, "Icarus?" Raven simply gave a short wave, "Not really important. Let's call them Hellsing's rivals and leave it at that."

Blackfire nodded and both females lay down on the crane, looking up at the moon and waiting for Terra to come back.

20 minutes later Terra left the warehouse, an unconscious X slung over her shoulder. "Had fun," asked Raven dryly as she and Blackfire landed before the draculina. Terra simply gave a nod, a radiant smirk on her lips while she had a slight limb in her walk. Raven shook her head, eyes closed, "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And he will be sleeping in YOUR room." Terra only nodded, her face telling that she had absolutely no problem with sharing a room with X.

With a last look of resignation Raven let her Soulself wrap around them and transport them back to DC. This was getting more and more complicate.

**-Ω-**

and CUT!

hope you liked this. i am honestly still not sure WHAT X's role will be. the idea of him joining just jumped my mind and i guess i will see where i go with it from here.

- Nelo Akuma


	20. Chapter 20

Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen.

i am sorry that it took..... nearly 2 months for me to update but things have not been easy for me on a personal level and i just couldn't get the words flowing for this story.

today we start the second last arc of this story. someone asked me how many arcs there are and what each of the arcs was about as she wanted to make a summary on her homepage or something so i do a small break down here:

Arc 1: Enter the Demon - Raziel's arrival and the first few weeks of him living with the Titans and him interacting with Raven

Arc 2: New and Old Allies - Enter Jinx, Blackfire and finally Terra into the Tower; things become more emotional

Arc 3: New Relations and Revelations - Things between Raven, Raziel and Jinx are taken to a new level as well as the Team's falling apart shows more than just a fleeting sight.

Arc 4: Leaving and Working - The group leaves for the Hive and enter Red X into the group

Arc 5: Returning to Where it started - THIS arc, starts this chapter.

Arc 6: Final Fate - Last arc and conclusion.

All in all, if things stay on a steady personal level, this story will be finished by.... latest the end of the year.

Now, enough pointless talk and enjoy the chapter.

**-Ω-**

Nearly two years had gone past in Jump City and finally Robin was back in full action. He had abandoned his face mask, wearing an eye patch of his empty eye socket. The nerves had been too damaged by the demon's Hellfire to attach a cybernetic eye to them. The Boy Wonder looked down at his cybernetic arm, a piece of art by Cyborg's design and looking a lot like a slender version of the metal Titan's own body.

'They WILL pay for this,' thought Robin darkly as he flexed the mechanical joints. It had taken three tries, three painful tries before his body accepted the fourth generation limb. The teen's hate for Raziel had been slowly brewing, growing stronger than ever and being only second to Robin's hate for Slade.

Robin's relation to Starfire had come to a stalemate, the Tamaranian not able to understand why the Boy Wonder held such hatred for his former team members. In her book they hadn't really done anything wrong, she understood that what they did to Robin was over the top.

Raising his attention from his thoughts Robin turned back to his computer, scanning through the many open windows. He had spent his time in recovery to try to keep tabs on Raven, Jinx, Blackfire and Him, but to no avail. The three, except for a couple of short appearances had disappeared from society. In the last 22 months they had fully vanished. The last news he had on them was that they had graduated as top students from the HIVE.

Even through his hatred for them Robin knew deep down that the four were not actually 'evil' as..... Slade for example. Slade was clearly insane, his mind had been set on domination at every second. Those four though...... they had the power to do as they pleased and they used that power to its fullest. If that meant steamrolling some bystanders they had little problem with that.

The sliding door to his room slid open with a hiss, causing Robin to focus on the reflection in the computer screen. In the door stood Bumble Bee. Titans East had been pretty much absorbed into the original Titans. Steel City had been utterly silent since someone had reduced the escaped Blood to mush. "What is it," asked Robin, his voice having turned dark and hoarse since that day nearly three years ago.

Bumble Bee walked inside, her eyes drilling holes in her 'leader's' head, "We have some news on that..... group. They have attacked and raided yet another lab and stole blue prints to even more advanced war gear."

"DAMN IT!" Robin slammed his right hand into the table, leaving a deep imprint in the metallic surface. Bee didn't even flinch at his outburst, they had become regular since he had lost track of his old 'friends'.

Jump had been victim to a strange group of individuals. They raided one lab after another, stealing more and more military weapon blue prints of any kind. Never had they been SEEN, nor had they triggered any type of security. Only when the researchers returned did the thefts get noticed. Strangely the group only copied the data and left the originals in their home main frames. It didn't make sense to the detective, something he couldn't stand.

Taking a few deep breaths Robin calmed down slowly and turned his chair around to face Bee, "What they get this time?" Having expected this Bee flicked him a small data pad, "You find everything in there. Sparky went over it and said that he still couldn't find a pattern in it. The tech has nothing in common with the rest they already stole, just like before. It's always only parts of the data for some bigger weapon, never the complete schematics."

Robin nodded and turned back to his computer, swift to get to work. Bee sighed and slowly left his room, making her way to OPS. On her way she was passed by a red-white streak, indicating the Mas and Menos were ones more on an errand for Sparky. She smiled softly at this, finally glad that she actually could understand the flood of words that often left the twins' mouths. After months of trying to teach them proper English she had given up and had went to Sparky for help. The metal Titan had thought about it for a bit before starting to construct translators for the twins and now everyone could understand the two.

She turned and reached OPS, letting her eyes wander the room. Speedy was slouching on the couch, munching away at sea food wraps while Aqua Lad was shedding tears in the background. Cyborg was at the kitchen isle, fixing dinner for them all. Starfire was not seen around and Bee had a good guess where she was. The bubbly alien had slowly moved into a shell after Robin was well enough to take care of himself again. She sighed as she remembered the last argument between Star and Robin.

Bee wasn't there when it happened but it sounded like Robin had really hurt the princess and right now they were in a 'not speaking' phase. She could only hope that the stupid boy would realize his mistake soon enough. She walked up to Cyborg, the metal teen turning to her. "Hey Honey," said the teen with a slight smile while Bee scowled at the nickname. Okay, so maybe she had a slight obsession with the sticky sweet stuff but still.

"Hey yourself Sparky," shot Bee back, seeing with some slight satisfaction how his smiled slipped just a bit before coming back. "I just told him the news." Cy nodded, "How he take it?" She shook her head, "He needs a new desk..... again...."

The male groaned, not able to remember how often he had to replace that desk since Robin got his arm. "It's no use getting upset over them; they left for good and it's his own fault for how they left. He got what he had coming for a rather long time." Bee saw the sad look on his face and softly patted his shoulder softly, "I know, I know."

Cy looked down at his hands, flexing them with anger. "If only I had reacted earlier, only if I had-" A soft finger on his lips stopped his angry rant and he looked down in the soft eyes of the brunette. Her voice was soft as she spoke in just a whisper, "They did what they had to do. I don't say I approve to HOW they did it but I can understand them somewhat." He nodded slowly. He knew that he couldn't have done anything but DAMN, he wish he could have.

Suddenly a small alarm blared through the Tower and within short notice everyone crowded around the main frame access, Cyborg answering the Level 3 message from the Mayor. Scanning the message quickly he summed it up for the others, "The Mayor has had enough of those raids. He..... He sees us incapable to stop them so he has hired a group of Freelancers..... He has summoned us to his office within the next 30 minutes......."

"Then we better not let him wait." everyone spun around and saw Robin walk into the room, his face an angry grimace. He spun around on his heel and left for the garage. All of them could feel the anger at having his capability questioned roll off him in thick waves. Cyborg scowled at the back of his long time friend when a soft hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at the face of Bee. "I'll get Starfire..... you go and try to defuse this bomb....." He nodded his thanks before he crowded everyone down to the garage.

**-Ω-**

The Titans as a whole entered the Town Hall and were quickly led into the Mayor's office. The Mayor, a man in his late forties and dressed in a typical business suit, sat behind his desk, his face showing that he was VERY unhappy with the local heroes. "You called for us..... Sir," asked Robin, adding the title only at an elbow to the side from Speedy. The man noticed the slip and scowled, wondering what had really happened to the formally respectful teen. "Don't act ignorant," growled the man out, glaring at the eye patched leader. "You know exactly WHY you are here. Your inability to put a stop to those...... raids." "Sir, if you give us mor-"

"I have given you more time than enough," shouted the man while he slammed his fist on his desk. "27 labs, 27 LABS ROBIN! We have lost valuable contracts because of this, contracts that we NEED as a city! So far I was sure that you would put a stop to this in the end but now is enough!" The man balled his fists and took deep breaths, "Robin.... I value what you and your group have done for us over the years but as a Mayor I have to think of the city first. Thus I have contracted a group of Mercenaries who will do the job."

Robin let out a dark snarl at this, "SIR! You can't be serious. No Mercenary will be a match for this group. We wil-" "You had your chance and you fucked up!" Taken slightly aback by the foul language the Mayor used the Titans stepped back. "4 months, I gave you four months to catch them and bring them before justice but you FUCKED UP EACH AND EVERY TIME! Every 'TRAP' you laid out for them was busted and the bait was lost each and every time. No, this is no longer your problem. I only called you here so you can meet the group that will take care of things from now on so you know to leave them to their work unmolested."

The Mayor pressed a button and told his secretary to send them in. Folding his hands in his lap the man waited patiently while the Titans turned to the large double doors. After a few moments the door swung open and in walked ten people in total..... and 6 of them set all the Titans on edge while Robin was starting to feel his rage boil over.

"Hey Birdy. So we meet again, huh?" The speaker had a wide smirk on his face as Robin's face turned into a grimace of rage. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN MY CITY RAZIEL?!?!?"

And indeed the demidemon stood before them, smirking in his typical partly sinister way. His white hair had grown out a bit, reaching partly past his shoulders. He was dressed in an open black shirt and black jeans, his wings folded around his shoulders like a cloak and his sword rested in easy reach between his wings. A pink Fleur de Lys had been added on his right cheek bone.

On his left stood Raven, giving a focused dark look at Robin. She had grown a couple of inches since the last time they saw her. Her wardrobe had changed to a red, strapless top with a low cut in the middle and the two pieces were held together by a filigree raven made of silver metal. She wore black-purple jeans that hung low on her hips, revealing the straps of what was suspected to be a purple thong. Her wings were also folded against her back, the staff of her scythe visible between her shoulders. Her hands were covered in purple, long sleeved gloves that ran nearly up to her elbows.

On her opposite position stood Jinx, the Nekomata with a crazy smirk on her lips while she eyed up the Titans before her. Her hair had grown a tad bit and was pulled into two pigtails that swung on her back. Her outfit reminded of her old dress but this one was sleeveless and exposed her toned belly and her 'socks' were gone, revealing the soft skin of her legs. Her top was barely able to hold her definitely grown bust at bay. Each of her cat ears held several ear rings of varying color and she also had a collar black leather with a small bell around her neck, though she obviously could move without letting the bell jingle. She had a new, second Fleur de Lys on her left cheek bone in black color.

On Jinx' right stood.... Blackfire. The alien princess had changed her wardrobe a little bit as well. She wore a sleeveless purple-black top that exposed her belly. Her arms were covered in a gray mesh from the long sleeved shirt she wore under her top. A purple-black skirt held in place by a gray belt hung on her hips while a pair of gray shorts covered her thighs. Her shoulders and the back of her hands were covered with metal plates that were of a dark silver color. Her hair was free as always, swaying back and forth on her back.

Slightly behind Blackfire on her left stood Terra, her long blond hair by now reaching past the middle of her back and gracing her butt. A pair of round, yellow-red sunglasses rested on top of her head while a long strand of hair hung down the right half of her face. She wore a normal black t-shirt with a high collar, pairs of white fangs near her jugulars on both sides and small drops of red seemed to fall from them. Over her impressive bust, that the shirt barely was able to hold back, was the word 'Forsaken' written in jagged red letters. She wore a pair of normal jeans, held in place by a black belt. From said belt hung several small knifes and daggers. The grip of some kind of pistol or similar weapon was visible from behind her back.

On Terra's left stood...... Red X..... He wore the X-suit but without the skull mask. Instead he wore a pair of black shades that hid his eyes and a yellow-blue bandanna to keep his black, red striped hair from falling into his face. He didn't wear the cape though. Two ear rings of bright yellow respectively purple in each ear caught most eyes.

Behind the six people stood the three familiars of the demidemons. They had not changed much but..... their 'company' was a true shocker.

There were...... three girls..... and one boy....... Probably around..... 4-5 years in age...... the first girl stood just at below 3'4''. her blackish-blue hair stopped just above her shoulders with two long strands framing her cute face. Two large, amethyst colored with slightly oval pupils drew most of the attention. She wore a flowing purple dress with short sleeves while here hands and lower arms were covered in long, silken, black gloves.

The next one looked nearly identical to the first, her blackish-blue hair ran to the middle of her back though and had a few white strands here and there. Her eyes were of a ruby like red with a few purple streaks in them while she too had slightly oval pupils. She as well stood just short of 3'4'' and wore a dress as well, though hers of a near black color with long sleeves and two cuts running up its side nearly up to her hips.

The third girl had shoulder long pink hair pulled into two pigtails. A pair of catlike ears stood out from her mass of pink, black in color with bright pink tips and her left ear had three small, silvery earrings. She also had a cat's tail in the same coloration. Her eyes were pink with some yellow streaks in them, her black pupils slit to perfection. She wore a black, zip up hoody, a pair dark purple shorts and a neon-pink skirt that stopped 2/3 down her thighs.

The lone boy had bright white hair with a few pink strands, the hair cut short above his shoulders and untamed. Red cat eyes with a few specks of pink scanned the room with seemingly boredom. A pair of white, pink tipped cat ears twitched between his hair while his equally colored tail swayed back and forth behind him. He wore a red polo shirt and dark blue jeans along with fingerless, pink gloves.

All four of the kids had a small red gem on their foreheads, though in the boys case it was more of a blackish-red.

Both parties sized each other up before Cyborg stepped in front of Raven with a small smile, extending his hand in a friendly gesture, "Hey Raven, good to see you again." the demoness turned her gaze from the Boy Blunder to the metal man and her eyes softened. Ignoring the offered hand she stepped forth and gave the man, who she by now nearly matched in hight, a big hug. "Good to see you too." Cy's smile brightened while he returned the hug.

"Hey Stone! You looking sharp," smirked Jinx as she stepped in front of Cy after Raven had let go of him. "Jinx," offered Cyborg with a small smile before he was pushed aside by Bumble Bee who gave Jinx a wide smirk, "Hey Pinky." Jinx gave a short frown before she gave her patented Cheshire grin, "Brain, what are we going to do tonight?" Several people couldn't help but chuckle at the neko's come back.

The two Tamaranian princesses had a stand off at the side, Starfire glaring at her sister while Blackfire simply gave her an impassive look.

Speedy was seizing up Raziel, having been the victim of many of Robin's rants about the demon. From the rants he had expected some fire breathing, ugly, tentacled son of a bitch, not some obviously not overconfident male who wore the smirk that would the Devil make a run for the hills.

Mas and Menos were standing in front of Terra forming a two man tower, both with hearts in their eyes and drooling over the draculina.

Aqua Lad had little interest in the group, seeing as Beastboy was not with them either. The green changeling had been a sore topic for Cyborg and so the watery teen had no idea where the fella was.

Robin was alternating between glaring death into Raziel or Red X. it was hard to say for which one his rage bristled more.

The Mayor by now felt the high tension between some of the groups' members and was thinking if this really was such a good idea. His office was not designed to withstand super powered teens battling it out.

After what felt like ages to some, the Boy Wonder simply gave a dark growl as he walked up to Raziel, his single brown eyes glaring into the dual pools of sulfur. "Just one wrong move, one law broken and I will take you down," threatened the teen while stabbing the demons' chest with a finger. Raziel stared back, his lips quirked up in a smirk, "You are free to try, I am standing right here." Robin gave an impressive growl for a human and brushed past Raziel and through the group, his shoulder crashing into X's roughly on the way.

Starfire was soon to follow her leader and maybe still boyfriend with a last hate filled glare at her sister. Aqua Lad also left, though in a way more mannered way as he gave each of them a collective salute. Speedy gave them all one of his half-smirks before he left as well, telling Cy that he would wait at the car.

Mas and Menos also left with hung heads after they had seen how X had pulled Terra close in an obviously possessive way.

That left Cy and Bee with the large group. The Mayor had long since seen himself out, deciding that he would rather jeopardize his room than his health.

There was a certain level of awkwardness between them that was soon broken by the pink haired girl tugging on Jinx' skirt, "Mommy, was that the 'foolish idiot' that you, daddy and Mommy Rae told us to stay away from?" Jinx looked down and gave the girl a warm smile before lifting her up in her arms, "Yes, the one eyed one was. Be very careful around him; we know him to hold BAD grudges."

Cyborg and Bee were staring at the group with wide eyes and jaws on the ground. Their eyes circled over Jinx and the girl over the other kids, Raven and Raziel. Finally Cy got his CPU running again, "HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND! You CAN'T want to tell us that THESE are YOUR kids?!?!" Suddenly a small hand of black-red energy manifested and gave the back of Cy's head a sharp slap. "No bad language in front of us," said the girl in the short sleeved dress while her eyes were surrounded by a small glow.

Bee couldn't help but giggle slightly at the metal man getting scolded by a kid. "But seriously, how can this be? They look way older than just 2 years since you vanished from the radar as I guess they were the reason for it." Raven gave a soft smirk as she leaned her shoulder against Raziel's side, arms crossed over her chest, "Well, we spent most of mine and Jinx' pregnancy on a world in the demonic realm. Time there flows differently, nearly 3 times as fast actually. We didn't want to risk Boy Blunder getting any ideas. Not that he COULD have done anything but neither me nor Jinx wanted to risk any... complication because we got too pissed in the later stages of our pregnancies. "

Cy had by now collected himself and looked the four kids over. "Let me guess: the girls in the dresses belong to your Raven and the tomboy and the little guy belong to you Jinx?" while spoken in a friendly tone Cy found himself suddenly attacked by the boy, the young Nekomata having grown claws and was trying to tear into the metal man, "I AM NOT LITTLE!!!!"

Cyborg was saved from the furious boy as a red claw picked him up the the back of his shirt and lifted him off and dragged his screaming and trashing form towards his father, "Temper Akuma, temper. Behave or we'll have some extra training with uncle Sergio later on." The boy now known as Akuma crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout, muttering profanities under his breath.

The large group gave a short laugh as Raven gestured for the two girls to step forth. She placed her arms on their shoulder as they flanked her, "The one that put Cy in his place is Erys and her twin Sheila."

The girl in Jinx' arms was giggling and her tail twitched what caused three bells attached to it into soft jiggles, "Heya! I'm Lethe! And just because I am a girl and young doesn't mean I can't kick your ass like Mommy!" They all gave a collective laugh at Lethe's declaration and to Cyborg it felt very good to talk to his old friends again.

Bumble Bee saw the tin man laugh heartedly with his old friends and couldn't help but smile as well. He had been not really himself since the old team had fallen apart. She had often found him late at night playing games by himself, celebrating shortly after a victory only to get moody when no one was there to share the fun with him. The metal teen had grown on her and over the time she learned to read him rather easily. "Hey Sparky, how about I drive the boys back and you catch up with your friends?"

Cy gave her a shortly surprised look before a soft but thankful smile appeared on his lips, "Thank Bee-" But whatever else he wanted to say was cut off by Jinx who had handed Lethe to Akuma and appeared between Bee and Cy, her arms dragged over both their shoulders, "You're not getting out of this Brain! You are coming with us. The kids can find their way home alone." Bumble Bee was honestly very surprised, "Are you sure about that?"

Terra answered her with a small smile, "Sure. From all of them only Cyborg, you and Archer Boy have no ill will towards us. Water Boy may be indifferent and the twins are..... not all that bad but I doubt they'd really warm up to us."

Cyborg couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw the group nod in agreement, 'Still as able to read others as they used to be.' With a chuckle he gave Speedy a short call and the words to go home without them before the large group left the town hall and went to search the city for a place they could catch up. On the way he couldn't help but smirk inwardly, 'Watch out Jump, Chaos is back in town.' Yes, things were certain to get interesting very soon.

**-Ω-**

I am sure many of you have many questions that need to be answered and i say this: the next chapter will be a reminiscent chapter of the past 2 years for Raven and her family, though to them it was more like 6 years actually. many things changed in the family dynamic and they need to be explained.

i hope i haven't been throwing people too much of a curveball here but this IS how it feels best to me. if you have really important/urgent questions for me review or PM me, i will answer all as long as it won't spoil the plot for coming chapters.

- Nelo Akuma


	21. The End

Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

It pains me to do what I am about to do but I have an announcement to make:

**By this notice "A Twist in Fate" is officially discontinued.**

It has been a long and hard thinking process on my part but it is the only option I see as the story stands right now as well as where I am as a writer. I don't want to leave you without an explanation so let's keep it snappy:

Reason #1: Randomness. Yes, you read right: randomness. The story has very often taken a turn it was never expected to do and it did it in several aspects. The biggest one is the very character of Raziel.

From the start he was supposed to be like Raven, a demi-demon but he had accepted his demonic side and discarded most of his human values. He was supposed to be someone who you couldn't call a 'good guy' even by the furthest stretch and more like a powerhouse that just does what he likes to do. He was supposed to be that guy that parents tell you to stay away from. A 'bad guy', not exactly evil but being far form being good or even neutral.

He turned out to be some Dante-wannabe with a cocky attitude bigger than Red X and Robin put together. He turned out to be some idiot who lost sight of the bigger picture. He turned out to be just another 'good guy' who likes to piss off Robin.

Another thing that took a mind of its own is the pairing. Would you believe me when I say that in the start the story was supposed to be a Raven/Terra pairing with a possibility of adding Jinx? Raziel was never supposed to hook up with Raven or anyone else for the matter.

The Raven/Raziel pairing was created after a too short night and an even longer two days and without even proofreading it the part got posted. After I got to my sense I just tried to salvage what I could and go on. Big mistake.

The next thing on the list of randomness: Blackfire. Raziel was from the start supposed to kill her in the most gruesome way I could imagine at the moment of writing. The whole 'Blackfire turns good' thingy was a stupid idea that hatched after a week of constant exams and me suppressing my muse.

Point four to those who keep track is Terra becoming a vampire. That wasn't planned the slightest nor was it a good move to pull. I can only blame myself for it. It was a dickmove extraordinary that still searches for its equal.

Another point of randomness idiocy was making Raven the new Grim Reaper. Again a spur of the moment thing that should have been thought through further. Born from fanart of Raven holding a wicked Scythe was the initiation for this stupid, stupid idea.

Adding Red X as a character to the 'group' was the last straw the broke the proverbial camel's back.

Reason #2: the loss of the red line. After the time Raziel entered Raven's mind things had been drifting further and further away from the thought out big picture and the already planned plot points.

The chapter turned into a random 'I type what I feel like typing' collection with little to no connection to the actual plot. It was just utter fanservice (with the fan being myself) with no reason whatsoever.

After the last chapter it was nearly impossible to get the story back on track for the big showdown without at least 2-3 fillers chapters and even then it would have been a big break on how things had gone so far.

Reason #3: inconsistence. The way the story has been told has been fluctuating with each chapter, never settling for one point and always making my own head spin. Even after coming back only two days after the last update I had to re-read the WHOLE thing to get my mind back on track how the story was going. Hardly did I ever know where I was supposed to go with the next chapter and thus came came Reason #2 (see above).

Reason #4: insufficient research and notes. Yes, this one is totally my fault and could actually have been avoided if I would have gotten off my freaking lazy ass like I started to do with my other two big projects. Now I am simply faced with a jumbled and utterly fucked up mess no one has a chance to sort out.

Those are my four reasons for taking down this story.

But hold on, there is something else.

Having now found out what caused this story to go ape-shit stupid and mind-boggling fucked up I have decided to give the whole thing a new try. Yes, I am planning on A Twist in Fate Version 2.X. This time around I plan to make sure that things don't get fucked up this time around.

If you're even interested in seeing where this story was SUPPOSED to go drop me a message or review and you'll get a notice as soon as said rewrite gets posted.

Again, I am sorry for killing off this version of the story but it was just ape-shit bonkers stupid.

- Nelo Akuma


End file.
